Vampire, the dark way of eternity
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero devient un vampire mais le changement de monde est difficile à vivre et le chemin est long pour accepter sa nouvelle vie… Trop peut-être quand on est seul pour affronter le poids de l’éternité. Mais est-il aussi seul qu'il le croit ? Reviews please?
1. Renaissance

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 1

§§§ (1 jour)

Heero émergea lentement et ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur une profonde obscurité. Hagard, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle… Encore patraque, il se redressa et s'assit lentement, faisant glisser une couverture. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il combattait Zeck et puis distrait par un tir de MS, s'était prit de plein fouet un gros tir de laser de Zeck qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Son gundam ayant déjà souffert pas mal, c'était un choc de trop et son gundam avait été s'écraser contre un pan de montagne, ce qui avait déclenché en plus un éboulement qui n'avait rien n'arrangé. Sous le choc, Heero avait été un peu sonné et l'écran avait explosé, le blessant à la tête. A ce souvenir, il porta la main à sa blessure à la tempe et constata avec surprise que quelqu'un l'avait soigné… Et puis, il avait essayé de se relever et de reprendre le combat mais Zeck lui était tombé dessus et avait achevé son gundam d'un coup de sabre laser. Tout le système électronique avait sauté et le tableau de bord avait explosé aussi, ce qui l'avait achevé lui aussi apparemment ! Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là, Zeck semblait possédé par Shinigami en personne… Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, les idées claires à présent et son regard s'étant habitué à l'obscurité. Il n'était pas aveugle, bonne nouvelle… Mais où était-il ? Dans une cellule d'OZ ? Ca y ressemblait… Mais OZ ne traitait pas ses prisonniers avec tant d'égard. Son ravisseur et geôlier l'avait non seulement soigné mais en plus, confortablement installé et recouvert d'une couverture ! Sans oublier le repas qui l'attendait au pied de la couche. Non, il n'était pas prisonnier d'OZ mais de qui alors ?

Il s'assit sur le bord de la couche et regarda le repas, prudent. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y touche, tant qu'il n'en serait pas plus. Se levant, il fit quelques pas dans sa petite cellule et l'examina. Il ne constata rien d'autre que ce n'était qu'une cellule comme une autre, au moins en apparence. Se postant contre le mur derrière la porte, il décida d'attendre que son kidnappeur se montre. Il viendrait certainement le voir un moment ou un autre et à ce moment-là, il le surprendrait et saurait enfin son visage.

Patiemment il attendit et puis enfin, au bout d'une heure, il perçu des bruits de pas. Se préparant à surprendre son « hôte », il se cala dans le coin du mur. Presque aussitôt, il entendit un bip, signe que l'inconnu venait d'utiliser sa carte magnétique. La porte s'ouvrit et les pas pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Une seule personne ? Son kidnappeur n'avait pas peur. S'il entrait seul, Heero n'aurait aucun mal à le neutraliser. Aussitôt, il poussa la porte de toutes ses forces là où devait se trouver l'imprudent… Et eu la surprise de ne rencontrer aucune résistance ! Etonné et méfiant, il rouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Personne d'autres… Mais où était-il passé ? Il aurait dû se trouver là. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna d'un bond, prêt à attaquer… Mais il suspendit son geste de surprise en se retrouvant face à son ennemi juré, lui souriant avec insouciance. Aussitôt, Heero se remit sur ses gardes et foudroya Zeck du regard.

Zeck : Heero… J'étais sûr que tu ne resterais pas gentiment couché. Tu aurais dû pourtant… Aussi fort sois-tu, tu n'es qu'un être humain.

Heero : Zeck ! C'est toi qui m'as amené ici ?

Zeck : Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes supérieurs ne sont pas au courant.

Heero : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livré à OZ, puisque tu me tenais ?

Zeck : Parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Contrairement aux apparences, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Se détournant de son prisonnier et sans se soucier que la porte soit grande ouverte, il se dirigea vers le lit de fortune et regarda le plateau intact.

Zeck : Tu n'as pas mangé ? Il le faut pourtant, tu as besoin de force. Si tu as peur que je t'empoisonne, sache que je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. Et puis, j'ai horreur de ce genre de manœuvre lâche.

Heero : Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, Zeck ?

Zeck : Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Cesses de poser des questions aux quelles tu sais parfaitement que quelque soit ma réponse, tu ne la croiras pas et manges plutôt.

Heero : Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici et t'obéir ?

Zeck : Oui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Heero : Et si je ne voulais pas ? Et si je profitais que la porte soit restée ouverte pour m'échapper ?

Zeck eut alors un sourire mystérieux qu'il ne sut interpréter. Lui lancerait-il un défi ?

Zeck : Essaie et tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit sans mon accord.

Il n'allait pas laisser passer une erreur pareille de la part de son adversaire. Sans attendre que Zeck fasse un geste pour l'empêcher de partir, il se précipita vers la porte et la franchit rapidement, avant de refermer la porte. Un autre bip se fit entendre, signalant le verrouillage de la porte et Heero ouvrit une trappe sur le lecteur de carte en souriant et arracha les fils qui le faisaient fonctionner. Voilà qui devrait lui faire gagner du temps, assez pour sortir d'ici avant que Zeck ait une chance de le rattraper, si bien sûr il parvenait quand même à ouvrir la porte. Il connaissait toutes les failles des constructions militaires d'OZ. Même si Zeck en avait verrouillé toutes les issues, il trouverait un moyen de sortir. Rapidement, il arriva à une autre porte qu'il trouva grande ouverte. Comment est-ce qu'il comptait l'empêcher de sortir exactement ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faire autant d'erreurs à la suite. Zeck devait avoir un plan. Méfiant, il referma la porte, qui se verrouilla elle aussi et sabota le système d'ouverture avant de poursuivre en prenant garde aux éventuels pièges placés sur sa route. Continuant sa course vers la liberté, il franchit une autre porte ouverte, suivie de beaucoup d'autres qu'ils referma et sabota toutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive jusqu'au bureau d' « accueil » de la base. Cette fois, Zeck avait perdu la tête. Plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'échapper, même si il avait réussi à sortir de la cellule, surtout si il n'avait placé aucun piège non plus, à moins qu'il n'ait un complice. Même si Zeck était sortit quand même, ce serait trop tard. Apercevant la porte de sortie, reconnaissable à son panneau d'avertissement placardé dessus, il accéléra l'allure. Inutile de perdre de temps, même si il était à quelques mètres de la sortie. Le pilote de l'Epyon avait plus d'un tour dans son sac… Redoutant un piège sur la dernière porte, il s'arrêta et continua plus lentement. Il allait jeter un crayon, trouvé sur le bureau, sur la porte pour une première vérification lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne, lui fit lâcher le crayon et le força à se retourner. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux en se trouvant à nouveau face à Zeck, tout en gardant un air le plus neutre possible. Comment avait-il pu sortir de cette cellule si vite ?

Heero : Comment as-tu fait ?

Zeck : Je n'ai pas besoin de cartes magnétiques, de pièges ou de complices pour t'empêcher de partir. Je t'ai simplement laissé courir jusqu'ici pour te donner une leçon. Regarde, Heero, comme tu es vulnérable face à moi.

Ses yeux devinrent jaune fendu et il jeta Heero contre le mur avec une force surhumaine. Aussi sonné que surpris, il regarda le grand blond qui lui semblait bien différent du Zeck qu'il connaissait. Il semblait plus grand, plus fort, plus imposant… Il émanait de lui une aura dangereuse qui le faisait se sentir comme une souris sur le point d'être dévoré par un chat, c'était terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça…

Zeck : Tu n'as jamais peur, Heero. Même lorsque tu es sur le point de te faire détruire au combat… Jamais. Tu crois que la vie n'a aucune importance.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Zeck ?

Zeck : Je te parle d'une chose que tu as oubliée, à moins que tu ne l'es jamais ressentie. Je te parle de la mort, Heero. La mort n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est et pour la première fois de ta vie peut-être, tu auras vraiment peur. C'est triste de mourir sans avoir réalisé à quel point la vie est précieuse… Mais il est trop tard pour toi.

Moins sonné mais effrayé sans en comprendre la raison et sans pouvoir contrôler sa peur, Heero se détacha du mur et recula vers la porte. Son intuition lui hurlait qu'il était en danger et qu'il devait partir immédiatement. Ce n'était plus un défi et quelque chose dans le regard doré de Zeck lui inspirait une terreur sans nom. Ce dernier le regarda avec une froideur surnaturelle et une étrange tristesse avant de s'avancer vers lui, lentement mais inexorablement. Il avait beau reculé, Zeck semblait toujours à la même distance que lui alors qu'il marchait plus lentement. Il arriva finalement à la porte et se mit à chercher la poignet. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, il était presque paralysé par le regard étrange de Zeck… Mais son instinct de survie le poussait à continuer à lutter. Si il abandonnait la partie maintenant, c'était fini… Et il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Zeck : Tu es fort pour un humain, le plus fort que je n'ai jamais rencontré… Tu continues de lutter alors que la mort t'appelle. Malheureusement c'est l'heure.

Heero : Alors c'est toi qui va me tuer finalement ? Après tous ces combats où j'aurais pu mourir 100 fois, c'est comme ça que ça va finir ?

Zeck : Ce n'est pas cette mort là que je vais t'offrir. Ton combat n'est pas encore fini.

Heero : Je ne comprends pas.

Zeck : Tu comprendras bientôt… Il est temps d'en finir. La mort n'aime pas attendre.

Heero trouva enfin la poignet de la porte, il l'a saisit sans attendre. Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer dessus, alors il pourrait s'enfuir loin de cette folie… Simplement en appuyant sur cette poignet et il pourrait vivre. Vivre. Curieux qu'il pense à la vie ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait jamais accordé plus d'importance que ça jusque-là… Mais quelle vie avait-il ? Une vie de combat mais encore ? On lui avait apprit à combattre depuis son plus jeune age et c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire. D'un seul coup, il se sentit las de tout ça… Peut-être que son heure était venu finalement ? Peut-être viendrait-t-elle par Zeck Merquise dans cette base désinfecté ? Il le regarda et cette fois son étrange regard le désarma complètement. Même son instint de survie semblait avait perdu toute volonté de vivre et de lutter… Il n'avait même plus peur. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Zeck franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait encore et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Sans réfléchir, Heero inclina la tête sur le coté. Voyant sa victime vaincu, lui offrant son cou, Zeck eu un sourire triste.

Zeck : Tu ne seras pas seul, comme je l'ai été.

Penchant la tête vers lui, Zeck sentit les cheveux de Heero… Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il rêvait de l'approcher ainsi et de pouvoir sentir son odeur si particulière. Il regrettait simplement que ça ait dû se passer dans ces conditions. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, il ne lui aurait pas infligé ça… Mais il devait le faire pour son bien. Il ne comprendrait pas et le haïrait sûrement mais peu importe. Se décidant, il sentit une dernière fois l'odeur un peu sauvage de Heero avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou. Sortant ses canines, il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Sentant le corps du brun abandonné dans ses bras, il se sentit coupable encore une fois…

Zeck : Tant que tu le voudras bien, je resterais avec toi. C'est tout ce que je pourrais faire pour toi après ça…

Pour se donner du courage et réveiller son instinct de chasseur, il écouta battre le sang de sa victime dans ses veines en un rythme très appétissant… Une telle force, son sang devait être délicieux et frais. Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un sang de cette qualité. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'attrait d'un si bon repas, il planta ses canines dans la chair tendre du cou de Heero. Ce dernier eut un sursaut en sentant la morsure et se raidit en émettant un petit gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt Zeck eut recours à son charme vampirique pour lui faire oublier. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et encore moins qu'il se débatte, car ça serait encore plus dur pour tous les deux. Le vampire sentit son innocente victime se détendre à nouveau entre ses bras et il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il frissonna et lâcha un gémissement encore une fois mais cette fois de plaisir. Rassuré, Zeck continua, se sentant un peu moins coupable et excité malgré par la proximité de Heero.

Heero, prit dans une sorte de doux cocons, ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui se passait. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était ces bras forts et rassurants qui le serraient tout contre lui et de ces lèvres sensuelles contre son cou, qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il était bien comme ça, dans une étrange paix, pleine de sensations inconnues et délicieuses… Mais une si douce paix qu'il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin. Se rappelant brièvement que c'était Zeck, il entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il n'avait qu'à l'abaisser et il serait libre… Mais il ne voulait pas être libre. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il voulait partir. Enlevant sa main de la poignée, il la ramena sur le cou de son assassin, qui sembla frémir un peu et tenta de s'y accrocher. La mort n'était pas si terrible finalement… Elle semblait plutôt chaude, tendre et terriblement sensuelle. Se sentant faiblir, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et ses yeux se refermer tout seul. Ne cherchant même pas à lutter, il se laissa glisser à nouveau dans sa bulle de coton. Il sentit vaguement ces mêmes bras l'allonger par-terre, juste avant de plonger dans une mer d'oubli paisible.

Heero était en train de voguer sur une mer noire… Noire comme du pétrole mais en beaucoup plus liquide. Elle était tellement noire qu'il était impossible d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit mais cette eau ne l'inquiétait pas pour autant. Il se tenait debout à la barre d'un étrange bateau en forme de crayon. Ca aurait dû lui sembler bizarre mais non… Tout ça lui semblait très naturel. Il voguait donc sur cet océan, capitaine de cet étrange bateau, sous un ciel nocturne sans lune. Soudain une vague un peu plus grosse que les autres fit tanguer le bateau. Cherchant l'origine de cette vague, il scruta l'horizon… Malheureusement, il n'y voyait rien. C'est alors qu'il aperçu quelque chose à l'horizon… Il n'arrivait pas à en distinguer la forme mais il pouvait voir deux yeux jaune ressemblant à ceux d'un chat qui semblait s'approcher. Une seconde vague secoua le bateau. Heero, en capitaine de navire responsable, ne paniqua pas et garda son calme. Peu importe la nature de ces yeux jaunes reptiliens, il ne le laisserait certainement pas couler son bateau. Affrontant plusieurs autres vagues légèrement plus fortes, il flaira un danger de grande taille. Gardant le regard à l'horizon, sur ces mystérieux yeux dorés, il prit son pistolet à sa ceinture… Celui qui voulait couler son bateau devrait en passer par lui ! Soudain la créature à laquelle appartenait ce regard sinistre et funeste lui apparu enfin… C'était un immense dragon marin, avec un corps immense et des écailles dorés. Le dragon rejoignit à présent le bateau crayon en quelques coups de queues, provoquant d'énormes vagues.

Dragon : Heero !

Heero en resta stupéfait de surprise et puis le menaça de son arme. Un dragon qui parle et qui l'appelle par son prénom, ce n'était pas normal !

Heero : Qui es-tu, démon des mers ? Que me veux-tu ?

Dragon : Tu sais qui je suis… Et ce que je veux.

Heero : Quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas ! C'est mon bateau que tu veux ? C'est ça ?

Dragon : Quel bateau ? Cette chose qui flotte ? Qu'en ferais-je, stupide humain… Non, ce que je veux, c'est TOI !

Le yeux jaune du dragon se mirent à briller et sans prévenir une immense tempête se leva… Des vents dignes d'un ouragan et des vagues hautes de plusieurs centaines de mètres, un enfer pour le meilleur des capitaines.

Heero : Maudit dragon ! Tu ne m'auras pas !

Dragon : Tu es déjà à moi, naïf humain… Regarde ton bateau !

Heero se rendit alors compte que son bateau prenait l'eau et était en train de couler. Poussant un cri de rage, il tira sur le dragon. Celui-ci ne fut même pas égratigné par la balle et riposta par un grand coup de queue qui brisa le bateau en deux, envoyant son capitaine à la merci des vagues infernales… Et du terrible dragon, qui se jeta sur lui pour le dévorer. Apercevant sa gueule grande ouverte et agrémenté de canines extrêmement pointues tout près de lui, il hurla de terreur avant de se faire engloutir par elle…

Heero : NON !

Se réveillant en sursaut, il se redressa d'un bond… Avant de retomber sur son lit, incapable de faire un geste et essoufflé comme si il avait couru un marathon. Il se sentait très mal, la tête qui tourne et avait très chaud et très froid en même temps. Il devait avoir de la fièvre… Quel rêve stupide ! Un délire dû à la température, sans doute. Remis de ce cauchemar sans queue ni tête, il se demanda soudain ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était flou dans sa tête. Il chercha alors où il était et puis reconnu sa cellule dont il avait pourtant trafiqué l'ouverture… C'est alors qu'il se rappela sa tentative de fuite et comment Zeck l'avait rattrapé. La base… Zeck ! Encore sous le coup de la terreur que lui avait inspiré ce moment, il se demanda où était son bourreau et ce qui s'était passé après qu'il l'ait envoyé d'un seul geste contre le mur. Il ne l'avait pas tué ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après ? C'était flou, il ne se rappelait pas. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait transporté ici ?

Zeck revint dans la pièce juste à ce moment-là et sourit en voyant Heero réveillé. Ce dernier tenta par contre de se lever, sans succès… Dès qu'il essayait de faire un geste, il se sentait encore plus mal. Cette fois, c'est sûr, Zeck allait l'achever… Ne voulant pas donner à son ennemi le plaisir de le voir souffrir ou avoir peur, il le fixa avec détermination. Ne donnant aucun signe de vouloir le tuer, celui-ci entra et s'approcha du lit, un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge à la main.

Zeck : J'attendais que tu te réveilles.

Heero : Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Zeck ?

Zeck : Ce que j'ai dit que je te ferais… Je t'ai tué.

Heero : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot… Si j'étais mort, je ne me serais pas réveillé…

Heero essaya de se redresser pour appuyer son discourt peu impressionnant en position allongé… Mais Zeck l'en empêcha et l'obligea sans difficulté à rester couché, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Heero qui se redressa un peu, en haussant la voix. Cependant il regretta aussitôt…

Zeck : Tu devrais rester tranquille.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu !!

Toussant et se rallongeant sur le lit, il se força à se calmer pour retrouver son souffle… Zeck le regarda avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans le regard et amorça un geste vers lui mais il repoussa sa main avec autant de véhémence qu'il en était capable. Il toussa encore un peu et attendit une minute pour reprendre une respiration moins haletante. Jetant un regard noir à Zeck, il se força à garder son calme pour ne pas se retrouver à bout de souffle encore.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne suis pas mort… Mais je sais que tu m'as fais quelque chose…

Zeck : Tu devrais boire avant… Ca te ferait du bien.

Heero : C'est quoi ?

Zeck : Que veux-tu que ce soit ? Du vin, bien sûr.

Heero : Ca serait plutôt déconseillé, dans ce cas alors… A moins que tu veuille m'empoisonner ?

Zeck : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ces méthodes de lâches, tu n'as rien à craindre de ce verre… Ce n'est que du vin. Un vin spécial qui va te faire du bien et puis même si il était empoisonné, où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas grand-chose à perdre puisque tu accordes si peu d'importance à ta vie. N'est-ce pas, Heero ?

Heero : Où veux-tu en venir, Zeck ?

Zeck : Tu ne comprends pas, pas encore… Mais tu comprendras bientôt que tu auras perdu plus qu'un cœur qui bat.

Heero ne comprenait rien au discourt de Zeck… Il ne parlait pas comme un guerrier. Il lui parlait de vin, de poison et puis de vie mais quel était le rapport ? Que si le vin était empoisonné, il mourrait ? C'était logique mais il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec sa vie. N'avait-il pas décidé de le tuer, de toute façon ?

Le blond s'assit le bord du lit et l'aida à se redresser, en lui présentant le verre. Heero le regarda, déterminé à ne pas boire, poison ou simple vin mais il eut comme une absence lorsqu'il le regarda. Zeck en profita et bien que très méfiant, Heero bu le verre malgré lui. Le goût bizarre, un peu amer et légèrement pateux le remena a lui et il se força à avaler cet étrange breuvage avec dégoût. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas du tout le goût de vin. Le vin n'a ni ce goût là, ni cette texture… Et puis, d'un seul coup, les pièces manquantes du puzzle s'assemblèrent et le reste lui revint… Du sang !! Retrouvant brièvement sa force, il envoya voler le verre qui se brisa contre le mur de la cellule. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus assez d'énergie pour faire de même avec Zeck, qui l'aida à se rallonger, l'air pas plus surpris que ça de sa réaction. Il en semblait même plutôt content, en fait…

Zeck : Tu vois que tes forces te reviennent déjà. Bientôt tu seras dans une forme nouvelle.

Heero : Pourquoi tu m'as fais boire ça ? C'était le sang de qui ?

Zeck : Le mien. Tu devais boire mon sang avant que je puisse te tuer vraiment.

Heero ne répondit rien mais le foudroya puissance dix du regard. Si il en avait eu la force, il lui aurait montré ce qu'il pensait de ses plans bizarres. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait légèrement mieux après avoir bu ça et que sa respiration était déjà plus régulière, même si il était incapable de l'expliquer… Au moins, il aurait la force de tenir tête à son adversaire malgré sa fièvre écrasante et son état très précaire.

Zeck : Tu peux me foudroyer du regard… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. J'aurais pu te faire boire mon sang pendant que je te tenais après ta tentative d'évasion… Mais je ne voulais pas te tuer sans que tu saches comment tu allais mourir.

Heero : Ca aurait été plus simple pour toi, je crois… Si je survis grâce à ça, je te promets que tu me le paieras.

Zeck : Tu survivras. Avant, tu devras mourir mais tu survivras quand même. Heero, je suis un vampire… Lorsqu'un vampire souhaite transformer quelqu'un d'autre en vampire, il doit lui faire boire de son propre sang avant de le tuer.

Heero : Un vampire ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires ! Tu es complètement dingue !

Zeck : Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu es fou… Souviens-toi de mes yeux quand je t'ai rattrapé.

Heero : Il existe des lentilles de contact très perfectionnées de nos jours. Je ne crois pas à ce genre d'effets.

Zeck : C'est vrai mais ça ne pourrait pas expliquer ma force physique.

Heero : Tu as très bien pu prendre une drogue qui augmente la force, ça ne prouve rien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en finir ? Tu m'as fais boire ton sang, tu veux me faire avaler une couleuvre maintenant ?

Zeck : Je veux seulement que tu comprennes ce qui va t'arriver. Je suis un vampire et tu vas en devenir un aussi… Bientôt, toi aussi tu auras le pouvoir de soumettre un homme d'un simple regard.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, les yeux de Zeck se changèrent encore une fois en regard reptilien et continuant de lui parler, il le fixa intensément… Mais Heero ne pu retenir aucun mots du discourt de Zeck, absorbé par son étrange mais attirant regard doré. Lorsque l'effet se dissipa, le japonais eut besoin de quelques secondes pour revenir à lui. Il se rendit compte alors que Zeck lui parlait et que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

Zeck : Heero. Tu m'entends ?

Heero : Oui… Oui, je t'entends. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

Zeck : Pas grand-chose, mais j'aurais pu te faire faire n'importe quoi et tu l'aurais fait, sans même t'en rendre compte… Simple démonstration et ne vas pas dire que je suis un simple hypnotiseurs car je n'utilise ni drogues, ni mots spécifiques. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit il y a une minute ?

Heero : Tu ne parlais pas de bateau ?

Zeck : Pas du tout. J'ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup observer la neige tomber et les arbres tout blancs en hiver.

Heero : C'est bon, je te crois… Si tu n'es pas un vampire, tu es un malade mental très convaincant. Tu vas me transformer en vampire, alors ?

Zeck : C'est effrayant comme ça… Mais être un vampire n'est pas si terrible que ça, en fait, mis à part certaines choses. Et puis, on s'y habitue à la longue…

Heero : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Zeck : Pour te sauver la vie.

Heero : Me sauver la vie ? Tu veux me sauver la vie, en me tuant ?

Zeck : Tu comprendras le moment venu. Pour l'instant, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Heero : Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

Zeck : Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as posée cette question ? A toi de choisir… Soit tu l'acceptes et ce sera plus simple pour tous les deux, soit j'utiliserais la même méthode. Même si je ne fais rien, de toute façon, tu mourras. Tu as perdu trop de sang. Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter ça. Ce sera juste plus long et plus douloureux et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu subisses ce calvaire.

Heero : Quelle bonté, Zeck ! Donc je vais mourir, de toute façon… Je vois. Je dois te remercier d'abrèger mes souffrances ?

Zeck : Haïs-moi si tu veux… Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Tu n'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Heero : Quitte à choisir, je préfère ne pas souffrir inutilement mais je veux voir la mort en face. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois ta sale besogne accomplie ?

Zeck : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je t'apprendrais ce que tu auras besoin de savoir… Et puis, tu feras ce que tu veux.

Heero : Et c'est tout ? En quoi ça va me sauver la vie ?

Zeck : Tu comprendras lorsque tu l'entendras.

Heero : Entendre quoi ?

Zeck : Le sifflement de la mort… Il est capable de pousser un homme à tuer bien que les humains ne puissent pas l'entendre. Assez de questions. Tu es prêt ?

Heero : Qu'on en finisse.

Zeck : D'accord. Heero, quoi que je fasse, laisses-moi faire et tu verras que la mort peut être agréable.

Heero : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Zeck : Peut-être comprendras-tu lorsque tu auras pénétré dans mon monde… Maintenant fermes les yeux et essaies de te détendre.

Heero : Me détendre ? Alors que tu vas m'achever ?

Zeck : Je vais t'aider. Fermes les yeux.

Heero : J'ai dis que je voulais voir la mort en face.

Zeck : Tu la verras ta mort. Heero, fermes les yeux.

Heero lui jeta un regard méfiant mais consentit à fermer les yeux. Presque aussitôt il sentit l'influence de Zeck mais pas comme la première fois. Il ne cherchait pas à le contrôler, juste à le rassurer… Conscient que sa fin était proche et ne voulant pas compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Heero accepta de se soumettre et prit cette paix intérieure artificielle. Il sentit Zeck s'allonger partiellement sur lui et approcher de son cou… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, il ne le mordit pas tout de suite. Un peu agacé malgré lui, il se rendit compte que Zeck était en train de le sentir… Il le laissa faire quand même, préférant se concentrer pour que ça se passe pour le mieux et surtout le plus vite possible. Et puis, le vampire se décida enfin à mordre dans le vif du sujet… Heero s'attendait à avoir un peu mal mais il ne ressentit rien de douloureux, au contraire. C'était un peu comme quand Zeck l'avait hypnotisé, sauf que cette fois, il était bien conscient de ce qui se passait. Il ne planait pas cette fois mais l'effet sensuel était quand même là. Constatant que le vampire faisait comme il l'avait dit, il se laissa totalement aller à ce qu'il ressentait et comme l'avait dit Zeck, il n'eut pas mal du tout. Il sentit simplement l'agréable sensation provoquée par la morsure et une douce léthargie l'emporter progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme tout simplement, en soupirant de bien-être.

Zeck resta pensivement assis à coté de lui un petit moment. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver d'un danger plus grand qu'il n'avait jamais affronté. Oui, c'était la seule chose à faire et maintenant il était mort… Il était plus touché par la mort de son meilleur ennemi qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à des émotions de cette nature. Bientôt, Heero se réveillerait… Et il serait certainement affamé. Il devait lui trouver de quoi manger. Jetant un dernier regard sur son visage pâle mais serein, il se leva et sortit en verrouillant la porte. Même si il se réveillait avant son retour, il ne saurait certainement pas utiliser le déplacement intermédiaire. Utilisant d'ailleurs ce moyen de déplacement très pratique propre aux vampires, il se dématérialisa de la base et réapparu sur son terrain de chasse préféré, à la recherche d'une proie facile pour son apprenti vampire.

§§§ (2 jours)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Heero ne se demanda pas si il était mort ou vivant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait faim. Très faim. Comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Une faim bestiale qui lui faisait mal. Il devait manger IMMEDIATEMENT ! Sans chercher à comprendre, il flaira l'air et sentit une odeur très appétissante… La peur. Cela décupla sa faim et il se redressa pour savoir d'où venait cette délicieuse odeur. Aussitôt son regard tomba sur une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule… Oui, l'odeur venait de là. Descendant de sa couche, il se dirigea vers l'homme innocent. Celui-ci sursauta et le regarda approcher, en essayant de se fondre dans le mur pour disparaître. Il devait avoir 30 ans et portait une blouse blanche et des lunettes.

Homme : Pitié… Ne me faites pas de mal… Je ne suis qu'un simple laborantin ! Pitié !

Heero s'arrêta et le regarda. D'un coté, cet homme lui faisait pitié. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Mais de l'autre, un instinct sauvage lui donnait envie de croquer dans son cou, qu'il apercevait nettement. Pourquoi lui-même était-il ici, d'ailleurs ?

Heero : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Heero s'étonna du ton placide, un peu indifférent, de sa voix mais ne chercha pas plus loin, occupé par autre chose. Il se sentait comme un prédateur, face à une proie appétissante.

Homme : Ja… Jacques… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir… Je ne vous ai rien fait, vous êtiez déjà mort quand il m'a jeté ici… Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne… Je ne… Suis qu'un laborantin… J'allais seulement à ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison quand il s'est jeté sur moi ! Pitié…

Heero sourit façon prédateur et franchit la distance le séparant de sa proie. Car oui, cet homme était sa proie et il se régalait de le voir trembler à chacun de ses pas… Il se baissa devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Faisant ça, il surprit son reflet dans les lunettes de l'homme… Qui était cet inconnu aux yeux jaunes fendu, comme les serpents ou les chats et au sourire chasseur ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas… Mais il occulta bien vite cette pensée, en sentant l'odeur de sa proie toute proche. Jeune et forte… Terrifié aussi…

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jacques… Je vais te libérer.

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina d'espoir, qui lui donna encore plus faim.

Jacques : C'est… C'est vrai ??

Heero : Oui, je vais te libérer… De ta peur.

Cette fois, l'homme se mit à paniquer franchement mais, contrarié de voir sa proie vouloir se débattre, la fixa dans les yeux. Aussitôt, il se calma et se laissa aller mollement contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague… Heero se pencha vers lui, satisfait et sentit son odeur de plus près. Affamé par le « fumet » de son repas, il l'attrapa et le releva, comme si il ne pesait rien malgré qu'il ne soit pas si maigre que ça. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il mordit le cou de l'homme qui eut à peine un sursaut de douleur et goûta le goût du sang, pour la première fois. Surpris par la saveur douce et légèrement amer mais néanmoins délicieuse, il se mit à boire rapidement. La dernière fois qu'il en avait bu, ça lui avait semblé amer aussi mais un peu pâteux, pas bon du tout… Quand était-ce déjà ? Oubliant bien vite cette question superflue, il savoura son premier festin, sentant vaguement les forces vitales de sa proie faiblir à mesure qu'il buvait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les sentent plus. Repu, il lâcha le corps de l'homme qui s'effondra mollement par-terre… Il était mort. Il l'avait tué ? Il avait bu son sang ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas… Restant assis à coté du corps, il se surprit à penser qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui lui était arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et il se retourna d'un bon, en sentant une présence familière. Un grand blond se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Zeck. Il ne se souvenait plus précisément qui était cet homme mais il sentit immédiatement un puissant lien entre eux… Comme un lien d'autorité mais en plus instinctif. Comme celui entre un père et son fils ou entre un supérieur et un soldat mais sans besoin de mots ou de grades pour l'identifier… Cet homme était son maître, le supérieur a qui il devait obéissance mais pour l'instant, il avait surtout peur en fait. Il se sentait perdu et sans réfléchir, il eut envie de se tourner vers lui pour qu'il l'aide.

Zeck : Ca va, Heero ? Comment tu te sens ?

Heero : Je… Je ne sais pas. Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Face à son regard un peu hagard, Zeck eut un sourire compatissant et s'approcha de lui doucement. Se baissant un peu, il retira un pansement de sa tempe et le jeta sur le cadavre de l'homme. Heero ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Zeck ne regarda même pas la blessure, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y en avait plus… En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure, même pas une trace de cicatrisation. C'est comme si il n'avait jamais été blessé…

Zeck : Tu es en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as simplement changé de mondes… Parfois, on oublie certaines choses quand on traverse le miroir mais tu te souviendras de tout à la longue. Tu te souviens de ton nom, au moins ?

Heero : Oui… Tu viens de le dire. Je m'appelle Heero et toi, tu t'appelles Zeck. Je crois que je te connais. Non, j'en suis même sûr… On se connaît très bien.

Zeck : En effet. Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Zeck lui fit un sourire, qui le mit en confiance. Ce lien et cet homme étaient les seules choses qui lui étaient familier ici. Tout le reste était confus… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, quelque chose le poussait à se méfier mais un sentiment de profonde affection envers Heero émanait de cet homme. Zeck ne lui ferait pas de mal parce qu'il l'aimait. Son instinct le lui disait et il savait qu'il s'y était toujours fié, avec raison par le passé. Et puis, cet étrange lien qu'il ne comprenait pas le rassurait. Il se sentait en paix avec lui…

Se relevant, il prit la main que lui tendait le blond et le suivit, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie de son innocente victime sans un remord. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux et bleu comme ils avaient toujours été.

Le conduisant dans une autre pièce de la base qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une chambre, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la pièce, même pas une chaise ou une table… Heero prit place sur le lit dont les draps rouges sentaient le frais. Zeck s'assit à coté de lui et se mit à le sentir. Il le laissa faire, trouvant ce geste tout à fait naturel. Il eut envie de le faire aussi mais n'osa pas, a cause de ce lien de supériorité…

Zeck : De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Heero : Juste de nos noms… Je sais que je te connais, c'est tout. Tout ce qui me concerne est très flou, j'en ai juste des impressions. Pourquoi j'ai tout oublié ? Quand est-ce que je me souviendrais ?

Zeck : Bientôt… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que passager.

Heero : Tu le sais, toi ?

Zeck : Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas. Je peux te dire les faits mais toi seul connais ta vérité sur tes souvenirs.

Heero : Je comprends… Mais dis-moi au moins ce qui m'est arrivé, puisque tu le sais.

Le blond eut un sourire que Heero ressentit comme très nerveux. Pourquoi Zeck était-il si nerveux ? Il eut l'impression que ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

Zeck : Toujours aussi direct… Très bien, je vais te le dire. En fait, tu es devenu un vampire… Tu es mort et tu es revenu à la vie.

Heero : Un vampire ? C'est-à-dire ? Que définis-tu comme un vampire ?

Zeck : Tu dois bien avoir entendu parler des vampires, non ?

Heero : Ce n'était que des rumeurs ou des histoires… Je crois que c'est quelqu'un que je connais aussi qui m'en avait parlé. Un certain Wufei… Il me semble que je ne l'avais pas cru.

Zeck : Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'es pas du genre à croire à ce genre de choses. Je vais te dire ce qu'est un vampire… Le vampire ne tient pas du diable ni d'un quelconque dieu, comme le croit certains. D'ailleurs, je ne crois en aucun dieu. Je crois que les vampires sont une race à part entière qui se reproduit de façon différente des autres, né à la base à cause d'une maladie qui a transformé nos gènes. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir pas d'enfants mais nous transformons les êtres humains pour en faire nos semblables. Nous sommes immortels et ce qui pourrait les tuer ne nous tue pas. Nous sommes dix fois plus fort qu'eux physiquement et avons des dons que eux n'ont pas non plus. Par contre, nous avons des faiblesses dont ils n'ont pas à souffrir non plus…

Disant ceci, il dirigea sa main vers les cheveux de Heero… Mais celui-ci l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'atteigne son objectif et l'attrapa. Curieux, il osa la sentir cette fois et sourit.

Heero : J'aime bien ton odeur… L'homme avait une odeur différente aussi. Est-ce que nous avons chacun une odeur particulière ?

Zeck : Bien sûr… Nous ne sommes pas des animaux mais grâce aux odeurs des créatures vivantes, nous pouvons en identifier certaines de façon certaines. Surtout les êtres humains… Du jour où je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai jamais oublié la tienne.

Heero : Je vois…

Le brun lâcha la main de Zeck et le laissa la poser dans ses cheveux et les lui caresser tendrement. Ca aussi ça lui semblait inhabituel de sa part…

Heero : Tu n'as jamais agit comme ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'étais encore humain ?

Zeck : Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu n'aurais pas non plus compris pourquoi. Tu le sais pourquoi je fais ça, maintenant ?

Heero : Parce que tu as une forte attirance pour moi.

Zeck : Pas que physiquement. Pourquoi tu me laisses faire ?

Heero : Parce que j'aime ce que je sens chez toi, peut-être et que ça me rassure ? Je ne sais pas trop… Mais je ne veux pas en parler, maintenant. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce que je devenu.

Zeck : Toujours le boulot avant tout, aussi… Tu n'as pas changé du tout, alors je continue. Où j'en étais déjà ?

Heero : Tu disais que nous avions des faiblesses que eux n'avaient pas.

Zeck : Oui, c'est ça. Tu es un élève attentif, c'est bien. Ces faiblesses, tu en as déjà expérimenté une… C'est aussi ce qui nous donne notre force. Sans elle, nous finirions probablement par mourir ou dans un état s'apparentant à la mort, en tous cas.

Heero : Le sang.

Zeck : C'est notre malédiction, le prix à payer pour survivre ou avoir le pouvoir… On ne peut pas y échapper. Nous avons besoin de sang tout comme eux ont besoin de manger.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je devais manger comme eux ?

Zeck : Rien… Ca ne nous apporte rien mais ne nous fait pas de mal non plus. Je n'aime pas manger, je préfère de loin le sang mais quand je suis parmi eux, je dois parfois le faire.

Heero : Tant mieux… Je ne voudrais me faire remarquer parce que je ne peux pas manger comme les humains.

Zeck : Et ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt… Les humains ont peur des vampires. Il y a des chasseurs qui nous chasse et essaie de nous tuer. La plupart d'entre nous qui meurent meurent à cause d'eux. C'est pour ça que nous sommes parfois contraint de tuer les humains, même quand on ne le voudrait pas… Une fois, j'ai dû tuer une jeune fille qui m'avait surprise en train de manger. Pourquoi a ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas… La jeune fille ne pouvait pas être dangereuse. Ce n'était qu'une enfant…

Zeck : C'est vrai… Mais elle m'avait vu. En elle-même, elle n'était pas dangereuse mais si elle avait raconté à un chasseur ce qu'elle avait vu, j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis.

Heero : Je ne pourrais pas tuer un enfant. Encore moins volontairement ainsi.

Zeck : Tu as raison et tu n'aurais pas à le faire… Ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, je l'ai toujours regretté et ça a été ma plus grosse erreur de jeunesse. J'étais inexpérimenté… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il me suffisait de lui faire oublier tout ça… La mémoire des enfants est facile à effacer et il est quasiment certain qu'ils ne se souviendront jamais. La mémoire des adultes est plus complexe et ce n'est pas rare qu'ils se rappellent après une certaine période ou suite à un choc psychologique.

Heero : Je vois. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne me découvrent jamais. Quelles sont les autres faiblesses ?

Zeck : Le soleil. Méfies-toi toujours des coucher et lever de soleil. C'est l'heure où le soleil est le plus intense. S'exposer à une telle lumière, c'est la mort garanti pour nous en général.

Heero : Le soleil peut nous détruire ? Mais alors comment faire pour mener une vie normale ?

Zeck : Pas toujours. On peut supporter le soleil la journée, même si c'est dur de s'y faire au début. Beaucoup de vampires renoncent comme ça de vivre à la lumière du jour et préfèrent vivre la nuit. C'est aussi les plus sauvage et les plus dangereux. La nuit nous rend plus fort et exacerbe nos sens, notre instinct sauvage, alors que le jour nous affaibli et nous permet de rester un peu plus humain. Il faut faire attention quand même lors des journées très ensoleillées parce que le soleil tape dur quand même.

Heero : C'est pour ça que tu portes un masque ? Mais oui, tu portes un masque d'habitude, non ?

Zeck : Tu t'en es souvenu. Je porte un masque en partie pour ça… Mais c'est surtout pour cacher mon visage. Je crois que je t'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui… On fera la suite plus tard.

Heero : Une dernière question. Quand es-tu devenu vampire ?

Zeck : Je ne sais pas.

Heero : Comment ça ? Tu es si vieux que ça ?

Zeck : Non, j'ai simplement oublié. Moi aussi, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses quand je suis devenu vampire… Et je ne me suis pas rappelé de tout.

Heero : Tu m'as dis que tout me reviendrais peu à peu pourtant.

Zeck : Parce que je vais t'y aider et que je vais faire en sorte que cette expérience ne te laisse pas de séquelles. J'ai oublié des choses parce que le vampire qui m'a transformé m'a abandonné. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul. Je n'ai jamais su qui m'avais fait traverser le miroir, peut-être as-t-il eu peur de la responsabilité que représentait un apprenti vampire ou as-t-il été contraint de fuir ? Il a peut-être été tué par un chasseur ? Je n'ai jamais su.

Heero : Personne ne t'a expliqué ce que tu étais ?

Zeck : Si, j'ai fini par rencontrer d'autres vampires qui m'ont aidé. Ils ont accepté de me prendre dans leur groupe et m'ont appris ce que mon créateur aurait dû m'apprendre… Mais avoir erré tout seul, perdu et amnésique, pendant près d'un mois m'a laissé ces séquelles irréversibles.

Heero : Ce n'est pas facile de vivre normalement… Quand on a oublié certaines choses.

Zeck : Ca ne t'arrivera pas. Tu ne vivras pas le traumatisme que j'ai vécu. Je ne t'ai pas transformé par plaisir mais par nécessité et je suis entièrement responsable du fait que tu retrouves tous tes souvenirs.

Heero : Que veux-tu dire, par nécessité ?

Zeck : Je t'expliquerais plus tard… Quand tu te souviendras pourquoi tu es ici, avant que tu ne partes sinon tu ne comprendras pas.

Heero : D'accord… Mais pourquoi je partirais lorsque je me souviendrais ?

Zeck : Parce que tu ne verras plus les choses de la même façon.

Heero : Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Où est-ce que j'irais ? Je suis bien là, avec toi.

Heero s'approcha de Zeck, toujours occupé à lui caresser les cheveux et lui sourit. A peine hésitant, il se colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Le blond, surpris, suspendit son geste.

Zeck : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Heero ?

Heero : Ce dont tu as envie… Ce dont j'ai besoin. Aides-moi, Zeck.

Ne sachant pas trop si il devait mettre la réaction de Heero sur le compte son envoûtement passé, il hésita à répondre à ses avances. Oui, il avait envie… Mais il ne voulait pas profiter de Heero. Même si il ne le prenait pas comme ça maintenant, il risquait de lui en vouloir à mort plus tard. Certes, il lui en voudrait de toute façon, plus tard… Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal pour autant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il le regarda… Il lui souriait et ses yeux n'étaient ni vampiriques, ni envoûté.

Zeck : Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard.

Heero : Oui. Je le veux vraiment et tu ne me forces à rien. Mon intuition me dit que c'est en me rapprochant de toi que je trouverais la vérité… Je n'ai pas d'amour à t'offrir mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, si tu en veux bien.

Zeck : Bien sûr que j'en veux… Je veux seulement t'aider, je n'en attendais pas autant. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi, il suffit que tu me le dises.

Heero : Alors aimes-moi.

Rassuré quand a la volonté bien déterminée de Heero, Zeck accepta enfin de faire ce qu'il aurait voulu faire depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Zeck en l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier répondit au baiser et d'un mouvement fougueux renversa Heero sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui. Docile et très volontaire, celui-ci accepta volontiers la dominance plutôt excitante du blond et enleva son débardeur vert. (Il est fringué comme on le voit à chaque fois qu'il est en mission avec son gundam. Pourquoi chercher plus loin) Zeck l'y aida et jeta le bout de tissu en dehors du lit. La barrière de tissu éliminé, Zeck pu enfin admirer le torse bien dessiné de Heero, malgré son jeune age. Ca aurait pu paraître pédophile mais l'age ne comptait plus vraiment à partir du moment où il s'agissait d'amour entre vampires… Un vampire n'est ni un enfant, ni un adulte, juste éternel quelque soit son apparence. Zeck n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir coupable puisque Heero était d'accord, ce n'était pas un viol, juste de l'amour. Déposant un premier baiser tendre mais extrêmement sensuel sur son cou là où il l'avait mordu, faisant frissonner le brun, Zeck respira l'odeur un peu fauve de son amant. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas pensé que ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de douche… Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Zeck, au contraire et ça ne semblait pas gêner Heero plus que ça non plus. Ne voulant surtout pas brusquer son pas si jeune amant, il entreprit de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour tout d'abord en lui embrassant et léchant le cou, ainsi que le torse patiemment avec tendresse. Se fiant aux soupirs d'excitation de plus en plus expressifs du brun, il descendit progressivement ses lèvres et ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu… Ne voulant pas rester passif et désirant apprendre l'amour aussi, Heero décida à son tour de reproduire les mêmes manœuvres le mieux possible, tout en déshabillant également sa proie. Il avait bien envie de dévorer Zeck également mais pas de la même façon… Et c'est ce qu'il fit plutôt bien et vicieusement à souhait à l'écoute des commentaires et gémissements très motivé de sa proie volontaire. Le blond déshabillé, celui-ci décida de reprendre les rênes et de les garder cette fois-ci. Renversant à nouveau Heero sur le dos, il l'embrassa fougueusement en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il ne chercha même pas à se libérer et eut un sourire lorsque Zeck lui murmura de lui laisser les commandes à partir de maintenant. Décidé à être obéissant pour cette fois-ci, il le laissa faire et ferma les yeux, pendant que le blond se mettait au niveau de sa virilité et semblait vouloir le rendre fou de plaisir avec sa langue. Montant et descendant le long de son membre dressé, il variait le rythme de ses assauts en fonction des appréciations sonores de son amant… Tout en faisant ceci, il commença à le préparer tout doucement, soucieux de ne pas lui faire de mal. Lorsque le brun fut sur le point d'atteindre des sommets, il concentra la force de ses attaques sur le bout de son sexe et acheva son partenaire en le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche quand il se libéra. Avalant le tout, il termina la préparation et revint l'embrasser. Chauffé à blanc, Heero répondit à ses baisers avec une fougue sans pareille et le supplia de le prendre tout de suite. Très excité lui aussi, Zeck accéda à sa demande et le pénétra sans tarder… Son partenaire se crispa contre lui et l'aidant à se relever, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Attendant patiemment qu'il soit prêt, il descendit ses baisers dans son cou et l'embrassa longuement à l'endroit de la morsure, sachant cette zone très sensible. Rapidement, Heero lâcha un soupir de plaisir et frissonna, avant de nouer ses jambes dans le bas des reins de Zeck. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il commença à bouger en lui doucement, sans cesser de lui embrasser le cou ou de l'embrasser… Le brun passa ses mains autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui, en lui murmurant d'y aller et combien il avait envie de lui. Obéissant à cette demande si clairement formulée, il donna un cou de rein, provoquant un gémissement chez son amant. Celui-ci tenta de l'étouffer en lui embrassant le cou… Sentant l'excitation grandissante de Heero, il continua à bouger en lui, exprimant son plaisir par de discrets gémissements. Rapidement, l'instinct sauvage prenant le dessus, le brun se mit à bouger en même temps que lui, tout en poussant des gémissements expressifs. Excité par ces gémissements, Zeck accéléra le rythme allant plus vite et plus profondément. Emporté par l'action, Heero se cramponna à Zeck et lui mordit l'épaule lorsqu'il atteint la jouissance. Presque aussitôt, le blond l'atteint aussi à son tour et se libéra en lui, en poussant un cri de bonheur. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, sur Heero et pour ne pas l'écraser, s'allongea sur le dos à coté de lui. Son amant, heureux, vint s'allonger contre lui. Le souffle court et en sueur, ils attendirent que leurs souffles très écourtés par leurs actions se calment. Puis, Heero se redressa un peu et l'embrassa, les yeux brillants. Il lécha le sang coulant de la morsure qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir et se rallongea sur lui, en observant les traces de morsures disparaître presque instantanément. Zeck l'enlaça et ferma les yeux, fatigué.

§§§ (9 jours)

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Heero avait traversé le miroir et que Zeck lui apprenait le fonctionnement de sa nouvelle condition. Il avait expérimenté les faiblesses dont lui avait parlé son professeur. Il avait déjà goûté au sang… Et au manque de sang, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le soleil était beaucoup plus intolérable que le manque de sang. Il n'avait pas supporté le contact avec la lumière du soleil plus d'une minute, sans se sentir mal. Cependant Zeck lui avait assuré qu'il avait enduré exactement la même torture au début mais qu'il s'y était habitué à la longue. Heero le croyait, il lui faisait confiance… Assez confiance pour s'offrir sans crainte aux baisers et aux caresses de son nouveau maitre.

En fait, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'était pas beaucoup sorti de cette ancienne base militaire. La journée, il se reposait entre les bras de son protecteur et le soir, il travaillait avec lui. Il avait apprit à chasser et à utiliser ses sens pour trouver ses proies. Il ne chassait que des animaux pour l'instant et avait hâte de pouvoir chasser des êtres humains… Leur sang n'avait rien à voir avec le sang de l'homme qu'il avait tué en se réveillant. Il apprenait aussi quels étaient les dons spéciaux des vampires… Et comment les utilisés. Déplacement intermédiaire, charme vampirique, manipulation de l'esprit humain, télépathie avec ses semblables et une sensibilité accru aux choses qui l'entourent… Mais il se sentait très à l'aise dans ces domaines et se débrouillait bien. Zeck était fier de lui et disait qu'il avait un don naturel pour tout ce qui touchait au domaine de la domination des autres… Lorsqu'il disait ça, cela faisait écho dans sa mémoire sans qu'il arrive à se rappeler pour autant et sans savoir pourquoi pour la même raison, il n'était pas d'accord avec le terme de « domination ». D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il dormait, il faisait souvent des rêves… Des rêves de ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler à son réveil. Il notait tout ce dont il se rappelait aussitôt, mais il n'avait pas réuni beaucoup d'éléments. Des noms, des images sûrement liées à des événements mais rien de précis… Mais surtout beaucoup de sang et de combats. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas réussir à se rappeler alors qu'il avait le sentiment que tout était là, à portée de main… Zeck l'aidait à essayer de faire resurgir des souvenirs en l'interrogeant sous une légère forme d'hypnose et ça marchait. Il avait pu mettre des visages sur ces noms. Plus il se rapprochait de Zeck, plus ses souvenirs semblaient proches. Par moment, ils semblaient si proches qu'il se sentait tout près de s'en souvenir… Mais ils s'échappaient avant qu'il ait pu les identifier. Il essayait justement d'en capturer un lorsque son professeur particulier le rejoignit dans l'ancien bureau où il était et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, sur le bureau en bois.

Zeck : Quelque chose te revient ?

Heero : Non… Rien de plus. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra plus tard… Comme les autres.

Zeck : Je trouve que tu t'es souvenu de pas mal de choses en peu de temps déjà. Il faut être patient, c'est tout…

Heero : Oui… Grâce à toi. Quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que mon passé est là, tout près. Tu fais partie de mon passé toi aussi.

Zeck : Et de ton futur aussi, j'espère mais ça, ce sera à toi de décider… Quand tu te souviendras, tu verras que ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Heero : Ces gens, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, ce sont des amis ? De la famille, peut-être ? J'ai l'impression d'en être proche. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour faire comme avant lorsque je serais avec eux ?

Zeck : Ce ne sera pas aussi dur que tu le crois… Arrête de te poser des problèmes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être pour l'instant. Crois-moi, tu y verras plus clair lorsque la mémoire te sera revenue… Tu sauras de nouveau qui sont tes amis et tes ennemis. Tu sauras quels décisions tu dois prendre aussi, les choses te viendront d'elle-même sans que tu ai besoin de te poser la question. En attendant, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Heero : Je sais… Merci d'être là, Zeck.

Heero se tourna vers lui et vint se caler dans ses bras. Zeck le serra contre lui et aussitôt l'impression d'avoir ses souvenirs au bout de doigts le reprit. Se laissant aller à l'étreinte du blond, il ferma les yeux pour laisser venir d'éventuels souvenirs… Encore une fois, cette image floue de deux MS s'affrontant lui vint. L'un rouge bordeaux avec des ailes ressemblant à celles d'un démon et l'autre était blanc, ailé aussi avec du rouge et du bleu portant un pistolet laser énorme. Cette image lui laissa encore un sentiment de méfiance envers Zeck, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Zeck : On va partir d'ici, Heero.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de lui, à ces mots. Il le regarda, surpris…

Heero : Pourquoi ? Où on va aller ?

Zeck : Parce que je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je l'avais choisis pour des raisons pratiques et comme ces raisons ne s'imposent plus, nous allons aller ailleurs.

Heero : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de soleil là-bas…

Zeck : Si il y en aura mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va partir cette nuit et tu ne le verras pas. Par contre, nous ferons quelque chose là-bas pour que tu t'y habitues peu à peu. C'est important que tu puisses sortir au grand jour.

Heero : D'accord… Mais évites quand même de me faire sortir en pleine journée. L'exposition au soleil m'est très désagréable.

Zeck : Je sais, ça brûle… Mais tu t'y feras. On fera ça en douceur, sans exposition directe. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal, surtout si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Heero : OK… On ferait bien de partir rapidement, surtout si c'est loin.

Zeck : On y sera en une seconde avec le déplacement intermédiaire.

Heero : Mais je ne sais pas où c'est… Il faut connaître la destination et y avoir déjà été pour l'utiliser.

Zeck : Oui… Mais moi, je la connais, c'est suffisant. On peut emmener quelqu'un avec soi. Il faut respecter certaines mesures, en fonction du passager mais c'est faisable.

Heero : Ce n'est pas dangereux alors ? Même si on ne sait pas où on va ?

Zeck : Pour un humain, ça peut l'être… C'est un mode de voyage un peu brutal pour leur corps peu résistant et leur esprit faible.

Heero : Ca peut les tuer alors ?

Zeck : Oui ou leur laisser des séquelles psychologiques… Mais si la personne est inconsciente, le risque diminue de beaucoup, surtout si c'est une personne résistante physiquement. Je l'ai utilisé sur toi pour t'amener ici et tu as survécu… Tu vois bien que ça marche.

Heero : Tu l'as fais avec moi ? Comment tu peux être sûr que mon amnésie est due à ma transformation alors ?

Zeck : Parce que avant d'être transformé, tu es revenu à toi et tu te souvenais parfaitement de tout… Et crois-moi, le voyage ne t'avait laissé aucune séquelle physique ou psychologique puisque tu as été capable d'atteindre la porte principale de la base, tout en neutralisant le système d'ouverture des portes se trouvant sur ton chemin. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû les découper au chalumeau… C'était plus rapide que de les réparer. Je n'ai jamais été excellent en réparation électronique.

Heero : Moi, j'ai fais ça ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. C'est pour ça qu'elles étaient comme ça alors. Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi je voulais à tout prix t'empêcher de me suivre, tu me répondras pas de toute façon. Je suppose que je devais avoir une bonne raison de le faire et toi une bonne raison de me suivre…

Zeck : Ne m'en veux pas, c'est pour ton bien. On y va ?

Heero : Allons-y. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop cet endroit non plus. Ca me rappelle de mauvaises impressions…

Zeck l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras soudainement, alors que Heero voulait se lever.

Zeck : Excuses-moi de ne rien pouvoir te dire… J'aimerais mais il vaut mieux que tu te souviennes de toi-même. Même si je te le disais, rien ne garanti que tes souvenirs te reviendrais… Et rien ne te garantirait que ma version des choses serait correcte pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore plus que tu ne l'ai actuellement.

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave… Tu essaies de faire de ton mieux. Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup.

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa aussi. La vérité risquerait d'être dur à accepter et peut-être loin de la situation actuelle mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il avait besoin de Zeck et l'aimait bien, en plus… Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre d'abord… Puis, en venant progressivement aux baisers et aux caresses, pour finir sur un câlin fougueux et chaud à souhait. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure quand ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever, se résignant à se séparer et se rhabiller. Puis, sortant dehors, ils partirent sans attendre pour leur nouvelle destination.

§§§ (30 jours)

Comme l'avait dit Zeck, ils étaient arrivés de nuit et sans problème… Zeck avait dit ne pas aimer la base désinfectée et en voyant leur nouvel habitat, Heero avait mieux comprit pourquoi. C'était une jolie villa entourée de forêt et à deux pas de la mer. Certes il y avait beaucoup de soleil la journée TOUS les jours, beaucoup plus qu'à l'endroit où se situait la base où le temps était plus nuageux mais ça n'enlevait rien au charme de l'endroit. Zeck lui avait dit que c'était une maison que des amis à lui lui avait prêté. Quels amis ! L'intérieur était aussi joli que l'extérieur, grand et classe… Il y avait même une vraie douche. Avec au chaude disponible, pas comme dans la base… Et très spacieuse, assez pour deux ! Heero la testait régulièrement avec Zeck et il n'était pas déçu… Quelle différence avec la base. Et ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'il habitait cette magnifique et confortable villa avec son amant… Quelle différence aussi entre ce matin et le soir où il était arrivé pour la première fois.

Il savait maintenant presque tout ce qu'un vampire devait savoir, bien qu'il ait encore beaucoup d'expérience à acquérir pour être vraiment un vampire capable de survivre seul. Il connaissait au moins les base de la survie.

Même le soleil ne lui faisait presque plus peur… Grâce aux rideaux légèrement transparents qui laissaient passer un peu de soleil, installés aux fenêtres de la maison et il y avait BEAUCOUP de fenêtres dans cette maison, il s'y était progressivement habitué. Même si les premiers jours il n'avait pas osé quitter la chambre en journée tellement le soleil lui faisait mal, il avait finalement accepté essayé d'aller de la chambre à la salle de bain. Ca impliquait évidemment de passer par un couloir très lumineux malgré les rideaux… Zeck lui avait donné des lunettes de soleil pour l'aider à affronter ce chemin court mais périlleux. Il y était arrivé mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré et il s'était demandé si il se débrouillait toujours aussi bien pour affronter les situations difficiles. Ensuite, il avait été jusqu'au bureau etc… Jusqu'à réussir à descendre jusqu'à la cuisine, au premier étage et finalement jusqu'à être capable de se déplacer dans toute la maison, aux deux étages, même les jours où le soleil était le plus fort. Ensuite, c'était Heero lui-même qui avait suggéré à Zeck d'aller se promener en forêt, où l'ombre était assez présente et ces derniers jours, ils étaient même allés à la plage. En fin de journée tout de même, mais Heero avait réussi à y aller et à y rester. Ils s'étaient baignés et avaient lézardés au soleil… Ce qui était extra, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais personne pour venir les embêter. Très pratique aussi pour s'entraîner à utiliser ses dons vampiriques, peu importe le moment du jour ou de la nuit.

Même ses souvenirs lui revenaient plus facilement, surtout la nuit sous forme de rêves ou de cauchemars, parfois… Plus il se rapprochait sentimentalement de Zeck, plus il se rappelait facilement et étrangement, plus il se sentait méfiant envers lui. Il avait bien essayé de comprendre ou de se faire une raison, mais cette impression ne s'en allait pas. Au contraire… Pourtant Zeck ne faisait rien qu'il ne le rende méfiant. Il faisait tout pour l'aider, justement. Malgré lui, à cause de cette impression, il était rapidement devenu plus distant avec lui. Evidemment, il s'en était rendu et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Un peu hésitant, Heero lui avait parlé de cette impression, cette intuition… Et bizarrement, Zeck avait dit que c'était bon signe. Il avait eu l'air triste en lui disant ça, Heero ne comprenait pas. Finalement, il avait décidé de passer outre cette impression sans fondement et avait continué à se laisser aller aux câlins si tendre et fougueux de Zeck. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que cette image de deux robots géants se combattant se précise durant cette dernière semaine… L'impression qui le démangeait s'en était renforcée et il avait du mal à être vraiment à l'aise en présence de Zeck. Ce dernier s'en était rendu compte mais ne lui avait pas fait de reproches. Il respectait son besoin d'espace, tout en acceptant de le garder contre lui quand Heero en avait envie. Et puis, tôt ce matin, Heero avait été réveillé en sursaut par un rêve plus étrange que les autres.

Un rêve mettant en scène les deux robots de l'image qu'il voyait tout le temps… Ils se combattaient impitoyablement en plein ciel, parant leur attaques mutuelles à l'épée et contre-attaquant avec des tirs ou esquivant coup d'épée ou tirs trop bien ajustés. Le robot bordeau et le robot blanc, bleu et rouge ressemblaient de loin à des danseurs effectuant un ballet aérien perpétuel, fougueux et magnifique. Aucun des deux ne gagnaient, ni ne perdaient… Est-ce qu'un seul des deux voulaient-ils réellement gagnés, étaient-ils aussi bon l'un que l'autre ou aimaient-ils simplement se battre ? Et puis soudain, deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit, comme une lumière qui s'allume dans l'obscurité… Epyon et Wing Zero. Aussitôt, Heero s'était réveillé en sursaut. Se redressant, il regarda autour de lui et aperçu Zeck allongé à coté de lui. Des gundams… Voilà ce qu'étaient ces robots géants. Zeck Merquise et lui-même, Heero Yuy, en étaient les pilotes. D'un seul coup, tout ce dont ils étaient incapable de se souvenir le concernant, ainsi que les pièces de puzzle manquante concernant le reste lui revint comme une baffe en pleine figure. Sous le coup, sans comprendre cette réaction, il se mit à pleurer… C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Silencieusement, il se rallongea sur le coté et laissa coulé ses larmes sur l'oreiller. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'intuition très méfiante envers Zeck… Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'il en souffre à présent. Est-ce qu'il s'était attaché à ce point à lui ? Paralysé par ce choc psychologique, il resta là à pleurer. Il s'était rendu vulnérable à ce choc, en laissant libre court à ces sentiments inappropriés envers Zeck Merquise. Incapable de faire autrement face à cette douleur étrangère, il continua de pleurer presque désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. C'est Zeck qui le fit se réveiller à nouveau, en le prenant par la taille et en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou, en lui murmurant un « bonjour, Heero. ». Il sourit, heureux de le sentir contre lui et puis l'amertume de ses souvenirs prit la place de ce doux sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas voulu perdre. Se sentant enfin capable de dompter ces sentiments comme il le devrait, il se leva sans dire un mot à Zeck, ni même le regarder. Il aurait du partir dès qu'il s'était réveillé nu dans ce lit avec son ennemi juré, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage, ni la force.

Zeck : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ? Ca ne va pas ?

Puis, Heero aperçu le couteau qu'il avait amené hier soir pour tester la guérison instantanée des vampires. Il avait bien fait de le laisser sur la table de nuit. Il attendit que Zeck se lève à son tour et vienne le rejoindre, avant de le prendre.

Zeck : Tu veux encore constater notre faculté à guérir instantanément de nos blessures ?

Heero : Non. J'aurais plutôt envie de tester l'efficacité de cette technique pouvant tuer un vampire. Je suis sûr que ça marchera aussi bien avec un couteau qu'avec un pieu. Qu'en penses-tu, Zeck ?

Se retournant, il fixa son ennemi dans les yeux et pointa la pointe du couteau sur le cœur de Zeck.

Ce dernier eut l'air surpris une seconde, et puis afficha un visage résigné, auquel Heero ne se fia pas.

Zeck : Je savais que tu retrouverais la mémoire sans tarder. C'est bien, je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas à souffrir de ce manque plus longtemps. Tu veux me tuer ? Tu sais comment faire, je te l'ai appris… Je t'ai appris le principal, pour que tu saches survivre dans le monde des humains.

Heero : Oui, je sais comment faire. Il me suffit de te transpercer le cœur avec le couteau et tu mourras. N'est-ce pas incroyablement facile de tuer un vampire, si il suffit de détruire l'organe lui permettant de garder le sang dans son corps ? Finalement, nous sommes aussi vulnérable que les humains.

Zeck : Peut-être… Mais nous sommes plus forts qu'eux. Avant qu'ils puissent approcher un objet de ce type de notre cœur, nous avons largement le temps de les tuer.

Heero : Tu vas vraiment me laisser te tuer ?

Zeck : Tu ne le feras pas.

Heero : Et si je le faisais quand même ?

Zeck : Tes sentiments t'en empêcheront. J'ai appris à te connaître, Heero. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi maintenant.

Heero : Ca m'étonnerait. Tu m'as manipulé. Tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me séduire et faire de moi ta chose… Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

Zeck : Non, je n'ai fais ça que pour ton bien. Je voulais que tu retrouves la mémoire et que tu connaisses les dangers qui pourraient te menacer en tant que vampire… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux toujours croire que je t'ai utilisé. Je veux seulement ton bonheur. As-tu oublié que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé le premier, justement parce que tu en avais besoin ?

Heero pressa davantage le couteau à la dernière phrase et lança à Zeck un regard mortel. Il se le rappelait même trop bien, oui mais il allait corriger cette erreur sans tarder !

Heero : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassurer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me dis. D'ailleurs en parlant de vampire, pourquoi m'as-tu transformé ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Zeck : Pour te sauver la vie.

Heero : Ah oui, le sifflement de la mort… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zeck : Je pourrais te décrire en termes techniques ce dont il s'agit… Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Zeck : Pour la même raison que j'ai refusé de te dire qui tu étais. Même si je te le disais, est-ce que tu me croirais ?

Heero : Je me renseignerais avant de te croire.

Zeck : Tu ne trouverais rien, c'est un projet expérimental top secret. Ils ne laissent rien filtrer à propos de ça… Je suis au courant uniquement parce que Treize voulait me présenter le dernier projet en cours. Le sifflement de la mort pourrait mettre fin à toute résistance contre OZ.

Heero : Donc tu ne me diras rien de plus ? Tu dis vouloir me protéger mais tu refuses de me dire quel danger me menace. Peu importe, je trouverais moi-même. Tu as assez joué avec moi. J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que c'est fini, je ne veux plus être ton jouet.

Zeck : Je comprends. Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi.

Heero : Tu ne sais rien. Tu m'as enlevé, tué et transformé en monstre. Tu te rends compte que par ta faute j'ai tué un innocent ?

Zeck : Tu n'es pas un monstre, Heero. Et si je ne t'avais pas interdis de le faire, tu en aurais tué d'autres. N'oublie pas que je t'ai aidé avant de tout me reprocher. Je t'ai appris ce que tu devais savoir pour survivre dans ce monde et t'ai aidé à retrouver la mémoire. Crois-le ou non, mais ma présence et les sentiments que tu as développés envers moi ont grandement stimulés ta mémoire.

Heero : Peut-être que tu m'as aidé… Mais je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, maintenant. Je vais partir.

Zeck : Tu as le droit de partir quand tu veux. Je ne te retiendrais pas. Je savais que tu partirais lorsque tu te souviendrais, j'ai fais le maximum pour toi dans le temps que j'ai eu. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, à présent.

Heero : Je sais. Tu as fais beaucoup pour moi. Sans toi, je serais peut-être rester amnésique… Mais à présent la seule chose que je veuille, c'est partir. Il faut que je retrouve les autres.

Zeck : Part mais n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai appris, ça pourrait te sauver la vie et ainsi que celles de tes amis. Je t'aime, Heero.

Heero lui lança un regard méprisant, presque haineux. Il le respectait avant, c'était son adversaire… Il le respectait toujours à présent, mais il le haïssait aussi. A moins que ce ne soit de l'amour ? Certainement pas, il allait bien vite oublier ces sentiments superflus dès qu'il serait loin de lui. C'était son influence, rien d'autres. C'était d'ailleurs ces maudits sentiments qui l'empêchaient de le tuer, maintenant. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir se venger maintenant, Heero jeta le couteau. Récupérant ses affaires, il les enfila en vitesse et prit ses lunettes de soleil. Il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un autre regard plein de mépris.

Heero : Je te tuerais, Zeck. Tu m'en as empêché avec ton tour de passe-passe… Mais la prochaine fois, je ne te louperais pas !

Avant que Zeck ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Heero mit ses lunettes et quitta la pièce. Le blond resta là, sans bouger et sentit la présence du brun s'éclipser. Il baissa la tête, en repensant à son dernier regard et encaissa le coup sans broncher… Cependant, intérieurement, il avait l'impression d'avoir été exposé à un éclat de soleil couchant tellement ça lui faisait mal. Il avait beau savoir que ça se passerait ainsi, il avait beau s'y être préparé, sa souffrance intérieure était comme une flamme incandescente… Mais au moins, Heero était et resterait en vie. C'était le plus important.

Zeck : Tu crois me haïr, Heero… Mais tu te trompes. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas trop tard. Je ferais tout pour toi, Heero… Tout. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir entraîné sur ce sombre chemin triste et solitaire de l'éternité.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Voilà le premier chapitre… Dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Cette fois, pas de risque de semaines sans chapitre, puisque tout est déjà écrit !

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Retour au bercail

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, samedi comme prévu. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 2

§§§ (1 mois)

Duo était en train de taper le rapport de leur dernière mission… D'habitude, c'était Heero qui le tapait mais il n'était plus là pour le faire. Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir le faire qui l'embêtait, c'était que ça lui rappelait encore une fois que Heero avait disparu… Depuis un mois, ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelles de lui. Ils avaient retrouvés le Wing Zero dans un état déplorable, après un combat particulièrement difficile, mais pas de trace de Heero. Certes, d'un coté c'était rassurant. Ca prouvait qu'il avait survécu à la destruction de son gundam… Mais il y avait du sang sur le siège et il n'était pas réapparu depuis. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mort, mais au-delà d'un certain délai, les soldats disparus étaient déclarés morts… Et Heero était un soldat. Le Dr J avait déclaré qu'ils ne feraient plus aucune recherche et qu'il était déclaré mort au combat. Duo avait protesté et Quatre l'avait soutenu mais le Dr J n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait prétendu être triste de sa disparition lui aussi mais qu'il devait penser à l'avenir… Comme si cette machine sans cœur pouvait éprouver de la triste. De la contrariété à l'idée d'avoir perdu un bon élément, mais pas plus. Néanmoins, malgré les ordres de stopper les recherches, Duo avait poursuivit les siennes sur le réseau informatique. Il était sûr que Heero était vivant quelque part… Peut-être était-il dans l'impossibilité de les contacter ? Il n'était pas prisonnier d'OZ, il avait recherché encore et encore sur cette piste sans rien trouver. Si il avait été entre leur main, il aurait forcément trouvé quelque chose. Il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi d'autre… Amnésie ou blessure grave. Etant donné la violence du choc, surtout qu'il y avait eu l'éboulement en plus, ce n'était pas une possibilité à écarter… Duo donc explorait ces autres pistes possibles. Hôpitaux ou toutes autres organisations ayant pu recueillir un blessé ou avoir eu des information sur lui.

Il en était à examiner les fichiers d'un énième hôpital se trouvant à une distance possible de leur lieu de mission et du crash de Heero lorsque la messagerie bippa. Etonné de recevoir un e-mail, il l'ouvrit et regarda ce que ça pouvait être. Depuis un mois, il n'avait reçu aucun message mis à part ceux concernant les missions, or ils avaient déjà reçu celui de leur prochaine mission. Peut-être des informations complémentaires ? Heero avait programmé la messagerie pour détecter tous les virus possible caché dans les courriers électroniques et un autre bip déclara le fichier sain. Le message ayant passé le test, Duo l'ouvrit en se demandant qui pouvait envoyer ce message. D'après le titre du message, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mission. En fait, ça ne semblait pas vouloir dire grand-chose. Même le texte ne semblait pas vouloir dire grand-chose… On aurait dit un message codé. N'y comprenant rien, Duo examina la pièce jointe et essaya de l'ouvrit. Peut-être lui apporterait-elle des explications ? Il cliqua dessus et attendit. A sa grande surprise, une fenêtre inhabituelle s'afficha avec une demande de code… Il n'avait pas le talent de hacker de Heero, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de forcer le code. Par chance, il y avait un indice. « Coordonnée de la mission où j'ai disparu » N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il relu la phrase… La mission où il avait disparu ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être un message de Heero ?? Reprenant espoir d'avoir des nouvelles tant espéré de Heero, il s'empressa de marquer les coordonnées chiffrées du lieu de la mission en question. La fenêtre s'effaça et la fenêtre de la messagerie réapparue, mais le message était désormais écrit en clair. C'était belle et bien un message de Heero ! Appelant les autres à pleine voix, il lu le message.

« C'est moi, Heero.

Je suis en vie. Montrez ce message au Dr J et il vous confirmera que le virus que j'ai créé pour crypter le message est bien de moi.

Envoyez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous rejoindrais. »

Quatre arriva le premier, espérant vivement encore lui aussi d'avoir des nouvelles de Heero et lui demanda ce qui se passe. Duo attendit qu'ils soient tous là pour lire le message à haute voix. Quatre se rua sur l'écran et le lu également, fou de joie.

Quatre : Je le savais qu'il était vivant ! Mon empathie ne m'a jamais trompé ! Je n'ai jamais sentit sa présence disparaître totalement, avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! Jamais !

Wufei : Calmes-toi, Quatre. C'est peut-être un leurre. Heero n'ai pas le seul à savoir créer des virus.

Trowa : Non… Mais il est le seul à savoir faire un virus pouvant passer le barrage de l'antivirus surpuissant qu'il a créé. Il m'a expliqué comment ça marchait une fois. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai bien compris que ça ne réagissait pas à une liste de virus. Il est conçu pour détecter les fichiers possédant des éléments néfastes. Vous vous souvenez quand le Dr J avait tenté de nous envoyer un virus de sa création pour voir ?

Duo : Ah oui ! L'antivirus l'avait immédiatement détecté… Moi, je dis que c'est une preuve. On va envoyer ça immédiatement au Dr J.

Sans attendre, Duo envoya le fichier au Dr J, en précisant le caractère urgent du message dans le nom. Il voulait que le Dr J examine au plus vite ce virus.

Wufei : Je comprends votre joie… Mais je préfère attendre la confirmation du Dr J avant de me réjouir.

Quatre : Il est vivant, Wufei… J'en suis sûr.

Wufei : Je préfère avoir des preuves matérielles. Je ne peux pas me fier à une impression peut-être motivée par l'espoir.

Wufei s'en alla et alla reprendre son entraînement dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Quatre mais il préférait les preuves concrètes à l'empathie du blond.

Trowa : Ne vous en faites pas. Je connais Heero. C'est bien lui qui a envoyé ce message.

Trowa repartit lui aussi et Duo et Quatre restèrent à parler tous les deux. Une heure après, ils reçurent une réponse du Dr J… Non pas un e-mail mais une communication en direct. Duo appela Trowa et Wufei, Quatre étant resté avec lui, pour attendre. Dès qu'ils furent tous là, le Dr J leur annonça le résultat de son analyse.

Dr J : J'ai examiné le message, ainsi que le virus que vous avez reçu. Effectivement, ce virus est signé Heero… Il m'a apporté la preuve qu'il était bien en vie et qu'il avait conçu ce virus, sans avoir été obligé par qui que ce soit. Envoyez lui les coordonnées de votre cachette, par message codé spécial. Il doit être le seul à pouvoir le lire.

Duo : Entendu ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas mort, j'en étais sûr !

Dr J : C'était la procédure, Duo.

Wufei : Il n'y aucun doute possible alors ?

Dr J : Aucun. Heero a envoyé ce message et de sa propre volonté. Prévenez-moi quand il aura répondu à votre message. Je veux savoir dès qu'il sera arrivé ici.

Duo : D'accord. Bien, je vous laisse. Je vais lui envoyer ce message immédiatement. Au fait, vous avez commencé les réparations du wing Zero ?

Dr J : Oui… Mais elles ne sont pas encore finies. Il a été très gravement endommagé par l'éboulement, l'attaque et le choc. Ne comptez pas pouvoir le récupérer avant un mois. Je vais faire accélérer les travaux mais vu les dégâts, je ne peux pas vous donner de dates.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, on aura quelque chose à dire à Heero pour le Wing Zero. Au revoir, Dr J.

Dr J : N'oubliez pas. Dites-lui bien de lui dire de me contacter le plus vite possible quand il arrivera. Au revoir.

La communication se coupa et Duo se dépêcha d'écrire le message codé spécial. Il était tellement heureux que Heero soit bien en vie et qu'il revienne qu'il termina le message aussi vite que Heero l'aurait fait et aussi bien. Wufei préféra contrôler qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur, craignant pour leur sécurité. Wufei ayant donné son aval, Duo envoya enfin le message, impatient de recevoir la réponse de Heero… Mais pas sans avoir reproché au chinois son manque de confiance en eux !

§§§ (1 mois et 2 jours)

Heero arriva deux jours plus tard, à l'heure exacte qu'il avait dit. En même temps, ce n'était pas dur, il lui avait suffit de se téléporter 5 minutes avant l'heure et pas trop près de la maison, pour ne pas risquer d'être trahi par l'empathie de Quatre… Il s'était contenté d'attendre deux jours dans la maison abandonnée où il avait trouvé refuge. Il avait malgré tout trouvé le temps long, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire, il avait eu tout le temps de penser… Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce mois qu'il avait passé avec Zeck Merquise. Il avait tenté de faire le point et avait dû admettre que sans lui, il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir seul… Malgré tout, il enrageait et avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, surtout que la présence de son ennemi juré lui manquait encore. Heureusement, il était sûr que l'effet se dissiperait rapidement dès qu'il serait de retour avec les autres… Il ferait tout pour oublier ces sentiments artificiels inadaptés. Pour ne pas penser en permanence à lui, il avait également réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'éviter qu'ils ne se rendent compte de son changement. Ils ne devaient pas apprendre qu'il était devenu un vampire… Il devait se faire le plus discret possible. Lui-même se sentait déjà monstrueux de devoir boire le sang d'êtres humains, surtout quand ils étaient innocents… Qui sait comment eux prendraient la nouvelle ?

Il avait dit qu'il arriverait de nuit, pour ne pas avoir à risquer d'affronter le soleil. Certes, ça ne le gênait pratiquement plus mais il préférait être prudent tout de même. Avant même qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Quatre l'avait ouverte et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Se sentir si bien accueillit lui avait fait plaisir et découvrir pour la première fois leur odeurs lui avait fait oublier momentanément la personne qui occupait ses pensées, malgré lui. Dès que le blond l'avait lâché, Duo l'avait serré brièvement dans ses bras aussi, apparemment aussi heureux que Quatre de le revoir. Trowa et Wufei lui avait serré la main et seulement, on l'avait laissé entrer dans la maison. Il avait à peine eut le temps de s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il avait été assailli de questions et de nouvelles…

Duo : Ca à l'air d'aller, on dirait ! C'est bien ! Quatre et moi, on était sûr que tu n'étais pas mort… Mais le Dr J n'a rien voulu savoir.

Heero : C'est la règle, Duo. En temps de guerre, on ne peut pas se permettre de rechercher un soldat disparu pendant X temps… Surtout que la plupart du temps, il n'y a que des corps à retrouver malheureusement.

Duo : Je sais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. J'ai continué les recherches… Je n'ai découvert que la disparition de Zeck Merquise et franchement, j'en ai rien à faire qu'il ait disparu lui. Ca nous fait des vacances, au contraire !

Heero fit une grimace en entendant ce maudit nom… Il avait disparu aussi, tient donc et pour cause.

Quatre : Je ne pensais pas que tu étais mort, même avec les traces de sang qu'on a découvert dans le cockpitt du Wing Zero. Je l'aurais su.

Duo : Au fait, ton gundam est en cours de réparation aussi… Mais tu ne pourras pas le récupérer tout de suite. Il a vraiment souffert.

Wufei : D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles, ça aurait évité tout ça.

Heero : Je ne pouvais pas.

Quatre : Tu étais blessé ?

Heero : Oui.

Wufei : Peut-être mais tu aurais pu nous en donner quand même… Ca fait un mois. Tu étais sûrement en état de te déplacer avant ce délai.

Duo : Arrête de lui reprocher d'avoir été blessé. Il ne pouvait peut-être réellement pas nous prévenir plutôt.

Wufei : Tu n'en sais rien. C'est à lui de répondre, pas à toi.

Heero se leva et s'éloigna un peu. Toutes ces chamailleries inutiles et ces informations lancées en même temps commençaient déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs… Il devait répondre quelque chose sans tarder sous peine de perdre patience. Il allait dire une partie de la vérité, voilà qui devrait stopper toutes ces questions.

Heero : Ca suffit. Je ne pouvais pas donner de nouvelles parce que je ne me souvenais pas que je devais en donner.

Tout le monde se tut en même temps, y compris Wufei et Duo en pleine confrontation d'opinion.

Duo : Tu étais amnésique ?

Trowa : Ce n'est pas étonnant. Le choc à dû être rude.

Heero : Oui. Je ne me souvenais que de choses fragmentaires.

Quatre : Tu as réussis à te sortir de ton gundam quand même… Tu te souviens où tu as été ? Tu as peut-être rencontré quelqu'un qui t'a aidé.

Heero : Je ne sais plus. C'est flou et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Duo : Je comprends. Ca n'a pas dû être facile… Mais tu as réussis à revenir ! C'est le plus important pour moi !

Heero : En effet, ce n'était pas facile et je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

Trowa : On va manger, tu n'as pas faim ?

Heero : Non, j'ai mangé déjà hier.

Quatre : Hier ?

Heero : Bonne nuit.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait dit une boulette, il se dépêcha de monter et trouva la chambre en se fiant à l'odeur de Duo. Il hésita deux secondes avec une chambre restée libre et préféra ne surtout pas changer ses habitudes… C'était la meilleure façon pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses changements. Il entra donc dans la chambre et trouva son sac contenant ses quelques affaires personnelles sur le lit qu'il aurait dû occuper jusque-là. Enlevant le sac du lit, il s'allongea dessus… Il n'était pas fatigué mais il voulait être seul. Il espérait que les réponses qu'il leur avait données les satisferaient. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé et encore moins d'en parler… Même si le souvenir de ses nuits avec Zeck le pourchassait.

Resté en bas, les autres se regardèrent à la réponse de Heero… Depuis quand Heero mangeait-il un jour sur deux ?

Duo : Il doit être fatigué, voilà tout… Et puis, on sait pas depuis combien de temps il est guérit. C'est peut-être très récent.

Quatre : Oui, on devrait le laisser tranquille.

Wufei : J'aurais tout de même d'autres questions à lui poser et on ne lui a même pas dit que le Dr J voulait lui parler.

Duo : Ca attendra demain. Vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

Trowa : Moi, je le trouve différent… Il semble plus sensible, moins patient.

Quatre : Oui, moi aussi… Même la façon dont je ressens sa présence est différente.

Duo : C'est peut-être normal… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, après tout.

Wufei : Raison de plus pour l'interroger. Le Dr J le fera sûrement lui aussi.

Trowa : Ce ne servira à rien. Il ne dira rien de plus que ce qu'il nous a déjà dit pour l'instant.

Wufei : Très bien. Tu le connais mieux que moi après tout.

Quatre : Et si on allait manger ? Ca doit être cuit maintenant.

Duo : Bonne idée ! A table !

Duo se leva et partit à la cuisine, suivi des autres. Après manger, ils montèrent se coucher à leur tour… Duo trouva Heero en train de dormir dans son lit et se sentit rassurer. Voir son lit vide tous les soirs en allant se coucher l'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas ça et se demandait à chaque fois ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

§§§ (1 mois et 16 jours)

Heero était revenu depuis deux semaines déjà… Et son comportement semblait réellement avoir changé. Enfin pas tant que ça… C'était surtout Quatre qui le ressentait. Quand il était dans la même pièce que lui, il était toujours étonné de ressentir sa présence si froide. Par moment, il en était même gelé. Même quand les autres pilotes étaient là, la froideur de sa présence écrasait les leur… C'était comme si il dégageait une sorte d'aura et Quatre était certain de ne ressentir que le haut de l'iceberg. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une présence pareille. Pourtant, Heero n'était pas spécialement plus froid avec eux. Au contraire, il semblait avoir apprit à sourire mais il était un peu plus distant qu'avant et le blond n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ces changements. Il était étrange sans qu'ils puissent dire comment exactement… Peut-être simplement à cause de son comportement. Il était un peu pâle, plus distant, plus sensible aussi et il ne mangeait quasiment pas. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour tenir sur ces deux jambes. Duo avait suggéré un gros souci pouvant être responsable de cet appétit d'oiseau mais sans avoir le moindre indice de la nature de ce problème.

Evidemment, dès le lendemain de son arrivée, Wufei s'était empressé de dire à Heero que le Dr J voulait lui parler… Le vampire l'avait fait sans tarder et avait bien déçu son mentor, en le laissant sur ses questions ! Il avait dit exactement la même chose qu'il avait dit aux autres pilotes, malgré l'insistance du Dr J et avait terminé l'entrevue sur le fait qu'il était tout à fait opérationnel pour partir en mission, avant de couper la communication. Certes, ça n'avait apparemment pas plut au Dr J mais il n'en avait plus parlé à Heero pour autant. Les autres pilotes n'avaient rien dit mais ils avaient été étonné de voir le brun ne pas répondre avec une précision chirurgicale aux questions de son mentor, comme à son habitude.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Duo et dont l'américain n'avait pas parlé aux autres pilotes, c'était les sorties nocturnes de Heero… Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il le surprenait à sortir en douce de la chambre et à revenir une heure après, pour se recoucher comme si de rien n'était. Tous les 3 ou 4 jours, il faisait ce petit manège et Duo faisait mine de dormir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tout cela l'intriguait beaucoup mais il avait préféré le garder pour lui, de peur que Wufei ne mette les pieds dans le plat en lui posant ouvertement la question. Duo préférait agir en douceur, en posant des questions genre « Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? », même si il n'obtenait encore aucun indice sur le motif de ces escapades nocturnes.

Même en mission, le tressé avait remarqué un changement… Comme il continuait à faire équipe avec Heero, les autres pilotes n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué ça non plus. Heero était devenu un vrai détecteur d'ennemis, avant même que Duo ne les entendent arriver, le japonais les avait déjà repérés… Sans oublier la hargne qu'il mettait à neutraliser ses ennemis. Les pauvres soldats n'avaient pas le temps de faire un geste que Heero était déjà sur eux et leur brisait la nuque sauvagement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer Heero à ce point. Il lui avait déjà dit de faire attention ou qu'un jour l'un d'eux serait plus rapide que lui et le descendrait… Heero avait rigolé en disant que ces faibles humains ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui et que Zeck s'était déjà chargé de régler ce problème. Duo n'avait rien compris et ne comprenait pas ce que Zeck Merquise venait faire dans l'histoire mais n'avait pas insisté. En plus, le terme « faibles humains » ne lui avait pas plut du tout… Heero aussi était un « faible humain » alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, Duo avait un peu peur de lui maintenant. Pas seulement à cause de la férocité de ses réactions, il n'en était pas la cible mais à cause de son regard. Un regard sauvage et impitoyable… Etranger, même parfois. Il n'avait jamais connu le mot pitié pour ses ennemis et il n'était pas prêt de le connaître, surtout maintenant. Parfois même, lorsque Heero était en pleine chasse car il chassait ses ennemis à présent et non plus le contraire, il avait l'impression que son regard n'était plus le même. Pas dans le sens où il devenait sauvage mais en changeant complètement. C'était peut-être une impression due à l'angle de vue mais il semblait être jaune ! Des yeux jaunes, un peu comme les reptiles ou certains grans fauves… C'était impossible. Duo avait bien l'impression qu'il était en train de péter un câble alors il avait décidé d'arrêter de chercher à vérifier ses idées loufoques pour se concentrer d'avantage sur les missions. Si Heero avait décidé de jouer avec sa vie, il devrait faire plus attention à sa place.

Duo était justement en train de repenser à leur dernière mission et à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit dans le rapport concernant le comportement de Heero…Tout ça l'inquiétait un peu et il voulait en parler avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment… Wufei était dans la pièce et Quatre rangeait la vaisselle avec Trowa dans la cuisine, juste a coté. De toute façon, Heero était occupé à travailler sur son pc donc il ne lui répondrait pas, même si il essayait de lui en parler. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'avait rien à faire des préoccupations de Duo car il recherchait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Le sifflement de la mort. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il recherchait le moindre indice sur le réseau de OZ, sans rien trouver. Soit Zeck s'était foutu de lui, soit c'était en effet un projet top secret extrêmement bien protégé… Ca ne pouvait être qu'une arme mais quel genre ? Il ne pensait pas que Zeck se soit moqué de lui ou ait simplement inventé cette histoire pour justifier ses actes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait forcément y avoir un indice quelque part dans les dossiers d'OZ… Mais où ? Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'être repéré, il se déconnecta rapidement et activa le mode défensif de son programme de brouillage, pour ne pas qu'ils puissent suivre sa trace. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il s'aperçu que Wufei le fixait… Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?

Heero : J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Wufei : Non. Ce serait plutôt dans le cou…

Heero : Dans le cou ?

Wufei : Ca fait plusieurs fois que je les remarque et je me demandais ce que c'était. Ici.

Wufei lui montra en l'indiquant sur son propre cou et Heero se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler des marques de morsures que Zeck lui avait faites. Pourtant elles n'étaient pas si visibles que ça… Faisant celui qui ignorait de quoi parlait le chinois, il passa sa main sur son cou.

Heero : Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça. Peut-être que c'est des marques lié à ce qui m'est arrivé ? L'écran à sauté, y a peut-être des bouts de verres qui m'ont griffé le cou.

Wufei : Peut-être… Moi, ça me rappelle quelque chose que mon grand-père m'avait montré une fois. Il était chasseur de vampire et une fois, un vampire assez coriace qu'il pourchassait avait réussi à le mordre. Il en avait gardé les traces et me les avaient montré… Elles ressemblaient exactement à ça.

A la mention du chasseur de vampire, Heero se tendit en se rappelant ce que Zeck lui en avait dit. Est-ce que Wufei avait été chasseur de vampire avec son grand-père ?

Wufei : Tu ne te souviens pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'étrange avec un regard très envoûtant quand tu étais perdu ? Tu aurais très bien pu te faire mordre par un vampire et ne pas t'en souvenir.

Heero : Non, ça ne me dit rien. Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

Wufei : Si jamais tu fais des rêves bizarres que tu ne comprends pas où il y a un ou une inconnue, dis-le moi. Si ce vampire t'a laissé en vie, il a peut-être gardé un œil sur toi à ton insu. Je ne suis pas chasseur de vampire mais je sais comment on les chasse et quels sont les symptômes.

Heero : Ok, je te le dirais… Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas trop à tout ça.

Wufei : Ca ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas. Tiens moi au courant.

Heero : D'accord.

Wufei se leva et sortit de la pièce. Heero le regarda sortir, en se demandant ce qu'il ferait si jamais il apprenait qu'il a été non seulement mordu par un vampire… Mais qu'il en était devenu un. Est-ce qu'il le chasserait ? Craignant que ses amis ne se retourne contre lui, il se jura de faire le maximum pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas qu'il était devenu un monstre sanguinaire, incapable de réprimer ses pulsions sauvages lorsqu'il se trouvait en mission et entouré de proies potentielles dont il n'aurait aucun remords à les vider de leur sang. D'ailleurs, à ces occasions et à l'abris des yeux indiscrets de Duo et des caméras de surveillances, il ne se privait pas pour boire le sang de quelques soldats avant de les tuer. Le sang humain est tellement plus nourrissant et meilleur que celui des animaux qu'il arriverait à tenir facilement une semaine sans boire… Malheureusement, il était encore trop dépendant de ses besoins en sang pour résister si longtemps, même si il s'y forçait peu à peu.

Duo : C'est marrant ce que Wufei t'a dit…

Heero : Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve ça plus ridicule qu'autre chose… On n'est pas dans un film fantastique.

Duo : Pourtant tu serais excellent dans le rôle du vampire, vu comment tu te démènes quand on est en mission. Y a des fois, tu me fous même la trouille tellement t'es dans ta mission.

Vérifiant que la présence de Wufei n'était pas dans le coin, il se calma un peu. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette conversation ! Si Wufei entendait ça, il risquait de le soupçonner…

Heero : Où est le problème ? L'important, c'est que la mission soit accomplie.

Duo : Ton sens professionnel n'a pas été endommagé par ton amnésie, au moins… la mission avant tout, toujours.

Heero : C'est pour ça que je suis né.

Duo : Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es obligé de prendre des risques inconsidérés. T'as qu'une vie, je te rappelle. Est-ce qu'elle n'a vraiment aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Heero : Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'aurais dis que la vie n'a aucune valeur, surtout la mienne… Mais plus maintenant.

Duo : Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu risques ta vie comme ça ? Si elle a de la valeur, tu devrais en prendre soin au contraire.

Heero : … Parce que je l'ai perdu.

Duo : Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Heero : Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. C'est toi qui me poses une question, alors je te réponds. Ne me pose pas de questions si tu ne comprends pas mes réponses.

Duo : C'est compliqué de discuter avec toi, tu sais ? Avant, tu ne me répondais pas et maintenant, tu réponds par énigme. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en devinette. Trowa lui comprend ce que tu veux dire, même quand ce n'est pas clair. Je me demande comment il fait.

Heero : Je vais te dire ce que ça veut dire. Même si tu estimes ta vie sans valeur, évites de la jouer sur un coup de poker. C'est quand on la perd qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Pour moi, c'est trop tard et je me retrouve plus seul que je ne l'ai jamais été à cause de lui. Ne t'approche jamais de Zeck Merquise, Duo. Jamais.

Heero referma son portable et se leva, en le prenant sous son bras. Sans laisser le temps à Duo de réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il monta dans sa chambre. Oui, il était seul… Zeck lui avait volé sa vie, le plongeant de force dans un monde auquel il n'avait jamais voulu appartenir et dont il ignorait complètement l'existence avant ça. Il n'aurait pas dû dire tout ça à Duo, sous peine de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Wufei si il l'avait entendu, mais il en avait besoin. Il ne voulait que Duo gâche sa vie comme il l'avait fait. Il avait été stupide… Il ne se croyait bon qu'à accomplir des missions et à mourir pour ça. Maintenant qu'il était mort, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Mais il était trop tard… Il était mort et seul. Il ne pourrait jamais plus se confier à Trowa comme il le faisait avant, ni même à Duo même si il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il lui disait. C'était ça la vraie solitude… Il se trouvait séparé de ses amis, qu'il n'avait jamais osé qualifié ainsi par peur de s'attacher, par un mur invisible et plongé dans des ténèbres éternelles. Tout ça à cause de Zeck Merquise, qui prétendait vouloir lui sauver la vie. Peu importe ce que ce salaud voulait faire… Il se vengerait pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il lui ferait encore indirectement, sans oublier qu'il était aussi devenu un monstre se nourrissant de la vie des autres à cause de lui. Mais il veillerait également à ce que ses amis ne gâche pas leur vie comme lui-même l'avait fait. Il pouvait encore faire ça pour eux.

Posant son pc sur le lit, il s'assit devant et le ralluma. Plein de haine pour l'homme qui l'avait enfermé dans les ténèbres de la mort, il écrivit un e-mail clair et sans équivoque au Dr J pour que son gundam soit réparé la semaine prochaine sans faute. Déjà lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui tirer les verres du nez, il avait mis en partie les choses au clair. Il n'y avait plus de soldats bêtes et disciplinés qui obéit aux ordres sans réfléchir, désormais. Il était mort dans cette base militaire désinfectée. Maintenant, il serait réellement Heero puisque c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

§§§ (2 mois)

C'était une belle journée exceptionnellement bien ensoleillée où Duo aurait préféré aller à la plage et nos 5 pilotes de gundam étaient assis sur une falaise, à observer la base qu'il devrait visiter et détruire cette nuit. Le Dr J avait préféré attendre que Heero ait récupéré son gundam car cette mission était extrêmement importante et très risqué également. Il l'avait baptisé « Opération sirène », en rapport avec le peu d'information qu'il avait pu obtenir par l'intermédiaire d'un espion. Il s'agissait d'identifier une arme conçu par les scientifiques d'OZ, en volant les informations la concernant et de la détruire ensuite. OZ avait été très prudent en stockant ces informations et elles étaient inaccessibles par piratage informatique. Ils devaient donc aller sur place et pirater l'ordinateur, indépendant du réseau informatique général, contenant les informations en question. Le plus dur serait d'atteindre l'ordinateur car il serait certainement très bien gardé, ainsi que l'arme en question. Ils avaient bien étudié le plan indiquant l'emplacement de l'ordinateur et de l'arme, ainsi que les protections dont ils étaient sensé bénéficier. Evidemment, ils se trouvaient à deux endroits différents pour compliquer la tâche… En plus, ces protections avaient pu être changées ou renforcées depuis. L'équipe serait divisée en trois équipes. Heero et Duo chargé de détruire l'arme, Trowa et Quatre devaient aller récupérer les informations et Wufei amuserait la galerie et ouvrirait le bal avec son gundam à l'extérieur de la base, tout ça dans un timing parfait. Toutes les situations avaient été envisagées dans le plan mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un imprévu, aussi ils étaient sur leur garde.

Ca faisait juste une semaine que Heero avait récupéré le Wing Zero et cette mission promettait d'être rock and roll si jamais ce dernier prenait part à un combat avec son gundam.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune mission cette semaine, mais à peine Heero avait-il récupéré son gundam à la base qu'il était parti trouver Zeck Merquise, qu'il savait apparemment parfaitement où trouver. Trowa et Duo, un peu inquiet pour lui, l'avait accompagné de très loin et avait assisté au combat le plus acharné et violent qu'il n'ait jamais vu entre deux gundams. Jamais le japonais n'avait mis une telle haine en combattant Zeck Merquise… Ce qui avaient confirmé les soupçons de Duo quand au fait que la disparition de Heero était liée à lui et que Zeck avait dû faire quelque chose à Heero. Ce n'était qu'après la discussion plutôt étrange qu'il avait eu avec lui, qu'il s'était souvenu avoir apprit la disparition simultanée de Zeck Merquise et Heero. Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas attiré son attention mais ça faisait plusieurs fois que Heero lui parlait de lui et cette fois, il l'avait même mis en garde contre lui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Zeck Merquise pouvait y être mêlé mais Heero avait dû le voir pendant ce laps de temps et lui faire du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment Zeck Merquise aurait pu lui voler sa vie ? Il ne voyait pas comme ça mais ça devait être très grave. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa théorie à Heero évidemment, il ne lui avait pas non plus reparlé de tout ça. Par contre, cédant à la tentation et prenant le risque d'être découvert, il avait décidé de suivre Heero lors d'une de ses sorties nocturnes. Il avait attendu que Heero se lève, s'habille et quitte la chambre et puis il l'avait suivi en douce. Il était resté habillé pour gagner du temps, étant pratiquement sûr qu'il sortirait cette nuit puisqu'il ne s'était échappé depuis 4 jours. Le japonais était sortie de la maison et avait suivi les ombres des arbres. Duo l'avait suivi, en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas se faire repérer tout en le gardant en vue… Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à un petit parc, pas loin de la maison et puis, il s'était engagé dans le petit bois de ce parc. C'était un bois connu pour être un lieu de rendez-vous coquin exclusivement masculin… Mais Duo avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Heero s'échappe de la maison uniquement pour CA ! Et puis, prit ces réflexions saugrenues mais néanmoins possibles, il avait soudain perdu sa trace… Pourtant il était à 3 mètres devant lui et il était en vue il y a deux secondes. Duo l'avait bien cherché, écoutant sur place au cas où il se serait caché pour le tromper mais n'avait rien entendu. Alors il avait cherché un peu plus loin sans rien trouver… Mis à part deux hommes, qui n'étaient pas Heero, TRES occupé dont il avait apparemment dérangé les ébats. Très gêné, l'américain s'était empressé de filer en s'excusant rapidement et était rentré à la maison. Il se demandait encore comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour disparaître comme ça quand il était rentré dans sa chambre et avait trouvé Heero dans son lit, en train de dormir tranquillement. Un peu vexé de s'être fait repéré et berné par le japonais, il s'était déshabillé et recouché assez mécontent. Il s'était bien moqué de lui, y a pas… Si ça se trouve, il l'observait peut-être lorsqu'il avait découvert les deux hommes et qu'il était devenu rouge de honte, avant de fuir à toutes jambes. Il avait bien dû se marrer… Le lendemain matin, encore vexé et n'ayant pas avalé du tout l'humiliation, il en avait parlé à Heero au saut du lit. Celui-là n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre que « Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de savoir où j'allais » révélant par la même occasion qu'il se savait espionné chaque soir lorsqu'il s'échappait et même suivi depuis le départ le soir en question… Duo n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle et lui avait fait sa tête des mauvais jours, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Ne souhaitant pas se brouiller avec le tressé, Heero lui avait demandé pardon et lui avait dit qu'il ferait la cuisine et la vaisselle tout seul ce soir pour se pardonner. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de cet arrangement, Duo avait accepté. Ca l'arrangeait bien en plus, étant donné que c'était leur tour à Heero et lui de faire la cuisine et la vaisselle. Surtout que Duo avait horreur de faire la cuisine et la vaisselle… Mais il avait tout de même demandé à Heero ne pas recommencé ce coup-là. Il l'avait promit, à condition que Duo ne cherche pas non plus à savoir où il allait et ils en étaient restés là, ce qui leur convenait très bien à tous les deux.

Duo était en train de regarder Heero et ses fidèles lunettes de soleil, occupé à compter le nombre de sentinelles patrouillant dans l'enceinte de la base, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Dès qu'il y avait le moindre rayon de soleil, même tout petit, Heero mettait ses lunettes… Héhéhé. Et si il se vengeait pour la petite blague qu'il lui avait faites dans la forêt ? Il l'avait bien baladé et même rendu ridicule… Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose à coté mais ça lui faisait plaisir. S'approchant de Heero l'air de rien, il se positionna à coté de lui et vivement, s'empara des lunettes avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Heero poussa un cri et immédiatement mit sa main devant ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers le voleur blagueur.

Heero : Non mais ça va pas ?? T'es dingue !

Duo : Non, juste un peu rancunier… Tu sais de quoi je parle, je pense.

Heero : Et alors ?? La lumière de la lune ne te fait pas mal aux yeux que je sache ! Je porte ces lunettes parce que le soleil me fait mal aux yeux, abruti !

Duo en resta coi de surprise. Il ne s'attendait à une réaction pareille. Heero lui lança un regard furieux, qui rappela à Duo le regard qu'il avait en mission. Effrayé, il lui rendit ses lunettes de soleil immédiatement. Heero les reprit un peu sèchement et les remit aussitôt, apparemment soulagé.

Duo : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… Je voulais juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour l'autre fois…

Heero : Et bien, met du sel dans mon café dans ce cas mais laisses mes lunettes tranquille. Ok ?

Duo : Oui… Oui, OK. Ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ?

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vengeance ? Vous ne pourriez pas jouer à ça plus tard ? On est en mission.

Quatre : Depuis quand as-tu des problèmes avec le soleil, Heero ?

Heero : Depuis que je suis revenu, le soleil me gêne. Des séquelles de mes blessures, je pense. Ce n'est pas grave.

Wufei : J'espère que ça ne va pas poser de problème pour la mission.

Heero : Ca fait plus de 2 mois que ça dure et ça ne m'a jamais posé problème.

Wufei : Très bien… Calmez-vous maintenant. Vous risquez d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi sur nous.

Duo, tout penaud, se remit en place le plus loin possible de Heero. Celui-ci, à présent calmé, se rendit compte alors qu'il lui avait fait peur. Regrettant que ses mots et ses gestes aient dépassés ses pensées, il se promit de parler à Duo après.

Heureusement, leur cri n'avait pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi et ils purent finirent leur observation en paix. Une fois, les informations données par le Dr J vérifié sur le terrain, ils se retirèrent de leur point d'observation discrètement et rejoignirent leur camp. Duo partit le premier et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur base temporaire. Heero le suivit de près, essayant de le rejoindre avant que les autres pilotes n'arrivent… Mais quand il le vit, l'américain voulu partir à nouveau.

Heero : Attends, Duo !

Duo : Quoi ? Je dois vérifier l'interface du Deathcythe, je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Heero : Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit si violemment tout à l'heure.

Duo hésita et laissa finalement Heero approcher, mais tout en restant prudent. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes et les rangea.

Heero : Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais regarder le soleil sans lunettes de soleil me fait vraiment mal aux yeux. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Duo : Ce n'est pas tes mots qui m'ont fait peur, c'est ton regard. Quand tu t'énerves comme ça, je n'aime pas ton regard. Je n'ai pas apprécié non plus que tu me traites d'abruti.

Heero : Je ne le pensais pas. Tu n'es pas un abruti, pas du tout. Si je te disais que je te considère comme un ami, tu me croirais ?

Duo : Ca dépend… Jusque-là jamais tu n'as jamais vraiment agis comme un ami, sauf peut-être depuis que tu es revenu.

Heero : Avant je ne pensais qu'aux missions, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très amical… Mais je t'assure que je pourrais être un ami, maintenant.

Duo : Si tu veux vraiment que je te croie, agis comme le ferait un ami. Dis-moi ce que Zeck a à voir avec ton changement de comportement.

Heero : C'est un sujet délicat…

Duo : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler… Mais si tu veux qu'on soit amis, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je ne leur en parlerais pas si tu ne veux pas, ne t'en fais pas. Après moi aussi, je te dirais des choses sur moi.

Heero : D'accord… Mais il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas te dire. Je te dirais ce que je peux, ne me demandes rien de plus.

Duo : OK ! Tu veux m'aider à régler l'interface du Deathcythe avec moi ?

Heero : Oui, bien sûr.

Duo : Super !

Duo fit un sourire à Heero, qui lui rendit. L'américain lui donna une tape dans le dos et partit vers son gundam. Heero le suivit, rassuré d'avoir rattrapé sa connerie mais un peu inquiet tout de même à l'idée de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la base… Et là, pas question de mentir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas mentit la première fois… Il n'avait fait que dire quelque chose qui lui était vraiment arrivé.

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent lorsqu'ils partaient tous les deux.

Quatre : Ils ont réglé leur différent, on dirait.

Wufei : Tu crois ? Qui te dis qu'ils vont pas régler ça avec les poings plus loin ?

Quatre : Parce que lorsque Heero est en colère, son aura me fait peur… Et là, elle me rassure.

Wufei : C'est la première fois que tu parles d'aura. Je croyais que tu sentais les présences.

Quatre : Sauf que ce que je ressens chez Heero a dépassé le statut de présence.

Wufei : Ca alors… C'est curieux.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ?

Wufei : Rien. Juste une idée comme ça… Il faudra que je vérifie quelque chose.

Et si la théorie à laquelle pensait Wufei pouvait être juste, finalement ? Il repensa à ce que lui disait toujours son grand-père quand il avait un doute sur quelque chose. « Mouille le chat et tu sauras. » C'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Duo et Heero passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler, en réglant l'interface défectueuse du Deathcythe. Heero lui raconta ce qu'il pouvait de ce qui lui était arrivé avec Zeck, en concentrant son récit sur son amnésie et leur relation, tout en racontant la trahison qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'était souvenu de qui ils étaient en fait l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite, Duo lui raconta une partie très fragmentaire, lui aussi, de son passé. Lorsque l'église du père Maxwell avait brûlé et qu'il était mort lui et la sœur Helen. Chacun avait trouvé un peu de réconfort, en racontant une partie des choses qui les tiraillaient et découvert les bienfaits de l'amitié. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis que la mémoire lui était revenue et il ne se sentait plus aussi seul, même si Duo ignorait encore tout de son état. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire un jour, sans crainte d'être haï ?

Tout en s'entraînant, Wufei avait réfléchit à trouver un plan pour « mouiller le chat » et opté pour l'option effet de groupe, juste au cas où que ça se passe mal… Mais il lui faudrait mettre les autres pilotes au courant avant de passer à l'action, ce qui nécessiterait un peu de temps et beaucoup d'argumentation. Il allait devoir les convaincre d'une chose assez incroyable… Mais c'était pour le bien du groupe. Si jamais il ne se trompait pas, alors il lui faudrait agir en conséquence.

Quatre et Trowa avait vérifié les derniers détails du plan, surtout que c'était une mission capitale et qu'ils ne savaient pas quelle surprise OZ avait pu leur préparer, en cas d'attaque. En théorie, tout était clair et prévu à la minute près… En pratique, il restait pas mal d'inconnu dans le plan, il devait donc être totalement au point et toujours à l'affut.

Et à 22h précise, les équipes de Heero et Trowa étaient en place, prête à s'infiltrer dans la place forte ennemi, à l'heure exacte du changement de garde. Les gardes arrivant et les gardes sortant étaient en train de raconter le résumé peu trépidant mais rassurant de leur journée de surveillance lorsque Wufei, à bord du Shenlong, lança l'assaut sur la base. L'alarme se déclencha presque aussitôt. L'effet de surprise fut total, paralysant momentanément les gardes extérieurs et les deux équipes purent pénétrer dans la cours de la base et dans la base en elles-même sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, tout en évitant les caméras de surveillance pour maintenir l'effet de surprise à l'intérieur de la base. Heero et Duo s'introduisirent par le système de ventilation, largement assez large pour leur petite carrure, pendant que Trowa et Quatre pénétrèrent la base par la porte arrière et se dirigeait vers l'ordinateur qu'ils devaient pirater.

Heero et Duo, quand à eux, crapahutèrent dans les conduits d'aération jusqu'à arriver au-dessus d'une remise pleine de tables et de chaises… Ejectant la grille d'un coup de pied, Heero descendit le premier en souplesse dans la pièce, atterrissant sur un bureau métallique. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Duo, qui fit d'abord descendre le sac contenant le nécessaire à leur mission que Heero réceptionna sans bruit, avant de descendre lui-même. Connaissant le plan sur le bout des doigts et sans avoir besoin de se consulter, Duo se plaça sur un coté de la porte pendant que Heero écoutait si il y avait de l'activité dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour le savoir mais le fit quand même, pour au moins maintenir sa couverture. Faisant signe à Duo que c'était OK, il ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent ensemble vérifiant chacun leur coté, avant de partir rapidement vers leur destination. Le plan ayant été conçu pour être le plus pratique et le plus sûr possible, ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination sans avoir rencontré le moindre soldat. Comme c'était prévu, la porte à code était gardée par deux soldats en alerte à cause de l'alarme… Mais ignorant totalement la présence des deux pilotes de gundam à quelques mètres d'eux et qui les neutralisèrent l'un après l'autre, en utilisant la ruse, avant de les cacher dans une pièce. Ayant le champ libre et surveillant les éventuelles caméras, les deux pilotes se dirigèrent vers la porte. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'essayer tous les codes possibles alors ils enlevèrent le clavier et arrachèrent les fils. Mettant en contact les deux fils voulu, ils ouvrirent la porte, à la façon des voleurs de voitures… Et la porte s'ouvrit sans problème. Remettant les fils à l'intérieur du boîtier, ils remirent le clavier en place pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention d'un soldat passant par là, par hasard et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Enfin, ils y étaient… Mais dès que Heero pénétra dans la pièce, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait ressentit la même chose lorsque le Dr J leur avait donné la mission, se demandant si il ne s'agissait pas là du danger dont Zeck avait tenté de le protéger. Le nom de la mission « Opération sirène » lui avait laissé pensé ça également… Maintenant, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir émit d'objection quand au fait que Duo vienne avec lui. Il aurait préféré qu'il soit dehors à semer la zizanie dans son gundam avec Wufei, parmi les ms ennemies. Malheureusement, il était trop tard et il devrait faire de son mieux pour éviter que Duo n'ait des ennuis avec cette arme mystérieuse. Duo était justement en train d'examiner une sorte de tableau de commande, juste en face d'une sorte d'étrange machine. C'était ça la machine infernale de Zeck ? Elle ne semblait pas si dangereuse que ça, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il en avait fait les frais d'ailleurs… Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Zeck Merquise était un vampire ?

Duo : A ton avis, à quoi ça sert ?

Heero : J'en sais rien mais on ne devrait pas y toucher.

Duo : Je suis d'accord avec toi… Je vais installer les explosifs.

Heero : Oui. Plus vite on sera sorti d'ici, mieux ça vaudra. Je n'aime pas cette chose.

Duo : Ce n'est qu'une machine. Pour que ça marche, il faut l'allumer… Et comme on ne va toucher à rien de ce bordel, il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive.

Heero : Fais attention quand même.

Duo : Elle n'aura pas le temps de faire de mal. Dans moins de 10 minutes, il n'en restera rien !

Duo sortit les explosifs du sac ainsi que le reste pour confectionner les bombes, avant de s'approcher de la machine bizarre. Heero resta en arrière, à l'affût du moindre danger. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop simple… On ne laisse pas une arme de cette importance avec des gardes et une porte codée pour seules défenses… Soit c'était un leurre, soit il y avait autre chose mais quoi ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, un message écrit en rouge s'afficha à l'écran de la console de commande. « Alerte intrus. Lancement du programme de neutralisation dans 10 secondes. »

Heero : Merde ! J'en étais sûr ! Duo, il faut partir, on a déclenché un système de défense imprévu.

Duo : J'ai presque fini cette bombe, attend ! Il faut détruire cette chose !

Heero : Dépêches-toi ! Plus que 4 secondes…

Le compte à rebours se termina et aussitôt Heero capta un champ d'ultrason, qui lui perça les tympans. Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer ce bruit désagréable et appela Duo, qui n'avait pas encore fini…

Heero : Mais c'est quoi ce sifflement ??

Duo : Quel sifflement ? J'entends rien… Wouah, j'ai mal à la tête d'un coup. Il faut je termine, vite…

Heero : Laisses tomber ! Il faut partir immédiatement !

Duo : J'ai plus qu'à régler la minuterie et à activer la bombe ! Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai…

Duo sembla soudain se sentir mal et se prit la tête entre ses mains, en gémissant. Oubliant le sifflement, Heero se précipita vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait… Mais au même moment, l'américain se releva et se jeta sur lui sans prévenir. Esquivant l'attaque de son ami, il tenta de le calmer en lui parlant… Sans succès, il ne semblait plus lui-même et riait seul sans raison. C'était donc l'effet de cette chose… Il comprenait mieux le danger cette arme, maintenant. Duo semblait devenu complètement fou. Esquivant une autre attaque du tressé, il passa derrière lui en utilisant son agilité vampirique et l'assomma d'un bref coup à la nuque, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se rendre compte de la manœuvre ou d'en être surpris. Rattrapant Duo avant qu'il ne tombe par-terre, il tenta de s'approcher de la bombe prête à être activé, mais il commençait à avoir tellement mal à la tête qu'il en voyait trouble et c'était encore pire quand il s'approchait de la machine. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser… C'était insupportable, il devait arrêter ça ! Il attrapa son arme et tira sur la machine responsable de cet horrible sifflement, sans parvenir à l'abîmer. A deux doigts de s'évanouir, il laissa tomber et se précipita dehors, laissant tout le matériel en plan. Refermant la porte et il s'éloigna pour trouver une pièce vide ouverte et s'y enferma avec Duo. Il avait à peine fermé la porte que ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra par-terre, lâchant Duo par la même occasion. Il avait la tête qui tournait et avait envie de vomir. Incapable de faire un geste de plus, il se traîna en tremblant jusqu'à un mur et s'appuya dessus. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal depuis qu'il avait traversé le miroir. Son cœur battait comme un fou, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit battre comme ça… Dommage que ce soit lié à cette situation et qu'il se sente si mal à cause de ça. Oubliant les ordres de silence radio, il attrapa la radio qu'il avait planquée sur lui et contacta l'autre groupe. Quatre répondit immédiatement, conscient qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour que Heero les contacte.

Quatre : Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero : C'était un piège… Il y avait un système de défense imprévu et… la machine s'est mise en marche…

Quatre : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Vous êtes blessés ?

Heero : J'ai dû assommer Duo… Moi, ça ira mieux dans une minute. Vous en êtes où ?

Quatre : On a les infos et on a placé les explosifs. Il reste 5 minutes. Tu veux qu'on vienne vous aider ?

Heero : Non… Mais si vous pouviez attirer les soldats dans la zone du hangar de la base lorsque vous sortirez, ça serait pas mal…

Quatre : OK, on fera comme ça. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Heero : Oui. On se retrouve dehors.

Coupant la communication, il referma les yeux et attendit que son cœur se calme. Il devait sortir rapidement… Il essaya de se relever mais il eut un vertige qui l'obligea à rester assis. C'est alors qu'il sentit SA présence… La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, dans cette situation désastreuse et il sentit aussi qu'il venait tout droit par ici. Il devait avoir sentit qu'il était ici… Il tenta de reprendre un air moins lamentable quand Zeck entra dans la pièce, mais sans grand succès. Celui-ci s'inquiéta aussitôt en constatant l'état de Duo et du sien. Il s'approcha de Heero et s'agenouilla à coté de lui.

Zeck : Vous y avez été, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

Heero : C'était la mission.

Zeck : Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Zeck tenta de lui toucher le front pour voir si il n'avait pas de fièvre mais Heero repoussa violemment sa main.

Heero : Gardes ta pitié, je vais très bien !

Zeck : Ca se voit, tu pètes la forme… Et Duo est en train de préparer un marathon, sans aucun doute.

Heero : Ca t'amuse de me prendre en faute…

Zeck : Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça m'amuse ?

Heero : Parce que tu as joué avec moi pendant un mois… Et apparemment, tu aimerais bien continuer. Tu savais que ça lui ferait ça ? Parce que tu n'as rien voulu me dire, Duo est devenu dingue à cause de ce truc… C'est de ta faute.

Zeck : Ne m'accuse pas pour tes propres fautes. Je te l'avais dit… A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai transformé en vampire ?

Heero : C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas devenu fou ?

Zeck : Les vampires sont immunisés parce qu'ils entendent les sons que l'oreille humaine ne capte pas. Si je ne t'avais pas transformé, vous seriez morts tous les deux.

Heero : Je suppose que tu voudrais des remerciements… N'y compte pas. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? En quoi ça t'intéresse que je vives ou que je meures ?

Zeck : Je pensais avoir été assez clair… Mais si tu n'as pas encore compris, je te vais te le redire.

Zeck attrapa la tête de Heero et l'embrassa… Bien qu'ayant l'intention de lui coller une baffe, il n'en fit rien et laissa faire le blond, malgré lui. Il avait dû mal à l'admettre mais ça lui avait manqué. Pendant quelques secondes, il se surprit à repenser à ce mois, quand il ne se souvenait pas encore qui était Zeck… Il était heureux à ce moment-là, mais tout à une fin et ce baiser aussi. Aussitôt, Heero retrouva ses esprits et gifla Zeck de toutes ses forces, en lui lança son regard le plus noir.

Heero : Parce que tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu ne m'aurais pas obligé à vivre pour toujours dans la nuit ! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être seul, même parmi tes amis ? De penser que le reste de ta vie sera comme ça et que ce sera POUR TOUJOURS ??

Zeck baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter plus longtemps le regard de Heero. Il était en vie… Mais il souffrait par sa faute, maintenant. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il le laisse continuer son chemin… Et mourir dans cette pièce ? Non ! Son cœur se révolta à cette pensée… Heero ne méritait pas ça ! Peut importe qu'il le haïsse à présent, il méritait de vivre.

Zeck : Je sais de quoi tu parles. Je le vis tous les jours, moi aussi… Mais si je devais le refaire, je le referais. Peut-être l'ai-je fais aussi parce que je me sentais seul ? Peut-être que j'aurais souhaité que tu restes avec moi ?

Heero : Et tu m'hypnotiserais encore pour ça ?

Zeck : Crois ce que tu veux, si ça peut te soulager… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Heero : Non. Tu peux encore m'aider, puisque tu prétends vouloir le faire. Dans moins d'une minute, une bombe va exploser et cette base va être détruite. Je n'ai ni la force de me lever, ni de me téléporter hors d'ici… Encore moins avec Duo.

Zeck : Je suis heureux de voir que tu accordes plus d'importance à la vie qu'avant… Je vais vous faire sortir de là.

Zeck se leva et prit Duo sur son dos, avant de tendre la main à Heero. Ce dernier la prit de mauvaise grâce et fit signe à Zeck qu'il était prêt. Les murs de la pièce disparurent et ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la base exploser dans un grand bruit. Ils étaient partis juste à temps.

Heero : Merci.

Zeck : Je ferais tout pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier… Surtout que tu as horreur de ça. Ne te force pas…

Zeck déposa Duo par-terre et regarda Heero, sincère.

Heero : Et si je te demandais aussi de m'aider à sauver mes amis ?

Zeck : Il n'y a rien à faire pour eux… A part les changer en vampire et je doute que tu veuilles leur infliger ça.

Heero : C'est déjà assez dur pour moi. Ce serait leur faire un cadeau empoisonné.

Zeck : C'est une malédiction. J'ai haïs l'inconnu qui me l'a infligé et à présent, tu me hais pour te l'avoir transmise à mon tour. C'est comme ça que ça marche…

Heero : Compte sur moi pour ne jamais le transmettre à qui que ce soit d'autres.

Zeck : C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. C'est ce que je me disais, moi aussi… Pourtant, je l'ai fais.

Heero : Donc tu ne m'aideras pas ?

Zeck : Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Heero : Si, on peut détruire ces choses.

Zeck : Il y en a beaucoup trop… Plus que tu ne le crois et OZ garde les plans en lieux sûrs.

Heero : Alors je les trouverais et je détruirais ces bases, sans m'approcher de cette machine.

Zeck : Fait ce que tu veux… Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, c'est ta vie.

Heero : Quelle vie ? Je suis mort là-bas et c'est toi qui m'as tué, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

Zeck : Un jour, tu comprendras… Quand tu seras moins en colère. Au revoir, Heero.

Heero : Adieu, Zeck.

Zeck Merquise regarda Heero une dernière fois et disparu, laissant Heero seul avec Duo. Heero s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Fatigué de ce qui était arrivé… Et fatigué d'avoir eu à affronter Zeck. Le plus dur était de devoir gérer les sentiments qu'ils avaient encore pour lui… Ca faisait un mois et pourtant, il les ressentait encore. Combien de temps allait-il devoir lutter contre l'affection qu'il ressentait pour ce démon ? Ca serait tellement plus simple de pouvoir seulement le haïr. Simple et inutile, car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait régler le problème. Au moins, Duo avait survécu grâce à Zeck… Lui aussi avait survécu. Peut-être aurait-il souhaité rester là-bas et sauter avec la base ? Peut-être n'aurait-il plu eu à endurer ça ? Mais… Et Duo ? Et les autres pilotes ? Ils ne pouvaient rienc ontre l'effet de cette machine, lui seul pouvait entendre le sifflement de la mort… Non, il devait les sauver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, pas encore… Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Sa vie à lui était peut-être perdue mais il pouvait encore faire en sorte que eux survivent. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire… C'était peut-être sa meilleure chance de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire lorsqu'il était encore de leur monde. Et si il prenait plutôt cette malédiction comme une deuxième chance ? Si il était simplement mort en combattant comme ça serait sans doute arrivé normalement, il n'aurait sans doute jamais su tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il pouvait peut-être essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, pour lui-même et tenter de faire comprendre aux autres pilotes ce qu'ils risquaient de manquer si ils ne faisaient pas attention ? Inconsciemment, il avait toujours souhaité avoir des amis, manger des bonbons et faire ce qu'un adolescent normal de son age faisait… Aller au cinéma, sortir, tout ça… Et si c'était l'occasion ? Fatigué mais souriant, il regarda Duo, son nouvel ami et se dit qu'il devait absolument leur montrer que la vie pouvait être belle. Wufei ne comprendrait sous doute pas mais peut-être se laisserait-il tenter quand même ? Qui sait ?

Des bruits de pas précipités et les présences de Quatre, Wufei et Trowa lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Il les regarda venir au pas de course vers lui et laissa Quatre s'agenouiller à coté de lui pour prendre son pouls, sans rien dire tandis que Wufei s'approchait de Duo inconscient. Heero ne s'occupait pas de ce qu'ils faisaient et ne faisait même pas attention à ce que disait Quatre. Il le laissa babiller tout seul, sans répondre. Il était fatigué et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était parlé… Mais Quatre l'embêtait.

Heero : Arrêtes, Quatre. Je vais bien. Je suis fatigué, je veux juste dormir.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ? Ton pouls est si faible.

Heero : ne t'inquiète pas… Je connais personnellement Monsieur La Mort. Il est grand, blond et à de beaux yeux bleus… Dommage que ce soit un salaud.

Trowa : Je crois qu'il délire.

Quatre : On ferait mieux de les ramener à la planque. Comment va Duo ?

Wufei : Il est seulement évanouit. Ca ira…

Trowa : Si c'est cette arme qui a leur a fait ça, elle est très dangereuse.

Wufei : Beaucoup plus dangereuse que le Dr J le pensait.

Quatre : Oui… Allez, rentrons.

Quatre et Trowa aidèrent Heero à se lever et Wufei prit Duo sur son dos. Aidant Heero à marcher, ils se mirent en route vers les gundams. S'arrangeant à 3 gundams, ils ramenèrent les deux blessés dans leur gundam et les couchèrent dès leur retour. Heero perdit rapidement le fil du voyage et s'endormit pendant le retour, bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire… J'aime beaucoup les vampires ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, peut-être ou pour soutenir ce pauvre Heero ? Il va en avoir besoin !

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Rencontre fatale avec la reine blanche

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Troisième chapitre, ça se corse… Mais pas forcément pour Heero, pas encore ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 3

§§§ (2 mois et 2 semaines)

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il s'était sentit beaucoup mieux. Le malaise provoqué par le sifflement de la mort était passé et il s'était levé sans tarder, pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans la cuisine, souriant et en pleine forme, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre avait été très étonné. Vu l'état dans lequel il était hier lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il serait sur pied si vite… D'ailleurs, Duo ne l'était pas encore mais c'était normal étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la récupération vampirique de Heero. Ce dernier avait bien vite mit fin à leur questions et inquiétudes et avait prit un bon bol de café… Avec du plain beurré, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais depuis qu'il avait traversé le miroir ! Certes, manger ne lui apportait rien mais il avait envie de manger et de vivre ! Ce geste là avait bien plus rassuré les autres pilotes que tous les mots qu'ils avaient pu prononcer depuis son retour parmi eux.

Duo ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais les autres pilotes gardaient un œil attentif sur lui, Heero également bien que sachant qu'il n'était pas en danger. L'américain ne s'était réveillé que dans la nuit, pendant le tour de garde de ce dernier. Le vampire était en pleine forme et la nuit étant son domaine, il tenait bien le coup pour les veilles nocturnes. Duo étant un peu paniqué et perdu en se réveillant, il l'avait immédiatement rassuré et lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien puisqu'il était dans leur planque. Duo s'était calmé et avait regardé Heero, en souriant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était content qu'il s'en soit tiré lui aussi et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance… Si seulement il savait qu'il devait cette « chance » à Zeck Merquise, il ne dirait pas ça, s'était dit le japonais. Heero lui avait raconté la version officielle de leur fuite de la base, c'est-à-dire Heero rassemblant ses forces restantes et quittant la base en urgence sur deux jambes et Duo sur le dos. Ils avaient parlés deux minutes et puis, la japonais avait convaincu Duo de se rendormir parce qu'il avait besoin de repos… Epuisé, Duo n'avait pas cherché à négocier et Heero s'était assuré qu'il dormirait bien, sans cauchemars, en faisant appel à ses talents psychiques de vampire. Toutes les nuits, Heero veillait sur son ami et faisait en sorte que son esprit ne soit pas dérangé par les souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé dans la base et en 3 ou 4 jours, Duo était sur pied…

Dès que Heero avait été sur pied, c'est-à-dire dès le lendemain, le Dr J avait exigé de le voir et lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé exactement quand ils avaient été en contact avec l'arme… Heero lui avait raconté la vérité, au détail près qu'il lui avait déclaré ne pas comprendre pourquoi Duo avait perdu la tête alors qu'il avait simplement entendu ce sifflement strident absolument atroce. Le scientifique avait apparemment accepté le fait qu'il ignore pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réagit de la même façon et dit qu'il devait faire des recherches, sur la base des infos rapporté par la deuxième équipe, pour trouver un moyen de contrer cette arme sonore. Avant qu'il ne coupe la communication, Heero lui avait demandé de rechercher la liste des bases équipées de cette technologie car il fallait les détruire absolument. Le Dr J avait été entièrement d'accord avec lui et lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà l'intention de le faire.

Dès que Duo avait été remit, Heero avait décidé de mettre en action son nouveau projet et avait commencé en douceur en sortant une journée, ce qui avait étonné les autres pilotes mais sans plus. Leur planque étant située près d'une ville de taille moyenne, il était allé se balader en ville et observer l'endroit, pour essayer de repérer des endroits intéressants. Il avait été servi… Une discothèque, des musées, une piscine, un zoo et pas mal d'autres endroits comme ceux-ci… Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il avait annoncé après manger qu'il sortait cet après-midi et qu'il allait au zoo, ils avaient surpris tout le monde. Bien sûr, Wufei lui avait demandé d'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue et il lui avait répondu qu'il en avait assez de n'être qu'une arme. Il avait tout prévu pour parer aux arguments de ses amis, même le déguisement pour ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître. Lorsqu'il avait demandé qui voulait l'accompagner, il avait eu la bonne surprise d'avoir des réponses positives de Duo et Quatre… Pas mal pour une première tentative. Trowa n'avait pas répondu et Wufei avait lancé un « non » catégorique et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux. Ne voulant pas laisser ce regard entamer sa joie de vivre toute neuve, il avait été se préparer à sortir avec Duo et Quatre, ravis de son initiative. Et encore ce n'était que la première fois qu'il avait proposée une sortie…

Wufei, enfermé dans sa chambre, sortit un carnet de dessous son matelas et l'ouvrit.

Wufei : Il a tellement changé… Et maintenant, voilà qu'il pousse les autres à prendre des risques inutiles, en sortant faire des activités sans intérêt pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? J'espère que je me trompe… Pourtant, tout concorde. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas, Heero.

Refermant le carnet, il attrapa un autre objet caché sous le matelas. Un pieu en bois. Le serrant dans sa main, il tourna quelques pages de son carnet et en sortit une photo qu'il regarda tristement.

Wufei : Tu disais qu'ils étaient tous les même, grand-père. Des monstres sanguinaires, bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement leur faute. Et si tu avais tord ? Je prie pour que ce soit le cas…

Au bout de la 3ème fois, le tressé et l'empathe, très enthousiaste à l'idée de Heero, avaient convaincu Trowa de venir à la piscine avec eux. Il avait bien tenté l'argument « Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain » mais comme aucun d'eux n'en avaient, il était tombé à l'eau. Voilà un argument qui avait fait un plat… Il avait finalement accepté de venir pour voir et ne l'avait pas regretté. Ils avaient passé une super journée, en rigolant bien à l'achat des maillots de bain et en jouant comme des ados de leur âge dans les toboggans aquatiques à la piscine. C'était aussi l'occasion de discuter comme ils ne le faisaient jamais d'habitude et de se connaître comme des amis. Au bout d'un certain temps, jusqu'à maintenant en tous cas, personne mis à part Wufei n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ces sorties. Entre deux missions, ça leur permettait de décompresser et surtout d'essayer de vivre une vie normale… Surtout qu'il s'était bien écoulé deux semaines le temps que le Dr J étudie les informations, trouve d'autre base équipé de l'arme fatale et puisse enfin leur envoyer leur prochaine mission. Et pas n'importe quelle mission… Une liste entière de bases à détruire les unes après les autres. Pour chaque base, il y avait un plan de l'installation et une stratégie d'attaque et ils en avaient pour un mois comme ça… Finis les vacances et les sorties, pour le moment !

Duo : Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, cette fois… Il nous a offert deux semaines de vacances mais y a du boulot derrière.

Wufei : Ne me dis pas que ces petites sorties « d'adolescent normal » t'ont rendu feignant, Duo.

Duo : Mais non… T'aurais vraiment dû venir avec nous, ça t'aurais décontracté ! Regardes comme t'es nerveux…

Wufei : J'avais des choses à faire, de la plus haute importance.

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil étrange à Heero, en train de travailler à l'examen de la première base à détruire. Celui-ci leva le nez de l'ordinateur et le regarda au même moment.

Heero : Quoi ? Tu vois bien que je ne me suis pas relâché pour autant. Tu sais bien que je suis sérieux quand il s'agit de mission, là on n'avait pas de mission en préparation donc je ne vois pas où est le problème… Et puis, si on ne vit pas maintenant, quand est-ce qu'on le fera ? On peut se faire tuer à notre prochaine mission et on n'aura même pas profité de tout ce que la vie nous offre. On est des soldats, pas des prisonniers, Wufei.

Wufei : Je n'ai rien dit.

Heero : Mais tu l'as pensé. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Wufei : Ca dépend.

Heero : De quoi ?

Wufei : Tu le sauras bientôt. J'aimerais te faire confiance… Mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant.

Duo : Tu dis que Heero a changé mais toi aussi, tu te comportes bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotais seul à la maison pendant que nous on sortait ?

Wufei : Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lorsque le moment sera venu.

§§§ (3 mois et 12 jours (2 semaines moins 3 jours))

Ca faisait bientôt presque un mois qu'il allait de planque en planque, afin de détruire les bases d'OZ équipés de l'arme à ultrason que Heero appelait le sifflement de la mort… Et jusque-là tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Le japonais avait craint que, malgré leur plan destiné à éviter le déclenchement du système de défense de l'arme, quelque chose ne se passe mal… Mais il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule base à détruire et la liste serait complète. Il y en avait probablement d'autres ailleurs, mais au moins celles-là ne feraient pas de mal. Il en était tellement soulagé qu'il avait eu envie de fêter ça et puis, c'était le jour de la semaine où il chassait. Il arrivait à ne se nourrir plus qu'une fois par semaine maintenant… Il chassait quand il pouvait pendant les missions mais il n'arrivait pas à être seul avec un soldat ennemi suffisamment longtemps, avec la stratégie appliquée pendant ces missions d'un risque plus élevé que d'habitude. Il faisait donc comme il pouvait…

Il était revenu de mission hier et le Dr J avait été ravi de la bonne avancée de la mission. En général, ces missions étant de nuit et leur départ vers leur prochaine planque se faisant cette même nuit, Duo se couchait tôt et il pouvait espérer pouvoir sortir en douce sans trop de mal… Surtout que depuis le début de la semaine, il dormait plutôt mal. Il avait un souci dont il refusait de lui parler… Pourtant, il avait tenté de savoir ce qui le tracassait plusieurs fois sans succès et sans avoir d'explications sur ce refus. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans ces moments-là… Il passait aussi beaucoup moins de temps à parler ensemble le soir, comme si Duo n'avait pas envie de lui parler ou l'évitait. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'il avait remarqué un changement de comportement similaire chez les autres pilotes également. Wufei le fixait avec un regard suspicieux chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour parler à l'un d'eux, Quatre fuyait son regard et même sa présence lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce et Trowa le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de suspicion et de tristesse dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur complicité d'avant. Il faut dire que depuis son retour, le français ne le regardait plus avec complicité mais d'une façon très énigmatique… Mais c'était bien la faute à Heero, il ne pouvait plus le regarder ni lui parler comme avant, de peur qu'il ne perçoive à quel point il avait changé. Quand à Duo, il semblait jouer une espèce de jeu de rôle lorsqu'il se trouvait tous les deux dans une pièce avec d'autres pilotes, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il se taisait brusquement et semblait faire son maximum pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Il n'avait trouvé aucune explication à ces changements de comportements brutaux sauf une… Ils savaient. C'était impossible mais c'était la seule chose pouvant expliquer ces changements soudain. Pourtant, il se souvenait bien que Wufei lui avait dit quelque chose d'étrange il y a un mois… Et il avait dit à Duo qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Et si Wufei avait découvert son secret et l'avait dit aux autres ? Au début de la semaine, alors qu'il revenait d'avoir été réparé un léger dysfonctionnement électrique sur le Wing Zero, il les avait surpris tous les 4 en plein conciliabule, l'air très sérieux et un brin surpris, voir plutôt paniqué quand il y repensait, lorsqu'il était arrivé. En le voyant, ils s'étaient immédiatement tut et avait tous eu l'air très gêné et même un peu inquiet en y repensant… Mais il ne voulait pas s'affoler pour rien. Il pouvait peut-être y avoir aussi une autre raison à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Même si ils n'étaient en fait pas au courant, il espérait quand même que Duo ne se rendrait pas compte de sa disparition.

Il en était à penser à ça, en se lavant les dents dans la salle de bain, quand il décida d'arrêter de se torturer les méninges. Ca ne lui donnerait pas les réponses pour autant. Il attrapa sa timbale d'eau et la vida, avant de la recracher dans le lavabo. Il s'essuya la bouche et rangea ses affaires à sa place, avant de soupirer. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda s'il avait tellement l'air d'être un vampire… Il se fit un sourire à lui-même, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Non, il n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre comme ça… Et il ne voulait pas en être un, de toute façon. Il était simplement un vampire tout à fait sympathique, avec des dents blanches. Surtout que c'est important pour un vampire d'avoir de bonnes dents… Sinon comment pourrait-il manger, s'il les perdait ?

Il devait être 23h maintenant. Duo devait dormir. Il avait préféré attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, pour être sûr de ne pas le réveiller. Il n'allait pas sortir avec un jean sale et son vieux débardeur trop grand, tout de même. Il devait donc pénétrer dans la chambre pour se changer… Espérant Duo assez fatigué pour être endormi comme un loir, il se décida à sortir de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Sans faire de bruit, il contourna le lit où Duo semblait endormit et alla prendre son sac, au pied de son lit. Il était en train de fouiller dedans quand l'américain se réveilla… En voyant le jean propre et le débardeur bleu qu'il avait acheté tout récemment sortit à coté du sac, il se redressa et s'assit dans son lit.

Duo : Tu vas quelque part ?

Ce ton suspicieux ne ressemblait pas à Duo… En plus, il semblait sur le qui-vive. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il était peut-être bien au courant de son secret. Ne voulant pas avoir l'air de faire des secrets et ne voulant pas mentir, il décida de lui répondre.

Heero : Oui. Je vais en boite.

Duo : En boite ? Maintenant ?

Heero : Je ne voulais pas que Wufei le sache. Déjà qu'il n'apprécie pas que je sorte en dehors des temps de mission alors là ce n'est même pas la peine de proposer, je ne voulais pas avoir à batailler avec lui.

Duo : C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas lâcher ton ordinateur.

Heero : Ne t'occupes pas de moi et rendors-toi. Je serais revenu demain matin et Wufei ne saura jamais que je suis sorti… Sauf si tu lui dis, bien sûr mais je te fais confiance là-dessus.

Duo : Pourquoi tu veux sortir, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre la dernière mission ? On pourrait y aller tous les 4.

Heero : Parce que j'ai envie de m'échapper, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas lié à toi, ni aux autres… J'ai juste envie d'aller m'amuser un peu.

Duo : Je comprends.

Heero : Tu devrais dormir au lieu de me poser des questions. Tu es fatigué en ce moment.

Duo : Je sais… Mais je crois que ça ira. Je viens avec toi.

Heero, qui avait déjà mis son jean propre et était en train de passer son débardeur, s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Non. Il faut que je vienne avec toi. Inutile de vouloir m'en empêcher. J'ai une excellente de raison de vouloir t'accompagner et si tu la connaissais, tu me laisserais venir sans hésiter.

C'était la confirmation qu'il attendait. Duo voulait savoir où il allait pour vérifier les dires de Wufei… Dans ce cas, il valait mieux le laisser venir. Pour manger, il verrait sur place si il pouvait ou non… Il était plus important qu'il sache enfin si oui ou non, ils savaient !

Heero : OK, si tu insistes… Mais ne le dis pas à Wufei, d'accord ? Après il va m'accuser de vouloir te pervertir ou te déconcentrer pendant la mission.

Duo lui fit un sourire crispé mais se leva.

Duo : T'inquiètes, je lui dirais rien. Où on va ?

Heero : A la reine blanche… C'est une boite sympa qui est à 10 km de là.

Duo : 10 km ? Mais t'es dingue d'aller si loin à cette heure-ci… Tu n'y vas pas à pied quand même ?

Heero lui fit un sourire goguenard et rigola, confirmant les craintes de Duo. Il avait prévu d'y aller d'une façon plus rapide mais il ferait comme il pouvait, vu que Duo venait avec lui.

Duo : Je confirme, tu es dingue !

Heero : Rien ne t'oblige à venir avec moi…

Duo : Tu essaies de me décourager ! Mais ça ne marchera pas, Heero. Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Heero : Mais je n'ai rien dit… Habilles-toi, je t'attends.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il regarda Duo s'emparer de son propre sac et en sortir un beau pantalon noir et la jolie chemise grise et rouge lui allant le mieux.

En fait, Heero avait un petit peu exagéré la distance entre la planque et la boite, sans le vouloir. Il est difficile de d'évaluer avec précision les distances entre deux points lorsqu'on se téléporte. Retrouvant un peu de son naturel, Duo lui avait donné des coups vengeurs sur le dos pour lui avoir mentit sur la distance du trajet… Heero s'était contenté d'en rire et enfin ils avaient pu entrer dans la discothèque en question après 1 heure de marche. Payant l'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans une boite classe mais pas trop… La déco était principalement dans les tons blanc et une photo d'une très belle femme était accrochée un peu partout. C'était sobre mais sympathique… Juste le nécessaire.

Duo : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était si bien ici. Tu es déjà venu, non ? La fille qui s'occupe de l'accueil t'a fait un clin d'œil.

Heero : Oui. Plusieurs fois.

Duo : Tu dois aimer marcher alors ! Sans être feignant, je préfère aller à un endroit que je ne connais pas forcément mais qui soit plus près.

Heero : On va s'asseoir là… C'est ma table préférée.

Heero entraîna son ami vers une table placé à proximité de la piste de danse mais à une distance raisonnable pour être tranquille. Un bon point d'observation quand on chasse un repas potentiel… Bien sûr, Heero ne tuait jamais ses victimes et se contentait d'effacer leur mémoire. Il ne tenait pas à refaire la même erreur qu'avec ce pauvre laborantin. Il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir volé sa vie…

Heero et Duo s'installèrent et posèrent leurs vestes sur la banquette. Duo observa la vue, avec un air intéressé.

Duo : Bon point de vue… Ca à l'air pas mal pour chasser la blonde.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai.

Heero rigola avec Duo, en essayant d'occulter le mot « chasser » et en ayant l'air de ne surtout pas avoir remarqué ce mot plus que les autres. Et s'il détournait le sujet de conversation avant que Duo ne fasse d'autres jeux de mots du même genre ?

Heero : Tiens, ça va commencer. Tous les soirs, il y a un concours pour toutes les filles de la boite qui souhaite s'y présenter.

Duo : Je pari que la reine de la soirée y est élu.

Heero : La reine blanche. On lui remet une couronne, tout ce qu'il y a plus faux et elles adorent ça.

Duo : Et elles font quoi pour être élue reine de la soirée ?

Heero : Ce qu'elles veulent. Y en a qui danse, d'autres qui chantent… Et y en a qui on pas froid aux yeux, qui danse, qui chante et se déshabille en même temps. Généralement, c'est celle qui ose le plus qui est choisi.

Duo : J'ai hâte de voir ça.

La musique s'arrêta et l'animateur se plaça au milieu de la piste de danse, invitant les hommes à aller s'asseoir et les demoiselles à se mettre en ligne derrière lui, car le concours de la reine blanche allait commencer. Tous les hommes regagnèrent leur place, impatient de voir le numéro des filles et les participantes se placèrent en ligne derrière l'animateur.

Apparemment, les numéros d'artiste et de charme, voir de charme tout court, des filles firent oublier à Duo pourquoi il était venu au départ. Au moment du vote, comme presque tous les hommes de la salle, il hurla le nom de la candidate numéro 7, qui fut élue reine blanche pour son sensuel et délicat numéro de chant, danse et strip tease. Iliana, grande blonde ayant les arguments qu'il faut où il faut, reçu la couronne, folle de joie. La musique reprit et quelques hommes se précipitèrent déjà vers elle pour lui payer un verre, alors que la maison lui en offrait un d'office pour son élection. Duo ne la quitta pas des yeux, sous le charme.

Duo : T'as vu cette fille ? Quel canon !

Heero : Oui… Elle sait éveiller le désir chez les hommes. Elles gagnent chaque fois qu'elle vient.

Duo : Et elle vient souvent ?

Heero : C'est rare qu'elle ne soit pas là quand je viens. Sans doute est-elle occupée à chasser le mâle ailleurs, dans ces cas là…

Duo : J'aimerais bien aller lui payer un verre, moi aussi.

Heero : Je te le déconseille. Cette femme est dangereuse.

Duo daigna la lâcher du regard, pour regarder Heero et rigola… Il ne comprenait pas l'air sérieux du japonais d'un seul coup. Quel mal y avait-il à regarder une belle fille et vouloir lui offrir un verre ? C'est bien pour ça qu'ils étaient ici, non ? Duo chassa la raison première de sa venue, préférant profiter de cette soirée… Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Iliana ! Quelle femme…

Duo : C'est une femme. Toutes les femmes sont dangereuses, dans un certain sens.

Heero : Celle-là l'est plus que les autres. Restes ici et ne va pas la voir, D'accord ?

Duo : Si tu insiste.

Heero : Oui, j'insiste. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux quoi ?

Duo : Euh… Un coca.

Heero : OK. Je reviens tout de suite…

Dès que Heero se leva de table et s'éloigna vers le bar, il se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Iliana il y a quelques secondes, faisant mine de suivre Heero des yeux au cas où il le regarderait. Il fut extrêmement déçu de voir qu'elle n'était plus là… Dommage. Se retournant en soupirant, il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la belle qu'il cherchait justement à apercevoir. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver… Tétanisé de surprise, il la regarda sans y croire. Elle était encore mieux de près, dommage qu'elle se soit rhabillée mais sa robe rouge, mettant ses formes en valeur, lui allait à merveille tout de même. Elle lui sourit, un sourire enjôleur. Il hésita à y répondre, en se souvenant du conseil de Heero et puis, se rappela qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas aller la voir… Mais il n'était pas aller la voir puisqu'elle était venue à lui toute seule. Flattée qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à lui, il oublia toute prudence et lui rendit un sourire béat…

Iliana : Salut, beau brun… C'est moi que tu cherchais au bar ?

Duo : Je… Euh… Oui…

Iliana : J'avais remarqué que tu me regardais intensément. Tu sais que tu as un regard particulièrement expressif ?

Duo se sentit soudain tout timide et lorsqu'elle lui dédia un autre sourire, ce fut encore pire. Pourtant, il n'était pas timide d'habitude, surtout pas avec les filles… Plus elle le regardait, plus il se sentait tout chose. Il aurait aimé lui demander quelque chose mais aucun sujet ne lui venait.

Duo : Je… Je...

Iliana : Oui ?

Duo : Je... Euh… Tu étais magnifique… Quand tu dansais…

Iliana : Merci… J'adore danser, tu sais… J'ai toujours aimé ça. C'est la seule chose que j'ai gardée de mon ancienne vie… J'aurais aimé devenir une artiste célèbre, malheureusement ça n'a pas été possible.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Vous êtes belle pourtant et puis vous êtes jeune… Vous devriez tenter votre chance à nouveau.

Duo était fasciné par son regard et son sourire… Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Est-ce que c'était ça être amoureux ?

Iliana : Peut-être… Pour l'instant, j'aimerais aller faire une petite promenade au clair de lune. J'aime la lune, elle est si belle, si mystérieuse et si puissante… Elle est la reine de la nuit, comme si je suis la reine blanche.

Iliana lui tendit sa délicieuse main et sans réfléchir, il la prit en douceur et l'embrassa. Plus rien ne comptait mis à part ses yeux… Ses yeux jaunes qui l'envoutaient complètement. Il la suivrait même jusqu'au bout du monde si elle le lui demandait.

Heero était en train de poireauter depuis bientôt 5 minutes au bar et le barman ne venait toujours pas. Il avait horreur de ça, c'était le seul point noir de cette boite… Mais qui était malheureusement commun à toutes les discothèques. Enfin il vit le barman arriver vers lui et s'adresser à lui… Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Barman : Vous désirez quelque chose ?

L'air un peu trop suffisant de ce type lui tapa sur les nerfs mais s'il l'insultait, jamais il n'aurait pas ses boissons. Se résignant, il tourna machinalement la tête vers la table où l'attendait Duo…

Heero : Oui, je veux un coca et un… Oh non !

Barman : Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ?

Heero : Oh, arrêtes avec ton air précieux ! Est-ce que tu sais où est Iliana ?

Le barman eut l'air choqué d'avoir été traité de précieux mais le nom d'Iliana eut l'effet magique de lui faire oublier et c'est avec un sourire complètement béat qu'il répondit.

Barman : Oh, oui… Iliana…

Heero : Oui, Iliana ! Où est-elle ?

Barman : Elle est partie il y a 5 minutes… Vous l'avez raté de peu, mais de toute façon elle était déjà accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun avec une longue tresse. Dommage… Peut-être la prochaine fois mais elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux hommes ayant du savoir-vivre.

Croyant s'être vengé d'avoir été traité de « précieux », il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque Heero le traita en plus d'abruti et parti comme un dingue, vers la sortie en attrapant leurs vestes au passage.

Heero regarda partout autour de lui, sans voir la moindre trace d'Iliana ou Duo. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était dangereuse, mais il l'avait quand même suivi ! Cela lui rappela la façon dont il avait cédé aux charmes de Zeck… C'était plus fort que lui, il avait beau lutté, ça ne servait rien, sa volonté s'effondrait sous son regard. Non, il ne pouvait laisser cette créature tuer Duo ! Il la connaissait, elle ne faisait pas de prisonnier et les pauvres types qui la suivait en s'imaginant des choses étaient toujours retrouvés morts. C'était sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû emmener Duo ici !

Se forçant à se calmer, il se concentra sur l'odeur et la présence de Duo. Il ne pouvait pas être loin, Iliana n'était pas du genre patiente… Il marcha en rond cherchant la présence de son ami en danger, sous l'œil étonné d'un client sortant de la boite. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et passa à coté de lui pour rejoindre sa voiture, sans même que Heero ne fasse attention à lui. Soudain, il trouva la présence de Duo pas loin d'ici… Se précipitant vers l'endroit, il repéra une petite ruelle et s'y engagea sans chercher à être discret. De toute façon, elle l'aurait sentit arriver donc inutile de perdre du temps… Plus loin dans la ruelle, il aperçu Duo contre le mur, apparemment dans le cirage mais encore conscient et Iliana contre lui, en train de boire son sang. Poussant un hurlement sauvage et passant en mode vampire, il couru vers eux.

Heero : Lâches-le, espèce de monstre !!

Iliana lâcha Duo, qui glissa par terre, contre le mur et esquiva l'assaut façon taureau qui charge de Heero. Elle souriait, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur bestiale et avait encore du sang sur les lèvres. Voyant Heero tellement furieux que ses yeux jaunes commençait à briller aussi, elle prit un malin plaisir à se relècher les lèvres avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Iliana : Ce petit a un goût délicieux… Ca fait bien 3 siècles que je n'ai pas bu un aussi bon sang.

Heero : Tu es vraiment un monstre… Tu tues des êtres humains innocents, juste pour te nourrir ! Tu devrais avoir honte…

Iliana : C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de traiter une de tes semblables de monstres. Je suis un vampire, tout comme toi. Les humains sont des agneaux, présent sur cette terre pour que nous nous en nourrissions ! Mais que t'as appris ton maître ?

Heero : Que nous ne sommes des monstres sanguinaires que si nous le voulons ! Je le déteste peut-être mais jamais il n'a tenu ce genre de propos !

Iliana : Et bien, c'est un menteur et un hypocrite, tout comme toi. Tous les vampires tuent au moins une fois dans leur vie un être humain.

Heero : Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils y prennent goût. Je ne tuerais plus jamais d'innocents et je t'interdis de toucher à Duo !

Iliana : Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ? Rien ne m'empêche de disparaître avec lui… Et tu ne le reverrais jamais.

Heero : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis stupide. Disparais ou je te tuerais ! Je ne plaisante pas.

Heero se plaça à coté de Duo, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en approcher d'une quelconque façon et la fixa de son regard reptilien le plus mortel. Se rendant compte que ce regard vampirique n'avait rien d'un regard de gamin naïf, malgré que ce soit un très jeune vampire, elle opta pour la solution la plus sûr… Prenant peur malgré elle, Iliana disparu sans un mot, jugeant inutile de risquer sa vie pour une poche de sang sur patte. Sur le qui-vive, Heero attendit pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien partit en se fiant à ses sens améliorés et puis il se pencha immédiatement vers Duo, très inquiet et le regard à nouveau normal, pour ne pas faire peur a Duo. Celui-ci le regardait, le regard dans le vague. Cette démone lui avait pompé pas mal de sang, il était très affaibli et trop pale… Mais pas encore assez pour que ce soit forcément fatal. Très inquiet et constatant qu'il tremblait, il le couvrit avec une veste…

Duo : J'ai… J'ai vu… Tes yeux… Alors… Wufei avait… Raison…

Heero : Oui, je suis un vampire… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à le devenir et je ne veux pas être un monstre. Ne te fie pas à ces yeux, je ne suis pas comme elle ou lui ! Je ne joue pas avec les humains comme eux !

Duo : C'était Zeck… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le hais tant…

Heero : Zeck ne fera rien pour toi… Mais moi, je peux le faire.

Duo : Tu vas… Me transformer aussi ? Ou m'achever peut-être…

Heero : Certainement pas ! Comment peux-tu penser que je te ferais une chose pareille ? Non, vivre ainsi est pire que de mourir mais je ne te tuerais pas non plus. Tu vivras, Duo !

Heero prit doucement Duo ses bras et le souleva, en se relevant.

Heero : Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Je peux te sauver mais pour cela il faut que je t'emmène à un endroit où on pourra te soigner et je ne peux le faire que si tu dors. Est-ce que tu me fais encore assez confiance pour ça ?

Duo hocha la tête, trop dans le coltard pour répondre par des mots. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon… C'était ça ou mourir et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ferait donc confiance a Heero… Il ne voulait pas croire tout ce que leur avait dit Wufei. Il voulait croire en Heero et le ferait jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Heero : OK. Fermes les yeux et laisses-toi aller… Tu vas simplement dormir, rien de plus.

Obéissant à Heero, Duo ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Très inquiet, le vampire utilisa le déplacement intermédiaire pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus amical qu'il connaissait. Sortant de derrière une haie, il se précipita en courant sans se soucier d'être vu jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital, Duo inconscient et de plus en plus faible dans ses bras.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pauvre Duo, il est mal en point ! Ca lui apprendra à suivre une fille qu'il ne connaît pas… Surtout si c'est un vampire. Pour les messages de soutient, cliquer en bas à gauche (ou droite, je sais plus) !

Finalement, Wufei a découvert le secret de Heero et l'a dit aux autres… Ca se complique pour Heero, l'heure de vérité est proche !

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Disparition et cruelle conclusion

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà la suite, ça se corse encore… Mais c'est rarement tranquille avec moi, surtout quand il s'agit d'Heero ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! Si ça vous plait ou si y a un truc qui vous échappe, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça motive beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 4

§§§ (3 mois et 2 semaines)

Wufei était fou de rage et Quatre fou d'inquiétude… Ca faisait 3 jours et demi que Heero et Duo avait disparu, sans donner d'explication. Les trois autres pilotes dormaient très mal, à cause de ça. Surtout Quatre qui était en plus déstabilisés de ne plus sentir les présences familières de Duo et Heero pas loin de lui, la nuit. Le chinois soupçonnait Heero d'avoir comprit qu'il était démasqué et d'avoir interrogé Duo pour savoir ce qu'ils savaient. Et puis, fou de rage ou alors par vengeance, il l'aurait enlevé pour le tuer ou le torturer. Il avait fait des recherches en ce sens, sans rien dire aux autres pilotes, pour vérifier si un corps correspondant à la description de Duo n'avait pas été retrouvé récemment. Il avait été soulagé de ne rien trouvé mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus que l'américain allait bien pour autant. Ni Quatre, ni Trowa n'était d'accord avec les explications possibles de Wufei et continuaient de croire que Heero ne pouvait pas avoir fait du mal à Duo… Malheureusement, sans être capable de proposer d'autres explications. Ils ne savaient plus trop ce qu'ils devaient croire avec cette disparition, en fait… Les 3 pilotes de gundam n'avaient rien dit au Dr J, évidemment… Ils n'auraient même pas su quoi dire, de toute façon. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espérer, même si ça les rendait fou.

Quatre : Heero n'aurait pas fait ça !

Wufei : Tu ne connais pas les vampires. Mon grand-père les a chassé toute sa vie et a même failli être tué par l'un d'eux !

Trowa : Ca n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi Heero s'en serait-il prit à Duo ? Ils sont amis.

Wufei : C'est une ruse. Il pouvait avoir une idée en tête depuis l'instant où il est revenu ici.

Quatre : Je n'ai jamais ressentis de mauvaises intentions chez lui. Pas plus envers Duo, qu'envers nous.

Wufei : Tu es vraiment naïf, Quatre. Un vampire ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien montrer… J'aurais dû agir plutôt, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Par ma faute, Duo est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Duo : Moi, mort ? Tu m'enterres un peu vite, Wufei !

Tous les pilotes présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et en restèrent bouche bée. Duo se tenait devant eux, souriant et en pleine forme.

Duo : Heero ne m'a pas enlevé. Nous sommes allé faire un tour tous les deux et les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu… Mais à présent, je suis revenu et il est temps de partir pour la base ! On a une mission à accomplir, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Duo les regarda et les autres pilotes semblèrent se défiger, se précipitant vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la mission mais elle leur était passée au-dessus de la tête avec leur disparition.

Wufei : Duo ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Heero ne t'a fait aucun mal ?

Duo : Pas du tout. J'ai eu un peu peur au début, mais il ne m'a rien fait du tout.

Quatre : Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

Duo : Déjà sur place et si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne sera pas là à l'heure et il fera la mission tout seul. En route !

Mettant fin à toute discussion et coupant net toutes les questions qu'ils auraient voulu lui poser et surtout avant que Wufei ne veuille vérifier si il avait des marques de morsures au cou, Duo monta à l'étage et en redescendit aussitôt avec ses affaires et celles de Heero. Il attrapa le pc sur la table et le rangea dans le sac du japonais.

Duo : Vous êtes prêt ?

Wufei : Très bien ! On y va, mais on reparlera de tout ça, Duo.

Wufei, encore sous le coup de la fureur, monta chercher ses propres affaires et Trowa l'imita, en allant chercher les siennes et celles de Quatre. Ce dernier, resté seul avec Duo, le prit dans ses bras, rassuré.

Quatre : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Duo : Oui, grâce à Heero.

Le chinois et le français redescendirent avec leurs affaires personnelles et le matériel qu'ils devaient transporter avec eux, afin de réaliser leur mission actuelle. Sans attendre, Duo partit devant et les autres pilotes le suivirent. Chacun récupéra son gundam et se mit en route pour la base ennemie qu'ils devaient faire sauter. Il ne resta que le Wing Zero, bien caché sous sa bâche couleur forêt, qui attendait que son pilote vienne le chercher…

Duo et les autres pilotes arrivèrent sur place quand le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Cachant leur gundam à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer par les radars de la base ennemie, ils rejoignirent sans attendre Heero au camp installé à deux pas de la base. En les sentant arriver, le vampire se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

Heero : Vous en avez mis un temps à arriver.

Duo : Excuses-moi, y a un accident sur la route qui m'a un peu retardé.

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que toi tu n'ai pas eu de problèmes.

Duo : Mais non… Je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien.

Quatre : Tu as été blessé ?

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Heero : Pas maintenant. Nous sommes en mission et d'ailleurs, vous êtes en retard. Vous avez revu le plan au moins ?

Wufei : Si on a revu le plan ?? Tu crois qu'on avait la tête à ça ? Je te signale que tu as kidnappé Duo et que…

Duo : Ca suffit ! Heero a raison, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors on se concentre sur la mission et c'est tout !

Wufei lança un regard sans équivoque à Heero, qui le lui rendit bien. Ce dernier se tourna vers Duo, soudain très calme et le regard adoucit et lui indiqua une couverture étendu par terre, juste à coté du petit réchaud.

Heero : Va t'asseoir là-bas, tu seras mieux.

Duo : Heero, je vais bien…

Heero : Ne discute pas. Tu sais bien ce que le médecin t'a dis.

Duo : OK, OK… Je vais me reposer.

Duo s'éloigna et obéissant, alla s'asseoir sur la couverture. Heero se retourna alors vers eux, l'air à nouveau énervé.

Heero : Bien. J'en conclu qu'on va devoir revoir ça rapidement avant de passer à l'action. Venez, y a pas de temps à perdre.

Heero retourna vers le camp, laissant les 3 pilotes seuls avec leur surprise. Quatre regarda Heero aller voir Duo et lui parler avec une douceur étonnante.

Quatre : Je crois que tu as eu tord de t'inquiété, Wufei. Heero ne semble avoir aucunes mauvaises intentions envers Duo, au contraire.

Wufei : Dans ce cas, comment a-t-il été blessé et par qui ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Quatre.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant… Ils vont bien tous les deux, alors concentrons-nous sur la mission. Heero a l'air furieux, on ferait bien de rattraper notre retard.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord… Il ne faut pas énerver Heero.

Wufei : Il en a après nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre : Pas après nous, après toi. Il est en colère contre toi, il t'en veut. Ne le provoque pas, s'il te plait…

Trowa alla les rejoindre, suivi par Quatre. Wufei soupira et les suivit, très préoccupé par ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Duo et énervé contre Heero mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la confrontation. Prenant son mal en patience, il se força à se calmer et se concentra sur la révision du plan. Pendant près d'une heure, ils revirent ensemble le plan de la mission, avec les informations contenu dans l'ordinateur de Heero.

Le chinois ne lâcha pas des yeux ni Heero, ni Duo. Le comportement de Duo n'était pas normal, surtout qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la vraie nature de Heero. Pourquoi semblait-il lui faire confiance, bien que sachant cela ? Profitant que le japonais s'éloignait pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau, Wufei se rapprocha de Duo.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Duo : Arrêtes, Wufei… Il ne m'a rien fait.

Wufei : Ah oui ?

Attrapant le col très montant du pull de Duo, il tira dessus et aperçu ce qu'il cherchait. Quatre aperçu aussi les petites traces de morsures aussi et jeta un coup d'œil à Heero, inquiet.

Wufei : Tu ne portes jamais ce genre de vêtements, Duo. Oses me redire qu'il ne t'a rien fait.

Duo : Lâches-moi, Wufei. Tu te trompes !

Heero revint au même moment et lança un regard soupçonneux au chinois. Ce dernier lâcha le pull de Duo et retourna à sa place. Wufei n'eut plus une seule occasion de parler à l'américain. De toute façon, l'autre ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui parler et ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

Et c'est fâché les uns avec les autres qu'ils commencèrent la mission. Heureusement, ils étaient assez professionnels pour mettre leurs différents de coté pendant le boulot.

Heero, Duo et Quatre arrivèrent devant la salle contenant l'arme à détruire. Ils avaient neutralisés les gardes et Duo avait forcé la serrure à code de la porte, pendant que Heero confectionnait la bombe et que Quatre faisait le guet. Wufei et Trowa occupait l'attention de l'ennemi dehors avec leur gundam, leur laissant le champ libre. Tout se passait comme prévu et de façon assez commune aux autres missions, bien qu'ils ne procèdent jamais à l'identique à chaque fois. Leurs ennemis avaient bien tenté de neutraliser leur plan mais comme à chaque fois, il y avait un détail apparemment sans importance qui changeait, ils arrivaient à échapper aux pièges qu'on leur tendait. Le Dr J avait bien conçu les stratégies… Semblables en apparence mais en fait, toutes différentes. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas encore repéré le piège tendu par OZ… Mais ils ne devaient pas être loin.

Heero pénétra dans la pièce et écouta. Pas de sifflement. C'était toujours lui qui entrait pour mettre la bombe en place car il entendait l'attaque sonore de l'arme et ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Plusieurs fois dans les missions précédentes, l'arme s'était déclenchée à son entrée dans la pièce mais comme tout était prêt, il avait largement eu le temps d'aller mettre la bombe et de ressortir sans même avoir mal à la tête. Craignant qu'elle ne se déclenche à retardement, il se dépêcha d'aller la mettre en place et de l'activer, avant de ressortir… Mais en ressortant dans le couloir, il fut surpris d'entendre le sifflement. C'était ça le piège ! Tirant Quatre et Duo, dans un sale état à cause du sifflement de la mort, à l'intérieur, il referma la porte aussitôt. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à genoux dans la pièce, en gémissant. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus sur ce coup-là !

Heero : Quatre, Duo ! Ca va ?

Quatre : Wouah, ma tête…

Duo : J'ai cru que j'allais encore péter un plomb… C'est horrible ce truc.

Heero : Heureusement, vous êtes encore vous-même. Vous ne vous sentez pas trop mal ?

Duo : Je crois que ça peut aller.

Quatre : Moi aussi.

Duo s'assit par terre, la tête entre ses mains. Quatre l'imita en s'installant contre le mur.

Duo : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Heero : Déjà on va éviter de sauter avec cette base.

Le japonais alla éteindre le compte à rebours de la bombe et revint vers eux.

Quatre : Et après ? Tu as une idée pour nous sortir d'ici ? Moi, je suis incapable de penser après avoir été exposé à ça…

Heero : Moi, je pourrais peut-être… Mais pas vous. Si seulement, je savais comment arrêter ce truc…

Duo : Hola… Ne touche à rien, s'il te plait ! Si tu fais ça, tu risques de déclencher une alarme ici aussi… Et là, on n'aura nul part où se réfugier.

Heero : Peut-être mais si l'alarme est programmé ici aussi ? Non, il faut que je tente quelque chose.

Approchant de la porte, il l'entrouvrit et la referma aussitôt en entendant le sifflement. Qui sait combien de temps l'alarme était sensé durer, pourtant ils devaient sortir quand même et Duo avait raison, il risquait d'aggraver les choses en touchant au panneau de contrôle de l'arme. Si seulement, il pouvait faire sauter cette machine mais la charge était trop forte pour qu'ils ne sautent pas avec la machine et la base… A moins qu'il n'enlève un peu de dynamite. C'était risqué mais tout de même moins que de vouloir arrêter l'alarme manuellement.

Heero : Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée. Attendez ici, je reviens.

Duo : Attends, où tu vas ?

Heero : Je vais chercher une autre salle insonorisée. Ne bougez pas.

Quatre : Y a pas de risque, t'en fais pas…

Heero : Je me dépêche.

Heero ouvrit la porte et la referma, en sortant. Se mettant les mains sur les oreilles, il couru vers les autres salles qu'ils avaient aperçu en chemin… Inutile de prendre des précautions particulières. S'il y avait le moindre soldat ici, il était probablement fou ou déjà mort. Faisant plusieurs salles, il les trouva soit fermé soit sonorisé au bruit de la base… Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour à cause d'un début de malaise quand il aperçu une salle vitré d'interrogatoire. Ce genre de salle était en général insonorisé… Peut-être l'était-elle aussi ? Prenant sur lui pour rester calme, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle… Et eut la surprise de la trouver ouverte ! Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, soulagé et s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court et la tête en surchauffe. Il avait trouvé une salle insonorisée… Certes, ce n'était pas la plus proche mais elle était accessible quand même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ressortit de la salle et refit le chemin inverse en courant.

Heero : J'ai trouvé !

Il se laissa tomber par terre et respira le plus calmement possible malgré ses battements de cœur complètement affolé. Duo s'approcha de lui, inquiet tandis que Quatre gardait une certaine distance de sécurité. Il se méfiait depuis qu'il avait vu les traces de morsures sur le cou de Duo, considérant que Wufei avait peut-être raison et que Heero était peut-être gentil avec Duo simplement pour se faire pardonner ou donner le change… Mais alors pourquoi Duo était-il si confiant ? Il était peut-être sous hypnose, pourtant Quatre sentait son esprit libre. En fait, il ne savait plus quoi penser mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir.

Duo : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Heero : Ca va passer. Laisses-moi souffler un peu.

Duo resta à coté de lui, le temps qu'il se calme et attendit qu'il se sente mieux. Heero se releva au bout d'une minute et s'approcha de la bombe. S'agenouillant à coté, il commença à défaire les bâtons prudemment, n'en laissant qu'un et remonta le tout.

Heero : Ca va pas être facile mais voilà l'idée. Nous allons faire sauter uniquement la machine et pas la base. Je vais lancer le compte à rebours, que j'ai avancé à une minute et demie et on sortira de la pièce. Il faudra courir jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire que nous avons rencontré sur le chemin et nous enfermé dedans jusqu'à ce que la bombe explose. Une fois la machine détruite, le sifflement devrait s'arrêter et on pourra sortir.

Quatre : Tu es sûr que la salle où on se réfugiera ne sautera pas avec la bombe ? C'est fort comme explosif la dynamite.

Heero : Je ne peux pas en être sûr à 100 mais j'ai mis le minimum d'explosif…

Duo : Ca me fout la trouille de devoir ressortir de là avec le sifflement qui fonctionne encore mais on n'a pas le choix.

Quatre : La salle que tu dis n'est pas loin… Mais est-ce qu'on pourra y arriver ?

Heero : Si vous vous bouchez les oreilles, vous augmenterez vos chances de l'atteindre. Vous êtes prêt ?

Duo : Non… Mais on va dire que oui, quand même. Je te fais confiance, Heero ! Je sais que tu peux nous sortir de là.

Quatre : Je l'espère de tout cœur… Allons-y.

Même si il se trompait que ce soit pour la quantité d'explosif, le temps ou simplement la distance à parcourir, ils étaient condamnés de toute façon… Mais le vampire ne fuirait pas pour autant, soient ils survivaient, soit il mourrait en essayant de les sauver. Il n'était pas un monstre, comme le croyait Wufei et il allait lui prouver ! Il n'allait pas laisser tomber ses amis…

Heero relança le compte à rebours et ramassa les autres bâtons de dynamite. Sortant le premier, il fit signe aux autres pilotes d'attendre et revint aussitôt sans les bâtons restants.

Heero : Je les ai mis plus loin. Comme ça si ils sont prit dans les explosions, ça fera plus de dégâts matériels mais du coté opposé où on sera.

Duo : Excellente idée ! Allez, on y va…

Se bouchant les oreilles, Duo et Quatre sortirent dans le couloir et suivirent Heero le plus vite qu'ils purent jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Quatre était sur le point de craquer quand il pénétra dans la salle et Duo pas loin de l'imiter… Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, vidé et la tête en ébullition. Se traînant dans le fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de la bombe, ils prirent appui sur le mur et essayèrent de se reprendre. Heero, malgré son mal de tête carabiné et ses battements de cœur fou, était quand même plus en forme qu'eux et déplaça la table pour la mettre contre le mur. Se glissant dessous, il se laissa aller contre le mur, entre Duo et Quatre. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient… Maintenant, c'était une question de chance.

Duo : Tu crois franchement que ça nous protégera de l'explosion ?

Heero : Non, mais si on survit et que le plafond s'écroule, ça nous protégera peut-être un peu.

Quatre : J'adore ton optimisme, Heero.

Heero : Je ne suis pas optimiste, je suis juste réaliste.

Duo : Moi, je préférais être optimiste que réaliste… Je ne veux pas mourir, pas tout de suite en tous cas !

Heero : Même si je survis à cette explosion, un danger bien plus grand me guettera… Mais je suis content que tu ais pris conscience que tu étais en vie.

Duo : C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu oublié à force de risquer ma vie. Même si j'ai plus peur de mourir qu'avant, je suis content d'avoir vécu quand malgré tout… Merci, Heero.

Heero jeta un œil à sa montre et attrapa la main de Duo, en souriant.

Heero : Non, c'est à moi de te remercier… Ton amitié a éclairé ma route si sombre.

Duo : Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir… Mais on va survivre, tu verras !

Heero : On va le savoir dans moins de 10 secondes.

Serrant la main de Heero, Duo se rapprocha du vampire et se serra contre lui. Epaule contre épaule et main dans la main, ils attendirent l'explosion, tandis que Quatre priait, les yeux fermés et les mains enlacées l'une contre l'autre… Ils eurent la fausse impression que celle-ci se faisait attendre quand un énorme boom secoua tout le bâtiment. Les murs et le sol tremblèrent violemment, les pilotes ressentir ces vibrations dans tous leurs squelettes… Et le mur le plus proche de la bombe s'effondra dans un énorme fracas de morceaux de mur et de poussière. Ensuite presque aussitôt, c'est le plafond lui-même qui s'effondra et tomba en morceaux plus ou moins gros sur la table protégeant les pilotes de gundam. La table se plia partiellement mais résista miraculeusement au poids ajouté au choc et les deux amis se retrouvèrent allongés par terre, malgré eux. Instinctivement, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et un morceau plus gros que les autres tomba sur un angle de la table, dont le pied cassa net. Le coin de la table tomba par terre avec le poids des morceaux de mur et la table ayant déjà beaucoup souffert, elle se brisa en deux. C'est alors qu'un petit morceau de plafond, pas si petit que ça, passa à travers la fissure et tomba sur Heero et Duo, les assommant net.

En se réveillant, Heero ne ressentit d'abord pas grand-chose… Puis une vive douleur à la cheville le tira brutalement de son inconscience. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata l'ampleur des dégâts… Et leur incroyable chance d'être toujours en vie. Duo et Quatre était toujours inconscient mais étaient vivants. Essayant de bouger, Heero se rendit compte que Duo était accroché à lui… Et lui à Duo. Se séparant de lui et se redressant un peu, il constata que sa cheville était coincée sous le bord de la table dont le pied avait cassé. Il essaya de se dégager mais abandonna aussitôt en gémissant de douleur… Les vampires ne sont pas immunisés contre la douleur, loin de là. Regardant à travers la fissure de la table, il aperçu tous les morceaux de plafond en équilibre juste au dessus de leur tête. Si la table bougeait et que les morceaux tombaient, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir par contre. N'osant plus bouger, il secoua Duo en l'appelant. Celui-ci se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes en gémissant… Ouvrant les yeux, il constata leur très délicate situation.

Duo : Oh putain de bon dieu de merde…

Heero : Tu l'as dis… Et encore, ta cheville n'est pas coincée sous le coin de la table.

Duo : Ca te fait mal ?

Heero : Oui mais je suis vivant, ça compense.

Duo : Quatre ! Hé, Quatre ! Réveilles-toi !

Quatre, allongé par terre aussi par le choc, se réveilla difficilement et émit un gémissement prolongé en ouvrant les yeux.

Duo : Ca va, Quatre ? Rien de casser ?

Quatre : Euh… Je ne crois pas… On a réussi ?

Duo : A moitié, on va dire. Regarde tout ce qui tient en équilibre au dessus de nos têtes…

Quatre : Même pas au quart, tu veux dire… Comment on va sortir de là ?

Heero : Essaie de voir où il y a un passage… Toi tu peux bouger librement, mais fais attention. Si tu bouges la table, tout risque de nous tomber dessus.

Quatre : D'accord…

Avançant vers Heero et Duo, le blond regarda au-dessus d'eux, par la fissure. Aucune sortie par là… Et il était coincé de tous les autres cotés. Ils s'étaient échappés d'un danger mortel pour se retrouver piégé par un autre…

Quatre : On ne pourra pas sortir par là.

Duo : Et si on contactait Trowa ou Wufei ? Avec leur gundam, ils devraient pouvoir nous dégager un passage…

Heero : Ou nous enterrer vivant… Mais je crois que c'est la seule option qu'il nous reste.

Quatre : Pas forcément… Heero, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu mais ça pourrait peut-être nous sauver la vie. Nous savons que tu es un vampire. Je me moque de connaître tes intentions pour l'instant, mais si tu peux nous sortir de là, fais-le, je t'en prie !

Heero : Je suis désolé, Quatre… J'aimerais pouvoir le faire mais je suis trop fatigué pour nous tous emmener ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne pourrais le faire que si vous étiez inconscient ou endormi et ce n'est pas le cas.

Duo : Il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisses faire ? Tu dois bien avoir des pouvoirs… Les vampires sont très forts, non ?

Heero : Oui… Mais si je touche à quoi que ce soit, tout risque de tomber et je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'empêcher les choses de tomber.

Quatre et Duo soupirèrent, déçu… Ils avaient espéré un miracle mais ce n'était pas Heero qui allait le créer.

Heero : Vampire ou non, je suis à la même enseigne que vous. Il faut prévenir Trowa ou Wufei que nous sommes là.

Duo : C'est moi qui avais la radio. Je vais les contacter.

Duo fouilla sur lui, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire bouger la table, tandis que Heero était allongé de manière à ce que sa cheville lui fasse le moins mal possible. Quatre était allongée aussi car la table ne lui laissait pas le choix et regardait vers le mur, l'air désespéré. Soudain, Duo poussa un cri. Quatre tourna la tête et vit la radio hors d'usage, sans doute écrasé par Duo lorsqu'il avait été projeté à terre.

Quatre : Cette fois, on est mort… Je n'aurais jamais cru mourir sous une table, dans l'éboulement d'une salle d'interrogatoire. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Duo : C'est sûr… Et tu te voyais mourir comment ?

Quatre : Dans mon lit, pendant mon sommeil à un âge avancé. J'espérais survivre à tous ça… Et me voilà condamné à mourir avec un vampire, comme compagnon.

Heero : C'est comme ça que tu me vois maintenant ? Comme un vampire et c'est tout ? Wufei vous a retourné l'esprit tant que ça ? IL avait raison, les chasseurs de vampires n'ont aucune pitié et Wufei a réussit à détruire notre amitié !

Quatre : Non… Enfin, je sais plus. C'est plus compliqué que ça, Heero, comprends-moi ! Wufei ne voulait que nous protéger et lui en vouloir n'arrangera pas notre situation, de toute façon ! Wufei nous a raconté tellement de choses et il s'est passé tellement de choses aussi… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Je ne sais même plus si je peux faire confiance à mon empathie pour savoir si tu es honnête. Je suis désolé, Heero…

Duo : Heero n'est pas notre ennemi, Quatre. J'ai douté moi aussi quand Wufei a dit tout ça… Mais maintenant je sais que j'avais raison depuis le début, c'est lui qui se trompe.

Quatre ne répondit pas et Heero s'en sentit triste et en voulu encore plus à Wufei, malgré lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser mourir ici. Peu importe ce que leur avait dit Wufei, pour lui Duo et les autres seraient toujours ses amis !

Heero : On ne va pas mourir ici. Je peux peut-être contacter Wufei ou Trowa par télépathie…

Duo : Tu es télépathe ?

Heero : Tous les vampires le sont… Mais je n'ai jamais essayé avec des êtres humains, seulement avec Zeck.

Quatre : Essaie avec Wufei. Il est plus réceptif psychiquement que Trowa… Il faut que tu y arrives, Heero. Si on s'en sort, je te promets que j'essaierais de faire le tri entre mes peurs et mes certitudes…

Heero : Tu n'as pas besoin de me le promettre. Je comprends que tu ne saches plus quoi penser de moi… Même si tu devais me haïr désormais, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. C'est Wufei le responsable, pas toi… Pourtant, il reste mon ami quand même. Jamais je ne vous ferais de mal !

Se concentrant, il se fixa sur la présence de Wufei qu'il sentait tout près… Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait marcher mais il devait essayer à tout prix. Finalement au bout d'un moment et au prix d'un énorme effort, Heero arriva à toucher l'esprit de Wufei.

Heero : Wufei. Tu m'entends ?

Wufei manqua sa cible, tellement il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Heero dans son esprit. Reprenant le combat, il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Heero : Si tu m'entends, Réponds, je t'en prie. Quatre et Duo sont en danger. Nous sommes coincés sous les décombres d'une salle, dans la base.

Wufei : Quoi ?? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Vous êtes où ?

Heero : Ils vont bien. Nous sommes dans ce qu'il reste d'une salle d'interrogatoire dont le mur ouest s'est effondré dans le secteur nord de la base, tout près de la source de l'explosion. Nous avons été protégé par une table mais si elle bouge ne serait qu'un tout petit peu, tous les débris vont nous tomber dessus. Même si elle ne bouge pas d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va résister au poids qu'elle supporte.

Wufei : Ok. Ne bougez pas surtout, je vois dans quel secteur vous êtes.

Trowa : Ca ne va pas, Wufei ? Pourquoi tu parles tout seul ?

Wufei : Non, je parle à Heero. Ecoutes, essaie d'occuper tous les ms ennemies. Il faut que j'aille les aider. Ils sont vivants mais dans une position très bancale.

Sans attendre la réponse de Trowa, Wufei se dirigea vers l'endroit de la base où avait eu lieu l'explosion et repéra aussitôt une ancienne salle correspondant à la description faite par Heero. Il pouvait même encore apercevoir des morceaux de vitres.

Wufei : Heero ! Heero, tu m'entends? Bon dieu, réponds !

Heero : Je suis là…

Wufei : Je vois où vous êtes, je vais tenter de dégager la salle.

Heero : Essaie d'enlever les pierres situés du coté du mur est, mais vas-y doucement. On est juste en-dessous.

Wufei : Entendu. Je commence le dégagement et s'il te plait, réponds tout de suite quand je te parle.

Heero : Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à maintenir le lien télépathique avec toi…

Wufei : Essaie quand même !

Faisant se baisser le Shenlong, Wufei commença à enlever délicatement les pierres situé à coté du mur est. Malgré l'énorme main du gundam, le chinois était très précis et léger dans ses gestes.

Wufei : Est-ce que la table a bougé ?

Heero : Non. Continue comme ça. Je te dirais si ça bouge.

Le chinois continua le dégagement le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas faire écrouler les pierres sur eux. Et puis, il aperçu la table sous laquelle étaient réfugié les pilotes.

Wufei : Heero, je vois la table !

Heero : La plus grosse pierre… Dégages-là et ils pourront sortir.

Wufei : Et toi ?

Heero : Ma cheville est coincée sous le bord de la table.

Wufei : De quel coté ?

Heero : Ne t'occupe pas de moi…

Wufei : Il n'est pas question que tu t'échappes. De quel coté es-tu ?

Heero : Le coté le plus proche de toi.

Wufei : Je vais dégager ce coté-là. Ne bouge pas.

Wufei fit rouler la plus grosse pierre, comme lui avait indiqué Heero et dégagea ensuite le coté le plus proche de lui.

Heero : Arrêtes, ça devrait suffire. Je sens que la table bouge.

Wufei : OK. Sortez, je vais vous récupérer.

Duo et Quatre sortirent les premiers, apparemment très soulagé de ne plus avoir ce tas de bout de mur au-dessus de leur tête. Poussant la table avec beaucoup de précaution, ils parvinrent à dégager la cheville de Heero, qui n'était pas belle du tout. Le coin de la table lui avait entaillé la peau et il y avait pas mal de sang.

Duo : C'est moche. Ca te fait beaucoup mal ?

Heero : Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca va pouvoir guérir maintenant. Aides-moi à me redresser.

Duo tenta d'aider Heero à se relever mais avec l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, il était trop fatigué pour le faire seul.

Duo : Tu peux m'aider, Quatre ?

Quatre : Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Duo : Arrêtes ! Il ne va pas te mordre… Viens m'aider, tu vois bien que je n'y arrive pas.

Après un instant d'hésitation et un peu inquiet à l'idée de se tenir tout près de Heero, Quatre approcha et vint soutenir le japonais de l'autre coté. Unissant leur effort, ils parvinrent à aider le vampire à se hisser sur la main géante du gundam de Wufei. Celui-ci eut brièvement l'envie de l'écraser dans la main de son gundam en le voyant aussi gros qu'un moustique depuis son poste de pilotage… Mais il ne le fit pas. Heero ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi même si ça aurait été plus simple et puis, ce n'était pas digne d'un guerrier. Pendant que le pilote tenait ces réflexions hautement philosophiques, Quatre et Duo étaient grimpé eux aussi dans la main du gundam. Quittant le champ le bataille, il les emmena à l'abri, laissant Trowa finir le nettoyage de la zone. Le français les suivi peu après, une fois sûr qu'il ne restait plus de ms pour les suivre.

Déposant les 3 pilotes à terre, Wufei les rejoignit. Duo aida Heero, qui semblait épuisé, à s'asseoir par terre et s'assit à coté de lui. Quatre resta debout et regarda Trowa arriver à son tour.

Wufei : Duo, Quatre ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Duo : Comme si j'avais failli mourir écrasé et broyé par un plafond en morceau… Donc plutôt bien, je suppose.

Quatre : Je suis vivant… Grâce à Heero, je suppose.

Heero : Merci de les avoir sauvés, Wufei.

Wufei : Et toi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être en vie ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas encore… Ca dépendra de ce que tu comptes faire. Tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas, Wufei ? Pourtant, ça serait une erreur… Tu te trompes sur moi.

Trowa : Pour l'instant, on va déjà mettre les voiles et on verra après.

Duo : Excellente idée. Je suis fatigué mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici une minute de plus.

Quatre : Direction l'Allemagne. Ca va nous changer.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire au Dr J ?

Heero : Que la mission n'est que partiellement réussi à cause d'un piège ennemi.

Wufei : Tu es sûr que c'est à cause d'un piège ennemi ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt lié à une erreur de ta part ?

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Les chasseurs de vampires sont vraiment des monstres, prêt à tuer un ami sans même chercher plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

Wufei : Tu me traites de monstre ?? Et toi, tu es quoi dans ce cas ?

Duo : Wufei n'insinue rien du tout et Heero est juste Heero ! On met les voiles ! Viens avec moi, je te prends sur mon gundam, Heero.

Duo lança un regard suspicieux, limite furieux, à Wufei et aida Heero à se relever et à marcher. Clopinant, le japonais le suivi jusqu'au Deathcythe et Duo le fit grimper sur la main du gundam. Tous les pilotes rejoignirent leur gundam… Wufei resta tout seul, à ruminer sa colère. Heero allait payer… Très bientôt, Wufei allait montrer à ce vampire qu'il n'était pas tombé dans son piège et lui régler son compte. Ca serait facile, épuisé et blessé comme il était… Oui, trop facile même et indigne du guerrier qu'il était. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié sur place et il regagna son gundam pour partir à son tour.

§§§ (3 mois, 2 semaines et 1 jour)

Les pilotes de gundam arrivèrent à leur nouvelle planque, située en Allemagne, peu avant l'aube. Ils avaient cachés leur gundam très soigneusement dans une forêt ou un lac, comme d'habitude et avait rejoint la maison qu'ils allaient occuper pour un temps indéterminé.

Heero était revenu en marchant, avec l'aide de Duo quand même… Mais en marchant. Quatre avait été surpris de voir que la plaie était presque complètement guérit et Wufei en avait été très contrarié ! Ils étaient tous réuni dans le salon, Heero et Duo sur un canapé, Wufei et Quatre sur un autre et Trowa debout, appuyé contre un mur. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se coucher… Surtout pas Heero, ni Wufei. Ils s'observaient tous les deux, avec un regard méfiant… Les autres pilotes se demandaient ce qui se passait, on aurait dit que chacun était dans un camp et qu'ils y allaient y avoir une bagarre. Il y avait une tension étrange et désagréable qui régnait dans la pièce. Il allait se passer quelque chose et sans tarder… Soudain, Wufei se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. C'était l'heure, enfin.

Wufei : Je suppose que tu sais que nous sommes au courant pour ta nature…

Heero : Je sais que vous êtes au courant, oui. C'est toi qui leur as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire en leur disant ? Comment tu l'as découvert ?

Wufei se retourna vers lui et afficha un petit sourire supérieur, qui déplu à Heero.

Wufei : J'ai essayé de les protéger de toi, mais je n'ai que partiellement réussi ! Tu es rusé, Heero… Mais pas autant que moi, car je vois clair dans tes manœuvres. Je ne suis pas idiot. Mon grand-père m'a apprit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les vampires… C'était facile à comprendre, franchement. Tu t'es à peine dissimulé, sur ce coup-là, tu as été novice. Tu veux que je te fasse l'inventaire des indices ? Il y a d'abord eu la marque de morsure, ton comportement distant et étrange, ton appétit quasiment inexistant, la lacune que tu as faites le jour de ton retour, ton allergie soudaine au soleil, ta pâleur, tes battements cardiaques trop faible, l'aura écrasante que Quatre ressent chez toi, ton don de guérison extra rapide, le fait que tu entendes le sifflement d'ultrason de l'arme et que tu ne deviennent pas dingue à son exposition, la démonstration de télépathie que tu m'as faite, ton comportement sauvage et sanguinaire en mission, tes sorties nocturnes régulières et la façon dont tu as semé Duo lorsqu'il t'a suivi…

Duo baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir aidé à trahir Heero et d'avoir douté de lui. Il le regrettait, maintenant et ne voulait pas que le japonais ait des ennuis à cause de lui… Mais même si il n'avait rien dit, est-ce que Wufei n'en serait pas venu à cette conclusion, tout de même ?

Wufei : Et je pense que je vais m'arrêter là car ça fait déjà beaucoup de preuves contre toi.

Heero : Mais je ne nie pas être un vampire… La seule chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord, ce sont les intentions que tu me prêtes. Est-ce que c'est un crime d'être vampire ??

Wufei : Parce que tu oses prétendre que tu ne nous veux aucun mal ? Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu as tenté de nous pousser à la faute avec ces sorties parfaitement inutile ?

Heero : Elles ne sont pas inutiles. Je voulais vous rappeler une chose dont je me suis souvenu lorsqu'il était trop tard. Vous êtes vivants, vous n'êtes pas des machines dont le seul but est de faire la guerre et vous avez le droit de vivre.

Wufei : Apparemment, ils ont bien mordu à ce petit jeu d'ailleurs… Mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Et qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à propos de la façon dont tu as kidnappé et attaqué Duo ? Pourquoi lui ? Tu avais tout prévu dès que tu as commencé l'amadouer pour en faire ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo voulu protester et dire qu'il se trompait complètement mais Wufei lui fit signe de se taire avec une autorité qui n'admet pas de contestation, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'exprimer.

Heero : Je n'ai pas amadoué Duo, j'ai été honnête avec lui ! Je voulais seulement être proche de quelqu'un, j'avais besoin de sentir que j'avais encore un lien avec le monde des vivants… Ca s'est fait naturellement parce qu'on partageait la même chambre. C'est lui m'a surpris quand je sortais et puis il m'a suivit… Je l'ai entraîné dans ce petit bois pour pouvoir disparaître facilement et quand j'ai vu qu'il a surpris ce couple gai, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait une bonne blague. Tu connais la suite, il a voulu se venger en me volant mes lunettes et j'ai réagis un peu violemment… Je ne voulais pas le blesser, ni l'effrayer alors je me suis excusé sans tarder et on est devenu amis. Il n'y avait rien de malicieux là-dedans, je t'assure… D'ailleurs, que tu me crois ou non, son amitié m'a beaucoup apporté.

Wufei : Rien de malicieux ? Mais bien sûr ! J'ai vu la trace de morsure alors inutile de nier. Ensuite, tu l'as hypnotisé pour lui faire avaler une histoire bidon et en faire ton fidèle compagnon…

Heero : Je n'ai pas mordu Duo et je ne l'ai pas hypnotisé non plus. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Je n'ai pas enlevé Duo !

Wufei : Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges. Parles-moi plutôt de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pendant la mission… Comment as-tu fais pour piéger Duo et Quatre ?

Heero : Je ne les ai pas piégés. Lorsque je suis entré dans la salle, l'alarme s'est déclenchée mais à l'extérieur de la salle.

Wufei : Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui l'as déclenché ! Et ensuite, tu les entraîné dans cette salle après avoir mis les explosifs en marche, sachant parfaitement qu'ils se retrouveraient piégé… Tu savais que tu ne risquais rien, c'était facile. Ensuite, tu les sauvé grâce à tes pouvoirs et tu pensais sous doute devenir un héros pour eux. C'est trop facile, Heero. Tu ne t'en tireras pas, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Heero : Tu délires complètement, Wufei. Je ne sais même pas comment marche cette chose ! Pourquoi tu ne m'accuses pas de vous avoir trahi au profit d'OZ, tant que tu y es ? Ca irait très bien avec le ton de ton discourt !

Wufei : N'essaie de me faire passer pour le méchant, ce n'est pas moi le vampire. On n'est pas en train de parler de trahison, mais de manipulation psychique. Vous êtes très doué pour ça, vous les vampires… C'est pratique pour faire oublier à quelqu'un que vous l'avez agressé et bu son sang. Je suis sûr que tu le fais aussi, comme tous ces monstres.

Heero : J'évite de m'en prendre dans la mesure du possible aux innocents, je préfère m'attaquer à des ennemis. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! J'ai commis des erreurs, c'est vrai mais tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Est-ce que je dois être condamné pour ça, juste parce que je suis un vampire ?

Wufei : Ca suffit, Heero. J'ai assez pris de risque en te laissant la vie aussi longtemps et ça a failli nous coûter très cher. Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire dès le départ… C'est justement parce que je voulais être sûr que j'ai attendu, par amitié ! Les chasseurs de vampires ne sont pas des monstres sans cœur, Heero mais des gens chargé de protéger les innocents contre les créatures de ton espèces.

Heero : Tu te prends pour un sauveur, c'est ça ? Laisses-moi rire, tu veux seulement m'exterminer ! Tu te moques de savoir si je suis encore moi-même !

Wufei : Non. Je sais ce qu'est un vampire, c'est tout… Et je sais aussi quel danger, tu représentes.

Heero se leva, en voyant Wufei sortir un pieu de derrière son dos. Ses craintes les plus noires se confirmaient. Zeck avait raison… Wufei n'était peut-être pas chasseur de vampires mais c'était tout comme puisque son grand-père, chasseur de vampires, lui avait tout apprit. En fait, le chinois agissait depuis 5 minutes exactement de la façon dont Heero se représentait un chasseur de vampire… Dur, menaçant et sans pitié. Un peu comme un soldat, mais en pire. C'était un cauchemar…

Duo bondit du canapé en voyant Wufei avancer vers Heero, en brandissant son pieu en bois. Quatre et Trowa, indécis restèrent là sans bouger. Le chinois repoussa Duo en arrière et continua son chemin vers sa proie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et ne voulant pas faire de mal au chinois malgré son attitude clairement hostile, Heero paniqua un peu et recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé, dos à un mur. Wufei eut alors un sourire fanatique et fit le geste de vouloir lui planter son pieu dans le cœur. L'instinct de Heero reprit le dessus à ce moment-là et ses yeux devinrent jaune fendus comme ceux d'un dragon. Wufei suspendit son geste, méfiant mais pas apeuré…

Wufei : Arrêtes de reculer et défends-toi, espèce de démon ! Montres-moi ta vraie nature, Heero !

Heero : Je ne suis pas un démon ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Wufei !

Wufei : Tant pis pour toi, tu vas mourir alors !

Heero : Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer…

Wufei : Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Vif comme l'éclair, Heero poussa Wufei en arrière de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant valser par terre, contre le dossier du canapé. A moitié sonné, celui-ci resta comme ça… Heero le regarda, se sentant coupable à l'idée de l'avoir blessé mais prit l'option la plus raisonnable du moment : la fuite. Courant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit à toute volée et se précipita dehors, en se mettant à courir comme un fou. Il courait sans même chercher à savoir où il allait, cherchant surtout à mettre le plus distance entre Wufei et lui, autant pour le bien du chinois que pour le sien. Sa cheville lui faisait encore un peu mal et était un peu bancale, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Il se sentait comme une bête traquée, impuissante et terrorisé… Non, pas impuissante, mais il refusait de faire du mal à Wufei, même si celui-ci cherchait clairement à le tuer. Il ne pourrait pas se considérer autrement que comme un monstre si il faisait une chose pareille, or il n'était pas un monstre, peu importe ce qu'en disait Wufei. Il préférait mourir que de le tuer ! Soudain, sa cheville le lâcha et il trébucha. Maudissant le bord de la table responsable de cette blessure qui ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment, il se releva et recommença à courir. Il devait partir et vite… Si seulement il ne s'était aussi épuisé à tenir le lien télépathique avec Wufei, il aurait peut-être été capable de se téléporter vu qu'il s'était un peu reposé. Malheureusement, la télépathie avec un être humain avait eu raison de ces dernières forces et il n'avait pas encore récupéré assez pour disparaître loin d'ici. Pourtant ça aurait peut-être été sa meilleure chance de survivre… Est-ce qu'il devait se résigner à mourir ? Il sentit le désespoir le rattraper, en sentant la température se réchauffer en même temps que le soleil se réveillait…

Reprenant ses esprits, Wufei se releva immédiatement et constata la disparition de Heero, ainsi que la porte ouverte… Il se précipita vers la porte mais Duo s'interposa.

Duo : Arrêtes, Wufei ! Tu es fou !

Wufei : C'est toi qui es fou ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te manipule ?

Duo : Heero ne me manipule pas ! Laisse-le !

Wufei : Pas question ! C'est un vampire et il est dangereux. Tu as vu comment il m'a attaqué et ses yeux ? Pour notre bien à tous, je dois le tuer. Maintenant, pousses-toi !

Wufei contourna Duo et se lança à la poursuite du vampire. Duo, resté sur place, se tourna vers Trowa et Quatre, l'air désespéré.

Duo : Et pourquoi vous ne faites rien, vous ? Vous allez le laisser tuer Heero comme ça, sans le lever le petit doigt ?

Quatre : Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, Duo… C'est difficile…

Duo : Non, c'est très simple. La seule vérité à voir, c'est ce que vous croyez au fond de vous ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'aider un ami en danger, vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Vous devriez avoir honte !!

Laissant les deux pilotes avec leur indécision, il se précipita dehors à la suite de Heero et Wufei… Il devait rattraper Wufei avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. Heero n'était pas un monstre, il ne l'avait pas hypnotisé mais Wufei semblait incapable de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse être ami avec un vampire et avoir confiance en lui. Soudain, il aperçu les premiers rayons de soleil entre les arbres… Oh non ! Très inquiet pour Heero, à présent également menacé par ce lever de soleil, il accéléra sa course. Il devait absolument arriver à temps pour empêcher Wufei de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Heero avait couru et couru aussi loin qu'il pouvait, trébuchant un peu trop souvent et permettant ainsi à Wufei de rattraper son retard… Et maintenant, il se tenait au bout d'une falaise, face à lui un intense levé de soleil et derrière lui, un tueur de vampire… Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, désormais. Le soleil matinal commençant à lui brûler les yeux, il fut obligé de se les protéger avec la main… Il était incapable de supporter la puissance de ces rayons de soleil. Zeck lui avait dit se méfier des levés et couchés de soleil mais il ne croyait pas que c'était à ce point. Heero tomba à genoux, complètement vulnérable, se maudissant pour être tombé dans le piège de Wufei.

Le voyant neutralisé largement assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse le tuer 100 fois, Wufei s'approcha tranquillement de lui et savoura sa victoire.

Wufei : Tu as oublié tes lunettes de soleil dans ton sac ? C'est bête, non ? Quoi que je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Aucun vampire ne résiste à la puissance d'un lever ou coucher de soleil… Ce sont les meilleures heures pour chasser un vampire. J'ai bien fait d'attendre cette heure fatidique avant de t'acculer exactement là où je le voulais. Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se dire adieu, Heero… J'aurais au moins eu le plaisir de te vaincre, même si je n'aurais pas eu besoin de beaucoup lutter pour te tuer, vampire.

« Le soleil est ton meilleur allié, Wufei. Choisis toujours l'heure et l'endroit où tu affronteras ton ennemi, sous peine de te faire tuer par lui » C'est ce qu'il avait fait… Il l'avait emmené exactement là où il le voulait, au moment où il le voulait. Se plaçant sur le coté de sa proie pour ne surtout pas protéger Heero du soleil, comme son grand-père le lui avait toujours conseillé, il se prépara à en finir et brandit son pieu en direction de sa proie…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Wufei le tient… Mais est-ce qu'il va le faire vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il va se raviser ? Peut-être que Zeck va intervenir ? Peut-être que Duo va arriver trop tard ? Peut-être que Heero va se défendre quand même ? Héhéhé… Vous avez peut-être d'autres théories ?

Je mettrais la réponse le week-end prochain… Heero va rester comme ça, pendant une semaine, le pauvre.

Heero : Tu crois ?

Heero, non vampire, sort un parasol et une serviette de plage, sans oublier la crème solaire. Il manque que la mer.

Non, pas le pauvre… Heero va se dorer la pilule pendant une semaine, ça lui rendra un peu de couleur puisqu'il pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Au moins, il va se payer des vacances gratos lui…

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Amitié

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Comment va s'en sortir Heero ? La réponse est juste là ! Si seulement ses ennuis s'arrêtaient là… Mais ce n'est que le début ! Il y a bien pire qu'un chasseur de vampire enragé, qui pourrait tomber lui tomber dessus.

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 5

« Le soleil est ton meilleur allié, Wufei. Choisis toujours l'heure et l'endroit où tu affronteras ton ennemi, sous peine de te faire tuer par lui » C'est ce qu'il avait fait… Il l'avait emmené exactement là où il le voulait, au moment où il le voulait. Se plaçant sur le coté de sa proie pour ne surtout pas protéger Heero du soleil, comme son grand-père le lui avait toujours conseillé, il se prépara à en finir et brandit son pieu en direction de sa proie…

Duo : Wufei !! Arrêtes, je t'en supplie ! Ecoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire avant de prendre ta décision ! Tu ne sais même ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous avons disparu ! Laisses-moi t'expliquer, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tu ne peux pas le juger sans savoir !

Wufei arrêta son geste et regarda Duo, débouler sur la falaise au pas de course et essoufflé… A quoi bon l'écouter ? Heero l'avait hypnotisé… Mais quelque chose dans le regard suppliant de l'américain le poussa à le faire, malgré tout.

Wufei : Je te laisse le temps que mettra le soleil à se lever… Après je le tuerais.

Duo : Ok ! Pour commencer, Heero ne m'a pas enlevé. Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il allait sortir et j'ai insisté pour venir avec lui, pour savoir s'il allait vraiment tuer un innocent et boire son sang.

Wufei : Idiot. Ca aurait pu être ton sang ! D'ailleurs, ça l'a peut-être été…

Duo : Tais-toi !! C'est à moi de parler maintenant ! Il n'a pas bu mon sang ! Nous avons été dans une discothèque et là-bas, j'ai vu cette fille. Iliana… Elle était belle, envoûtante et tellement sensuelle… Heero m'avait bien dit de me méfier d'elle mais quand je l'ai vu assise en face de moi, j'ai tout oublié. Elle a profité que Heero était allé nous commander à boire pour m'aborder et je l'ai suivi, malgré moi. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé par terre, dans le cirage et Heero était là. Elle aussi. Ils étaient en train de parler… Heero était furieux et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Elle voulait me tuer mais Heero l'en a empêché. Il lui a interdit de me toucher, il lui a dit que j'étais son ami… Et ça, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, Wufei ! Finalement, elle est partie et il s'est penché vers moi. Il était très inquiet… Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. C'est ce que j'ai fais et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital et Heero était là à coté de moi. Ca faisait un jour que j'étais dans une espèce de comat dû à la perte de sang et d'après ce que le médecin m'a dit, Heero avait refusé de me quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. D'ailleurs, le médecin m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un ami comme ça… Je suis resté là-bas deux jours et Heero est resté tout le temps avec moi. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, j'ai surtout dormi… Mais je sais que lorsque je le voyais près de moi en me réveillant, ça me rassurait.

Wufei : Vous avez reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à la discothèque ?

Duo : Oui, quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital contre l'avis du médecin, mais avec une tonne de recommandation de sa part… Heero était inquiet de me voir participer à la mission si vite mais j'ai insisté pour venir avec lui sinon il était prêt à me laisser ici et il se serait arrangé avec vous. Il s'est excusé de ce qui était arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il m'a aussi demandé ce que je pensais de lui, à présent que je savais qui il était… Je lui ai dit ce que je vais te dire maintenant : que pour moi, ça ne changeait rien, qu'il était et resterait toujours Heero et qu'en agissant ainsi, en me laissant venir avec lui cette nuit-là, en me défendant d'Iliana, en me sauvant la vie et surtout en restant près de moi, il m'avait prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et que je resterais toujours son ami, peu importe la situation. C'est ce que j'ai fais jusque-là et ce que je fais encore maintenant. Réfléchis, je t'en prie… Heero n'est pas un monstre. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu. C'est Zeck Merquise qui en a fait un vampire, lui n'a rien demandé… Tu vas le punir parce que Zeck l'a transformé contre son gré ?

Wufei : OK, je veux bien croire que tu dises vrai… Lorsqu'on est sous l'influence d'un vampire, on ne se souvient pas d'autant de choses et surtout on n'en parle pas comme ça. Dans ce cas, expliques-moi pourquoi il a fuit…

Quatre : Parce qu'il a eut peur.

Duo se retourna et eut la surprise de voir arriver Quatre et Trowa… Au même instant, Heero s'effondra, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus l'éclat trop violent du soleil déjà entièrement visible. Trowa se précipita avant que Duo n'ait fait un geste et le prit contre lui, en se plaçant dos au soleil pour l'en protéger. Apparemment ce qu'il leur avait dit les avait fait réfléchir puisqu'ils étaient venus finalement… Duo s'en sentit rassuré.

Quatre : Moi, je trouve que sa réaction était plutôt normal, vu comment tu as agis… On aurait dit un fanatique ! Tu l'as interrogé comme une bête et l'a menacé, alors qu'il ne te menaçait absolument pas. Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de répondre aux questions que tu lui posais. J'avais l'impression de voir un soldat d'OZ en plein interrogatoire. Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance… Voilà pourquoi il a fuit !

Wufei : J'ai fais ça pour votre bien. Vous ne connaissez pas les vampires, il faut les pousser à bout pour qu'ils révèlent leur vraie nature !

Quatre : Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Rien ! Il n'a fait que confirmer qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal. Il était même prêt à se laisser tuer pour ne pas te faire de mal ! Tu parles toujours de vampire mais jamais de Heero, pourtant c'est bien de lui qu'on parle maintenant. Dis-moi franchement, est-ce que tu crois encore que Heero puisse vouloir de nous faire du mal, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches à assouvir une vengeance personnelle, qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit un vampire… Si ce n'est pas ça, alors laisses-le ! Pour moi, il a largement prouvé ses honnêtes intentions… Tu ne trouves pas, Wufei ?

Wufei soupira et regarda les 3 pilotes qui le fixaient durement. Puisqu'ils prenaient les choses comme ça et vu les réactions non agressives de Heero, ils pouvaient raisonnablement renoncer à son projet, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vengeance quoi qu'en pense Quatre. De toute façon, ils ne le laisseraient plus faire maintenant.

Wufei : Je voulais seulement vous protéger. Très bien, je veux bien lui laisser une chance… Mais il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de me rouler ou d'essayer de vous faire du mal. Si il s'avère qu'il montre un comportement dangereux pour nous, je le tuerais et cette fois, je le ferais avec ou sans votre consentement.

Duo : Heero ne fera rien de tel.

Quatre : Allez, on rentre… Il faut mettre Heero à l'abri du soleil.

Prenant Heero toujours inconscient dans ses bras, Trowa se releva et prit le chemin de la maison. Duo et Quatre le suivirent… Wufei resta là, à regarder le soleil qui était à présent complètement levé.

Wufei : J'espère que ce n'est pas une erreur… A moins que ce ne soit moi qui m'apprêtais la faire cette erreur. Quelque soit la réponse, l'avenir nous le dira. Et toi, grand-père, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois qu'on peut être vampire et vivre avec des humains ?

Tournant le dos au soleil, il retourna vers la maison à son tour. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Quatre et Trowa était sur le canapé. Ils se tournèrent vers lui en entendant ses pas.

Wufei : Pourquoi avoir choisi de croire Duo plutôt que moi ?

Quatre : Parce que je savais la réponse depuis le début… J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui et jamais il ne m'a déçu. La seule chose qui m'a fait douter, c'est d'apprendre qu'il était un vampire… Pourtant, j'ai vécu dans la même maison que lui pendant 2 mois sans savoir ce qu'il était et je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Pourquoi ça changerait d'un seul coup ?

Trowa : J'ai douté parce qu'il ne me parlait plus comme avant, même son regard avait changé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'ai cru qu'il ne me considérait plus comme avant et qu'il m'avait laissé tomber pour être ami avec Duo. Je me suis sentit en colère et un peu trahi, je l'avoue… J'ai été bêtement jaloux. Lorsque j'ai appris qui il était, j'ai pensé qu'il avait changé à cause ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il était devenu un autre. J'ai eu peur… Mais je me suis trompé, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ne se confiait peut-être plus à moi simplement parce qu'il était devenu un vampire et que lui aussi il avait peur. Je n'ai pas non plus imaginé qu'il pouvait s'être rapproché de Duo parce qu'il avait besoin de se sentir proche de quelqu'un et que c'était tombé sur Duo simplement parce qu'il partageait la même chambre. J'ai eu tord, j'aurais dû croire en lui au lieu d'écouter ce que tu disais.

Wufei : Au moins, vous avez trouvé votre réponse…

Quatre : Il suffit de regarder dans son cœur, Wufei. Toi aussi tu cherches une réponse… Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

Wufei : Pas encore… Mais si vous avez raison, alors je la trouverais peut-être. Je n'ai pas fais ça contre lui directement mais parce qu'il est un vampire. Jamais je n'ai entendu qu'un vampire pouvait vivre parmi des humains et encore moins vouloir les protéger.

Quatre : Je comprends mieux ce que tu cherches… Mais je crois que tu poses la question dans le mauvais sens. La question n'est pas de savoir si un vampire est dangereux ou s'il peut vivre avec des humains mais de savoir si Heero, lui, le peut. Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais à ça ? Tu crois que Heero est dangereux pour nous ?

Wufei : Non… Mais j'essaie justement de savoir si nous avons bien à faire à lui. Laisses-moi le temps de vérifier et je te répondrais.

Quatre : Si tu doutes, demande à ton cœur. C'est un excellent conseiller…

Trowa : Oui, je suis d'accord.

Wufei : J'y penserais. Où est Duo ?

Quatre : Il a décidé de rester avec Heero jusqu'à son réveil. Il a peur qu'il ne prenne peur en revenant à lui et qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Wufei : C'est un risque, en effet…

Trowa : On devrait s'occuper du rapport de mission… Il y a certains détails que nous allons devoir arranger si nous ne voulons pas que le Dr J ne découvre un jour le secret de Heero, lui aussi. Un fou qui essaie de le tuer, c'est suffisant… Tu ne crois pas ?

Wufei : Je ne suis pas fou. Si j'ai fais une erreur, je le reconnaitrais mais je ne suis pas fou ! Occupons-nous de ce rapport, plutôt. Je vais aller chercher l'ordinateur de Heero.

Quatre : Et après, ce serait bien qu'on aille se coucher… Je suis épuisé autant physiquement que moralement.

Wufei : Je comprends que tu sois fatigué… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. On l'est tous, je crois.

Trowa : On fait le rapport et on ira se coucher sans tarder… On a grand besoin de repos avec tout ce qui est arrivé cette nuit et ce matin, sans oublier les 3 jours où Duo a disparu.

Quatre : Oui… Mais je ne serais tranquille que lorsque Heero ira mieux. Je me sens terriblement coupable d'avoir agis comme ça avec lui…

Trowa : On a été injuste avec lui, c'est vrai.

Wufei : Non, vous n'avez rien fait qui mérite de tels remords. Vous n'avez fait que suivre la voie que je vous ai montrée, rien de plus. Ca ne serait pas à vous de vous en vouloir, mais à moi… Cependant je ne regrette pas d'avoir agis ainsi. Je devais le faire et vous, vous devez arrêter de vous croire responsable de ce qui s'est passé. C'est moi qui ai interrogé, poursuivi et essayé de tuer Heero, pas vous… Vous l'avez sauvé, au contraire. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, c'est une autre question… Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, rien !

Laissant Trowa et Quatre réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, Wufei monta dans la chambre de Heero et Duo pour aller chercher le pc. A quoi bon les laisser se torturer ainsi ? Qu'ils aient tord ou raison à propos de Heero, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Le seul coupable, s'il devait y en avoir un, ça serait lui et personne d'autre. Le chinois frappa doucement à la porte et entra, laissant ces idées de culpabilité dans le couloir. Ils devaient faire le rapport pour l'instant, il se jugerait coupable plus tard si nécessaire mais il était trop tôt pour le savoir, pour l'instant. Voyant Duo si inquiet qu'il semblait ne pas avoir entendu Wufei frapper à la porte, assis sur une chaise à coté du lit de Heero, il se surprit à se faire une réflexion étrange. Et si la différence entre les vampires que son grand-père chassait et Heero se tenait tout simplement dans le fait que Heero n'était pas seul ? C'était une explication possible et qui lui semblait assez juste, aux vues de tout ce que son grand-père lui avait dit sur la psychologie du vampire, pas tant éloigné de celle des humains quand on les met côte à côte… Il y avait forcément une explication au fait qu'il ait pu se tromper à ce point sur Heero. L'amitié entre Duo et lui l'avait peut-être sauvé de la folie dans laquelle tous les vampires finissaient par tomber ? Passé l'éternité sur le chemin sans lumière des ténèbres est une épreuve pire que la mort. Son grand-père considérait ses actes non pas comme un massacre mais plutôt comme une libération. Heero n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être libéré ? Pas encore, en tous cas. Oui, il méritait vraiment qu'on lui laisse une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il n'avait montré aucun signe pouvant laisser penser qu'il en était un, même sous la pression…

Duo : Tu regardes Heero depuis 2 minutes. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'imaginer un plan pour venir lui planter ton pieu dans le cœur, pendant que je serais rendu aux toilettes ?

Wufei : Non, au contraire. Je me disais qu'il méritait que je lui laisse une chance. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as raconté que le médecin t'avait dit que tu avais de la chance de l'avoir comme ami… Je crois que c'est réciproque. Si tu veux le sauver de lui-même, souviens-toi que ton amitié est peut-être la meilleure façon de le protéger.

Duo : C'est ton grand-père qui t'a apprit ça aussi ?

Wufei : Non. Ca, je l'ai appris grâce à toi. Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle… Mais il est possible que tu ais raison. Je le crois de plus en plus.

Duo : Wouah ! Moi, je t'ai appris quelque chose ? J'en suis très flatté ! C'est un conseil que je n'oublierais pas au moins, puisque je te l'ai inspiré.

Wufei : Je vais te dire autre chose aussi. Il te l'a peut-être déjà dit, à moins que tu l'ais deviné tout seul… Mais la chose qui lui fait le plus peur désormais, ce n'est pas vraiment de se retrouver seul dans la noirceur des ténèbres mais plutôt de la personne qu'il deviendrait s'il y restait trop longtemps. C'est comme ça que les vampires deviennent des monstres, parce qu'ils ont oublié qui ils étaient avant…

Duo : Je ferais en sorte d'éclairer ses ténèbres autant que possible alors. Merci du conseil, Wufei.

Wufei : C'est la meilleure façon que j'ai de l'aider, en dehors de celle de le tuer.

Duo : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut l'aider que tu le tues…

Wufei : Imagine que tu sois à sa place et que tu te rendes compte que tu es en train de devenir un autre. Une sorte de monstre incapable de résister à ses pulsions sanguinaires et qui prend plaisir à tuer ses victimes… Imagines que tu souffres de constater tout ça, tout en étant incapable d'y mettre fin et là, tu comprendras.

Duo : Euh… Oui, là je vois en effet. C'est horrible une vie pareille.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un cauchemar. C'est tellement horrible que ceux qui deviennent comme ça font tout pour oublier comment ils étaient avant… Ainsi ils ne souffrent plus.

Duo : Il n'est pas question que ça arrive à Heero…

Wufei : Ne t'étonne pas si un jour il te demande de le tuer si ça lui arrivait… Et surtout réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire, avant de lui répondre « non ».

Duo : Oui… Mais pour l'instant, il ne m'a jamais demandé quelque chose comme ça et je préfère ne pas y penser parce que s'il me le demande, c'est qu'il n'ira pas bien du tout.

Wufei : Ou qu'il aura peur tout simplement et besoin de savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour le libérer, au cas où. Si ça devait arriver, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais, de toute façon. Excuses-moi de t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas venu te tourmenter, je veux seulement l'ordinateur.

Duo : Il est dans le sac, au pied du lit.

Wufei attrapa le sac et l'ouvrit pour prendre le pc, avant de le remettre à sa place. Il retourna vers la porte, ne voulant inquiéter Duo plus que ça avec ses sinistres histoires.

Wufei : Je vais te laisser… C'est une excellente idée la chaise, comme ça même si tu n'es pas là à l'instant où il se réveillera, il verra qu'il y avait quelqu'un quand même.

Duo : Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Je suis content qu'on ais eu cette petite discussion, je n'aime pas être fâché avec mes amis… Si bien sûr, tu acceptes d'en faire partie.

Wufei : Même après ce que j'ai essayé de faire, tu veux être mon ami ?

Duo : Quoi que tu dises, je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu voulais nous protéger de lui et Heero voulait faire exactement la même chose… Mais vous auriez du le faire autrement. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, Wufei, Heero aussi bien que toi. On va dire que vous vous êtes tous les deux trompés à votre manière… Il aurait du nous dire ce qui s'était passé avec Zeck Merquise depuis le départ et toi, tu aurais du lui laisser sa chance de se justifier. Pour moi, vous êtes a égalité alors ça serait bien que vous laissiez vos différents de coté pour essayer de repartir du bon pied….

Wufei : J'admets que je me suis peut-être trompé mais je ne peux pas encore effacer l'ardoise… Cependant, je te promets que si tu as raison, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ais plus d'incidents entre nous deux.

Duo : Je ne demande pas mieux… Alors on est amis ou pas ?

Wufei : Oui. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas être ami avec toi… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai souvent l'air d'être en colère que je le suis ou que je ne vous aime pas.

Duo : Heureusement que tu me le dis parce que c'est ce que je me disais à chaque fois… Non, je plaisante. Je me le disais seulement 2 fois 3…

Duo lui un sourire « Sans rancune ! » et rigola. Wufei lui rendit un sourire et sortit. Après tout, il l'avait cherché à force de faire toujours la gueule, surtout qu'il la faisait en permanence ces derniers temps.

Heero réveilla dans l'après-midi. Encore sous le choc de l'exposition solaire prolongé, il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit et qu'il ne brûlait plus de l'intérieur… Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre et que les volets étaient fermés. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Est-ce que Wufei avait décidé de le torturer encore un peu, un peu comme un chat jouant avec une souris ?

Tournant la tête sur le coté pour voir quel était la présence qu'il sentait tout près de lui, il fut prit d'un violent mal de tête et referma les yeux… Il était encore désorienté, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était Quatre ou Duo. Plus jamais de levé de soleil, c'était un véritable calvaire pour lui. Enfin la douleur se dissipa et ouvrant les yeux, il aperçu Duo en train de somnoler sur sa chaise. Pourquoi était-il là ? Est-ce que c'était pour le surveiller ou pour veiller sur lui ? Se référant à ce qui s'était passé avec Wufei, il jugea plus prudent d'opter pour la première solution même si il n'était pas attaché et que Duo ne lui avait manifesté aucune hostilité, il avait même tenté de le défendre en fait… Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Wufei, même si Heero n'osait pas trop y croire. Il tenta de faire appel à ses dons de déplacements, sans succès. L'exposition au soleil avait encore empiré les choses, apparemment. Se relevant lentement pour éviter de réveiller son mal de tête, il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Duo ne l'avait pas entendu, tant mieux… Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pouvait-il sortir en douce de la maison et s'en aller ? Les autres pilotes étaient peut-être en train de dormir, qui sait ? Au pire, ils pouvaient tenter d'utiliser ses dons pour passer inaperçu ou les aider à somnoler, vu leur état de fatigue. Quoi qu'il fasse, il devait faire vite. Il se rapprocha du bord du lit et voulant se lever, il eut la mauvaise surprise de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba durement par terre, réveillant du même coup son gardien et son mal de tête. C'était raté pour l'évasion discrète, il allait devoir trouver autre chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir sous le pieu de Wufei…

En le voyant réveillé et par terre au pied de son lit, Duo se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui, faisant le tour du lit.

Duo : Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu veux aller ?

Heero ne répondit rien et eut un mouvement de recul quand Duo s'approcha de lui, méfiant.

Duo : Calmes-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Je n'ai aucun pieu avec moi et Wufei a rangé le sien. J'ai réussi à le raisonner ! Tout est arrangé ! Tu ne risque plus rien, alors ne pars pas, s'il te plait !

Heero le regarda, soupçonneux… Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le croire ? Duo avait l'air sincère et réellement inquiet pour lui. Il disait peut-être vrai après tout, même si il se souvenait très bien de l'air enragé et un peu fou de Wufei quand il l'avait poursuivit.

Duo : Comment tu te sens, Heero ?

Heero : Comme une poupée sans force… J'ai mal à la tête chaque fois que je bouge.

Duo : J'ai cru que le soleil t'avait rendu muet aussi… Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Wufei. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer avant mais il ne m'a pas laissé parler.

Heero : Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ?

Duo : Parce que je lui ai dit ce qui s'est passé quand on a disparu tous les deux et parce que Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça, Wufei a compris. Il te laisse une chance de prouver que tu n'es pas un vampire sans âme… Moi, je le sais… Je crois que Quatre et Trowa aussi l'ont enfin réalisé mais c'est Wufei qui veut être sûr. Je le comprends dans un sens mais je n'approuve pas du tout la façon dont il t'a traité.

Heero : Ca veut dire quoi exactement, qu'il me laisse une chance ? Si j'échoue, il va me tuer quand même ?

Duo : Il ne le fera pas puisque tu n'es pas un monstre. Fais-moi confiance, Heero. Tout va bien. Tu me crois ?

Heero : Oui… Mais je veux l'entendre de la bouche de Wufei.

Duo : Il te le dira quand il viendra te parler… Il veut te poser des questions sur les circonstances de ta transformation. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, j'ai parlé avec lui et ce n'est plus le discourt d'un chasseur de vampire fou.

Heero hocha la tête, rassuré pour l'instant. Ca lui suffisait pour le moment, il se sentait trop embrumé pour réfléchir davantage… Mais il voulait quand même entendre Wufei le lui dire de vive voix. Duo l'aida à se relever et à se recoucher, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Duo : Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir dit à Wufei que tu sortais la nuit et que tu avais comportement inquiétant parfois pendant les missions ?

Heero : Tu as fais ce que tu croyais juste, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je comprends que tu ais eu peur quand Wufei t'a dit que j'étais un vampire… C'est normal.

Duo : Peut-être mais je m'en veux quand même un peu. Je me suis fié à ce qu'il m'a dit des vampires et j'ai oublié qu'il parlait de toi.

Heero : Un vampire n'est pas quelqu'un qui inspire confiance par nature. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je suis… Je me suis plusieurs fois dit que je ferais mieux d'en finir mais c'était avant que je découvre ce qu'est le sifflement de la mort. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous laisser affronter ça seuls… Vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir quand l'arme est en marche ou non.

Duo : Tu sais, que tu sois un vampire ou un être humain, ça ne change absolument pas qui tu es pour moi. Dans un sens, ça n'a pas eu que du mauvais que Zeck t'es transformé… Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, je sais que tu en as souffert et que tu en souffres encore mais avant tu n'étais pas comme ça. Tu es plus ouvert maintenant, plus vivant si tu me permets le mot… Tu ne te préoccupais que des missions et très peu du reste.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Il a fallu que je meure pour comprendre ce que représentait ma vie et maintenant que je l'ai perdu, je regrette d'avoir été aussi aveugle.

Duo : Mais tu es encore en vie, dans un sens… Tu marches et tu respires, tu peux encore te rattraper. Profite de cette seconde chance…

Heero : C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais Wufei n'a pas du tout apprécié. Il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais faire.

Duo : Wufei n'a peut-être pas compris mais nous, si. Tu as essayé de nous montrer qu'on était plus que des machines ou des soldats. Tu nous as rappelé qu'on était encore en vie, même si je ne le comprenais pas vraiment comme ça, à ce moment-là… Tu avais entièrement raison. On a le droit de vivre, on est vivants et jeunes, en plus.

Heero : Ne gaspille pas ta vie, Duo. Si quelqu'un doit prendre des risques inutiles, c'est moi…

Duo : Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer ma vie inutilement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le faisais déjà pas avant, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. J'ai bien réalisé que la vie était fragile, même si je l'avais un peu oublié… Et même si tu n'es plus vraiment vivant, fais attention à toi quand même. Il y a des choses qui pourraient encore t'être fatales…

Heero : Peut-être mais si je meure, je ne deviendrais jamais un monstre au moins.

Duo : Tu ne deviendras pas un monstre. Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Mon pire ennemi, c'est moi… Et peut-être qu'un jour, je deviendrais une de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang, qui ont perdu leur cœur et sont poursuivis par les chasseurs de vampire comme Wufei.

Duo : Ne dis pas ça. Ca n'arrivera pas si tu arrêtes de penser que tu es seul. Tu ne l'es pas, je suis là et les autres aussi… Nous ne sommes que des humains mais on est tes amis et c'est ta meilleure défense contre la bête que tu pourrais devenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de lutter contre ça jusque-là ?

Heero : Vous, c'est vrai. Je savais que vous étiez là, que je pouvais compter sur vous et même que vous pouviez avoir besoin de moi… Je savais aussi que vous pouviez vous retourner contre moi n'importe quand et c'est arrivé.

Duo : N'y pense plus. C'est arrivé et ça s'est bien fini quand même. Maintenant, on tourne la page. Nous sommes amis et tant qu'on sera amis, tu ne deviendras pas un monstre, OK ?

Heero : D'accord… Duo, ne me laisses jamais devenir une des ces créatures sans âme. Je ne veux jamais devenir comme Iliana.

Duo : Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de faire comme Wufei mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour que tu n'en viennes pas à ces extrémités.

Heero : Merci… C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Quand je pense que si ça arrivait, je serais capable de vous tuer sans ressentir le moindre remord, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Duo : Je comprends… On en a parlé avec Wufei, de ce que c'était de devenir un monstre et je comprends à quel point ça puisse t'horrifier.

Heero : Il t'a parlé de ça aussi ?

Duo : Oui. Je te l'ai dis, il veut vraiment te donner une chance de t'en sortir et fais ce qu'il peut pour ça. Il veut vraiment t'aider.

Heero : Alors, j'ai hâte de lui parler dans ce cas… Il pourra certainement comprendre ce que ça a été de devenir un vampire pour moi.

Duo : Oui… Bien mieux que moi, sans doute. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière.

Heero : Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande… Tu l'as dis toi-même, je veux seulement un ami.

Duo : Ca c'est tout à fait à mon niveau. Je serais le meilleur ami que tu ais jamais eu ! Tu me raconteras la version complète de ce qui s'est passé dans la base abandonnée ?

Heero : Oui… Mais je t'ai dis le plus gros, il ne manque pas grand-chose pour que tu saches tout.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave, je veux tout savoir… Mais pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Heero : Moins. Je suppose ça ira mieux que lorsque je me serais reposé… Toi aussi, tu devrais dormir. Tu as dormi depuis qu'on est revenu ?

Duo : Non, pas encore… J'ai préféré rester avec toi. Je dormirais après quand les autres se réveilleront. Ce matin, ils se sont occupés du rapport avant d'aller dormir…

Heero : Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas tenter de m'enfuir… Je sais que ça va bien, maintenant.

Duo : Tu me le promets ? Je te connais, Heero. Combien de fois tu m'as dis une chose et tu as fais le contraire ?

Heero : Cette fois, c'est vrai. Va dormir, je te promets que lorsque tu te réveilleras, je serais encore ici.

Duo : Bon, d'accord, je te crois… Et reste tranquille surtout, le choc solaire t'a fichu un coup autant au niveau physique que psychique. Wufei m'a dit que ça serait plus prudent que tu te reposes jusqu'à demain.

Heero : Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller chasser dans cet état de toute façon, sois tranquille. Je vais suivre le conseil de Wufei et toi, va dormir, tu es épuisé. En plus, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu dors mal la nuit. Tu dormais sur ta chaise tout à l'heure.

Duo : C'est vrai, c'est un peu nul pour quelqu'un qui voulait veiller sur toi… Je serais mieux dans mon lit pour dormir.

Duo se décida à obéir aux conseils très justifiés de Heero et se leva. S'étirant le dos et les jambes, il se dirigea vers son lit. Puisque Heero était réveillé et ne prévoyait plus de s'enfuir, rien ne l'empêchait de dormir aussi. Rassuré, il s'allongea dans son lit et se coucha sur le coté, vers Heero en souriant. Le vampire lui rendit son sourire, visiblement apaisé et se tourna aussi vers Duo.

Duo : C'est bien, maintenant que tout est clair, j'ai l'impression que c'est presque redevenu comme avant…

Heero : J'aimerais que ce soit le cas… Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je reviendrais en arrière avant ce combat contre Zeck et je profiterais de la vie au maximum.

Duo : Tu n'as pu le faire avant mais je te garantie que tu auras encore l'occasion d'en profiter. Comme la mission est fini et qu'on n'a pas encore reçu de nouvelles du Dr J, on pourra se faire encore quelques sorties avant les prochaines missions.

Heero : J'espère que Wufei acceptera de venir cette fois.

Duo : On se mettra tous les 4 sur son dos et on le convaincra de venir ! Même si il ne veut pas, il en aura tellement marre qu'il dira « oui ».

Heero : On fera comme ça, oui…

Duo : Ce sera marrant de l'embêter, tu verras. Tu pourras te venger gentiment de lui. Tu n'es pas trop rancunier, au moins ?

Heero : Avant, je t'aurais répondu que si… Mais plus maintenant. Il a agit comme il pensait devoir le faire… Si je n'avais pas fais tant de secrets, ça n'aurait peut-être pas tant dégénéré ?

Duo : Toi aussi tu as agis comme tu pensais devoir le faire. J'aurais tenté de le cacher moi aussi, si il m'était arrivé la même chose. Allez, arrêtes d'y penser et reposes-toi bien, Heero.

Heero : Merci, Duo… Bonne nuit.

Ils restèrent comme ça, tourné l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un sourire amical mais sincère. Et puis Duo bailla et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt, épuisé par ses nuits blanches successives, son aventure avec Iliana, la mission, l'incident avec Wufei et sa veillée auprès de Heero. Ce dernier l'imita presque aussitôt, pas encore remit des effets du levé de soleil auquel Wufei l'avait obligé à assister mais grandement soulagé de savoir Duo et les autres pilotes, ses amis, ne le laisseraient pas tomber malgré son lourd secret.

§§§ (3 mois et 2 semaines et 2 jours)

Dès le lendemain matin, il avait retrouvé toutes ces forces sur les deux plans et prit une longue douche avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné, un peu nerveux malgré tout ce que Duo lui avait dit. Il aurait pu décider de se passer de petit déjeuner, surtout qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin et d'attendre que l'un d'eux viennent le voir mais il n'était pas un lâche… Il devait affronter la situation malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Wufei. Heureusement, Quatre lui fit un sourire très accueillant lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, ce qui calma immédiatement son stress. Tous les pilotes étaient là, mis à part Wufei… Ce qui l'aida à se détendre, encore plus. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié son café. Il allait se relever mais Duo, ravi de le voir en pleine forme, le lui apporta en souriant. Heero en bu une gorgée bien chaude, appréciant toujours autant la saveur du café malgré son changement de monde.

Duo : Alors comment tu te sens, ce matin ? T'as plus mal à la tête ?

Heero : Non, ça va, c'est complètement passé.

Quatre : Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier, Heero… Je ne t'ai pas accusé mais je n'ai rien fais pour t'aider non plus.

Trowa : Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas fier de moi.

Heero : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à Quatre. Vous avez réagit comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Quatre : Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Heero : Certain. Je suis un vampire et vous avez eu peur. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir été humain. C'est ce que vous êtes et c'est votre trésor le plus précieux. Ne le perdez jamais…

Quatre : Merci, Heero. On ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse… Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, dis-le-moi.

Heero : Si, vous le méritez très largement et je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, arrête de t'en vouloir, Quatre. D'accord ?

Quatre ne trouvant rien à répondre, il fit un grand sourire très sincère à Heero. Trowa en fit un beaucoup moins expressif mais Heero retrouva la complicité qui les unissait avant dans son regard et il lui rendit le même regard. Ils allaient pouvoir à nouveau parler tous les deux et Heero en était heureux… Ses longues discutions avec Trowa lui avait manqués.

Duo : Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, Quatre… Te voilà rassuré ?

Quatre : Oui. Wufei m'a déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien et je le crois… Je voulais seulement être sûr que tout était clair avec Heero.

Trowa : Wufei voudra certainement te parler quand il te verra… Moi aussi, j'aurais des choses à te dire.

Heero : Je sais, Duo m'a dit… Et moi aussi, je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. J'aurais voulu le faire mais je ne pouvais pas.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord, beaucoup trop longtemps… Mais je comprends que tu ne le pouvais pas jusque-là.

Heero : Merci, Trowa… Je ne peux pas te demander de tirer un trait sur mon silence, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu me le pardonnes.

Trowa : Avant ta vampirisation, jamais tu n'aurais dit ça.

Heero : Tu préférais comme c'était avant ? Quand j'étais plus froid ?

Trowa : Non, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je t'ai accepté comme tu étais avant et je t'accepterais comme tu es maintenant… Tu es et tu resteras Heero Yuy, que tu sois froid ou chaleureux. L'important, c'est que tu te respectes et tu t'acceptes comme tu es.

Heero : Je préfère être comme je suis maintenant… Je me sens plus libre de faire ou de dire ce que je veux. Tu m'as demandé ce qui m'était arrivé quand je suis revenu et je ne t'ai jamais répondu. Je te raconterais tout.

Trowa et Heero échangèrent un regard complice, qui fit Duo se sentir jaloux de leur relation privilégiée. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et le français riait même des blagues étranges de Heero… A se demander jusqu'à quel point ils s'entendaient bien.

Duo : Dites, puisque vous en parlez… Je me demandais de quoi vous pouviez parler pendant 1 heure ou 2, tous les deux dans votre coin ? Quand vous vous éclipsez, vous continuez vraiment à ne faire que parler ?

A la surprise générale, Heero se mit à rire ouverte et Trowa eut un sourire amusé… Duo se demanda ce qui pouvait bien les amuser tant que ça, se sentant mis à l'écart de la blague malgré lui. Il croisa les bras, l'air vexé et attendit que le vampire ait fini de rire pour avoir une explication.

Heero : Tu es bête, Duo. On parle, c'est tout… Est-ce qu'on fait autre chose que parler le soir avant de dormir, nous ? Et bien, c'est pareil avec Trowa. Et puis, si je devais faire ça avec quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas Trowa, ni même l'un de vous. Il n'est pas ici, en ce moment… Et tant mieux.

Duo : Alors pourquoi tu as ris ? Ce n'était pas pour te moquer, j'espère ?

Heero : Mais non, pas du tout… C'est juste que l'on se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais oser poser la question.

Duo : Parce que tu savais que je me posais la question en plus ? Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je jure que j'irais te noyer dans la baignoire !

Heero : Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu m'attrapes et que tu m'assommes avant… Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance d'y arriver.

Duo : Oui, c'est probable… Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien un moyen de te faire payer cette petite blague, quand même. Méfies-toi ce soir, quand tu iras te coucher… Va savoir si je ne vais pas aller cacher des glaçons sous tes couvertures !

Heero : J'ai hâte de voir quelle surprise tu vas me réserver… Réfléchis-y bien, que je sois surpris. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Wufei.

Au même instant, Wufei arriva dans la cuisine et regarda Heero dès qu'il l'aperçut à la table. Il avait l'air sérieux mais pas en colère, comme le craignait un peu le japonais… Sans rien dire au chinois, le vampire finit son café et se leva. Wufei ressortit de la pièce et Heero le suivit. Duo lança un regard soucieux à Quatre, un peu inquiet à cause du silence pesant et de l'absence de paroles entre le chinois et le japonais.

Quatre : Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est juste que leur dernière confrontation ne s'est pas très bien passé. C'est justement pour remettre les choses à plat que Wufei voulait lui parler.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai… Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Wufei ne lui veut aucun mal, au contraire. Il me l'a dit lui-même.

Un peu inquiet malgré tout, Duo se décida à terminer son petit déjeuner. Quatre entreprit de lui parler d'autre chose pour le faire penser à autre chose, avec le soutient de Trowa.

Heero suivit Wufei jusque dans sa chambre et accepta de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, pendant que le chinois s'appuyait contre le mur, face à lui, l'air sérieux. Il l'observa, le jaugeant patiemment et Heero le laissa faire, bien que nerveux à cause de cet examen minutieux. Ne tenant plus, Heero ouvrit la discussion, espérant de tout cœur que ça ne se transformerait pas en hostilité. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça arrive si Duo avait raison mais on ne sait jamais.

Heero : C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Duo ?

Wufei : C'est-à-dire ?

Heero : Que tu voulais me donner une deuxième chance et que tu voulais m'aider.

Wufei : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais je dois d'abord être sûr que tu es bien celui que tu prétends être. Tu as fais tes preuves hier matin pour eux… Mais je dois te parler seul à seul pour le confirmer. Regardes-moi dans les yeux et racontes-moi comment tu es devenu vampire… Je veux tout savoir.

Heero : Même les détails intimes de certaines choses ?

Wufei : Non, ces choses-là ne regardent que toi et ça ne m'apporterais pas grand-chose de savoir si vous l'avez fait dans le lit ou sur la moquette.

Heero eut un sourire. Bizarrement cette dernière phrase venait de calmer ses angoisses… Regardant Wufei dans les yeux, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Quand il eut finit, le chinois resta silencieux 1 minute, semblant profondément réfléchir.

Wufei : Je vois… Tu étais heureux avec lui alors, avant de te souvenir ?

Heero : Oui, je l'étais… Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Wufei : L'amnésie est une réaction psychologique qui arrive lorsque l'on meure et que l'on devient vampire… Inconsciemment, même lorsque le vampire est doux, le choc subit est difficile à gérer et on essaie d'oublier ce qui est arrivé. Zeck a très bien agis en ne te disant rien… Tu l'aurais probablement rejeté et tu ne te serais peut-être jamais souvenu de ton passé par toi-même. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que le lien qui a été tissé entre vous soit entièrement dû à son influence.

Heero lui jeta un regard surpris et un peu en colère, qui n'ébranla pas une seconde Wufei.

Heero : Tu insinues que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ??

Wufei : Calmes-toi, Heero et écoutes-moi. Je ne dis rien de tel, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le savoir… Si ce lien avait été entièrement superficiel, jamais ça ne t'aurait aidé à te souvenir. Je vais te poser une question délicate et tu vas me répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Quand tu étais avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ? Essaie de te souvenir en faisant abstraction du fait qu'il s'agisse de Zeck Merquise.

Heero : … J'étais bien. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras et j'aimais l'embrasser. Quand j'étais près de lui, je sentais mon passé à portée de main… Il y avait aussi cette impression de méfiance et cette image que je voyais sans la comprendre, le Wing Zero et l'Epyon.

Wufei : Heero, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais il ne t'a jamais manipulé… Si il t'avait manipulé, tu n'aurais pas eu cette impression lié à votre relation conflictuelle passée, ni l'image des deux gundams. Tu n'aurais pas eu non plus l'impression d'être sur le point de te souvenir lorsque tu étais près de lui… Il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à ce que tu te souviennes, au contraire… En restant amnésique, tu étais à lui pour toujours. Attention, ne va pas mal interpréter mes mots. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu as des sentiments pour lui ou que ça en fait un type bien. C'est à toi d'en juger, pas à moi. Je dis juste que votre relation était authentique, tu avais confiance en lui et assez d'affection pour accepter de partager son lit. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Heero hocha la tête en silence, contrarié que Zeck ne l'ai jamais manipulé… Il était facile de le haïr en se disant ça mais sans cet argument, ça changeait tout. Wufei quitta son mur et s'approcha de lui, il attendit que Heero le regarde et continua.

Wufei : Je ne te dirais rien de plus à propos de ça, car tes sentiments ne regardent que toi… Je ne pense pas que tu fasses semblant. Pour qu'un vampire devienne un monstre, il faut qu'il soit perdu. Un vampire qui ne retrouve pas la mémoire a toutes les chances d'en devenir un, tout comme un vampire qui n'a personne sur qui compter. Toi, tu as retrouvé la mémoire et tu es entouré d'amis…

Heero : Tu en fais partie ? De mes amis ?

Wufei : Oui… Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à me croire, mais je ne pensais pas à mal en voulant te tuer, j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé emporté par mon élan. Si tu avais été réellement possédé par les ténèbres, tu aurais été libéré. Un vrai chasseur de vampire ne tue pas par plaisir ou haine mais par bonté car il ne cherche qu'à libérer une âme qui souffre et qui est devenu un monstre dangereux pour tout le monde… Même si parfois, les chasseurs oublient leur motivation initiale et se laisse distraire de leur mission, à force de voir de trop de choses ou parce que leurs proches s'y retrouvent impliqués. Je crois que c'est qui m'est arrivé. Excuses-moi, Heero. Je t'ai traité de démons et t'es pourchassé comme un fou, sans même noter tes réactions non-violentes sur le moment. Les mots peuvent mentir mais les gestes sont beaucoup plus révélateurs… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agit comme tous ces fanatiques qui parcourent les rues, en se faisant appeler chasseur de vampire. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour eux que j'en ai oublié qui tu étais.

Heero : Je comprends… Je devrais t'en vouloir, au moins un peu mais en fait, non. Je t'en ai voulu au début de leur avoir dit que j'étais un vampire et de les avoir retournés contre moi, même mon meilleur ami… Mais plus maintenant. D'un coté, ça me rassure que tu sois capable de me tuer si nécessaire. Si jamais ça m'arrivait, si je devenais un démon, je t'en serais reconnaissant dans la mesure où je puisse encore le ressentir.

Wufei : Rassures-toi, je ne te laisserais pas en venir au point où tu ne saches plus qui tu es… Je m'en rendrais compte bien avant.

Heero : Si jamais tu vois que je commence à devenir fou, n'attends pas et libères-moi tant que je serais encore capable de contenir ma folie. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Wufei : Tu peux compter sur moi, Heero… J'y veillerais.

Heero lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais un peu triste, à cause de l'idée de devenir un monstre un jour. Wufei lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui rendit un sourire confiant.

Wufei : Mais ce n'est pas en train de t'arriver, rassures-toi. Tu es bien conscient de celui que tu es et tant que tu t'accrocheras à ce qui représente la vie pour toi, tout ira bien…

Heero : Donc il n'y aucun problème ?

Wufei : Pour l'instant, non… Fais juste attention à la colère et à la douleur, surtout si c'est un moment où tu es seul ou que tu te sens seul. Ne laisse pas un problème te prendre trop la tête… Si tu as besoin d'en parler, il y a au moins quatre personnes prêtent à t'écouter et à t'aider de leur mieux, ne l'oublie pas.

Heero : Je m'en souviendrais. Merci, Wufei. Au début, je craignais que tu veuilles me cuisiner comme l'autre fois… Surtout que je suis sûr que ton pieu n'est pas loin.

Wufei : Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais je comprends que tu l'ais pensé. C'est tout ce que je voulais te demander, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant…

Soulagé, Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette discussion l'avait un peu remué, surtout quand ils avaient parlé de Zeck et de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui. Et puis, une question lui vint alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna vers Wufei encore appuyé contre le bureau, juste à coté de la chaise qu'occupait Heero il y a un instant.

Heero : Juste une question… A ton avis, Zeck Merquise est un vampire ou un démon ?

Wufei : Difficile à dire comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… Mais s'il a été capable d'être aussi patient avec toi et de construire une relation authentique avec toi, il est bien possible qu'il soit resté lui-même aussi. En tous cas, dans un bon pourcentage… Certains vampires sont à 50/50, ce sont ceux en période de transition et qui deviendront à terme des monstres. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de souffrir ou d'être malheureux ?

Heero : Non. Je crois qu'il était plutôt heureux… Il a même osé me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai et je n'en ai rien à faire… Mais il avait l'air honnête et je l'ai sentit aussi. Si, je crois que c'était vrai… Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a mis en confiance au départ. Mais quand je suis partis, je l'ai sentit triste et je me souviens que ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il souffre comme je souffrais. J'ai pris ça comme une petite vengeance pour ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer et pour avoir joué avec moi… Quand je pense qu'il a toujours été sincère, ça me rend encore plus malade.

Wufei : Un vampire sans âme ne peut plus aimer dans le vrai sens du terme. Zeck est resté un vampire, je crois… Tu t'intéresses à Zeck, finalement ?

Heero : Certainement pas. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir obligé à vivre dans les ténèbres, même si c'était pour me sauver la vie.

Wufei : Parce qu'il savait que tu entendrais le sifflement de la mort ? Il savait pour l'arme ?

Heero : Oui, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus… Je ne le comprends pas. Il veut me sauver la vie mais il ne me dit pas ce que je dois craindre… Ca aussi, je ne lui pardonne pas. A cause de lui, Duo et Quatre ont eu des problèmes. Si j'avais su à quoi m'attendre, je n'aurais pas laissé Duo entrer dans la pièce avec moi la première fois.

Wufei : Il avait peut-être des raisons que tu ignores ? Qui sait… Essaie de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé entre vous différemment. Cette histoire te fait souffrir et plus tu le hais, plus tu souffres.

Heero : Tu voudrais que je lui pardonne ??

Wufei : Pas a lui, à toi. Est-ce que tu t'es pardonné d'avoir cédé à ses avances ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en veux toujours. Pour chaque chose que tu ne lui pardonnes pas, essaie de voir si ce n'est pas à toi que tu en veux en réalité… Peu importe Zeck Merquise, c'est toi qui comptes. Si tu le hais tellement, arrête de souffrir pour lui.

Heero soupira et essaya de comprendre l'idée de Wufei. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su résister au charme de son ennemi juré ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, il était obsédé par la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui et c'est tout.

Heero : Tu as peut-être raison. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je vais réfléchir à ça… Merci du conseil, Wufei.

Wufei : C'est pour ça les amis. Excuses-moi encore, Heero… J'ai été injuste envers toi, je n'aurais pas du te juger si vite et si sévèrement.

Heero : C'est oublié, Wufei… On est amis, maintenant.

Heero lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce, avec une solution à la fois lumineuse car elle pouvait le libérer de certaines questions qui le torturaient au plus haut point et difficile parce qu'elle risquait de l'obliger à abandonner la force qui le faisait tenir debout quand il pensait à Zeck… Quoi ? Sa haine qui le tenait quand il pensait à Zeck ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette haine pour supporter Zeck Merquise ? Avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire, il ne le haïssait pas et pourtant, il arrivait parfaitement à l'affronter… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le pourrait plus s'il arrêtait de le haïr ? A cause des sentiments que ce vampire de malheur avait fait naître en lui, évidemment… Il soupira et au lieu de redescendre comme il en avait l'intention, se dirigea vers sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pour essayer de trouver une solution au problème qui se posait à présent.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il ne pouvait tout de même se mettre à apprécier Zeck Merquise et encore moins après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il devait combattre ces sentiments absolument… Ainsi il pourrait se débarrasser de la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui sans problème. Oui, il allait faire ça. Il ferma les yeux et se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt ne ressentait pas pour Zeck avant qu'il ne devienne vampire, il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu changer et à force de réflexion, finit par comprendre que c'était lié à la façon dont il connaissait son ennemi… Jamais il ne s'était connu ailleurs que sur les champs de bataille. Cette fois-ci, Zeck l'avait emmené hors du champ de bataille… Et puis, il avait perdu la mémoire et découvert une autre facette de son ennemi. Il avait même commencé à l'apprécier, malgré lui… Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Il devait chasser Zeck Merquise de ses pensées pour de bon ! Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait de Zeck Merquise uniquement au combat… Ainsi il pourrait occulter peu à peu ce qu'il savait de lui, hors combat. Il se donnait une semaine pour se concentrer sur cet objectif-là et chasser cet intrus de sa tête… Adieu, Zeck Merquise !

§§§ (3 mois et 3 semaines)

Au début de la semaine, il avait abordé une avant-dernière fois le sujet en racontant à Trowa la version intégrale de son séjour passé avec Zeck, lors d'une longue discussion sous un ciel étoilé et illuminé d'une lune. Le français était venu le trouver alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher et lui avait dit avoir longuement pensé à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour parmi eux. Finalement, Heero avait renoncé à aller se coucher tout de suite et ils étaient sortit parler dehors, profitant de la liberté de la nuit. Trowa comme Heero aimait la nuit parce que tout était tranquille et beaucoup plus anonyme que le jour. Ils étaient des soldats, des ombres parmi d'autres ombres et combattant des ombres dans une guerre orchestré par de puissantes ombres… Et les ombres aiment la nuit, elles s'y fondent naturellement alors que le jour les expose au grand jour et les met en danger. Heero, en tant que vampire, aimait la nuit encore plus que le français à présent… C'était son domaine, l'heure où ses forces se décuplaient et où il pouvait être le maître s'il le voulait. Pendant 2 heures, à l'abri de l'obscurité alors que Duo, Quatre et Wufei dormaient, ils avaient parlé. Heero lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Zeck Merquise sans être interrompu par Trowa une seule fois et sans lui poser de questions superflu, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il comprenait… Et c'est tout. D'un accord commun et muet, ils avaient décidé que le sujet était clos. Trowa lui avait parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son absence et après son retour muet… Heero ne lui avait pas non plus posé de questions superflues et ils avaient clos ce sujet sans rien dire non plus. C'était comme ça que ça marchait entre eux, une amitié discrète, relativement silencieuse mais très solide. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin d'en dire un roman. Après avoir parlé de choses plus anodines pendant un moment, ils s'étaient relevé de leur modeste assise, c'est-à-dire par terre et était rentré se coucher eux aussi. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, ils regagnèrent leur chambre respective sans réveiller leur compagnon de chambre.

Dès le lendemain matin, Heero avait attendu que Duo revienne de la salle de bain et avait abordé le sujet avec lui. Content de savoir enfin toute la vérité et touché de la confiance de Heero, il l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Le japonais l'avait laissé poser les questions qu'il voulait et puis lui avait demandé de plus jamais lui en parler… Comprenant parfaitement la position de son ami, Duo avait accepté et lui avait redit qu'il pouvait compter sur lui si jamais il avait besoin de parler, quelque soit le sujet. Après ça, le vampire avait tiré un trait sur ce qu'il avait pu partager sentimentalement avec Zeck Merquise… Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était vraiment, il voulait seulement que ça redevienne comme avant. Des adversaires et c'est tout !

Et à la fin de la semaine, Heero avait remplit la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié, c'est-à-dire chasser Zeck Merquise de sa tête. En se reprenant à chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient vers où il ne fallait pas et en organisant des sorties variées, en fonction des endroits aux alentours de leur planque et des goûts de chacun, Heero avait réussit à occuper ses pensées… Ca n'avait pas été simple mais il avait finalement réussit. Même l'objectif fixé par Duo avait été remplit : convaincre Wufei de sortir avec eux… Il avait ronchonné, prétendu avoir du travail, des entraînements en retard et même du sommeil en retard mais à bout de nerf et fatigué de devoir trouver d'autres excuses que Duo n'avait pas l'intention de croire de toute façon, avait finit par céder. Il avait tout de même fixé certaines conditions en demandant à ce que ce soit des sorties un minimum sérieux… Tant qu'à choisir, il préférait de loin les loisirs culturels, genre visite de musée mais sachant que Duo n'apprécierait pas beaucoup de passer 3 heures dans un musée plein de « vieillerie », il avait opté pour le mot « sérieux » plus que « culturel ». Pas par bonté d'âme mais par intérêt personnel, la dernière fois que Duo avait visité un musée, il s'était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait cassé les pieds aux autres pilotes pourtant très intéressé par la visite, eux et avait gâché leur journée. Duo détestait autant les musées que Wufei détestait les parcs d'attractions… S'il obtenait une visite au musée, il devrait accepter en retour la journée au parc d'attraction, ce qui le ferait extrêmement chier. Ca s'appelle un compromis, malheureusement… Il préférait donc renoncer à ces visites purement culturelles pour prendre par à des sorties avec un peu des deux. Par exemple, on passe un petit moment au musée puis on passe un petit moment au parc d'attraction… Ou alors on passe un petit moment à la piscine et puis on passe un petit moment à une exposition. Par contre, Wufei avait découvert qu'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait autant que Duo : aller au cinéma… Voilà au moins une sortie qui satisfaisait tout le monde à l'unanimité, si ce n'est que le choix du film était un peu compliqué puisque chacun avait sa petite préférence mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Et quand ils ne trouvaient vraiment pas, ils laissaient le choix au hasard…

Ils étaient rentrés de leur journée patinoire/balade en forêt et en étaient à savoir ce qu'ils feraient demain après-midi quand ils reçurent un e-mail du Dr J. Celui-ci leur donnait rendez-vous dans une heure pour une réunion de la plus haute importance car il avait enfin des nouvelles.

Wufei : Heureusement qu'on est rentré à temps… Je ne pense pas que le Dr J approuverait que l'on sorte ainsi, même sans avoir de missions.

Heero : Nous avons l'ordinateur avec nous, au cas où il nous contacte… Et puis, il faut bien que l'on fasse les courses pour manger.

Duo : Tu t'inquiètes trop, Wufei. Heero a réponse à tout… Il a tout prévu !

Wufei : Je sais, je sais… Je vais aller prendre une douche avant la réunion. Ca m'a donné chaud de faire la course avec toi dans la forêt…

Duo : Oui, surtout que c'est moi qui ai gagné. J'irais après toi, tiens…

Wufei : J'ai trébuché sur une racine, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu as gagné !

Wufei monta pendant Duo rigolait, fier de sa victoire. Bien qu'il fasse mine d'être mécontent, il se mit à sourire dès qu'il fut hors de vue des autres pilotes et surtout de Duo. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il se moquait d'avoir perdu à la course ou Duo allait en profiter. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas de racines la prochaine fois…

Quatre : Il est plus détendu, je trouve… Je crois que ça lui fait du bien de prendre l'air.

Duo : C'est évident… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour le parc d'attraction.

Heero : Il déteste les parcs d'attraction… Est-ce que tu te jugerais prêt pour les musées ?

Duo : Ne m'en parles pas, s'il te plait… Rien que le nom m'ennuis

Trowa : Tu as ta réponse… Je vais me reposer, je suis un peu fatigué.

Trowa laissa Duo tout penaud d'avoir été piégé et monta dans sa chambre, fier d'avoir cassé l'américain. On ne casse pas Duo si facilement…

Duo : J'ai rien dit… Tant pis pour Wufei, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Heero : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates non plus. Un musée n'est pas uniquement un lieu où l'on s'ennuis profondément…

Duo : Ce n'est pas sympa de reprendre tout ce que je dis pour le retourner contre moi… Parlons d'autres choses ! Dis-moi Heero, tu as parlé avec Trowa ? Tu lui as dit qu'il avait un concurrent de poids et qui plus est, immortel ?

Heero : Oui, je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé… Mais Zeck Merquise ne concurrence personnes, pas plus Trowa que toi. Ce qui s'est passé est passé et Merquise est redevenu un adversaire pour moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande même pourquoi je prends la peine de le dire puisque c'est du passé…

Duo : Je ne pensais plus que tu ne voulais plus en parler, excuses-moi… Tu as réussis à trier tout ce qui t'ennuyait alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ca ne te causera plus de soucis au moins.

Heero : Il ne me reste plus qu'à effacer tout ce que j'ai pu me reprocher à cause de lui et ce sera vraiment fini.

Quatre : La discussion que tu as eue avec Wufei semble t'avoir bien aidé.

Heero : Il m'a donné quelques conseils que j'ai mis en application sans attendre. Je me suis beaucoup trop compliqué les choses, je veux oublier maintenant et pouvoir me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes…

Duo : Comme le sifflement de la mort ?

Heero : Pas seulement. L'avenir que je pourrais donner à ma non-vie aussi.

Duo : Au moins, tu ne parles plus de mourir, c'est mieux.

Quatre : Excusez-moi mais je me commence à avoir faim… Je vais aller préparer à manger, ça m'occupera en attendant l'heure de la réunion.

Duo : Ah, quelle bonne idée ! Moi aussi j'ai faim et je vais aller grignoter en t'aidant à faire à manger ! Tu ne veux pas nous aider, Heero ?

Heero : Non, je crois que je vais rester là. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un petit peu.

Duo : Feignant ! Dis plutôt que tu veux te reposer pendant qu'on va bosser…

Heero : J'ai jamais dis que j'allais dormir. Je veux seulement être seul un moment avec moi-même.

Quatre : Aller, viens Duo. Laisses Heero tranquille et viens manger !

Duo : T'as raison, Quatre ! Bonne réflexion, Heero !

Duo et Quatre allèrent à la cuisine en discutant de la composition du menu de ce soir et Heero resta assis sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur le dossier et fermant les yeux… Il n'avait pas arrêté aujourd'hui et se sentait un peu fatigué. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour enterrer définitivement cette histoire… Se pardonner lui-même. Que se reprochait-il exactement ? D'avoir cédé aux charmes de Zeck Merquise ? Il était amnésique, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était en train de vendre son âme au diable… Et le fait qu'il se soit sentit trahi en découvrant la vérité n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse mais de force puisqu'il s'en était remit. C'était uniquement lié aux sentiments inévitables qu'il avait développés à force d'être près de lui, mais il n'y avait plus de sentiments donc plus de trahison non plus. Il avait été faible aussi, il avait été incapable de vaincre Merquise et celui-ci avait réussit à l'hypnotiser et le vampiriser… Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre un vampire, capable de briser toute sa volonté ? Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était trop tard et il allait mourir, de toute façon… Il aurait idiot et parfaitement inutile de souffrir plus longtemps pour le même résultat et Zeck avait fait ça sans qu'il ait mal. Ca n'aurait rien changé qu'il agonise lentement pendant des heures ou des jours… Sinon renforcer davantage son amnésie peut-être. A la lumière de ces clarifications, il finit par trouver une réponse au pourquoi Merquise avait refusé d'aider les autres pilotes… Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, tout simplement. Si Merquise l'avait vampirisé pour le sauver uniquement parce qu'il éprouvait un sentiment d'amour non réciproque pour lui, alors il était évident qu'il ne ferait rien pour eux… Et puis, Heero n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal à cause du sifflement de la mort. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec ses moyens à disposition… Aussi efficace soient-ils, ces moyens avaient leur limite. Heero n'était ni dieu, ni le diable mais il ferait son maximum pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'ennuis à cause de cette maudite arme !

Heero était plongé dans ses réflexions quand il sentit la présence de Duo dans la pièce. Rouvrant les yeux et se redressant du canapé sur lequel il était maintenant affalé, il le regarda.

Duo : J'en étais sûr, tu dormais !

Heero : Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais… En somnolant peut-être un peu, je l'avoue.

Duo : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir un peu alors, plutôt que de prétendre que tu réfléchis les yeux fermés ?

Heero : Parce que ce n'est pas le moment… Dormir ne me libérera pas de mes culpabilités.

Duo : Tu es peut-être fatigué parce que tu es rentré tard cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendu rentrer, tu ne rentres pas si tard d'habitude. Tu as eu des problèmes ?

Heero : C'était la pleine lune, hier soir… Ces nuits-là, c'est tout ou rien. Soit il y a beaucoup plus de monde qui sort, soit il n'y a pas un chat dehors… Je n'ai pas eu de chances, cette fois-ci.

Duo : Je vois… Tu as trouvé à manger quand même ?

Heero : Oui mais j'ai eu du mal… J'ai été obligé de m'en prendre à un sans abris mais il était si faible après que j'ai mangé que j'ai du le déposer à un hôpital. Pourtant j'ai été raisonnable. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux gens affaibli comme ça, je trouve ça déloyal… Une créature comme Iliana se plaindrait en plus que leur sang n'a aucun goût et aucune force.

Duo : Tu essayes au moins de respecter tes victimes… Tous les vampires ne font pas cet effort.

Heero : Mais ça n'enlève pas que je dois boire leur sang pour survivre.

Duo : Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs fois que je pense à ça… Chaque fois que tu rentres de chasse, tu as l'air coupable. Et si tu prenais du sang à quelqu'un de volontaire ? Toujours la même personne ? Ca ne serait pas plus simple ?

Heero : Tu veux dire que je prenne un calice ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi un calice ?

Heero : Un être humain qui choisi de donner son sang à un vampire de son propre chef. En échange de ce sacrifice, un vampire honnête doit prendre soin de cette personne et la protéger. Un vampire n'a droit à avoir qu'un seul calice. S'il y en a d'autres, ils ne sont pas considérés comme calice et rien ne les lie réellement au vampire.

Duo : Oui, donc c'est exactement ça que je veux dire.

Heero : Ce n'est pas simple de trouver un calice, tu sais… Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à être calice et certains ne le supporterais même pas. C'est difficile d'être calice…

Duo prit place à coté de Heero, l'air hésitant. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment le faire. Le japonais attendit patiemment qu'il parle, l'encourageant du regard.

Duo : Et si… Et si je te disais que je serais prêt à être ton calice ?

Heero le regarda d'abord surpris et puis le foudroya du regard, en se leva brusquement.

Heero : Il n'en est pas question !

Duo : Mais pourquoi ? Je suis fort, moi et tu me connais !

Heero : Justement ! Ca me répugne de devoir faire ça à d'autres, ce n'est pas pour te le faire à toi ! Est-ce que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Iliana ? Tu as oublié ce qu'elle voulait ?

Duo : Mais tu n'es pas elle. Je suis capable de le supporter et ça serait plus simple pour toi. Plus sûr aussi, tu n'aurais plus à risquer de te faire repérer par un chasseur de vampire ou voir par quelqu'un d'autres pendant que tu manges ? Et si une des tes victimes se souvenaient ?

Heero : Non ! Si je faisais ça, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace ! Et puis, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'implique réellement une relation calice-vampire. Sans oublier que ça peut être dangereux…

Duo : Expliques-moi alors. Et puis, si tu fais attention, il n'y a pas de risque à courir. Même si il devait y avoir un accident, je sais que tu saurais quoi faire.

Heero : Il n'y a pas que ça. Les vampires sentent lorsqu'un humain est le calice d'un autre vampire, j'en ai déjà rencontré plusieurs et je ne me serais jamais permis d'y toucher… Mais certains vampires n'en ont rien à faire et lorsqu'ils sentent qu'un humain appartient déjà à un vampire, ils prennent un malin plaisir à choisir cet humain-là en particulier. Parfois seulement pour leur voler un peu de sang, pour provoquer le protecteur et les affronter… S'ils arrivent à le tuer, alors le calice change de protecteur et ils trouvent ainsi un calice sans rien faire.

Duo : Ca ne me fait pas peur, tu sais. Tu es non seulement un vampire mais en plus, un pilote de gundam… Ca m'étonnerait qu'un seul vampire puisse te battre.

Heero : Peut-être mais je n'ai pas fini… Il y en a d'autres qui ne cherchent pas de calice. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui les intéresse, c'est de s'amuser. Ceux-là sont des tueurs, des bêtes sauvages et généralement, ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils repèrent leur proie et les enlève… Lorsque le vampire arrive pour secourir son calice, il se retrouve encerclé par plusieurs de ses semblables qui le massacrent généralement sans problème. Bien sûr, le chef ne se mêle pas du combat et quand le vampire est mort, il va trouver le calice et joue avec plus ou moins longtemps, avant de le tuer… A moins qu'il ne laisse ses hommes jouer avec et c'est eux qui le tue.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « jouer » ?

Heero : Je veux dire violer et crois-moi, ces vampires ne sont pas des tendres car ils ont déjà oublié qui ils étaient avant. Ils ne leur restent que ça…

Duo lui lança un regard effrayé mais se reprit bien vite, au désespoir de Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc décourager Duo de cette idée stupide ?

Duo : Si tu penses que tu vas me faire peur comme ça, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas pire que de tomber entre les mains de soldats d'OZ, qui font exactement la même chose parfois… Pourtant, je suis toujours pilote de gundam. Tu as dit que le lien entre le vampire et son calice est spécial… C'est-à-dire ?

Heero lâcha un soupir et se rassit sur le canapé, en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir ôter cette idée de la tête de Duo. Il se résigna à jouer sa dernière carte et de lui donner quelques précisions…

Heero : Puisque tu insistes… Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. En fait, c'est un lien très intime qui lie le vampire et le calice autant psychiquement que physiquement. C'est un lien unique très fort… On ne change pas de calice comme ça. Lorsqu'un vampire perd son calice, il en souffre énormément… C'est pourquoi on ne choisi pas un calice au hasard. Il faut sentir tout de suite un lien avec cette personne, sinon ça peut se terminer très mal… Mais quand ça se passe très bien et qu'ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, ils sont tellement liés que lorsque le calice est sur le point de mourir, le vampire le transforme et la transformation se fait toute seule alors. Il n'y a pas de séquelles et pas d'amnésie, grâce à l'harmonie du lien qui les unit. C'est ce qui se passe dans la plupart des cas et c'est comme ça que tous les vampires devraient renaitre… Lorsque ça arrive, les deux vampires continuent généralement leur route ensemble et ces vampires sont alors heureux, sans avoir besoin de calices à nouveau pour se sentir moins seul. La solitude, c'est le pire calvaire pour un vampire et c'est pour ça qu'ils cherchent des calices, comme les humains cherchent l'âme sœur…

Duo : Wouah… Ca doit être génial d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Heero : Duo, avant que tu t'imagines devenir mon calice, ce qui ne se fera pas, il faut que tu saches une chose très importante. Le calice ne donne pas seulement son sang au vampire mais aussi son corps. Comme je l'ai suggéré plus tôt, le vampire et le calice forme un couple à part entière et le « contrat » qui les lie ne s'annule pas comme un mariage. On ne divorce pas d'un vampire ou d'un calice. C'est pour ça que les vampires ne prennent de calice que lorsqu'ils tombent réellement amoureux d'un humain et que cet humain lui rend ces mêmes sentiments. C'est une condition indispensable pour envisager de prendre un calice ou de le devenir. Il faut être sûr de pouvoir supporter la présence du vampire et l'aimer assez pour lui donner son sang et son corps sans limite… Il faut être capable de lui donner son cœur et même son âme, sinon un jour ou l'autre, il y aura des problèmes et lorsque le couple se brise, c'est dramatique. Le calice ne s'en remet pas en général car le lien est trop fort pour lui et le vampire souffre autant que si son calice était mort. Donc je vais te poser cette question simple : est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pas en tant qu'ami mais en tant qu'amant. Est-ce que tu m'aimes au point de m'abandonner ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme ?

Duo devint tout pâle et son ardeur sembla enfin s'émousser. Afin de ne surtout pas avoir l'air de se réjouir, Heero garda son visage impassible et le fixa dans les yeux, extrêmement sérieux. Duo détourna bien vite les yeux et se leva rapidement, mal à l'aise. Il recula sans regarder où il allait et heurta la table du salon, en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Heero. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide et gêné.

Duo : Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mon vieux… Mais tu n'es qu'un ami pour moi. Mon meilleur ami mais un ami tout de même. Je te proposais ça uniquement en tant qu'ami, pour te dépanner… Quand tu m'as parlé de calice, j'ai cru que c'est ce que je te proposais mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Ecoutes, oublions ça, d'accord ? Voilà juste ce que je te propose ni plus ni moins : si un jour, tu as besoin de sang pour une raison ou une autre, je suis prêt à t'en donner… Mais sans signer de contrat de calice ou quoi que ce soit. Voilà… Je vais aller retrouver Quatre, il faut mettre le poulet au four.

Très mal à l'aise et surtout extrêmement gêné de cette méprise, Duo se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, sans oser recroiser le regard de Heero.

Heero : Duo.

Duo sursauta et se retourna lentement vers lui, un peu craintif. Heero se retint de rire et garda son sérieux. S'il riait maintenant, Duo ne lui pardonnerait pas et serait persuadé qu'il lui avait monté un bateau, alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Rassures-toi, je ne te considère pas autrement que comme mon meilleur ami moi non plus… Je voulais juste te faire comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce que tu étais en train de me demander et même si j'avais eu des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour toi, je ne voudrais encore moins faire de toi mon calice. Je te respecte beaucoup trop pour ça… Mais je suis touché que tu ais voulu m'aider. Merci, Duo.

L'américain se détendit visiblement et fit un sourire à Heero. Il avait eu très peur, sur ce coup-là…

Duo : Ca me rassure ce que tu viens de dire… Je me sentais vraiment gêné et encore plus stupide de m'être trompé à ce point. La proposition que je t'ai faite tiens toujours… Je parle de la dernière, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas fait pour être calice, je crois. Si tu as besoin de sang en urgence, tu pourras compter sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me demanderas un peu de sang que je prendrais ça pour un manque de respect. Penses-y, OK ?

Heero : J'y penserais… Mais vraiment en cas d'urgence et uniquement si je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Duo : Ca me va très bien. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi… Tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout, alors si je peux sauver la tienne, je le ferais.

Heero : Je ne l'oublierais pas. Allez, va rejoindre Quatre ou il va t'accuser de l'avoir abandonné avec le poulet.

Duo : T'as raison, il faut que je revienne avant qu'il ne soit dans le four ou je vais y avoir droit. Je voulais prendre ma douche, mais avec notre discussion, je l'ai oublié… Il faut que je rejoigne Quatre sans attendre, la douche attendra. Tant pis !

Heero : Courage !

Duo fit un sourire amical à Heero et disparu par la porte de la cuisine, d'où on pu entendre Quatre crier « Lâcheur ! Tu ne voulais pas préparer le poulet, alors tu es parti prendre ta douche pendant que je faisais tout le travail et pour en plus, ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait dans le four ! C'est toi qui en as eut l'idée pourtant ! Pour la peine, tu feras la vaisselle tout seul, ce soir ! ». Wufei arriva dans le salon, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres. Heero l'aperçu mais ne fut pas surpris car il le savait dans le coin depuis le début.

Wufei : Pauvre Duo. Tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie.

Heero : Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser continuer à dire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas menti, c'est la vérité.

Wufei : Je sais… Quand je l'ai vu blanc comme un linge, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un peu. J'ai bien aimé quand tu lui as posé la question fatidique… Très efficace la méthode de découragement.

Heero : S'il était resté froid à cet argument là, il ne me restait que l'hypnose. Je ne voulais pas en venir là… C'est dangereux de dire quelque chose comme ça à un vampire. Un démon sans scrupule se serait empressé d'accepter, sans faire le nécessaire du contrat et l'aurait probablement tué.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Mais je crois qu'il a bien assimilé ce qu'est un calice. Je doute qu'il ose répéter un jour ce mot devant un vampire ou même qui que ce soit. Bien joué, Heero.

Heero : Tu crois qu'il était vraiment sérieux quand il m'a proposé ça ? La dernière proposition, je veux dire.

Wufei : J'en ai bien l'impression… Tu devrais le savoir aussi.

Heero : Oui, je le sais… Ca me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je te demande. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger pour moi. Sa vie est plus importante que ma non-vie.

Wufei : Pas pour lui, apparemment. Pour moi non plus. Tu as le droit de vivre autant que lui. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable d'être ce que tu es, tu ne l'as pas demandé… Essayer de te punir n'y changera rien et ne servira qu'à te faire souffrir. N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te torturer inutilement.

Heero : Je sais… J'ai du mal à gérer ces notions de culpabilité. Je dois travailler là-dessus absolument.

Wufei : Je crois que tu devras le faire plus tard. C'est l'heure de la réunion. Je vais chercher Trowa.

Mettant de coté ses problèmes de culpabilité, Heero attrapa l'ordinateur et le mit face à lui. Il le remit en marche car il s'était mit en mode veille et appela Duo et Quatre. Ils sortirent de la cuisine tous les deux, l'américain l'air penaud et le blond visiblement en colère. Il ne faisait pas bon d'être sous les foudres de Quatre, même si c'était relativement rare qu'il ne les lâche sur quelqu'un. Ses colères étaient terrible justement parce qu'elles étaient rares, en fait. Il devait avoir eu du mal avec le poulet… Trowa et Wufei revinrent au même moment et l'ordinateur bipa. Activant la liaison sécurisée, Heero cliqua sur la souris et l'image du Dr J apparu à l'écran. Tous les pilotes retrouvèrent leur attitude professionnelle, y comprit Quatre et vinrent se placer de façon à voir l'écran.

Dr J : Bonjour.

Heero : Dr J.

Quatre : Bonjour, Docteur

Duo : Salut, Doc… Non, je plaisante ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je déteste ça.

Wufei et Trowa se contentèrent d'un signe de tête et le chinois jeta un regard à Duo, intimidé par le « regard » du Dr J… Ou plutôt son froncement de sourcil, qui faisait paraître ses yeux bioniques encore moins sympathique.

Dr J : Vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. Nous pouvons commencer sans attendre. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fixé cette réunion aussi soudainement.

Heero : C'est à propos d'une mission ?

Dr J : Oui et non. J'ai approfondis mes recherches concernant l'arme créée par OZ et j'ai enfin découvert comment elle fonctionnait exactement. Comme vous le saviez déjà, son efficacité est basée sur les basses fréquences qu'elle émet. J'ai découvert quelle était cette fréquence et étudié ses effets sur le cerveau humain.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Comment est-ce que cette chose a pu me faire perdre la tête ?

Dr J : Par psychoneurologie. (Ne cherchez pas dans un dictionnaire, ça n'existe pas ou peut-être que si, mais je ne connais pas alors)

Duo : Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Dr J : Je vais vous l'expliquer. La base fréquence utilisée par cette machine perturbe le cerveau au niveau de la zone cérébrale qui gère notre comportement et uniquement à ce niveau. Pour faire simple, elle parasite les données du cerveau qui fait que nous agissons de façon rationnelle et donne ensuite au cerveau de nouvelles informations. L'individu exposé perd conscience de ce qui se passe et passe en mode automatique. En fait, il est contrôlé par la machine qui envoi les ordres directement au cerveau. Je suppose que les informations transmises par la machine dépendent des réglages et l'on peut donc pousser l'individu à faire n'importe quoi. Tuer quelqu'un d'autres ou même se tuer soi-même, voir des ordres plus complexes. Lorsque tu as été exposé à la basse fréquence Duo, tu as probablement reçu l'ordre de tuer Heero et peut-être de te tuer ensuite.

Wufei : Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de neutraliser cette basse fréquence ?

Quatre : Mettons que l'on mette quelque chose pour ne pas entendre le son ?

Dr J : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, malheureusement. J'y ai pensé mais le cerveau est quand même touché par l'onde ultrasonore.

Duo : Mais ce n'est pas possible, puisque que c'est un son ?

Dr J : C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé ça « psychoneurologie »… Parce que ça peut agir sur le cerveau au-delà du son. Je ne l'explique pas mais ça marche directement sur l'esprit aussi.

Trowa : Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose que la basse fréquence ?

Dr J : Oui. J'ai reproduis ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous vous êtes introduis dans la pièce, mais avec la machine en moins. Par un système rudimentaire, j'ai même pu envoyer des informations aux cerveaux des cobayes volontaires. Le système est très simple, puisque j'ai réussi à le reproduire avec mes maigres moyens… La basse fréquence neutralise la section comportementale du cerveau et la machine envoi de nouvelles informations à la place. Simple et efficace. Si cette onde ultrasonore était lâchée pendant une bataille, ce serait un massacre.

Quatre : Mais ça toucherait aussi les soldats ennemis… Et tout ceux qui entendraient l'onde, y compris dans la base ennemi peut-être.

Heero : Pour anéantir les forces rebelles, OZ serait largement prêt à sacrifier des milliers, voir des milliards de pions. Ils le font déjà sauf que c'est à moins grande échelle.

Duo : Est-ce que vous auriez au moins UNE bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ? C'est tout ce que vous avez tiré de vos expériences ?

Dr J : Ne sois pas si impatient, Duo. Oui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment neutraliser les effets de l'onde ultrasonore mais je sais comment vous pouvez la détecter.

Wufei : Comment ?

Dr J : Avec un appareil de mesure servant à mesurer les bruits ambiants, tout simplement… La seule chose impérative est que cet appareil puisse détecter les ultrasons.

Trowa : On peut en trouver n'importe où alors ?

Dr J : Il y en a dans tous les magasins d'électronique.

Duo : C'est super… Mais si on détecte l'onde ultrasonore, on fait quoi ?

Dr J : Equipez-vous d'objets vous empêchant d'entendre les bruits et sortez immédiatement.

Quatre : Je croyais que l'onde faisait effet quand même ?

Dr J : Oui, mais moins vite. Ca augmente vos chances de vous en sortir. Je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour l'instant.

Heero : C'est une première étape, je suppose.

Dr J : Je poursuis mes recherches. Il doit exister un moyen de neutraliser cette basse fréquence, parmi les hautes fréquences. Par nature, ces deux types de fréquences sont opposés. Je fais des recherches dans ce sens.

Wufei : Faites vite. Si nous nous trouvons exposé à cette basse fréquence à chaque mission, l'un d'entre nous va finir par y rester.

Dr J : Je sais que Heero, Quatre et Duo ont failli être tué pendant la dernière opération. Heureusement, la mystérieuse capacité de Heero à percevoir cette onde vous a sauvé.

Duo : Sans oublier le gundam de Wufei, qui nous a dégagés…

Quatre : C'est vrai. Il ne faut pas qu'un incident de ce type se reproduise. Nous devrions suspendre toutes les missions prévues en attendant d'avoir une solution.

Dr J : C'est impossible, malheureusement. J'ai reporté toutes les missions de secondes importances mais il en reste une qui n'est pas annulable et qui serait nécessaire à mes recherches.

Heero : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour qu'ils mettent leur vie en danger ? Nos vies en danger, je veux dire.

Le Dr J lui lança un regard bizarre mais ne dit rien, pour autant.

Dr J : Quelque chose qui pourrait mettre fin à cette arme diabolique, si elle réussit.

Les 5 pilotes ne dirent rien mais regardèrent le scientifique sans y croire.

Dr J : Le niveau de risque est très élevé, encore plus élevé qu'il le serait normalement, avec la présence probable de l'arme ultrasonore mais cette mission est d'une extrême importance et pas uniquement pour nous. Si cette base tombe, cela pourrait sauver la vie d'un grand nombre de nos alliés. De plus, j'ai appris que le créateur de cette arme avait son laboratoire principal dans cette base. Si nous pouvions nous débarrasser de son créateur, il y a des chances pour que OZ ait des difficultés à installer d'autres machines ultrasonores. Une arme aussi perfectionnée demande beaucoup de savoir-faire et de connaissance… Nous pourrions ensuite désorganiser OZ et les empêcher de poursuivre la construction de ces machines.

Wufei : J'ai mieux. Si nous le ramenions en vie, il pourrait nous dire comment contrer les effets de cette basse fréquence également. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dr J : Ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle ». J'y ai pensé mais est-ce que vous en seriez capable ? Le Dr Rammstein est très protégée et l'accès à son laboratoire est sous haute sécurité.

Heero : Ce n'est pas impossible. Nous devons étudier les informations que vous avez concernant la base et le Dr Rammstein. Si nous ne pouvons pas aller à elle, peut-être pourrions-nous la faire venir à nous ?

Dr J : Tu as une idée, Heero ?

Heero : Mettons que la machine soit déréglée, il y a des chances pour qu'elle vienne en personne. Une machine de ce type ne se règle pas comme une montre, un simple technicien ne sera pas suffisant.

Dr J : Peut-être… Mais cette femme n'est pas comme les autres. Méfies-toi d'elle.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui la rend si dangereuse ?

Dr J : Sa télépathie. C'est une excellente télépathe qui sait où s'arrêter ou pas pour tirer des informations de n'importe qui, pour briser un homme ou même le tuer. C'est en exerçant ses talents qu'elle est arrivée là où elle est aujourd'hui… Alors ne la sous-estime pas, Heero.

Quatre : Si elle aussi dangereuse, comment pourrions nous l'approcher simplement pour la tuer ? Elle saura que nous sommes là, bien avant que nous soyons face à elle.

Dr J : Ce qui rendrait la tâche de la capturer encore plus hardi. Même si tu essaies de l'attirer jusqu'à la machine, comment crois-tu pouvoir la neutraliser ? Elle saura que tu es là.

Heero : Pas si elle est exposé au sifflement de la mort. Elle est humaine donc sensible à son exposition.

Dr J : Si c'est son créateur, elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les effets des basses fréquences sur elle-même.

Heero : C'est possible, en effet… Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Il faut tenter le coup…

Duo : Et nous, on fait quoi ? Si on y est exposé, on sait ce que ça nous fera par contre.

Heero : J'irais seul. Vous, vous vous occuperez des défenses extérieures…

Dr J : C'est trop dangereux, Heero. Il vaut mieux en rester au plan initial.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord… Même si tu arrives à neutraliser cette femme et ressortir de la base en supportant le sifflement de la mort, on ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'utiliser ses dons lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Heero : Il suffira de la maintenir inconsciente jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la base. Je reconnais que ce plan est très risqué mais je dois essayer… Si nous la tuons, nous ne trouverons peut-être pas de moyens de neutraliser les effets de l'arme et rien ne garanti que OZ sera incapable d'en construire d'autres.

Duo : C'est vrai mais…

Heero : Laissez-moi essayer. Si quelqu'un peut risquer sa vie en tentant ce plan de fou, c'est moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse y arriver.

Wufei : Peut-être que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire mais tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie. Tu n'as rien fais qui mérite un tel sacrifice.

Heero : Je sais, Wufei… Mais je dois le faire pour vous. Je ne vais la laisser s'emparer de mon esprit, tu sais que je suis moins influençable qu'avant.

Wufei : Même sous l'effet du sifflement ?

Heero : Fais-moi confiance, je peux le faire. Si je me protège du sifflement, je pourrais résister beaucoup plus longtemps.

Wufei soupira, à court d'argument et les autres garçons ne dirent rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire de mieux que les arguments du chinois. Le Dr J jeta un œil à tous les pilotes et fixa Heero.

Dr J : Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignorerais, par hasard ?

Heero : Non, pourquoi ?

Dr J : Comme ça, c'est juste une impression.

Heero : Il n'y a rien qu'il soit nécessaire de vous informé.

Dr J : Si tu le dis. Tu es vraiment décidé, Heero ?

Heero : Oui, je suis capable d'accomplir cette mission et je le ferais.

Dr J : Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais t'envoyer toutes les informations que je possède sur le Dr Rammstein et la base ennemi. J'ai bien sentit ta détermination, mais reste tout de même prudent.

Heero : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer, rassurez-vous.

Dr J : Etudies bien toutes les informations avant de décider du plan final et ne sous-estime surtout pas le Dr Rammstein. Elle est très dangereuse.

Heero : Je le ferais.

Le Dr J jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à Heero et les salua avant de couper la communication. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le bip de la messagerie les tire de leurs réflexions personnelles. Heero consulta le message avec les informations relatives à la mission sans attendre.

Duo : Vous allez peut-être dire que je m'imagine des choses, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose…

Wufei : Non, moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression.

Quatre : Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il sache. On ne lui a rien dit.

Trowa : Il a peut-être remarqué des changements chez Heero. Il le connaît lui aussi.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai… J'espère qu'il n'a pas découvert que Heero était un vampire.

Heero : Il ne sait rien, ce ne sont que des soupçons. Il sait qu'il m'ait arrivé quelque chose et que j'ai changé… Mais il ne sait pas en quoi et ne le saura jamais.

Quatre : Tu en es sûr ?

Heero : Moi aussi, je connais le Dr J. Il enquête mais si on ne lui dit rien, il ne le saura jamais.

Wufei : Je te crois…

Soudain, Quatre se leva en sentant l'air… Les autres pilotes l'imitèrent et sentirent eux aussi une odeur de brûlé.

Duo : Le poulet !

Quatre : J'ai oublié de baisser le thermostat !

Duo et Quatre partirent en courant jusqu'à la cuisine, en espérant que le poulet serait encore mangeable. Heero, Trowa et Wufei restés là, restèrent une minute, silencieux. Le japonais lui regardait les informations concernant le Dr Rammstein.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu fais ça, Heero ?

Heero : Pour que le danger soit définitivement écarté. Je dois le faire pour vous, autant que pour toutes les forces rebelles. Si OZ utilise cette arme contre nous, nous sommes morts.

Wufei : Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas aussi pour te punir ?

Heero : Parce que je suis en vie alors que je devrais être mort ? Non. Si je devais me punir, j'irais face à un levé de soleil et j'y resterais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait tué. Mon but, en acceptant cette mission, n'est pas de mourir mais de vous sauver. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous abandonner face à des ennuis de cette nature. Si je tiens vraiment à mourir, je le ferais lorsque cette menace aura été neutralisée pour de bon.

Wufei : D'accord, je te crois… Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te suicider sans rien faire, même lorsque le danger sera neutralisé.

Heero : Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais mourir… J'ai dit que si c'est ce que je voulais, je ferais comme ça. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis.

Wufei : C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Ne va pas croire que nous serions content que tu meures, juste parce que tu es devenu un vampire… J'en serais très triste, en tous cas.

Trowa : Moi aussi.

Heero : Même si je le savais déjà, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore décidé que mon heure était venue… Etant donné que je suis immortel, je me réserve le droit de décider de l'heure de ma mort, autant que possible. Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir de mourir puisque vous êtes là.

Wufei : Même si tu avais des raisons de vouloir en finir, mourir n'est pas la solution. C'est une fuite et on ne règle pas ses problèmes en fuyant.

Heero : Parfois, c'est la seule réponse qu'on trouve pourtant… Se confronter à la mort pour voir si on mérite de vivre. Je ne parle pas de suicide, Wufei mais plutôt d'un test.

Wufei : En te confrontant à ce qui semble juste ? Et si tu survis ?

Heero : Oui… Et si je survis, c'est que j'ai le droit de vivre sans me sentir coupable d'être vivant.

Trowa : J'aime cette philosophie. Si tu devais confier ta vie à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ce serait quoi ?

Heero : Pour le cas présent, le soleil car il représente la vie… Par moment, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai volé et je ne la mérite pas. Ce serait donc au soleil de décider.

Wufei : Mais tout en sachant que le soleil à certaines heures peut être mortel pour toi, de façon quasi certaine.

Heero : Quasi certaine… Ca laisse une part de doute. Si je voulais me suicider, je me planterais directement un pieu dans le cœur. Tu vois la différence ?

Wufei : Maintenant, oui. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Heero.

Heero : Toi non plus, si je me rappelle la façon dont tu m'as pourchassé jusqu'à la falaise.

Wufei : C'est vrai. Tu as intérêt à survivre à cette mission, Heero… Sinon Duo ne te le pardonnera pas et moi non plus. Je me pose une question et si tu meures, jamais je n'aurais de réponses.

Heero : Quel est cette question ?

Wufei : Est-ce qu'on peut devenir vampire et rester humain dans son cœur malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'un vampire et des humains peuvent réellement cohabiter ensemble en harmonie sur la durée ? Est-ce qu'on peut être ami avec un vampire et lui faire confiance au point de lui confier sa vie ? Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Nous sommes amis et être amis implique de se faire confiance… Mais est-ce que ça peut vraiment durer ?

Heero : Ce n'est pas une mais 3 questions que tu te poses alors… Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, je t'aiderais à y répondre avec plaisir.

Duo revint avec un sourire, signe que le poulet devait avoir survécu…

Duo : Le poulet est un peu marron mais ça va encore ! A table !

Heero : Bonne nouvelle… Ca aurait été dommage, surtout qu'il t'a coûté la vaisselle de ce soir.

Duo : Ne m'en parle pas… Quatre ne le montre peut-être plus mais il m'en veut encore. La prochaine fois que c'est notre tour, tu peux être sûr que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul pour préparer le repas.

Wufei : Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas mettre Quatre en colère, pourtant.

Heero : Je t'aiderais si Quatre refuse de le faire… Mais évites de disparaître au moment le plus pénible ou je risque de te laisser la vaisselle moi aussi.

Duo : Je vais le noter… En attendant, vous devriez venir tout de suite sinon vous aussi vous allez en prendre pour votre grade.

Duo leur fit un sourire vengeur et ils se dépêchèrent de suivre l'américain à la cuisine, de peur de se faire remonter les bretelles aussi.

§§§ (4 mois)

Durant toute la semaine, Heero avait préparé son infiltration dans la base ennemie… Il avait étudié encore et encore les informations que le Dr J lui avait fournies. Il en avait même cherché d'autres pour confirmer celles qu'il avait déjà. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la mise au point du plan, les autres pilotes s'étaient occupés du reste, c'est-à-dire acheter le matériel antibruit et les détecteurs ultrasonores et réviser leur gundam puisque c'était sur eux que devait se jouer la diversion pour que Heero pénètre à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer et le reste le plus longtemps possible… Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint son objectif, la salle de la machine infernale. Il est certain qu'il serait découvert car le Dr Rammstein étant une télépathe très douée, elle sentirait sa présence un moment ou un autre… Le but était qu'il le soit le plus tard possible afin qu'il puisse atteindre la salle et attirer le poisson jusqu'à lui, en déréglant la machine. Il ne savait pas comment elle marchait mais il s'y connaissait cependant suffisamment en informatique pour se débrouiller avec. Même quelqu'un ne s'y connaissant pas est capable de foutre la pagaille dans une machine quel qu'elle soit, raison de plus que quelqu'un s'y connaissant y parvienne. Le Dr Rammstein n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de venir régler le problème en personne !

Heero avait beau être sûr de lui, ses amis ne l'étaient pas autant. Ils étaient au contraire très inquiets des risques qu'il allait prendre et savoir que Heero était un vampire ne les rassurait pas pour autant. Quatre avait même tenu à tester les capacités psychiques du japonais… Heero avait beau être devenu un excellent télépathe du fait de sa récente condition, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il allait devoir affronter une télépathe de grand talent. Tous les jours, pendant une heure, le blond avait donc décidé de soumettre Heero à des exercices mettant à l'épreuve sa force mentale… Ce dernier s'y était plié sans protester, car il voulait savoir comment son ennemie s'y prendrait pour tenter de le dominer. Ca faisait aussi parti d'une bonne préparation pour cette mission inhabituelle. Il devait apprendre à reconnaître les menaces de ce type pour pouvoir y faire face sans soucis. Quatre tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit, d'abord doucement et en se montrant de plus en plus violent jusqu'à en arriver à la façon dont s'y prendrait quelqu'un de mal attentionné… Mais à chaque fois, Heero repoussait ses assauts sans les moindres efforts bien qu'il lui laisse un peu d'avance, tout en opposant une résistance tout de même pour ressentir les effets d'une intrusion forcée. A la fin de la séance d'entraînement, ce n'était pas Heero mais Quatre qui avait mal à la tête à force de se prendre des vagues télépathiques. Finalement, à la fin de la semaine, l'empathe avait laissé tomber… Les seuls fois où il parvenait à percer une faille dans la défense du vampire, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien. S'il l'avait voulu, c'est Heero qui aurait pu contre-attaquer et même pénétrer son esprit… La force mentale des vampires était largement supérieure à la sienne. Il lui avait dit ça, il lui avait dit également de prendre garde toute de même car il était empathe alors qu'elle était télépathe… Et puissante, en plus. Il lui avait aussi conseillé de se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement le déconcentrer, que ce soit une blessure physique ou mentale ou tout autre élément susceptible d'y contribuer. Si jamais ça lui arrivait alors qu'ils étaient en plein duel psychique, il perdrait… Et qui sait ce qui adviendrait alors. Il pouvait très bien être fait prisonnier, obligé de subir les foudres de son ennemie ou même se faire tout simplement tué. Heero avait bien écouté les conseils de Quatre et avait intégré ces nouvelles données à celles qu'il connaissait déjà. Il se sentait prêt à accomplir sa mission… D'ailleurs, il s'y était tellement consacré qu'il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à son adverse officielle, Zeck Merquise. S'il y pensait encore brièvement parfois par moment, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois cette semaine… Surtout qu'il avait résolu la plus grosse partie des culpabilités qu'il avait pu ressentir à cause de lui. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse le distraire lors de cette mission délicate, même pas en surveillant que tout se passe bien pour les autres pilotes.

Ils étaient partis tous les 5, en début d'après-midi et étaient arrivé à destination rapidement… Ils avaient surveillés l'activité de la base, tour à tour, en attendant l'heure pendant que les autres pilotes se reposaient pour être au mieux de leur forme à l'heure de la mission. Une heure avant minuit, l'heure de la relève des sentinelles dans cette base, ils observaient la base ennemie tous les 5… Soudain, Heero avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, accompagné d'un bref mal de tête. Sans rien en montrer à ses amis, il s'était éloigné pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi aurait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? Il avait tout prévu, tout envisagé avec les différentes situations possibles tirées du maximum de renseignements qu'il avait pu avoir… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien mal tourner ? Persuadé que c'était lié à l'inquiétude communicative des autres pilotes, il s'était rassuré et avait oublié ça. Il aurait peut-être dû y faire davantage attention… Voilà ce qu'il se disait à présent, les oreilles protégé du sifflement de la mort par des bouchons d'oreilles spéciales mais ses sens affolés par l'effet psychique de l'onde ultrasonore et par l'immanquable présence toute proche du Dr Rammstein… Comme prévu le Dr Rammstein était en route vers ici mais elle ne semblait nullement troublée par l'onde répandue dans toute la base. Ce n'était pas possible, elle aurait dû être au minimum dans le même état que lui… A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait l'antidote du « poison » avec elle, ce qui faisait partie du plan B. Se rappelant ce qui lui avait dit Quatre, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre elle dans cet état. Il devait couper le sifflement avant qu'elle ne soit là ! Se ruant sur la console de commande, il fit la démarche inverse en se concentrant le mieux possible… Enfin, après s'être deux fois de codes alors qu'il l'avait déjà identifié, il réussit à composer le bon et le sifflement infernal s'arrêta. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se débarrassa de ses protections antibruit et se retourna vers la porte. Elle était tout près à présent, il devait se reprendre… Fermant les yeux, il se força à se calmer et à trouver la concentration nécessaire. Le plan B : neutraliser la cible même si elle n'a pas été affectée par le sifflement de la mort. Il pouvait le faire, il en avait les capacités. Il rouvrit les yeux et fit face à sa cible lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle semblait bien innocente comme ça, avec son sourire si gentil… S'il n'avait pas déjà vu une photo d'elle, il aurait pu tomber dans le piège de l'innocence mais il ne voyait que l'éclat fou qui brillait dans son regard. Après avoir lu son dossier, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul mot pour qualifier cette femme : psychopathe… Elle se nourrissait de la souffrance des autres et prenait encore plus de plaisir à les torturer elle-même, souvent avec ses dons. Pourtant, elle était jolie… Brune, les cheveux court, un visage bien dessiné avec de beaux yeux marrons et un corps tout aussi parfait. Combien d'hommes avait-elle piégée avec cette apparence si trompeuse ?

Dr Rammstein : Alors c'est TOI qui as eu le culot et la folie de t'introduire dans MA base pour aller jouer avec MA merveilleuse machine ? Heero Yuy, pilote de gundam, tu vas le regretter…

Heero : Non, c'est vous qui allez regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici. Votre machine est une chose qui doit disparaître et vous allez nous y aider.

Dr R : Ohohoh… Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous aider, alors que chaque souffrance qu'elle procure à ceux qu'ils l'entendent me procure à moi tant de plaisir ? D'ailleurs, il est étonnant que tu sois encore si vaillant après avoir été exposé à son doux chant pendant si longtemps, même avec ces inutiles protèges-oreilles…

Heero : Un horrible sifflement, vous voulez dire ! Vous allez nous aider que vous le vouliez ou non.

Dr R : Comment oses-tu insulter le chant si doux de MA merveilleuse machine ?? Oh, je vois… Tu as l'intention de m'enlever, c'est ça ? Pour ça, il faudra que tu me neutralises… Mais tu n'en auras pas le temps, aussi fort que soit ton esprit.

Sans attendre qu'il soit prêt, elle lança le premier assaut psychique. Heero le bloqua, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle lance les hostilités et riposta par une vicieuse attaque. Surprise par tant de résistance, elle encaissa de plein fouet la contre-attaque… Mais loin d'être abattu par si peu, elle lança une nouvelle attaque puissante, faisant monter les enchères et Heero la suivit malgré le risque encouru. Celui ou celle qui gagnerait ce duel remporterait également la partie… Un beau tapis, quelque soit le gagnant. Ils en étaient à miser de plus en plus gros, en se lançant un regard mortel mutuellement lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir… Ce fut Heero qui l'aperçut le premier et la surprise le déconcentra immédiatement. Profitant de la faille, la télépathe libéra toute la puissance des attaques échangés et repoussés jusque-là, en souriant et le regarda encaisser très mal le choc avec ravissement. Un amateur, se dit-elle en rigolant… Il poussa un hurlement, en recevant de plein fouet l'attaque super boostée du Dr Rammstein et s'effondra par terre, sonné.

Duo : Heero !!

La scientifique afficha un sourire amusé en voyant le responsable de la défaite de son ennemi se précipiter dans la pièce et courir vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Dr R : Duo Maxwell… Comme c'est gentil de se joindre à nous. Plus on est de FOUS, plus on RIE ! ahahaha !

Duo : Heero ! Ca va ? Réponds-moi !

Le vampire répondit par un gémissement, sans même ouvrir les yeux. C'est comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa tête tellement le choc avait été violent. Tout était noir pour lui et pas seulement parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés… Occupé à lutter contre cette marée de ténèbres, il n'avait reconnu Duo qu'à sa présence, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Dr R : Ce garçon a une force psychique étonnante… Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait peut-être gagné. Merci de ton aide ! Hahaha !

Duo : Quoi ? Vous mentez, j'en suis sûr ! Vous êtes une vipère, je ne vous écouterais pas !

Dr R : Comme tu veux… De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire que de te parler.

Se rapprochant d'eux, elle s'agenouilla à distance pour plus sécurité et regarda Heero.

Dr R : Quel est ton secret, Heero ? Tu n'es pas télépathe, ça aurait été marqué dans ton dossier et tu n'aurais pas été surpris par si peu… D'où te vient tant de force ?

Duo sursauta en sentant Heero se crisper contre lui et jeta un regard furieux à la scientifique.

Duo : Vous ! Vous essayez de lire dans ses pensées, espèce de chienne !! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Heero recula en voyant la mer ténébreuse prendre forme et se changer en une pieuvre immense et monstrueuse. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir pour lui échapper mais tout était si noir qu'il était complètement perdu et il ne pouvait même pas bouger… La pieuvre l'attrapa violemment et s'enroula autour de lui, en l'étouffant. Au bord de la panique, il tenta de faire quelque chose pour s'en défaire et eut alors la désagréable sensation qu'elle se fondait en lui. Paniquant pour de bon, il se débattit de plus belle mais ne réussit à aider le monstre à pénétrer en lui et sentant la chose essayer de prendre possession de lui, il utilisa ses dernières forces psychiques pour tenter de la repousser… Mais elle balaya sa faible défense sans difficulté et fit sauter le verrou de son esprit, avant de s'introduire dans ses pensées comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Une vive douleur l'envahi et il la ressentit encore plus douloureusement du fait que tout son esprit se révoltait contre cette présence étrangère et extrêmement hostile qui fouillait sans douceur son esprit. Poussant un hurlement, bien réel celui-ci, il sentit enfin la présence se retirer et se laissa retomber sur le sol invisible de sa prison, sans force et totalement vulnérable psychiquement. Ce n'était plus une mer mais tout était noir quand même… Encore plus noire qu'avant, même. Il ne savait plus où il était, la seule chose qui le reliait encore à la réalité était Duo. Pas sa voix, ni le fait qu'il le tienne contre lui, l'intrusion de la pieuvre l'avait coupé complètement du « réel » et refermé la porte… Et il n'avait plus la force de l'ouvrir pour l'instant. L'unique chose qui l'aidait encore à faire la différence entre le cauchemar de son esprit et la réalité qu'il ne sentait plus était la présence chaleureuse de son ami, comme un feu dans la nuit. Il s'accrochait à ce feu sinon il risquait de se perdre dans les ténèbres… En plus, sa lumière repoussait les créatures que la pieuvre avait laissées en repartant. Il ne devait pas s'éteindre, il ne le laisserait pas s'éteindre…

En l'entendant hurler, Duo serra Heero plus fort contre lui comme si ça pouvait le protéger des manœuvres psychiques de la télépathe. Le Dr Rammstein afficha un sourire triomphant et fit un sourire venimeux à l'américain.

Dr R : Pas le droit ? Je l'ai pris quand même et je lui ai fais mal ! Oh le pauvre… Hihihi !

Duo : Vous aimez ça faire mal aux autres ! Vous êtes un démon !

Dr R : Oh non, tu te trompes, mon petit Duo… C'est lui le démon, moi, je suis seulement une psychopathe. Lequel est le pire, à ton avis ? Celui qui vole le sang des humains pour survivre ou celui qui aimes les faire souffrir ?

Duo : Heero n'est pas un démon, c'est un vampire !

Dr R : Comme c'est amusant… La proie qui défend son prédateur. Ahahah ! Mais assez rit… J'ai quelque chose à finir avant de faire mes bagages.

Duo : Vous avez raison, partez et laissez-nous tranquille !

Dr R : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, vous venez avec moi… Hihihi ! Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure de dormir… Fais d'horribles cauchemars, Duo.

Se relevant, elle se mit face à la console de commande et tapa sur le clavier en marmonnant des choses rendues incompréhensibles à cause de ses ricanements. Appuyant sur un dernier bouton, elle s'en éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dr R : Soyez sages, j'ai quelques affaires à préparer et je reviens vous chercher… Hihihi !

Sur ce, elle referma la porte et Duo entendit le bip de verrouillage de la porte. Lâchant Heero, il se jeta sur celle-ci et tenta de l'ouvrir de toutes ses forces… Sans succès. Jetant un œil sur les murs sans fenêtre autour de lui, il constata qu'ils étaient bel et bien piégés… A ce moment-là, le détecteur à ultrason se mit à biper. Le prenant, Duo se rendit compte qu'il détectait l'onde à basse fréquence. Jurant, il donna un coup sur la porte et regarda un peu plus attentivement autour de lui… Il y avait bien une grille au plafond mais il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre seul et Heero serait incapable de passer par là dans son état, de toute façon.

Duo : Merde !! Soit maudite, Dr Rammstein !

Sentant un mal de tête commencer à le gagner et entendant Heero gémir dans sa semi-inconscience, il remit ses protèges-oreilles et rejoignit son ami. Trouvant ses protèges-oreilles, il les lui remit aussi du mieux possible et regarda désespérément autour de lui encore une fois, à genoux à coté du vampire neutralisé peut-être à cause de lui… Il ne pouvait tout de même se laisser capturer comme ça ! Il devait bien exister un moyen de sortir d'ici, avec Heero… Jetant un œil à la console de commande, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter l'onde ultrasonore en la détruisant. Voulant se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait faible d'un coup… Est-ce qu'il était en train encore de perdre la boule ? C'est bizarre, ce n'était pas comme ça la première fois… Il n'avait pas autant mal à la tête et il se sentait très las, au contraire. Incapable de se lever, il se laissa tomber à coté de Heero contre la machine et posa la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux. Le japonais, le front couvert de sueur, par contre lui semblait avoir très mal, s'agitant vivement et gémissant tout autant apparemment sans que Duo ne l'entende à cause des protèges-oreilles. Essayant de le calmer en passant la main dans ses cheveux légèrement humide, il s'appuya dos à la console et ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Sa tête pencha sur la droite et la protection antibruit de la taille d'un écouteur de musique glissa de son oreille. Entendant soudain Heero gémir douloureusement tout en marmonnant des supplications, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu. Il essaya de se redresser de son appui et de bouger pour le remettre en place, tout en essayant de se redynamiser un peu mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ce n'était pas normal… Il tenta de lutter contre cette lassitude soudaine mais il sombra dans une sorte de somnolence, incapable de se libérer de cette fatigue artificielle. Avant de glisser complètement dans les ténèbres, il sentit Heero se calmer d'un seul coup alors que lui-même était sur le point de s'endormir et comprit alors que cette femme avait reprogrammé la machine pour les endormir. La maudissant encore une fois, il sombra dans un profond sommeil des plus angoissants.

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre était en train de se battre contre les MS qui tentaient de les encerclés quand la base explosa. Les gundams furent légèrement propulsés en arrière car trop près de la base et le gundam vide de Duo tomba par terre, tandis que les petits MS à proximité était pulvérisés par l'onde de choc. Les 3 pilotes restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, surpris et atterré en réalisant que leurs amis étaient à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Wufei : Heero et Duo étaient là-dedans…

Trowa : Ils n'ont pas pu survivre à ça. Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer cette explosion ?

Quatre : Non, ils n'étaient pas là.

Wufei : Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

Quatre : Je ne les ai pas sentit… Disparaître. Lorsque quelqu'un meure, je sens sa présence qui s'évanouit brutalement. Ils sont vivants.

Trowa : Où sont-ils alors ? Ils ont réussis à s'enfuir ?

Quatre : Non, je crois qu'ils ont été capturés… J'ignore où ils sont, je les ai juste sentit disparaître.

Wufei : Tu as dit que tu sentais les présences disparaître lorsque quelqu'un mourrait !

Quatre : Oui… Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'était pas brutal, ça s'est fait en douceur… Comme lorsqu'on est perd connaissance.

Wufei : Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne sens plus leur présences quand ils sont évanouit ou endormis ??

Quatre : Ca arrive parfois. C'est simple, Wufei ! Ecoutes et tu comprendras. Lorsque quelqu'un meure, la présence s'efface complètement. Là, ils ont seulement disparu… Disparu ! Tu comprends ?

Wufei : … Non.

Quatre : Moi non plus je ne comprends pas toujours mais c'est comme ça que ça marche ! En tous cas, ils ne sont plus ici mais bien vivants, j'en suis certain.

Trowa : Calmez-vous, ça ne servira à rien de se disputer. Je te crois, Quatre. Donc Heero et Duo ont été capturés et emmené ailleurs…

Wufei : Le Dr J va être furieux… Est-ce que le Dr Rammstein est morte dans l'explosion, au moins ?

Quatre : J'en doute… Quand j'ai sentis que Heero avait des ennuis, ça correspondait à peu près au moment où il aurait dû être dans la salle pour trafiquer la machine et attirer le Dr Rammstein. Si elle n'était pas encore là-bas, elle était au moins en route.

Wufei : Suite à quoi Duo à filer jusqu'à là-bas pour aller l'aider ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui a fait tout foirer.

Trowa : Peu importe comment s'est arrivé, l'important c'est de les retrouver maintenant.

Wufei : Dans l'hypothèse où elle y est allée !

Quatre : Si elle n'y est pas allée, elle se sera au moins sauvée… Mais ils sont vivants, c'est certain. Qu'ils aient été emmenés par le Dr Rammstein ou de simples soldats, ils sont aux mains de nos ennemis.

Trowa : Je préfèrerais qu'ils aient été enlevés par n'importe qui d'autres, sauf elle.

Wufei : Et moi, j'aurais préféré que la mission n'échoue pas ! Si on en était resté au plan initial, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

Quatre : Arrêtes, Wufei. Ca ne sert à rien de se poser ce genre de questions maintenant, nous ne sommes pas encore en train de chercher qui est coupable. La seule chose à faire à présent est de trouver où ils ont été emmenés et de les secourir.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord… Et s'ils sont avec le Dr Rammstein, on a intérêt à faire vite. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est psychopathe et télépathe… Autrement dit, la base et nous-mêmes sommes autant en danger qu'eux.

Wufei : … Oui, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas le moment de déterminer les responsabilités. Nous devrions commencer par partir d'ici et aller récupérer nos affaires, sans oublier de mettre les autres gundams à l'abri. Nous devons trouver une nouvelle planque aussi.

Quatre : Je vais chercher nos affaires. Occupez-vous du deathcythe et du wing zero. On se retrouve au point 06-03-08 (la date d'aujourd'hui, quelle imagination).

Trowa : Entendu.

Wufei : Rendez-vous à 9h au plus tard là-bas.

Wufei se dirigea vers le gundam de Duo, effondré par terre et Trowa le suivit. Pendant qu'ils relevaient le géant de gundamium pour le cacher ailleurs, Quatre décollait pour retourner chez leur « chez eux » actuel pour récupérer leur affaire personnel et faire un peu de ménage pour effacer leurs traces, avant de partir pour leur prochaine planque.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Heero vient seulement de tout mettre à plat avec ses amis et voilà qu'une autre tuile lui tombe dessus, avec Duo. Ce n'est pas de chance ! Ils ont un mauvais karma mes héros en général… Un très mauvais karma même, si je regarde ce qui attend mon petit vampire ! Dur dur d'être vampire et acteur de fanfic, hein Heero ?

Heero : A qui la faute ? Je fais la grève, jusqu'à ce que nos conditions de travail soient plus humaines. J'ai organisé une grève générale avec tous mes collègues martyrisés et torturés, dès demain !

Heero prend un panneau écrit « Mettons fin à la tyrannie des fanfikeuses folles ! » et s'en va.

Il est en colère là, non ? Oups…

C'est le deuxième plus long chapitre de la fic… Le premier, c'est le 7ème et le troisième, c'est le 10ème, le dernier chapitre.

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le réveil du démon

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre… Les joies de la torture et des expériences scientifiques, enfin ça dépend pour qui ! Je sens que le Dr Rammstein va avoir bientôt les oreilles qui lui sifflent…

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 6

§§§ ( ??)

Noir, si noir… Toujours cette prison. Où était-il ? Que se passait-il « dehors » ? Au moins, le sifflement de la mort avait cessé… Lorsqu'il s'était évanouit tout à l'heure, il ignorait quand par rapport à maintenant, l'onde ultrasonore tailladait son esprit mis à nu et complètement sans défense. C'était comme si on lui plantait des lames chauffées à blanc, alors qu'il avait été écorché vif… C'était insupportable et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défendre. Heureusement, c'était fini et il sentait que ses forces étaient en partie revenues, ainsi que ses défenses mentales… Impatient de quitter ce monde de cauchemar où ses pires terreurs le guettaient dans l'ombre, il ouvrit la porte et s'évada sans penser à ce qu'il risquait de trouver dans le monde réel.

La première chose qu'il ressentit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut un très violent mal de tête qui lui arracha un gémissement… Ensuite, il sentit qu'il était allongé sur un sol froid et métallique… Luttant contre les ténèbres qui étaient prêt à l'engloutir encore une fois, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement, il y parvint mais il les referma aussitôt, ébloui et son mal de tête amplifié par la lumière trop violente. Ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à tant de lumière après les ténèbres où il avait été enfermé. Se roulant sur le coté, il les rouvrit prudemment en se protégeant de la lumière de la pièce avec sa main. Il attendit patiemment que la lumière le blesse moins et regarda autour de lui… Ce qu'il vit le déçu, bien qu'il s'y attendait. Il était dans une cellule d'OZ, évidemment… Il avait perdu contre le Dr Rammstein et elle l'avait fait prisonnier, ainsi que Duo. Duo ! Comment allait-il ? Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé après que la télépathe l'ait mis KO avec son attaque psychique. Inquiet, il chercha sa présence à proximité et fut soulagé, mais encore plus inquiet à la fois, de le sentir tout près. Au moins, il était en vie et semblait aller relativement bien… Se relevant lentement, il regarda plus précisément autour de lui et trouva cette cellule différente de toute celle qu'il avait eu la malchance de visiter. En plus des équipements classiques, c'est-à-dire des toilettes et une couchette aussi confortable que le sol de la cellule, il y avait autre chose de beaucoup moins classique ! Il y avait des lampes bizarres au plafond… Il y en avait d'allumer et d'autres non. Etrange… Certaines de ces lampes ressemblaient à des lampes solaires. Pourquoi l'aurait-on mis dans une cellule avec des lampes solaires ? Non, le Dr Rammstein ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était un vampire… A moins qu'elle ne l'ait découvert en lisant ses pensées. Se rappelant la pieuvre, il craignit soudain le pire.

Duo était dans une cellule sinistre et sombre depuis déjà plusieurs heures… Il ignorait combien exactement mais ça faisait un bon moment qu'il s'était réveillé. Il était seul en revenant à lui et s'était immédiatement demandé où était Heero… Il était inquiet de savoir si il s'était remit de son combat mental avec la télépathe. Il soupira et se leva pour la énième fois… Faisant une énième nouvelle vérification des murs de la cellule et de la cuvette de WC, en passant par la couchette et sa couverture, ainsi que du pot d'eau à peu près potable, il fut surpris de voir de la lumière derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et aperçu un écran placé en hauteur et fixé par des barres pliantes au plafond. Comme il était éteint jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait pas vu… Se rapprochant, suspicieux, il vit apparaître l'image du Dr Rammstein à l'écran.

Dr R : Bonjour, Duo… Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as bien dormi… Hehehe ! Je suppose que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que ton ami le vampire a enfin repris connaissance… Je crois qu'il a deviné que j'avais découvert son petit secret. Hehehe ! Je vais confirmer ses craintes sans tarder…

Duo : Vous êtes folles ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte de lui faire ça ?

Dr R : J'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelques tests sur un vampire, malheureusement je n'en avais jamais eu sous la main jusque-là… Ce sera également un plaisir de vous torturer mutuellement. Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est vrai… Cet écran te permettra de voir en permanence comment va ton ami, qu'il aille bien ou beaucoup moins bien. Amuses-toi bien… Hehehe !

Duo : Vous êtes un monstre !!

L'image souriante de la psychopathe s'effaça pour laisser place à celle de Heero… Il était debout dans une cellule très éclairée et regardait autour de lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant en bonne santé… Mais aussitôt la voix de la scientifique se fit entendre dans la cellule, le faisant craindre pour la santé de Heero à présent.

Duo : Si seulement je pouvais l'aider… Tu paieras ça, Rammstein ! Je le jure, même si je dois te tuer de mes mains !

Dr R : Bonjour, Heero ! Tu es remis de tes blessures psychiques… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Heero sursauta en entendant la voix du Dr Rammstein. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra des haut-parleurs.

Heero : Dr Rammstein… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous avez peur de venir me parler face à face ?

Dr R : Tu te flattes, Heero Yuy. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? J'ai les moyens de te neutraliser, que tu sois un vampire ou un simple être humain…

Heero se figea en voyant ses craintes confirmées mais se reprit aussitôt, se préparant à affronter une tempête made in Dr Rammstein.

Dr R : Je comprends mieux pourquoi le doux chant MA merveilleuse machine ne te contrôlait pas… Mais peu importe, comme je te l'ai dit je sais comment te neutraliser ou te tuer. Tout était dans ta jolie petite tête… C'était très instructif ! Par exemple, si j'ai besoin de venir te voir, il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton là et hop !

Certaines lampes solaires s'allumèrent éblouissant encore plus Heero et ravivant son mal de tête. Heureusement, celles-ci n'étaient pas trop fortes et il les supportait sans trop de mal… Mais pour ne pas le montrer à son ennemie, il fit mine de s'effondrer par terre en se cachant les yeux. Gémissant, il la supplia d'arrêter ça… Elle rigola et les lampes s'éteignirent. Restant par terre pour ne pas se relever trop vite, il fit semblant de s'asseoir difficilement et lança un regard haineux non feint, lui, vers le plafond.

Dr R : Ca fait mal, hein ? Hahaha ! Mais sans doute pas assez puisque tu as fais semblant… Je sais que tu es habitué au soleil, tout était dans ta tête. Tout et même beaucoup plus que ça ! Hahaha ! Mais nous en parlerons une autre fois… Pour l'instant, je te fais visiter ta cellule. Je vais te montrer ce qui fait vraiment mal… J'appuie sur ce même bouton et j'augmente le niveau d'intensité avec cette barre là. Qu'en penses-tu, à présent ?

Cette fois, le niveau était plus élevé en effet… C'était à peu près comme un soleil en plein midi, par une chaude journée d'été. Il supportait beaucoup moins bien déjà, même si il en fallait plus pour l'abattre. Se protégeant les yeux, il n'essaya même pas de simuler comprenant qu'elle savait parfaitement quand ça lui ferait vraiment mal… C'était beaucoup trop loin du niveau critique pour qu'il la bluffe maintenant.

Heero : J'ai vu pire. Désolé, Dr Rammstein… Les vampires ne brûlent pas au soleil comme des feuilles de papiers enflammés, comme dans les films.

Dr R : Alors essayons ça… On monte peu plus la barre et voilà. Ca doit commencer à te chauffer sérieusement les oreilles là, non ?

Sentant la chaleur monter d'un seul coup, se rapprochant d'un coucher ou lever de soleil, Heero se coucha au sol, face contre terre pour tenter de se protéger de la lumière brûlante… C'était comme sur la falaise quand Wufei l'avait pourchassé. Là, ça devenait très dur à supporter…

Heero : En effet… Je suppose que vous avez certainement encore d'autres niveaux. J'ai compris le principe, c'est bon…

Dr R : Bien sûr qu'il y a d'autres niveaux… Y comprit des niveaux que le soleil sur terre n'atteint pas grâce à la couche d'ozone. Si je le voulais, je pourrais te tuer rien qu'avec ces lampes… Mais ce n'est pas mon but, pas encore !

Baissant l'intensité des lampes jusqu'au soleil de midi, elle rigola. Heero se redressa, en retenant un soupir de soulagement et l'écouta rire. Cette femme était vraiment folle… Il avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour son avenir et celui de Duo avec elle, surtout qu'il ignorait si les autres pilotes pourraient les aider à s'échapper de là. Savaient-ils seulement où ils étaient ?

Heero : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez alors ?

Dr R : Effectuez quelques petits tests… J'ai un vampire sous la main, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Hehehe !

Heero : Et après, vous allez me tuer, ainsi que Duo ?

Dr R : Surprise, surprise ! Hehehe ! Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas comment il va, puisque tu en parles ?

Heero : Parce que je le sais, déjà… Auriez-vous finalement loupé quelques choses pendant votre intrusion dans ma tête ?

Dr R : Pour qui tu ME prends, espèce d'avorton ?? Je suis bien meilleur télépathe que TOI !! Je l'ai été depuis toute petite alors que TOI tu l'es devenu comme ça, sans rien faire !! Tu n'es qu'un amateur !! Un simple vampire !! Et si je te faisais griller comme le cafard que tu es ??

Soudain, la chaleur de la pièce devint insupportable… Plus insupportable que qu'un coucher de soleil. Heero se laissa tomber au sol, crevant de chaleur et étouffant à moitié… Ca devait être le niveau maximum ou pas loin, c'était infernal. Il ne tiendrait pas 5 minutes à cette température… Si seulement il y avait une couverture sur la couchette ou simplement un espace pour se cacher dessous, mais le Dr Rammstein ne lui avait même pas fait cette grâce.

Dr R : Là ça te fait vraiment mal, pas vrai ?? Tant mieux, tu le mérites !! Tu as de la chance que je veuille faire des expériences sur toi, sinon je t'aurais laissé cuir jusqu'à ce que tu sois si faible que j'aurais pu venir te planter un pieu dans ton petit cœur de chacal sans que tu sois capable de lever le petit doigt pour m'en empêcher ! Je t'aurais regardé dans les yeux et je te l'aurais planté, en te faisant souffrir autant que je peux !! Je t'aurais laissé comme ça et je t'aurais regardé agoniser lentement, avant de te l'enfoncer complètement !! Lorsque j'en aurais assez de jouer avec toi, attends-toi à une mort beaucoup plus douloureuse que la première fois ! Ca ne doit pas être agréable de mourir, tu en as déjà fait l'expérience… Mais cette fois, ça ne sera rien à coté de ta première mort ! Tu me SUPPLIERAS de te tuer !! Tu m'entends ?? TU ME SUPPLIERAS !!

Heero se roula sur le coté en gémissant, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Ca lui faisait la même impression de brûler de l'intérieur que lorsque Wufei l'avait pourchassé, mais en beaucoup plus rapide… Si il survivait à la colère de cette folle, il ferait attention à ne plus la provoquer à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison de le faire… Ca ne sert à rien de mourir inutilement et que deviendrait Duo si il mourrait ? Le Dr Rammstein n'aurait aucune raison de le garder en vie…

Dr R : Tu m'entends ?? Réponds-moi ou je te laisse crever !! Tu as compris ??

Heero : Oui…

Dr R : Quoi ?? J'ai rien entendu !!

Heero : Oui ! Oui, j'ai compris ! Arrêtez ça, bon sang, j'ai compris !

Le Dr Rammstein ne répondit pas et Heero craignit un moment qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui répondre comme ça, cette femme semblait très capricieuse. Et puis, finalement, la chaleur baissa jusqu'à revenir au seuil où il était avant, le soleil de midi… Il se sentit immédiatement mieux, après cet aperçu de la chaleur qu'il devait faire en enfer, s'il y en avait un. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Heero resta allongé par terre, épuisé physiquement par ce bref contact avec le plus haut niveau des lampes solaires. La scientifique tenait réellement sa vie entre ses mains, pour l'instant du moins et ce n'était pas rassurant, surtout que cette femme était une psychopathe assez susceptible apparemment. Il allait devoir faire attention car elle pouvait aussi s'en prendre à Duo pour se venger… Si seulement il pouvait se sauver d'ici, mais il sentait quelque chose de puissant bloquer ses dons depuis que la lumière solaire était allumée. Il pourrait aller chercher Duo et partir d'ici avec lui… Ou peut-être aller chercher du secours ? Non, il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Duo avec cette femme, elle serait capable de tuer juste pour se venger.

Dr R : Hum hum… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, Heero. Hihihi ! De quoi parlions-nous déjà ?

Heero : Duo… Je disais que… Je savais comment il allait car je le sentais.

Dr R : Ah oui, en effet… Tu as l'air exténué. Hihihi ! Les vampires n'aiment vraiment pas le soleil…

Heero se retint de dire que même un être humain se trouverait mal exposé à des températures pareilles, ne voulant surtout pas provoqué une nouvelle crise de folie chez le Dr Rammstein…

Dr R : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis avec toi, Heero… Hehehe ! Mais j'ai un planning à préparer… J'ai beaucoup de choses à tester avec toi. Ca ne t'ennuis pas que je laisse les lampes comme ça, j'espère ? Hihihi ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire… N'espère même pas t'échapper de cette cellule en disparaissant comme un fantôme ou essayer de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, tu ne pourras pas et tu te ferais très mal, en plus ! J'ai mis en place une sorte de bouclier, comment dire, une prison psychique spécialement pour toi… Tu devrais te sentir flatté de cette attention, j'ai eu du mal à la mettre au point tu sais ? hehehe ! A bientôt, Heero… Reposes-toi bien, il faut que tu sois en forme pour ta première expérience. Ca ne serait pas drôle si tu t'évanouissais immédiatement !

Heero ne répondit même pas et se couchant davantage sur le coté, il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de se reposer après la « visite » de sa cellule… Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter mais il allait devoir tenir pour Duo. Lui pouvait résister aux « jeux » de cette déséquilibrées mais pas Duo… Pas qu'il le juge faible, au contraire mais c'était un être humain et il le savait plus fragile et vulnérable que lui. Testant la solidité de ce « bouclier », il sentit la prison invisible bloqué l'onde qu'il tenta d'envoyer et la lui renvoyer comme un boomrang en plus… Ce n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais il constata l'efficacité du système. Qui pourrait-il contacter de toute façon ? Zeck ? Certainement pas, il n'était pas désespéré au point de vendre son âme au diable… Wufei ou Quatre, peut-être ? Mais que pourraient-ils faire ? Heero ne savait même pas où il était… Rapidement, il s'endormit sur ce constat peu encourageant et le Dr Rammstein le laissa dormir, ricanant toujours. Comme elle allait s'amuser, elle en salivait d'avance !

Duo regarda le vampire s'endormir, inquiet… La scène à laquelle il avait assisté lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Il savait cette femme folle mais il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait changer de « caractère » comme ça, plus vite qu'un trop beau temps se change en orage en mer. Il se demanda comment ils allaient s'en sortir et alla s'asseoir contre le mur, juste en face de l'écran… Avec cet écran, il avait peut-être des nouvelles de Heero en temps réel, mais il allait devoir subir ses tortures en direct également. Il ne savait pas si il n'aurait pas préféré ne pas avoir de nouvelles finalement… Difficile à dire, d'un coté comme de l'autre et une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait pas ignorer ce qui pourrait arriver à Heero, quoi qu'il se passe. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas regarder l'écran, il était trop inquiet… Le Dr Rammstein savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait avec cet écran. Elle voulait les torturer, Heero et lui et savait très bien comment faire. L'intelligence mal utilisée de cette femme le terrifiait.

§§§ ( ??)

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Heero était enfermé dans cette cellule spéciale vampire, exposé en permanence à un soleil au minimum égal à celui de midi… Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés, mais ça devait faire en gros une semaine si ses horaires de repos était à peu près régulière. Le Dr Rammstein jouait avec lui, comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la tuer. Il devait trouver une solution avant qu'elle ne se lasse de sa souris actuelle, c'est-à-dire lui… Mais avec les « jeux » qu'elle lui infligeait, il était tellement épuisé que « le soir » qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, sans oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Un autre test de cette folle, sans doute, qui assure en plus qu'il soit de moins en moins dangereux… Ou le contraire, ça dépend. En se fiant à son cycle de repas, ça devait bien faire une semaine aussi… Mais quelle semaine, la semaine la plus longue de sa vie.

Il restait des heures sans avoir de nouvelles de la psychopathe, impatient qu'elle se fasse entendre ou se montre et quand elle était là, il avait hâte qu'elle reparte… Son « planning » commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et mettait à rude épreuve sa résistance physique. Madame voulait tester les effets et conséquences de diverses produits sur lui, allant des maladies les plus bénignes jusqu'aux produits chimiques les plus corrosifs… Elle procédait toujours de la même façon scientifique et cruelle. D'abord, elle l'assommait avec une forte intensité de soleil et lorsqu'il était KO, elle pénétrait dans la cellule pour lui prélever un peu de sang qu'elle rangeait dans la poche n°1. Ensuite, elle lui injectait le « programme du jour », en lui annonçant à chaque fois le produit ou la maladie en question et ses effets et conséquences sur l'être humain. Après elle restait debout à coté de lui, à observer froidement ou avec délectation ses réactions indifférentes ou réactives… Quand ce n'était pas purement et simplement une torture pour lui, lui laissant uniquement la possibilité de retenir des cris de douleur même si des gémissements lui échappaient malgré ses efforts. Quand elle l'observait ainsi en souriant sadiquement, il la haïssait et rêvait de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre. Lorsqu'elle jugeait que le produit avait agit à son maximum, elle lui prélevait encore un peu de sang qu'elle mettait dans la poche n°2. Il avait eu droit à tout et lorsqu'un test ne semblait pas l'avoir fatigué, elle remettait même ça lorsque le produit précédent s'était dissipé de son sang, enchaînant parfois expériences sur expériences dans la même journée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Alors elle le laissait tranquille et recommençait le même cirque le jour suivant… Sauf que le vrai cirque était drôle et divertissant. Il se souvenait de cette journée où ils avaient été tous les 5 voir un spectacle de cirque… Il avait beaucoup aimé et rit, comme ses amis. Trowa avait même paru fasciner par le numéro de clown et de lancer de couteau. Comme elle lui semblait loin cette journée, alors que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps… Si seulement son rôle de souris de laboratoire se limitait à ça, ça irait encore mais très récemment, elle avait trouvé un nouveau test à effectuer sur lui. Apparemment, elle ne jugeait pas les tortures subies lors de ces test suffisantes et avait même décidé de prolongé le calvaire, par une torture d'un autre genre destiné à observer ses capacités de guérisons instantanées et leur limite… Au premier coup de scalpel, elle avait été très impressionnée et depuis ne se lassait pas de lui faire grâce d'une séance de jeux « Où le scalpel va-t-il couper aujourd'hui ? », après chaque test habituel. Son corps résistait bien mais ses nerfs étaient fatigués de ces jeux dénués de pitié, qui semblaient tant amuser son bourreau.

Régulièrement, pour tester sa résistance au soleil ou juste pour s'amuser, elle montait le niveau jusqu'à presque sa limite de tolérance, c'est-à-dire le niveau d'un coucher de soleil pendant quelques heures. Il avait du mal à le supporter surtout qu'il n'avait rien pour s'en protéger mais il commençait à s'y faire en fait, adaptation obligée s'il ne voulait pas finir ses jours comme cobayes dans cette cellule sordide, même s'il se gardait bien de lui montrer… Quand il se serait suffisamment habitué, il pourrait tenter quelque chose contre elle lorsqu'elle profitait de ses coups de pompes pour venir tester des choses sur lui directement. C'était peut-être sa seule chance… A moins bien sûr que les autres pilotes ne les trouvent et les aide à s'échapper mais il préférait qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas, après réflexion. Le Dr Rammstein était trop dangereuse et imprévisible… Ou parfois trop prévisible, ce qui n'était pas plus rassurant. Il ne voulait qu'ils risquent leur vie et se fassent capturer aussi car ça serait encore pire. Qui sait ce qu'elle ferait d'un ou deux pilotes de gundam, en plus… Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer. Il restait toujours Zeck Merquise autrement, mais il ne voulait pas l'appeler au secours ! On n'appelle pas au secours son adversaire, pas qu'il s'inquiète spécialement de lui mais ça ne faisait pas. De toute façon, il ne savait peut-être pas où était la base alors il ne pourrait pas l'y rejoindre, ça ne servirait à rien… Non, il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il pouvait le faire et cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre ! C'est lui qui allait attaquer, cette fois et quand elle s'y attendrait le moins… Il devait le faire tant que le manque de sang ne l'affaiblissait pas trop et la privation de sang et les expériences du Dr Rammstein n'étaient pas faites pour l'aider. Il devait faire vite ! Il était inquiet pour Duo. Son ami n'était pas souffrant mais le sentait inquiet et le moral bas, elle ne devait pas le torturer physiquement mais plutôt mentalement, même si il en ignorait la manière… Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Et si cette folle avait l'idée de le placer dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il serait affamé ? Il se souvenait de son premier jour en tant que vampire… Il avait froidement tué un homme innocent, uniquement par faim. Il ne voulait pas infliger le même sort à Duo, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était une question de temps pour tous les deux…

Duo était assis à la même place et regardait l'écran, où Heero était allongé par terre, ses forces apparemment absorbées par l'intensité du soleil d'un soir. On lui avait apporté son unique et peu appétissant repas du jour mais il n'y avait pas encore touché. Assisté au calvaire de son ami tous les jours le torturaient et lui coupait l'appétit… C'était sa faute si il avait été capturé, il en était de plus en plus certain. Il jouait le jeu de cette psychopathe en pensant ça… Mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée de sa tête ou à se convaincre du contraire. Cette attente infernale ne lui laissait aucun répit et il pensait à tout ça, malgré lui.

Remarquant que la lumière avait légèrement baissé, il comprit avec inquiétude que le moment qu'il redoutait tous les jours était venu… C'était l'heure des « jeux », comme elle disait à Heero. Cette femme était bonne à enfermer… C'est elle qui devrait être à la place à Heero et il se ferait un plaisir de la faire griller au barbecue, en mettant les lampes solaires à fond jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait expirer son dernier souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Dr Rammstein entra dans la cellule de Heero, son sale petit sourire plaqué sur le visage comme à chaque fois. Il soupira mais ne pu se résoudre à détourner les yeux une fois de plus, même en sachant qu'il allait devoir assister à une nouvelle séance de torture, totalement impuissant à aider son ami. Il savait que Heero était physiquement résistant mais combien de temps résisterait-il à tout ça, psychologiquement ? En plus, il ne pouvait même pas s'évader à cause de ce maudit bouclier psychique… Mais même si Heero le pouvait, le ferait-il sachant Duo prisonnier lui aussi et à la mercie des caprices sordides du Dr Rammstein ? Même si il projetait de le libérer, il risquait gros car le vampire ne connaissait pas cette base d'OZ et pouvait se tromper de lieux d'atterrissage… Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi si il se trompait. Et si il trouvait sa cellule avant que le Dr Rammstein ait agis, surtout que sa cellule était peut-être bien piégé au cas où, il serait obligé de l'assommer pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui… Avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteilles comme disait les français. A quoi bon imaginer une chose qui n'arriverait probablement jamais ? Reportant son attention sur l'écran, il soupira de découragement…

Alors qu'il observait le manège habituel de la scientifique d'un œil distrait à cause de l'inquiétude, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle… Se concentrant sur l'image, il vit Heero bouger légèrement pendant qu'elle sortait une seringue contenant un concentré d'hépatite B. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Heero ne bougeait pas comme d'habitude… Que se passait-il encore ? Le regardant ouvrir les yeux, Duo s'aperçu que Heero avait ses yeux de vampire… Mais pourquoi ? Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui injecter la maladie, Heero lui attrapa brutalement le bras sans prévenir et envoya la seringue roulée contre le mur. Duo bondit sur ses pieds, comprenant enfin que Heero tentait une attaque et que c'était pour ça qu'il était passé en mode vampire !

Duo : Non !! Ne fais pas ça, elle attendait que ça ! C'est un piège, Heero !

Prise par surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste et se retrouva sur le dos, le vampire à deux centimètres de son cou. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer, elle cria… Mais pas pour hurler d'horreur puisqu'elle affichait un grand sourire, malheureusement pour Heero.

Dr R : Musique !!

Dr R : Musique !!

Aussitôt, Heero sursauta en reconnaissant le sifflement de la mort.

Heero : Espèce de chienne ! Je te tuerais avant !

Dr R : Non, je ne crois pas… Cette musique t'est spécialement dédiée. Lorsque tu m'as ouvert involontairement ton esprit quand tu as tenté de me piéger naïvement dans l'autre base, j'ai eu tout le temps de sentir le « registre » de ton esprit et j'ai programmé ma MERVEILLEUSE machine en conséquence… Ecoutes donc un peu et savoure la finesse de ce chant. Je l'ai appelé « Requiem pour un vampire ».

C'est alors que Heero remarqua, malgré lui, que la sonorité du sifflement était différente… Plus aigu et variable, comme une corde qui vibre. Aussitôt, il fut prit d'un violent mal de tête et se sentit nauséeux. Profitant de sa faiblesse, elle le repoussa sans douceur et se releva.

Dr R : Ca fait deux jours que j'attends que tu te révoltes… Tu as mis ma patience à rude épreuve, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin tenter quelque. Je savais que tu t'étais assez adapté au soleil pour le faire mais tu ne le faisais pas… Ce n'est pas gentil de m'avoir fait attendre, Heero. Je n'aime pas attendre pour savourer ce genre de plat !

Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier et plié en deux par terre, Heero parvient tout de même à lui envoyer un regard mortel et encore jaune. La partie n'était pas finie, pas encore ! Elle rigola, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne risquait rien de lui, pour l'instant.

Heero : Pourquoi avoir attendu pour utiliser… Votre arme secrète ? Qu'est-ce que… Vous voulez… Faire ?

Dr R : Parce que je trouvais ça plus amusant de te piéger, voyons… Ca sert à ça une arme secrète. J'ai tout mon temps après tout, tes amis ne trouveront jamais cette base… Hahaha !

Heero : Vous êtes… folle…

Dr R : Je sais, on me le dit souvent… Hehehe ! Bien, la seconde étape va pouvoir commencer. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais fais ça… Tout simplement pour pouvoir pénétrer ton esprit sans avoir à t'affronter. Tu es un bon télépathe, même si tu ne l'es pas naturellement… Sachant tes défenses psychiques reconstituées et ne pouvant pas compter sur l'arrivée providentielle d'un autre de tes amis pour te déconcentrer à nouveau, j'ai préféré user de stratégie… Néanmoins, c'était très divertissant de te faire croire que je ne voyais pas que tu t'étais adapté.

Elle ricana à nouveau et se pencha vers lui. Sentant la scientifique commencer son marché, sans avoir eu la moindre difficulté à pénétrer son esprit, il retint un gémissement et fit de son mieux pour éviter de se rebeller… C'était inutile maintenant, il préférait garder ses forces pour mieux riposter. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire cette fois… Il l'attendait, il savait qu'elle recommencerait et il était prêt à l'accueillir. Il allait lui apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer un vampire, même affaibli !

Dr R : Bien, voyons voir ce que tu caches dans ta petite tête… A cause de toi, tous tes amis vont mourir. Ahaha ! Trowa, Quatre… Et Wufei ! Sans oublier, le Dr J et tous vos mentors… Et tous les soldats se trouvant dans la base ! TOUS ! Ils vont TOUS mourir par ta faute et tu devras porter le poids de leur mort sur ta conscience jusqu'à ce que je décide de mettre fin à tes souffrances ! ahahahaha ! Treize Kushrenada sera très content de moi… hihihi ! Il va me donner encore plus de subventions, grâce à toi. Sans oublier qu'il voulait vos gundam ! Oh oui, il sera comblé ! Je lui avais dit que je réussirais là où tous ses hommes avaient échoué… hihihihihihi !! ahahahahaha !

Heero : Non… Je ne te… Laisserais pas faire !

Puisant dans ses ressources psychiques et essayant de faire abstraction du requiem qui le rendait fou, il jeta son esprit contre celui de la psychopathe. Il devait faire quelque chose à tout prix sinon tout serait fini ! Bien que se heurtant à un solide mur, il parvint à le briser en utilisant l'énergie économisée et s'engouffra par la faille, faisant gémir de douleur le Dr Rammstein… Etant occupé à violer les pensées de Heero, elle n'eut pas le temps de le chasser avant qu'il ne s'accroche à son esprit et ne commence à voler ses secrets à son tour. C'était sa meilleure chance, il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion ! Ayant quitté l'esprit du vampire pour se défendre, elle lui lança une puissante attaque psychique. Encaissant le choc, il résista à l'assaut et poursuivit ses recherches sans chercher à faire preuve de douceur… Il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Elle poussa un cri et lança un nouvel un assaut.

Dr R : AAAAHHH !! Lâches-moi !! Quitte mon esprit, espèce de démon !! Quittes mon esprit ou je te tue !!

Résistant aux assauts successifs et de plus en plus forts de la télépathe, il passa en revue une nouvelle information sans grand intérêt encore. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps avec les coups de béliers que lui infligeait cette psychopathe… C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une information incroyable, l'information dont il avait besoin. Bingo ! Au même moment, la psychopathe parvint enfin à se libérer de lui et l'expulsant de sa tête, elle poussa un hurlement sauvage. Perdant le peu d'énergie vampirique qui lui restait, Heero se retrouva à nouveau totalement vulnérable et humain, face à elle… Mais même si il avait perdu cette bataille-là aussi, l'information qu'il lui avait volée lui assurerait la victoire la prochaine et cette fois-ci, il ne la louperait pas. En attendant, il allait devoir survivre à la furie du Dr Rammstein…

Dr R : Comment oses-tu t'introduire dans ma tête, espèce de vermine ?? Cancrelat, démon, tu vas me le payer !! Je vais te briser !! JE VAIS TE BRISER !!

Elle se redressa et se mit à le frapper frénétiquement, de toutes ses forces physiques et psychiques, tout en hurlant de rage. Heero, à nouveau soumis au requiem sans échappatoire possible, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et dans un réflexe, s'échappa en lui-même et s'y barricada. Coupé des agressions extérieures, il sentit seulement la psychopathe tenter de l'empêcher de se cacher et attaquer son esprit de toutes ses forces. Dépassé par la colère de cette folle et trop épuisé pour lutter contre elle, il renforça ses défenses et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres de son esprit, là où rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre… Même pas la vengeance du Dr Rammstein. Jusqu'à leur prochaine confrontation…

Duo : HEERO !! Non !!

Voyant Heero s'immobiliser sous les coups physiques et probablement psychiques de la psychopathe, il paniqua... Fixant désespérément l'écran à la recherche du moindre mouvement de son ami, il vit la scientifique se calmer au bout d'une minute et posant la main sur le cou de Heero, la vit sourire… Il cru qu'elle était heureuse car elle avait réussi à le tuer mais elle parla.

Dr R : Tu m'as échappé cette fois-ci… Mais je te ne louperais pas la prochaine fois. En attendant, c'est ton ami qui va payer pour ton audace… Je te promets que tu vas regretter ton geste mille et une fois.

Elle se tourna et jetant un regard à la caméra, lança un sourire psychédélique à Duo.

Dr R : A ton tour, Duo… Je te réserve une petite surprise. Tu vas enfin pouvoir voir ton ami… hehehe ! Mais avant, je dois m'assurer qu'il sera PRET… Il sera heureux de te voir, TRES heureux ! ahaha !

Sortant une télécommande d'une poche intérieure de sa blouse blanche, elle appuya sur un bouton et l'image disparue de la télé… N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Duo resta à fixer bêtement l'écran avant de pousser un hurlement de frustration. Depuis le début, elle les manipulait ! Lui, en lui donnant une télé, le rendant dépendant des nouvelles de Heero en direct et l'obligeant à suivre les tortures qu'elle lui faisait subir… Et Heero, en jouant avec lui et lui faisant croire qu'il contrôlait la situation. Elle avait traité le vampire de démon mais c'était elle qui était démoniaque ! Détachant enfin son regard de l'écran, il se rassit et soupira… Tout était sa faute, il l'avait entendu dans cette conversation. Heero avait été déconcentré à cause de lui… Si il n'était pas intervenu et avait suivit les ordres de Heero, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation désespérée… Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose au moins ! Ca le rendait fou… Jetant un coup d'œil machinal à l'écran, il donna un coup de poing sur le mur. Avant c'était d'assister aux tortures de Heero qui le rendait fou… Maintenant, c'était le contraire et sa culpabilité n'arrangeait rien. Qu'est-ce que cette folle préparait donc pour lui ? Elle n'avait certainement pas annoncé à Duo cette bonne nouvelle pour lui faire plaisir… Lui donner de faux espoirs peut-être ? Non, elle était peut-être folle mais elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle avait dit jusque-là. Elle devait préparer un mauvais coup… Si elle avait décidé de les réunir dans la même pièce, ce n'était certainement pas pour de chaleureuses et émouvantes retrouvailles. Se rappelant les derniers mots du Dr Rammstein, il pensa deviner son plan… Affamé Heero et le rendre dingue pour qu'il l'attaque en le voyant et le tue. Ca ne pouvait être que ça… Il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher Heero de faire ça, qu'est-ce qui calmait Heero ? Ce n'était pas uniquement pour sauver sa vie qu'il devait trouver une solution… Mais aussi pour éviter à Heero de devenir un démon en découvrant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, qu'il aurait lui-même tué. Il savait qu'après la « préparation » de la scientifique, ça serait le coup de grâce pour lui et que ça allait achever de le faire basculer du coté obscur… Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il lui avait promit de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Heero lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était à lui de lui rendre la pareille aujourd'hui ! Refoulant sa panique et les sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait fait germé en lui et cultivé par ses manœuvres, il alla chercher son assiette et se mit à manger. Il devait être le plus en forme possible pour lutter contre le japonais sinon il allait anéantir sa chance déjà infime d'arriver à raisonner Heero et de casser le plan si bien monté du Dr Rammstein. Se forçant à manger, il repensa à tout ce que Heero et Wufei lui avait dit… Il y avait forcément une solution quelque part, il DEVAIT y avoir quelque chose ! Se creusant la tête, il se concentra pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait et avait dit ou entendu au sujet des vampires… Il devait se souvenir, pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse et protéger Heero de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais abandonné un ami et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer, aujourd'hui, quelque soit les conditions. Le Dr Rammstein ne gagnerait pas, quitte à ce qu'il meure des mains de Heero mais il allait trouver le moyen de le ramener à la raison avant qu'il soit trop tard… Si le vampire l'entendait, il l'engueulerait pour n'avoir fait que penser à ça mais peu importe. Le moment n'était plus à la prudence… De toute évidence, la télépathe avait décidé de le tuer. S'il devait mourir, autant que sa mort serve à sauver Heero. Tout était de sa faute après tout, alors c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour lui.

§§§ ( ??)

Heero dérivait dans un lieu sans forme ni couleur… Il connaissait cet endroit, il y était déjà venu. Tout était toujours aussi noir et désespéré… En était-il donc rendu à ce point-là ? Non, il pouvait s'en sortir… Il devait s'en sortir ! S'il lâchait l'éponge maintenant, Duo allait être en danger… Il devait absolument empêcher que le Dr Rammstein ne s'en prenne à Duo et pour cela, il devait quitter son refuge de ténèbres. Les ténèbres où il s'était réfugié n'étaient pas son amie, mais son ennemi… L'ennemi qui le menaçait de l'intérieur, c'est pour ça qu'il devait revenir à la lumière. De toute façon, la situation devait être calmé à présent, même si il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Entrouvrant prudemment la porte vers la lumière, il sentit comme une ombre le frôler et une voix l'interpella dans les ténèbres. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son esprit !

?? : Pourquoi serions-nous ton ennemie ? Tu ne nous connais même pas…

Heero se retourna aussitôt et aperçu une femme… Percevant la présence de la télépathe, il se mit en garde immédiatement.

Heero : C'est vous… Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire en vous faisant passer pour partie intégrante de mon esprit ?

?? : Mais nous sommes partie intégrante de ton esprit. Je suis Ma…

?? : Et moi, Ria.

Une autre femme apparue a coté de l'autre et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. Elles étaient toutes deux identiques… Habillée de noir, les yeux noirs et les cheveux long et noir également mais d'une beauté envoûtante. Luttant contre l'attirance qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, il recula vers la porte… C'était une ruse. Le Dr Rammstein cherchait à le piéger ! Il devait sortir d'ici avant que le piége ne se referme sur lui. Elle essayait de l'endormir afin de réveiller la part sombre dormant en lui !

?? : Bonjour, Heero… Je suis Magda et voici Lena.

Deux autres femmes apparurent derrière lui, coupant la sortie vers la lumière et refermant la porte de la cage. L'illusion était puissante et bien créé… Au lieu de l'attaquer de front, elle avait choisit de l'affaiblir par les sentiments, pour l'empêcher de lutter. Elle savait que son esprit serait trop faible pour repousser un assaut de ce type… Mais il devait trouver un moyen de les repousser quand même.

Heero : Non, vous n'êtes rien ! Laissez mon esprit en paix !

Ma : Mais nous sommes là pour ça, Heero.

Ria : Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours lutter contre toi-même ?

Magda : Tu dois être fatigué…

Lena : Tu devrais nous laisser t'aider. Tu as besoin de repos…

Heero les regarda s'approcher de lui, chacune d'un coté, lui coupant toute fuite… Il sentait la présence de la télépathe derrière elles mais son esprit était encore trop fatigué. Il avait fait une erreur en voulant se précipiter, pour aider Duo. Il aurait dû attendre que ses défenses soient reconstituées… Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il devait les faire partir et refermer son esprit immédiatement !

Heero : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Dr Rammstein !

Elles approchaient malgré tout, de plus en plus proche de lui sans qu'il sache quoi faire. Bientôt elles furent à moins d'un mètre de lui… Derrière lui, des mains passèrent dans son cou et ses cheveux, alors que Ma était à un centimètre de son visage et Ria, collé contre lui juste à coté de sa jumelle. Il voulu les repousser mais leur odeurs semblèrent le paralyser.

Ma : Pourquoi tant de méfiance envers nous, Heero… Nous sommes tes amies.

Ria : Qui est ce Dr Rammstein ? Ton ennemie ?

Magda : Tu as peur pour ton ami… Mais je connais un moyen de le sauver.

Lena : Il suffit de nous laisser te guider… Nous détruirons le Dr Rammstein et ton ami sera sauvé.

Heero : Non, laissez-moi. Je n'ai pas… Pas besoin de votre aide !

Sentant leur mains le caresser et leur lèvres l'embrasser, il commença à se sentir tout étourdit…

Ma : Tu es trop affaiblis pour la combattre… Tu es épuisé.

Ria : Et ton ami court un grave danger. Elle a décidé de le tuer. Vas-tu la laisser faire, sans réagir ?

Magda : Ce n'est qu'un humain, il n'a aucune chance contre elle, tu dois le protéger…

Lena : Nous pouvons t'y aider… Juste le temps que tu sois remis et nous te laisserons ensuite. C'est notre rôle de prendre le relais lorsque tu es fatigué… Fais-nous confiance.

Heero : Non…. Je…

Ma : Tu es fatigué… Reposes-toi, Heero.

Ria : On s'occupe de tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Magda : Tout va bien… Duo va bien… Nous allons le libérer et quand tu te réveilleras, il sera avec toi et en sécurité.

Lena : Fais-nous confiance… Nous sommes tes ombres gardiennes, tu es en sécurité avec nous. On ne veut que t'aider… Laisses-nous te soulager de ce poids. Ai confiance, Heero… Ai confiance en nous.

Ma était derrière lui, le tenant appuyé contre elle, l'empêchant de s'effondrer totalement et lui caressant les cheveux pendant que ses sœurs le caressaient et l'embrassaient, distillant leur vicieux et irrésistible poison.

Heero, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé, se laissa glisser par-terre et elles accompagnèrent sa chute en douceur. Il savait qu'il devait se relever et quitter les ténèbres… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elles le retenaient, leur force mentale était trop forte pour la sienne affaiblis… Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, il avait envie de dormir mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Duo. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait effectivement le sauver à sa place ? Non, c'était ses ennemies ! Ennemies, amies… Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Dr Rammstein devait mourir et qu'il fallait sauver Duo de sa folie… Il n'avait pas le choix, plus maintenant. Quand l'avait-il eu d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il sentait une sombre présence en lui… Pourquoi en avait-il peur, d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus mais si c'était en lui, c'est qu'il pouvait certainement compter sur elles…

Heero : D'accord… Sauvez-le pour moi… Tuez cette psychopathe…

Remettant son destin entre les mains de ces ombres gardiennes, Heero ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Paisible et loin de tout, il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité…

§§§ ( ??)

Duo était très inquiet, sans nouvelles de Heero ou du Dr Rammstein depuis une semaine à peu près… Il avait du mal à savoir exactement quel jour il était vraiment, enfermé comme ça. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout qu'il redoutait la suite du plan du Dr Rammstein. Il faisait une énième fois le tour de sa cellule, trop nerveux pour rester assis lorsque des bruits de pas à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Il s'arrêta et attendit, sur le qui-vive. La porte s'ouvrit et la scientifique apparu à l'entrée.

Duo : Tiens donc, voilà une visite peu agréable…

Dr R : Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ça… Je viens te chercher pour t'emmener au près de ton ami.

Duo : J'y croyais plus, je pensais que vous aviez oublié ou que vous vous étiez moqué de moi. Vous êtes une experte en la matière…

Dr R : Que tes mots sont durs, Duo… Comment aurais-je pu oublier alors que ça fait des jours que je prépare tout pour vos retrouvailles ? Viens-là mais pas d'imprudence… Aux moindres doutes que je percevrais, tu seras abattu.

Duo : Pas la peine de le dire comme ça, j'ai compris… Pourquoi je m'enfuirais alors que je vais enfin revoir Heero ? J'espère pour vous qu'il va bien…

Dr R : Une menace ?

Duo : Juste un conseil… Je déteste qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis.

Dr R : Hahaha, tu as du cran… Tant mieux, je préfère briser un esprit combatif plutôt qu'un esprit faible. C'est plus divertissant !

Docile, il sortit de sa cellule et suivit le Dr Rammstein sous la garde des deux soldats l'accompagnant. Il ne tenta rien, n'y pensant même pas… Il suivait juste la télépathe, impatient de revoir son ami et très inquiet pour lui. Les pensées toutes tournées vers Heero, il la suivit naïvement jusqu'à une porte extrêmement bien gardée… Heero devait être là !

Dr Rammstein : En effet, Duo… Il est seul et apeuré… Il a BESOIN de toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Hehehe ! Il sera RAVI de te voir, ne le fais pas attendre…

Duo lui lança un regard dangereux mais ne dit rien. La psychopathe ordonna aux soldats d'ouvrir la porte… Se lançant un regard mutuel terrifié, ils obéirent. Sans hésiter, l'américain entra dans la cellule spéciale vampire et fut assailli par la chaleur y régnant… Mais ne vit pas Heero.

Dr R : Une dernière chose, Duo… Tu risques d'avoir une petite surprise lorsqu'il te verra. Son accueil risque d'être extrêmement chaleureux, plus que tu aurais pu l'espérer alors ne sois pas surpris… hehehe ! Bonne chance…

La porte se refermant derrière lui, il abandonna la naïveté et ce dont il s'était convaincu pour que le Dr Rammstein ne devine pas ses intentions… Il ignorait si ça avait vraiment marché mais au moins il était arrivé jusque-là en vie. Cherchant Heero des yeux, il avança et le vit recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, derrière les toilettes comme un animal traqué… Il ne pouvait pas le voir en entrant là où il était. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, il devait vraiment l'aider ! Etant donné les derniers mots de la télépathe, elle devait avoir profité de sa faiblesse mentale pour le manipuler, comme il le redoutait…

Duo : Heero ! Heero, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le japonais bougea légèrement et gémit doucement, mais ne leva même pas le visage vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il devait être affaibli par le soleil et le manque de sang. A ce moment, la lumière éteignit complètement et la température redevint normale… La brusque différence de température fit frissonner Duo et sembla soulager Heero, qui se détendit aussitôt.

Dr R : Bien, nous y sommes enfin… Je suppose que tu as compris qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 2 semaines, si tu ne l'avais pas encore deviné. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là… hehehe !

Duo : Bien sûr que je le sais, non seulement je ne suis pas idiot mais je l'avais prévu. Si vous vouliez me surprendre, c'est raté.

Dr R : Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas aussi naïve moi non plus… Je suis sûr que tu y as même réfléchis et que tu as cherché un plan pour te sauver la vie.

Duo : Sauver ma vie est secondaire, ma priorité est de sauver Heero.

Dr R : Quel courage… hahaha ! Mais tu vas vite changer d'avis… Heero, Heero, Heero ! C'est l'heure, réveilles-toi... Ton repas est SERVI ! Hihihihihihi !

La voix du Dr Rammstein se tut pour de bon et Duo se retrouva seul avec Heero. Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à s'agiter et se redressa pour s'asseoir, semblant flairer l'air. Relevant la tête, le vampire regarda le brun avec un regard étranger et vampirique… Il n'était pas seulement jaune reptilien mais terriblement froid. Ce n'était plus Heero. Malgré sa résolution, Duo eut peur à ce regard… Mais peu importe. Peu importe qu'il ait peur ou que son ami ait peut-être disparu, il était sûr qu'il pouvait encore le sauver. D'ailleurs, il était impossible qu'il ait totalement disparu… Pas aussi vite. Son regard était celui d'un autre mais pas encore celui d'une bête. Il était au point critique, le seuil du point de non retour… Il pouvait encore revenir ou bien basculer définitivement, en faisant un seul pas en avant ou en arrière. C'était à lui de faire la différence, même si Heero devait le tuer malgré tout.

Voyant Heero se lever lentement mais sûrement, il alla franchement à sa rencontre. Il devait prendre les devants et empêcher la bête de l'attaquer… Il devait aider le vampire, mais sans devenir la proie du démon. S'approchant de lui sans hésiter, il arriva face à lui et le regarda sans crainte.

Duo : Heero. Ca va ? Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Heero : … Je ne sais pas. Es-tu un ami ou un ennemi ?

Duo : A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que mon visage t'évoque ?

Heero : Rien. Par contre, ton odeur…

Duo frissonna à cette voix sans émotion, la voix de quelqu'un qui est conscient de ce qu'il peut faire et compte bien le faire. Heero franchit la distance les séparant encore et vint sentir son cou. Duo le laissa faire, frissonnant encore à son contact. C'était ça le pouvoir des vampires… Il le sentait cette fois, pas comme avec Iliana. Les vampires savaient inspirer ce qu'il souhaitait chez leur proie, leur faire peur ou les séduire et s'en délecter, avant de passer à table… Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il allait couper l'herbe sous le pied au démon et déconcerter Heero, afin de le rappeler ici-même.

Duo : Je comprends… Tu as tellement faim que tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir. Ce n'est pas grave, tu te souviendras après… Je vais te nourrir, tu te sentiras mieux.

Heero : Me nourrir ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me nourrir. Je suis un prédateur, je chasse…

Duo : Tout le monde a besoin d'aide un moment ou un autre, Heero… Même toi.

Le japonais le regarda étonné, stoppant sa recherche olfactive et son intimidation. L'américain lui fit un sourire confiant, ne laissant pas sa crainte parler. Si il montrait sa peur, c'était fini et la bête allait l'attaquer.

Duo : Tu es perdu, Heero. Tu es un vampire, pas un prédateur. Tu n'as pas besoin de chasser, puisque je vais te donner mon sang. Je suis un ami, je m'appelle Duo… Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

Heero : Je ne comprends pas.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave… Tu comprendras après. Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout… Je vais te nourrir. C'est bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Oui. Très bien, je ne te chasserais pas… Puisque tu me donnes ton sang volontairement.

Attrapant Duo, il l'amena à lui et voulu le mordre sans douceur. L'américain poussa un cri et se dégagea, avant de s'éloigner. Il vit le regard de Heero briller avant de devenir sauvage et Duo eut peur qu'il ne jette sur lui, sans chercher plus loin. Il gronda en suivant Duo.

Heero : Je croyais que tu étais d'accord !

Duo : J'ai dis que j'aiderais le vampire, pas le démon !

Heero : Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ?? J'ai faim !

Heero était en colère, ça allait en faveur du démon… Il devait le calmer absolument.

Duo : Tu vas manger mais écoutes-moi ! Calmes-toi, je vais t'expliquer. Le démon agirait comme tu as voulu le faire mais pas le vampire. Laisses-moi te montrer, d'accord ? Tu vas boire, je te le promets… Seule la manière de s'y prendre change ! Tu me crois ? Heero, est-ce que tu me crois ?

Heero : Fais vite ou je ferais à ma manière que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer…

Duo : OK, je vais faire vite… Calmes-toi, viens par là d'abord.

Guidant le vampire/démon affamé, il le fit s'asseoir au sol contre le mur et s'assit à coté de lui. S'appuyant sur le mur, il le fit se rapprocher et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Duo : Comme ça, en douceur…

Heero : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Duo : Ca change tout… Laisses-moi choisir la façon dont je vais mourir.

Heero : En douceur, hein ? Très bien, tu ne souffriras pas.

Duo : Merci. Je ne veux pas mourir sous les crocs d'une bête… Tu n'es pas une bête et je crois en toi. Je croirais toujours en toi…

Affamé mais acceptant les conditions de sa proie volontaire, Heero sentit à nouveau l'odeur de son repas sans être interrompu cette fois… Etrange odeur que l'acceptation, mais il y avait autre chose. Sentant à nouveau, il lui sembla connaître cette odeur. Elle lui était familière mais il ne se souvenait pas d'où, c'était quelque part dans le brouillard… Mais peu importe. Il avait faim et il allait manger. Sentant une dernière fois sa victime, il se retint de mordre sauvagement… Duo ne voulait pas souffrir alors il ne le ferait pas souffrir. D'ailleurs étrangement, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir non plus… Usant de ses pouvoirs, il le plongea dans une sorte de transe. Sa victime ne lutta pas contre son influence cette fois et fermant les yeux, pencha même sa tête sur le coté, afin de lui offrir son cou. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps mais freinant son impatience, il mordit dans ce cou si fragile cachant cette si précieuse veine. Duo sursauta à peine et émit un petit gémissement de douleur… Effaçant sa douleur, le vampire poursuivit son repas en modérant son envie trop pressante de boire et à sa grande surprise, le brun s'accrocha à lui et lui offrit son cou davantage. Mettant ça sur l'effet de plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir, il ne nota rien de particulier… Savourant lentement mais sûrement son repas, Heero sentit les forces de sa victime décliner. Son sang était vraiment délicieux… Vif et fort mais très doux. Il pourrait presque le qualifier de « sensible et honnête », comme lui. Comme lui ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Sentant le brouillard se dissiper un peu, le nom de Duo lui sembla familier d'un seul coup…

Duo : Hum… Heero, tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit ? Si tu avais besoin de mon sang un jour, j'avais dit que je t'en donnerais… Même si je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être la dernière chose que je ferais à ce moment-là… Quand je repense au jour où je t'en ai parlé, je me sens toujours aussi… Stupide. Avoir confondu donneur occasionnel et calice… Quel idiot. Ahaha… Mais je ne regrette rien. Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami… Et je serais heureux de pouvoir te sauver la vie, à mon tour. Laisses-moi t'aider, Heero… Laisses-moi t'aider à te réveiller.

Soudain, Heero ressentit comme un courant électrique le traversant de part en part et il se rappela ce jour-là… Duo !! Horrifié, il arrêta immédiatement de boire et recula d'un bond, regardant son ami atrocement pâle et ses yeux redevinrent normaux et bleu. Ayant encore le goût du sang de Duo dans la bouche, il lui sembla soudain bien amer alors qu'il le trouvait si bon il y a quelques secondes ! Celui-ci glissa sur le coté, n'ayant pu Heero pour se rattraper et se retrouva allongé par terre. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire avec horreur et culpabilité, le vampire se précipita sur son ami et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en pleurant… Lui prenant la main, il l'appela désespérément, très inquiet de le sentir si faible. Ouvrant les yeux, Duo le regarda et sourit faiblement.

Duo : Tu es revenu, Heero… J'ai réussi, tu es vivant…

Heero : Duo ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ??

Duo : Parce que je t'avais promis que je ne te laisserais pas devenir une bête… Tu m'aurais tué, de toute façon… Je voulais que ma mort te soit utile, au moins…

Heero : Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Duo : Elle ne te laissera pas faire… Ce n'est pas ta faute, Heero… Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable de ma mort, c'est elle… Ne te blâme pas, je t'en prie et pardonnes-moi de t'avoir rappelé qui tu es et que tu as tué ton meilleur ami… Mais j'aurais failli à ma promesse, en te laissant devenir un démon… Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter…

Heero : Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Accroches-toi, Duo !

Duo ferma les yeux et se cala contre Heero, sans répondre. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences sur son ami, Heero voulu se téléporter quelque part où il pourrait être soigné… Mais les lampes se rallumèrent, brouillant à nouveau ses sens vampiriques et la voix de cette femme démoniaque se fit entendre, moqueuse… Aussitôt la haine remplaça sa tristesse et ses remords, les plaçant au second plan.

Dr R : Comme c'est mignon… Il a réussit à briser l'effet de mon illusion, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Quelle puissance pour un être humain, c'est étonnant…

Heero : C'était toi ! Tu as profité de ma faiblesse psychique ! Tu as attendu que je veuille sortir de mon refuge, sachant parfaitement que je serais imprudent à cause de mon inquiétude pour lui et tu t'es infiltré dans ma tête !

Dr R : hehehe ! C'était prévisible... Tu allais forcément sortir de ta coquille pour l'aider. Mon illusion douce et séduisante était réussit, non ?

Heero : Ta cruauté n'a vraiment aucune limite… Pas plus que ta folie.

Dr R : hehehe ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu es piégé ici et tu n'as plus qu'à regarder ton ami s'éteindre à petit feu, à cause de propre folie d'ailleurs… hihihihihi !

Heero : ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Tu me le paieras, je te le jure !!

Dr R : Il ne faut jamais faire de promesses qu'on ne tiendra pas, Heero… hihihi ! Je vais vous laisser profiter de vos dernières heures ensembles… ahaha ! Et après, ce sera ton tour… Il ne me reste plus qu'à tester la façon de tuer un vampire… Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, la planque de tes amis est tombée et ils sont tous morts… Ainsi que ta base. Il n'y a pas eu UN SEUL survivant… Félicitation, Heero. Tu es désormais responsable de la mort de tous tes amis et alliés ! Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi… ahahahaha !

Disparaissant, son rire fou résonna dans le cœur de Heero qui poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur, de frustration et de fureur, à la fois… Puis, il s'effondra et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant… Tous morts, non ! Ce n'était pas possible… C'était inconcevable mais pourtant possible puisqu'elle avait découvert les informations dans sa tête, il s'en souvenait. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son ami mourir lui aussi dans ses bras, par sa faute également… Il devait le sauver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Rouvrant les yeux, Duo regarda Heero. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester conscient mais il le devait ou tout serait perdu. Le japonais avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Pas maintenant !

Duo : Ne l'écoute pas… Je suis sûr qu'elle ment… Ils ne sont pas morts et tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé…

Heero : Peut-être mais si elle disait la vérité quand même ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que personne n'est venu nous aider… Je ne sais plus… Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir également… Je dois tenter quelque chose ou alors c'est comme si j'étais devenu un monstre quand même.

Duo : Non, tu ne dois pas la croire… Gardes espoir, ne la laisse pas gagner… Tu pourrais me transformer en vampire, comme ça je ne mourrais pas…

Heero : Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça serait encore pire que de le laisser mourir… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger cette malédiction, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux être mort que de survivre ainsi comme un parasite obligé de voler le sang des vivants… C'est bien plus terrible que tu l'imagines.

Duo : Tu n'es pas un monstre pour autant… Tu as des remords, tu regrettes ce que tu fais, c'est ce qui fait de toi un vampire humain… Ne le perd pas, je t'en prie… Ne deviens pas le monstre qu'elle voudrait te voir devenir… Tu es plus fort que ça, Heero…

Heero : Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable si tu meures… Si jamais tu es le seul qui me reste, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Plus maintenant…

Duo : Tu te trompes… Il y a encore quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter… Quelqu'un que tu as tout fait pour oublier… Quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour t'aider… Souviens-toi, c'est notre dernière chance…

Heero : Tu veux dire… Lui ?

Duo : Tu l'as dit toi-même, si ils sont morts, tu n'as plus rien à perdre… Elle ne sait rien de lui, puisque tu l'as chassé de ta mémoire. Il n'y a que lui qui peut encore nous aider et la surprendre…

Heero : C'est vrai… Tu as raison. Peut-être que Lui pourrait te sauver…

Se forçant à se calmer, il ferma les yeux et concentra ses pensées de toutes ses forces vers Zeck Merquise… Par chance, malgré son état de « sommeil », il avait récupéré des forces. Néanmoins, son appel psychique restait sans écho à cause de ce maudit brouillage et le retour boomerang fut douloureux… Mais il ne pouvait pas en rester là, il devait créer une brèche à tout prix sinon Duo était condamné, peu importe le retour de flamme ! Ne songeant même pas aux retours qu'il allait recevoir, il lança toutes ses forces dans ce combat inégal et après quelques effets boomerang difficile à encaisser, ses efforts furent enfin récompensés. Il sentit enfin l'effet du brouillage se dissiper momentanément sous son instance et son appel passa, atteignant sa destination. Aussitôt, il sentit le lien se faire et Zeck lui répondit, apparemment inquiet.

Zeck : Heero ! Enfin, j'arrive à te joindre ! Où étais-tu ? Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ??

Heero : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… J'ai besoin de ton aide, Zeck… Duo est gravement blessé, il faut que tu m'aides à le sauver. Je suis coincé ici à cause du brouillage psychique du Dr Rammstein…

Zeck : Le Dr Rammstein ? Tu vas bien ? C'est une folle mais elle est extrêmement dangereuse !

Heero : Je vais bien. C'est Duo qui a besoin d'aide. Nous sommes dans une base avec des équipements très modernes et où se trouve un laboratoire du Dr Rammstein.

Zeck : Elle a des laboratoires dans beaucoup de bases… Je ne connais pas celle où tu es. Donnes-moi plus de précisions…

Heero : Il y a des équipements anti-vampires, c'est tout ce que je sais… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle a découvert où étaient cachés les autres pilotes et l'emplacement de la base. Elle dit qu'ils sont tous morts, essaie de savoir si c'est vrai… S'ils sont encore en vie, préviens-les.

Zeck : D'accord. Heero, accroches-toi, je vais vous trouver et venir vous chercher… Surtout ne succombes pas aux ténèbres !

Heero : Le brouillage reprend de la puissance, je ne tiens plus… Je te recontacterais si je peux. Aide-le, je t'en prie, Zeck ! Il faut le sauver !

Le bouclier se retrouva toute sa puissance et le lien se coupa net. La tête comme un micro-onde, Heero lâcha prise malgré lui et la puissance déployée pour créer une faille dans le brouillage lui revint comme un boomerang… Gémissant de douleur sous le choc semblable à celui d'une attaque psychique, il se massa le front d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours celle de Duo mais sans remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup plus relâchée que tout à l'heure.

Heero : J'ai réussis… Duo, j'ai réussis. Hé, Duo, tu m'entends ? Duo !

Constatant son ami inconscient, il paniqua. Oubliant son mal de tête aussi douloureux soit-il, il l'appela et lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues… N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était évanouit et que son pouls était encore plus faible que tout à l'heure. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça… Priant pour que Zeck les trouve rapidement, il le serra contre lui et chercha à sentir son esprit. Certes, il le sentit mais très lointain… Trop loin et inaccessible à ses appels. Il tenta désespérément d'entrer en contact avec lui encore et encore inlassablement, malheureusement sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il rende compte que c'était inutile. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, Duo ne s'était pas seulement évanouit mais était tombé dans le coma… Un coma profond, c'est-à-dire le début de la fin. Même si Zeck les retrouvait, ce serait probablement trop tard pour Duo… Mais il devait garder espoir quand même. C'était peut-être un être humain mais il était très résistant ! Il pouvait tenir, il le devait ! Il avait confiance en lui… Duo n'était sûrement pas homme à perdre une bataille sans se battre jusqu'au bout ! Mais malgré tout, il sentit le désespoir, monté sur un cheval de ténèbres lui faire signe…

Heero : Duo, accroches-toi, mon vieux… Tu peux survivre, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Ne meures pas, je t'en prie… Si toi aussi tu meures, ce sera pire que si je deviens une bête… Ne me laisses pas seul, je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi, Duo… Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal mais je ne le voulais pas… Oh, tout est ma faute, pardonnes-moi !

Anéantis à l'idée de perdre le dernier ami qui lui reste peut-être, il recommença à pleurer silencieusement en berçant Duo contre lui… Glissant inconsciemment vers son refuge mental, il sentit l'ombre de la bête récemment éveillé gronder en lui mais ne repoussa pas son appel, sans y répondre pour autant. La culpabilité et la peur l'en empêchaient… Et si tout était perdu, malgré ce dont il essayait de se convaincre ? A quoi bon lutter quand tout est perdu ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre une bataille sans se battre jusqu'au bout non plus mais la situation était différente, cette fois… La bataille était presque terminée et il était peut-être le seul survivant alors que l'ennemi était encore bien vaillant. Un combat perdu d'avance… Si seulement, il savait qui il devait vraiment combattre… Elle ou lui ? Le Dr Rammstein pouvait le tuer sans même mettre les pieds ici et il ne pourrait même pas se défendre… Il ne restait plus qu'un adversaire qu'il pouvait espérer vaincre. C'était lui et il ne se sentait pas la force de remporter ce combat là, même pour Duo. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, cette fois ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas, tout simplement ? Duo s'était sacrifié pour le faire revenir mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il se sentait lamentable et égoïste de ne pas être capable de lutter pour rester lui-même après ça… Le Dr Rammstein avait réussi son coup cette fois, il était psychologiquement vaincu. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de l'accepter et de laisser Duo partir vers un monde meilleur où il n'y a pas de folle psychopathe, pour l'y rejoindre ensuite ainsi que tous ses amis… Il tenait beaucoup à lui et ainsi qu'à ses amis, il serait mort pour les protéger même. Après tout, il était devenu une créature monstrueuse qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir et qu'il n'aurait pas dû devenir… Il ne considérait pas ça comme une vraie vie mais plutôt comme une survie maudite que Zeck Merquise lui avait imposé au nom d'un soi-disant amour. Il avait essayé de prendre cette situation plus positivement, comme une seconde chance à saisir car il n'était pas seul… Mais ses peurs les profondes l'avaient finalement rattrapés et il avait attaqué Duo. A cause du Dr Rammstein peut-être mais c'est lui qui l'avait mordu et volé son sang, pas elle. A présent, il était entre la vie et la mort, par sa faute… Il avait tenté de le protéger de leurs ennemis et surtout du démon dormant en lui, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'était pas digne d'être son ami, il aurait dû être capable d'empêcher ça, malgré les manœuvres de cette psychopathe schizophrène. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Duo de se battre pour lui alors qu'il avait été incapable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fais… Ca aurait été égoïste. Il ne méritait pas une 3éme chance après ce qu'il avait fait subir à son meilleur ami… Et peut-être aux autres pilotes indirectement. Il était temps qu'il accepte la vérité, il était un démon potentiel, dangereux pour tout le monde… Il devait disparaître pour de bon et cette femme allait s'en charger. Finalement, les choses allaient se finir comme il le voulait il n'y a pas longtemps, au regard de l'éternité qui l'attendait. Comment pourrait-il vivre 100 ans ou 1000 ans avec le poids du remord d'être responsable de la mort de Duo, de toute façon ? Non, c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, même si le Dr Rammstein avait mentit de A à Z… Il devait mourir, c'est tout.

Caressant les cheveux de Duo, il s'allongea en le gardant contre lui. Il voulait juste oublier, à présent… Qu'il devienne une bête ou non, à présent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Même si elle avait menti et que ses amis étaient encore en vie, il serait mort tout comme Duo, bien avant que Zeck n'arrive jusqu'ici… Et il en était même heureux. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir leurs regards le traiter de démon, ni entendre ce qu'ils auraient à dire en découvrant le corps sans vie de Duo. Le Dr Rammstein avait décidé de le tuer lorsque Duo aurait quitté ce monde, il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à attendre. Au moins, Duo serait libre et lui aussi… Il avait hâte que vienne cette libération tellement il souffrait de perdre son meilleur ami, par son entière responsabilité… Certes, il pourrait essayer de s'accrocher à l'espoir de se venger de la vraie coupable, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Rien… Il préférait rester avec son ami, plutôt que d'imaginer un plan pour se venger totalement inutile. Il ne laisserait pas Duo mourir seul, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire après son crime. Il allait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin… Jusqu'à ce que le Dr Rammstein décide qu'il avait assez souffert et n'accepte de le délivrer de cette vie maudite.

Sentant à nouveau la caresse des ténèbres, il ne la rejeta pas mais sans accepter de la suivre pour autant… Pas encore, pas tant que Duo vivrait. Il ne se livrait pas à la bête si vite, ça serait abandonné Duo une fois de plus. Il devait accompagner son meilleur ami durant son dernier voyage, avant d'entamer le sien. Lui murmurant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il serra Duo plus fort contre lui et essaya une nouvelle fois de contacter son esprit… Il voulait lui parler une dernière fois, lui dire à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, combien son amitié avait compté pour lui et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Jamais…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ca sent le roussi pour Heero et Duo… Et Zeck est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, cette fois ! Le grand retour de Zecky et sa meilleure chance de reconquérir Heero, si bien sûr il survit ! Niéhéhé !!

Et les autres pilotes alors, vous allez dire ? Surprise, surprise…

Reviews, onegai ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Espoir ou vaines illusions ?

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

New chapitre ! Que la fête continue… Mais du coté des autres pilotes, cette fois. Ca serait dommage qu'il ne profite pas des festivités !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 7

§§§ (4 mois et 2 semaines)

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre étaient assis dans le salon, très soucieux et chacun de leur coté. Cela faisait deux semaines que Heero et Duo semblaient avoir disparu de la surface du globe et les discordes s'étaient multipliées au sein du groupe, surtout entre Quatre et Wufei… Ils n'avaient trouvés aucune informations concernant leur amis, malgré les cherches faites par le Dr J et Wufei commençait à douter de l'objectivité des affirmations de l'empathe. Ils se disputaient souvent à ce propos, ce qui créait une tension dans la maison, dont ils n'avaient pas besoin… Trowa avait été obligé de jouer les arbitres et réussit à éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, pour l'instant… Mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de les calmer. Le stress, le manque de sommeil, l'inquiétude et les tensions accumulés donnaient vraiment un résultat explosif… Quatre en était même sortit de ses gons, alors qu'il était un champion pour garder son calme en toute circonstance… Leur groupe était au bord de l'implosion, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne veuillent l'envisager. Les accusations du Dr J en apprenant ce qui était arrivés durant la mission n'avaient rien arrangés, bien qu'elles soient motivés avant tout par la fureur et l'inquiétude donc pas vraiment contre eux… Wufei avait même accusé Quatre d'être responsable de la décision de Duo d'aller aider Heero, simplement parce qu'il avait dit que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu et donc d'avoir provoqué l'échec de la mission et la capture de leurs amis. Le blond en avait été extrêmement blessé et n'avait rien répondu mais n'en pensait pas moins… C'était ce qui avait décidé Trowa à intervenir pour la première fois dans leur dispute, avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Certes, Wufei s'était excusé, à contrecœur car le français lui avait rappelé que Quatre était aussi malheureux et coupable qu'eux de ce qui était arrivé et que ça ne servait à rien d'en rajouter, mais l'empathe ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ces mots de trop. Depuis l'humeur était tantôt gelé, tantôt brûlante entre eux. Heureusement que Trowa était là pour leur rappeler qu'ils devaient collaborer si ils voulaient avoir une chance de retrouver leur amis à temps… Mais leurs recherches n'avançaient malheureusement pas et ils en étaient encore rendus au point de départ. Si ils étaient entre les mains de OZ, ils avaient vraiment bien sécurisés leurs infos pour une fois…

Wufei : Quatre…

Quatre : Pour la centième fois, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Pourquoi tu me poses la question à chaque fois, alors que tu sais parfaitement ce que je vais te répondre, bon sang !

Wufei : Alors pourquoi on ne trouve rien ??

Quatre : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont vivants ! Je ne suis pas médium mais EMPATHE, au cas où tu aurais oublié !

Trowa : Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas en vous disputant que vous allez aider Heero et Duo !

Quatre détourna la tête, refusant de regarder le chinois et Wufei soupira, faisant de même. Trowa en avait assez de cette ambiance passant du glaciale au volcanique… Et leur inquiétude grandissante ne faisait que la renforcer.

Wufei : Je m'excuse. Je te crois, Quatre.

Quatre : On est sur la mauvaise piste, ce n'est pas mon ressentit le problème mais notre façon de rechercher.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

Quatre : Nous devrions peut-être élargir notre champ de recherche…

Wufei : Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas déjà élargie le plus que j'ai pu ? Tiens, t'as qu'à chercher toi-même si tu juges que ma méthode n'est pas bonne !

Quatre : Arrêtes de prendre la mouche, Wufei, je t'en prie ! Heero et Duo ont besoin de nous ! Ils sont vivants et nous devons les retrouver au plus vite !

?? : Pour le moment mais la situation est critique.

Bondissant de leur fauteuil ou canapé respectif, ils attrapèrent leur arme et braquèrent l'intrus se trouvant à la porte… Mais Wufei l'abandonna pour un pieu lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu.

Zeck : Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas fait une nuit complète ? J'ai ouvert cette porte sans même que vous m'entendiez… Mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu la façon dont vous vous hurlez dessus.

Trowa : Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le plus indiqué pour nous donner des conseils, étant donné ce que vous avez fait à Heero par « amour », Zeck Merquise.

Quatre : Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici sans que je m'en rende compte ?

Zeck : J'ai masqué ma présence, tout simplement.

Wufei : Pourquoi es-tu là, vampire ? Pour nous narguer ?

Zeck : Je comprends que ma présence ne soit guerre la bienvenue, mais je ne suis ici que pour Heero. Je veux vous aider à les retrouver.

Trowa : Vraiment ? Et que pourriez-vous faire de plus que nous ne pourrions pas faire par nous-mêmes ?

Zeck : Communiquer avec Heero, par exemple. J'ai des nouvelles de vos amis. Si vous commenciez par ranger vos armes, nous pourrions peut-être en parler plus calmement ?

Quatre, sentant enfin la présence du vampire et ne percevant aucune menace, baissa son arme. Trowa l'imita aussi, ayant confiance en son jugement… Mais pas Wufei, qui jaugea Zeck du regard pendant une minute, qui le lui rendit sans ciller et accepta finalement de ranger ses armes… Mais tout en les gardant à portée de main, très méfiant.

Les pilotes restèrent debout et Zeck prit la liberté de refermer la porte et d'entrer, puisqu'il n'était pas de bienvenue de toute évidence. S'appuyant contre un mur en face d'eux, il leur fit signe de se rasseoir… Ce qu'ils firent, plus ou moins malgré eux. Il émanait de Zeck Merquise un charisme qu'il n'avait jamais sentit chez Heero et qui les intimidaient, sans doute à cause de son expérience plus grande. Surmontant cette peur étrange mêlée de respect, Wufei se lança.

Wufei : Savez-vous où ils sont ?

Zeck : Pas encore, malheureusement et le temps nous est compté. Duo est gravement blessé et Heero semble être en proie à ses démons.

Quatre : Mon dieu… J'en étais sûr, je le sentais même si mon empathie ne ressentait rien !

Wufei : Nous ?

Zeck : Si vous voulez sauver vos amis, vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide. Il y a tout de même une bonne nouvelle, vous êtes en vie.

Trowa : Pourquoi serions-nous morts ?

Zeck : Le Dr Rammstein a découvert votre planque précédente apparemment et l'emplacement de votre base principale. Elle a dit à Heero que vous étiez mort et j'ai l'impression qu'il le croit plus ou moins, il doute beaucoup.

Quatre : Non ! Il faut prévenir la base immédiatement !

Wufei : Vous connaissez le Dr Rammstein ?

Le chinois lui lança un regard suspicieux, qui ne sembla pas inquiéter Zeck outre mesure. Il était d'OZ après tout, peut-être était-il là pour les espionner et les tuer justement. Wufei n'avait aucune confiance en lui, parce qu'il était d'OZ et vampire de plus ! Deux excellentes raisons de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance aussi facilement…

Zeck : Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je veux seulement aider Heero, il m'a contacté ce matin et j'ai sentit que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne me l'a dit. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette femme mais je connais sa réputation. C'est une psychopathe schizophrène, paranoïaque et télépathe extrêmement douée, qui prend plaisir à torturer les gens physiquement, psychiquement et psychologiquement. OZ finance ses travaux uniquement parce que c'est une brillante scientifique, qui a en plus le talent de faire parler n'importe qui… Et si la personne ne parle pas, elle va chercher les informations elle-même et brise l'esprit de sa victime au passage. Elle ne s'en est pas privée avec Heero… Il a failli basculer du coté obscur et je soupçonne que c'est Duo qui l'a ramené, en payant le prix fort.

Un silence plein d'inquiétude et de soupçon accueillit ses propos. Ils devinèrent sans difficulté dans quelle situation pouvait se trouvait Heero si il avait gravement blessé Duo, malgré lui… Il risquait de répondre favorablement aux tentations que devaient lui lancer son coté démoniaque et même de franchir le cap, cette fois. Dans la mesure où il disait la vérité, ce dont doutait Wufei…

Zeck : Nous allons devoir collaborer si nous voulons les sauver. Ils ne tiendront pas plus d'une semaine… Et le délai d'amusement normal du Dr Rammstein est passé depuis déjà une semaine, elle ne va pas tarder à les tuer.

Quatre : Mais comment allons-nous faire pour les trouver si vite ? Cela fait deux semaines que nous cherchons en vain…

Zeck : Sachez que le Dr Rammstein a exigé qu'aucune information ne soit inscrite nulle part sur les personnes dont elle a la charge. Vous ne trouverez rien comme ça… Par contre, Heero m'a donné des indices sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

Wufei : Lesquels ?

Zeck : Ils sont dans l'une des nombreuses bases abritant un laboratoire du Dr Rammstein, mais où je ne suis jamais allé. Elle est ultramoderne et possède des équipements spécifiques permettant d'y retenir un vampire.

Wufei : C'est ça, vos indices ?? Il doit y avoir des milliers de bases correspondant à ces indications !

Zeck : Il n'y en a pas tant que ça qui sont équipés pour accueillir un vampire… Elle a dû faire appel à des équipements spéciaux, c'est à ça que nous saurons que nous tenons la bonne base.

Trowa : Et si OZ était au courant de l'existence des vampires ? Toutes les bases en seraient équipées.

Zeck : OZ ne sait rien des vampires…

Wufei : Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Le Dr Rammstein en détient un et en a probablement informé ses supérieurs.

Zeck : Le Dr Rammstein ne travaille que pour elle-même, OZ est assez intelligent pour ne surtout pas essayer de la contrôler. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas au courant car j'en aurais forcément entendu parler et parce qu'elle aime garder le secret de ses découvertes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait fait un dossier complet… Voir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle veut utiliser cette découverte pour un projet. Il lui a fallu plus de 5 ans pour mettre au point sa machine de contrôle de l'esprit par les ultrasons et elle n'en a parlé que lorsque tout était au point, sans même en expliquer tous les détails… Avant ça, personne n'en avait entendu parler et les cobayes qu'elle a utilisés n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de ressortir vivant de ces expériences. Elle est très suspicieuse, voir paranoïaque, elle a toujours peur que quelqu'un lui vole ses idées et ne fait confiance à PERSONNES. La paranoïa est une des tendances qui vont de paire avec la schizophrénie et l'un de ses symptômes, avec les changements d'humeur subite. J'imagine que les qualités hors du commun des vampires ont dû attirer son attention et qu'elle cherche déjà un moyen d'en extraire les plus intéressantes à partir de l'ADN de Heero, pour en faire un sérum miracle.

Quatre : D'accord… Je vous crois.

Wufei : Pas moi. Vous êtes trop bien informés, vous en savez beaucoup trop sur cette femme ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège d'OZ et que Heero et Duo sont réellement en danger ?

Zeck : Demande à ton ami empathe. Même si le lien direct ne marche pas, son intuition ne ment pas. Croyez-moi ou non, je ferais tout pour lui, y compris me joindre à vous pour le retrouver… Et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai appris à tout faire par moi-même. Malheureusement, ça ne suffira pas cette fois-ci… Mais j'ai une preuve beaucoup plus convaincante. J'ai déjà aidé Heero et Duo. La première fois, lorsqu'ils ont découvert le sifflement de la mort, c'est moi qui les ai fait sortir de la base… Croyez-vous vraiment que Heero aurait été capable de sortir de la base dans l'état où vous l'avez trouvé, en portant en plus Duo sur son dos ?

Wufei : Il a déjà fait des choses plus incroyables et ce n'était pas encore un vampire… Sans oublier qu'il a acquis des pouvoirs lorsque vous l'avez transformé en vampire et contre son gré, je vous le rappelle ! C'est ça votre amour ? Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui inflige pas pareille souffrance… Je ne vous crois pas, Zeck Merquise.

Wufei lui lança un regard lourd de reproche que Zeck n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, acceptant sa responsabilité… Mais la haine de Wufei ne lui faisait rien. Seul celle de Heero lui faisait mal, comme lorsqu'il avait vu son regard trahi avant de le quitter. Cependant, malgré tous les regrets qu'il éprouvait, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de le faire… La preuve était devant lui puisqu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Quatre : Non, Wufei, il n'aurait pas pu sortir de la base, seul avec Duo. Il était trop épuisé pour ça, il s'est évanouit avant même qu'on arrive à la planque… Et puis, ce jour-là, j'avais cru sentir une 3ème présence avant que l'on arrive sur les lieux mais comme elle avait disparu presque aussitôt, je m'étais dit que je m'étais trompé. Cette présence, c'était la sienne…

Wufei : Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas me dire aussi qu'il aime Heero au point de s'allier avec ses ennemis et contre son propre camp, je pari ! Je veux bien croire qu'il l'aime mais je doute qu'il soit prêt à jouer sa carrière pour le sauver. N'oublie pas que c'est un expert en manipulation, Quatre !

Quatre : Tu me prends pour un débutant ou quoi ?? Je sais reconnaître une présence et même si il la déguise, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr ! La présence d'un vampire est UNIQUE, car elle laisse une trace… Celle de Heero est puissante mais peu expérimenté. Par contre, celle de Zeck est moins puissante mais plus douce et plus expérimenté ! Il se contrôle, il cache sa vraie puissance à ses adversaires potentiels, choses que Heero ne sait pas encore faire ! Ce soir-là, j'ai ressentis cette même trace alors que j'ignorais qui pouvait avoir une présence aussi étrange ! C'est comme l'adresse IP d'un ordinateur, Wufei… Ca se cache, mais ça ne change pas et je peux te GARANTIR que c'était la même ! Est-ce que tu vas douter encore longtemps de mes capacités ??

Tout le monde le regarda s'en oser dire quoi que ce soit… On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler jusqu'à ce que Zeck éclate de rire, brisant le silence très lourd.

Zeck : Et bien, quelle force de caractère ! Tu devrais lui faire confiance, Wufei… Les sentiments et les présences, il les connaît pas cœur !

Wufei : Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je n'ai AUCUNE raison de vous faire confiance !

Quatre se leva d'un bond et fixa Wufei très sérieusement, attirant son attention.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas son avis qui m'intéresse mais le tien ! Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, oui ou non ? Si ce n'est plus le cas, je ne crois pas que l'on va pouvoir continuer à travailler ensemble plus longtemps ! Réfléchis bien avant de répondre, Wufei ! Je veux retrouver Heero et Duo autant que toi mais dans ces conditions, nous n'arriverons à RIEN et chaque fois que nous doutons les uns des autres, nous perdons un temps précieux ! Alors sois tu te décides à me faire entièrement confiance, sois je pars… Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Zeck : Si Heero savait que vous vous disputer ainsi, il en serait très peiné. Vous devriez avoir honte de perdre votre temps en de telles futilités, au lieu de vous entraider pour les retrouver le plus vite possible. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous dire ça, je vous rappelle que je suis sensé être le monstre qui a volé la vie de Heero. Je croyais que Heero et Duo étaient vos amis, à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ?

Le chinois foudroya le vampire du regard mais celui-ci lui renvoya un regard encore plus dur. Un regard si impitoyable qu'il ne put que détourner les yeux et admettre que leur ennemi avait raison… Quelle honte de se faire rappeler à l'ordre sur ce sujet par Zeck Merquise ! Mais ça prouvait aussi la bêtise dont ils avaient fait preuve…

Quatre ne lâcha pas le chinois du regard, guettant sa moindre réaction… Wufei, surpris et peiné qu'ils en soient arrivés là, tenta de faire le point. Comment en était-il seulement arrivé à douter de son ami à ce point ? A cause de la disparition de Heero et Duo dont il ignorait réellement s'ils étaient morts dans l'explosion ou en train de vivre un cauchemar entre les mains de cette femme psychopathe… Il n'avait jamais compris comment marchait l'empathie du blond non plus, il préférait les preuves concrètes mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que les intuitions de Quatre étaient infondées ? Certainement pas… Le chinois devait absolument mettre ses doutes de coté et lui faire confiance, surtout maintenant. C'était encore plus important qu'en temps normal, pour leurs amis comme pour le groupe… Wufei regarda le blond, incertain et hésitant entre ruer dans les brancards encore une fois, une fois de trop ou arrêter de s'en prendre à lui, pour chercher son véritable ennemi, le Dr Rammstein. En plus, Zeck venait de lui confirmer que les intuitions de Quatre étaient justes, pour l'enlèvement de leurs amis pilotes au moins il le croyait. Finalement, il soupira et hocha la tête, décidant d'arrêter de douter de Quatre, malgré ses doutes et de se concentrer sur la recherche de leurs amis.

Wufei : Je… Je vais te faire confiance, Quatre. Je m'excuse… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je crois que j'ai perdu les pédales… L'échec de cette mission m'a déboussolé. Inconsciemment, j'ai cherché un responsable et je t'ai jugé coupable parce que c'est toi qui as dit que ça ne se passait pas bien pour Heero… Je suis vraiment désolé. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que même si tu n'avais rien dis, Duo aurait été capable d'y aller quand même… Il était vraiment très inquiet pour Heero, trop inquiet pour attendre sans rien savoir.

Quatre : Ce qui s'est passé nous a tous déboussolé, moi le premier… J'accepte tes excuses, Wufei et je crois que j'ai contribué malgré moi à encourager tes doutes. Si je te dis qu'il a belle et bien sauvé la vie de Heero et Duo ce jour-là… Et qu'en plus, les sentiments qu'il déclare ressentir pour Heero sont sincères et très forts, est-ce que tu me crois ?

Wufei : J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible… Mais oui, je te crois. Je te crois vraiment cette fois.

Quatre : Merci de me faire confiance, Wufei. Si on ne se fait plus confiance mutuellement, on est morts…

Quatre fit un sourire soulagé à Wufei, qui lui rendit sans hésiter… Ils en avaient besoin, même si le chinois n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire. Trowa les regarda, soulagé que cette petite guéguerre soit enfin fini, car ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer.

Zeck : Maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés, on va pouvoir continuer… Vous me croyez ou non, alors ? Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je ne l'ai pas transformé pour lui faire du mal, mais pour son bien… Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout maintenant, mais je le ferais. J'aime réellement Heero, au point d'abandonner ma vie actuelle au sein d'OZ et même plus encore. Je suis très inquiet pour lui, je ne veux pas le perdre. Qu'il meure ou qu'il devienne une bête, il disparaîtra dans les deux cas.

Quatre : Moi, je vous crois. Vous ne mentez pas en disant les avoir sauvé cette nuit-là et aimer sincèrement Heero.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Wufei jeta un œil à Quatre qui lui lança un regard inquiet… Finalement, il soupira et hocha la tête, décidant qu'il était temps qu'il arrête ses conneries et ne se remette sérieusement à leur recherche avant que Heero et Duo n'en fassent les frais, même si il devait compter avec l'aide de Zeck Merquise pour les retrouver. Quatre lui fit un sourire soulagé et Trowa hocha la tête, convaincu par les mots de Zeck pour le moment… Mais Zeck Merquise allait devoir donner d'autres preuves de sa bonne foi car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le croire sur parole avec si peu de preuves !

Wufei : Très bien, je veux bien vous croire… Mais si vous essayez de nous tromper, vous le regretterez, vampire ou non.

Trowa : Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous devons avant tout prévenir notre base… Quatre, si tu allais offrir un café à Zeck ?

Quatre : Bien sûr. Venez, la cuisine est là…

Comprenant le message, Zeck suivit l'empathe. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit là, ils ne leur faisaient pas assez confiance… Normal. S'ils avaient agis autrement, il se serait dit qu'ils étaient vraiment imprudents. Déjà le fait qu'ils se disputent comme des chiffonniers et le laisse pénétrer dans leur planque sans même le remarquer lui laissaient une image un peu négligé, heureusement ils semblaient enfin se reprendre en main. Décidément, il était arrivé à temps. Laissant Wufei et Trowa prévenir leur supérieur, il accompagna Quatre jusqu'à la cuisine.

V

Dr J : QUOI ?

Wufei : Nous venons juste de l'apprendre par un de nos indics.

Dr J : Duo nous a trahis ?

Trowa : Non. C'est le Dr Rammstein qui a violé les pensées de Heero. Doutez-vous à ce point de Duo ?

Dr J : Je doute pour notre survie ! Voilà pourquoi des unités d'OZ se trouvaient si près de la base… Mes recherches dans les données d'OZ n'ont rien donnés à ce propos.

Wufei : Vous ne trouverez certainement rien ainsi… Mais nous avons des indices sur l'endroit où Heero et Duo sont détenus.

Dr J : Par cet indic ? Quels indices ?

Trowa : Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus.

Dr J : Qui est-ce ?

Wufei : Quelqu'un de très bien informé, on ne peut pas en dire plus.

Dr J : Pourquoi ? Est-ce quelqu'un de fiable, au moins ?

Wufei : Le secret de son identité et des informations qu'il nous a fournis était la condition de sa collaboration. Il est assez fiable pour nous aider à les retrouver. Je crois en sa motivation pour retrouver Heero, c'est suffisant.

Dr J : Très bien, je vous fais confiance.

Trowa : Lorsque nous aurons trouvé l'endroit où sont retenus Heero et Duo, nous vous recontacterons.

Dr J : Entendu. Je vais tout de même poursuivre mes recherches de mon coté, on ne sait jamais. Je vous préviendrais si je trouve quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ou d'utile. Soyez prudent et restez discret. Deux pilotes entre les mains de cette scientifique déséquilibrée est plus que suffisants.

Wufei : Bien sûr. Soyez prudent vous aussi.

Dr J : Je vais prendre les mesures de sécurité qui s'impose dès que nous aurons terminé cette communication. Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir aussitôt.

Trowa : Tenez nous au courant de la situation là-bas.

Dr J : Je vous donnerais des nouvelles dès que la situation le permettra. En attendant, ne nous contacter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ne revenez pas ici sans nous avoir contactés avant et si ça ne répond pas, allez dans une autre base alliée. Ne prenez aucun risque. Compris ?

Wufei : Entendu. A bientôt j'espère, avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Dr J : Je souhaite la même chose.

Après un bref signe de tête, ils coupèrent la communication. Laissant l'ordinateur, ils allèrent rejoindre Quatre et Zeck à la cuisine. Ils les trouvèrent assis à table, devant un café.

Wufei : C'est fait. La base n'est pas tombée non plus, vous pourrez rassurer Heero.

Zeck : Je le ferais si je le pouvais, mais je dois attendre qu'il me contacte.

Wufei : Je croyais que vous pouviez communiquer avec lui ?

Zeck : En temps normal, mais Le Dr Rammstein semble avoir mis au point une sorte bouclier ou de brouillage psychique. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse entrer en contact avec moi… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir ce qui ne va pas pour lui.

Trowa : Quel est la situation alors ? Que s'est-il passé depuis deux semaines ?

Les deux pilotes prirent place autour de la table aussi et Quatre leur servit un café aussi. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, on aurait cru 4 amis en train de discuter tranquillement de tout et rien…

Zeck : Pour résumer, je dirais que le Dr Rammstein semble avoir fait des expériences physiques sur Heero la première semaine, du type torture… Connaissant son coté scientifique, probablement à base de maladies diverses et de produits chimiques… Cette semaine, ce que j'ai ressenti a été beaucoup plus vague. Il a dû se passer quelque chose car elle a stoppé toutes ces expériences physiques et j'ai sentit Heero « disparaître »… Et puis, il est revenu et là tout est devenu chaotique. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il m'a contacté car Duo était gravement blessé et je crois qu'il ne l'a fait que pour ça. La situation doit être critique car je le sens encore plus désespéré et c'est encore plus le chaos… Mais si il n'y avait que le chaos, ça irait encore.

Quatre : Il replonge, c'est ça ?

Zeck : Oui et tout droit vers l'endroit où il avait déjà disparu. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte pour lui et qu'il a jeté l'éponge.

Wufei : Heero n'est pas du genre à abandonner !

Zeck : Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas le Dr Rammstein… Lire son dossier ne suffit pas à se rendre compte du danger qu'elle représente. J'ai entendu des choses sur elle qui m'ont fait froid dans le dos. En règle général, un patient arrive à rester lucide 2 ou 3 jours, pas plus… Après, ils commencent à devenir dingue et à la fin de la semaine, ils sont morts ou si proche de l'être que c'est du pareil au même. Heero est en traitement intensif avec elle depuis 2 semaines et il commence seulement à réellement sombrer maintenant…

Quatre : C'est sensé être rassurant ?

Zeck : Je veux dire qu'il est très résistant mais qu'il commence à atteindre sa limite.

Trowa : C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Duo. Si il a basculé du coté obscur et que c'est Heero qui est responsable de l'état de Duo alors qu'il essayait de le ramener, ça expliquerait le fait qu'il ne veuille plus combattre… Surtout si l'état de Duo est aussi grave que je le crains.

Wufei : Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore, dans ce cas ?

Quatre : Le temps que Duo résistera… Moins longtemps si le Dr Rammstein s'en mêle.

Zeck : Non, elle va laisser faire… Elle voudra l'observer s'effondrer petit à petit. Nous avons une semaine maximum, pas plus.

Trowa : Entendu. Je propose que l'on commence les recherches dès à présent, dans ce cas.

Wufei : Je suis d'accord. Venez, Zeck. Vous m'expliquerez ces indices plus précisément. Soyons clair, j'accepte votre présence uniquement parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour les retrouver.

Zeck : Je l'avais compris. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis là, moi aussi. J'évite de me mêler aux êtres humains le plus possible. Ils sont trop faillibles… Mais rassurez-vous, vous faites parties des humains les plus solides sur ce plan-là.

Wufei : Je ne veux même pas me demander ce que ça veut dire vraiment. Allons-y.

Quatre : Je vais faire le repas, en attendant… Nous devons manger ce soir, au moins. Hier soir et avant-hier soir, nous avons mangé à peine un sandwich entier et ce n'est pas suffisant.

Trowa : Je veux entendre les précisions de Zeck, je viendrais t'aider ensuite.

Quatre : Je pourrais me débrouiller seul, mais c'est gentil. Je te remercie de ton aide.

Wufei sortit de la cuisine avec Zeck et Trowa les suivit, pendant que Quatre tentait de se motiver pour faire cuir quelque chose. Depuis l'échec de la mission et le début de leur discorde, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'appétit non plus… Mais ils allaient devoir se reprendre sérieusement s'ils voulaient vraiment pouvoir aider leurs amis.

§§§ (4 mois et 3 semaines)

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Zeck Merquise était parmi eux… La coopération s'était faite moins difficilement que prévu, étant donné que le vampire faisait de son mieux pour éviter les conflits. Néanmoins, ils ne faisaient toujours pas confiance à Zeck. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire en l'absence de preuves plus solide de son honnêteté, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de faire des tours de gardes la nuit… Leur invité volontaire leur avait bien dit qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer mais face aux regards méfiants lancés par Wufei, n'avait pas insisté plus que ça. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer, oui… Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait également insisté pour qu'ils mangent plus, ce qu'ils avaient acceptés de faire mais uniquement parce qu'ils savaient en avoir besoin eux-mêmes. Leur ennemi qui débarquent et leur dicte ce qu'ils doivent faire comme s'il était leur mère, ils n'appréciaient pas du tout.

Malheureusement, même les indices fournit par Zeck ne faisait pas plus avancer leur recherche. Du coup, Wufei doutait de tout ce qu'il leur avait dit jusque-là… Même son explication du pourquoi il avait changé Heero en vampire ne le satisfaisait pas, ce qui faisait que la situation était très tendu entre lui et Zeck. Une chance que le vampire soit diplomate sinon ils en seraient déjà venus aux mains… Et Zeck s'en serait voulu de s'être battu contre un des amis de Heero. Cependant Quatre continuait à croire en lui, malgré tout ça et Trowa se trouvait entre les deux, ne sachant pas quoi penser du vampire.

Mais le plus grave était que ça faisait une semaine maintenant… Quatre était si inquiet qu'il avait prit le tour de garde toute la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Trowa l'avait rejoint à 6 heures du matin, après avoir été réveillé par Zeck une fois de plus… Un autre cauchemar. Le français n'aurait pas cru que les vampires puissent être aussi torturés. Descendant, il trouva Quatre dans la cuisine, l'air pensif devant un café… Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, l'ayant sentit venir.

Trowa : Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Je peux te remplacer si tu veux, il m'a encore réveillé.

Quatre : Non, ça va aller… Merci quand même. Je ne peux pas dormir, de toute façon… Autant que mon insomnie serve à quelque chose. Vous avez besoin de dormir…

Trowa : Toi aussi.

Quatre : Je dormirais quand Heero et Duo seront avec nous. Tu veux un café ?

Trowa hocha la tête et s'assit à la table, pendant que l'empathe lui servait un café. Raisonner Quatre était impossible dans ces moments-là alors le français décida de ne pas insister davantage… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait l'aider mais plutôt en s'occupant de cuisiner ou faire la vaisselle à sa place quand vient le tour du blond. Le brun en but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse, tout en la gardant à la main. Le café était encore chaud, Quatre devait l'avoir fait il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils restèrent silencieux deux minutes, pensant à leur amis prisonniers quelque part et en danger, sans qu'ils puissent leur venir en aide. Trowa se sentait vraiment impuissant.

Quatre : Ca fait une semaine. J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches supplémentaires, sans rien trouver…

Trowa : Je sais… Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

Quatre : Zeck ?

Trowa : Est-ce qu'il a dit vraiment la vérité ? Je suis inquiet pour eux mais en même temps, je me demande s'ils sont vraiment dans la situation que Zeck prétend. Je ne sais pas quoi croire, les arguments de Wufei pourraient tenir debout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui confiance, Quatre ?

Quatre : Parce qu'il est honnête. Je sais bien ce que dirait Wufei mais je le crois quand même. Il a dit la vérité, il est très inquiet pour Heero…

Trowa : Pourtant, il pourrait manipuler ce qu'il ressent en permanence pour te tromper justement…

Quatre : Pas la nuit. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Trowa : Tu veux parler de ses cauchemars ?

Quatre : Ce ne sont pas vraiment ses cauchemars mais aussi ceux de Heero. Le jour, il m'empêche de sentir ce qu'il ressent venant de Heero… Mais quand il dort, il ne peut pas.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il voit la nuit ? Le Dr Rammstein torture encore Heero ?

Quatre : Non, c'est pire. Il se noie. Il a cessé de lutter, comme si Duo était mort… Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'ait pas.

Trowa : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire, tu dis que tu ne les sens plus…

Quatre : C'est vrai… Mais mon intuition me dit qu'ils sont en vie, tous les deux. J'en suis certain…

Trowa : Je te crois. Tu dis que Heero se noie… Mais il est toujours lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre : Pour l'instant… Mais si la bête tue une seule fois, il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Il disparaîtra complètement, comme si son esprit était mort… D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas le fait que Heero n'ai pas recontacté Zeck. Je sais qu'il a tenté de le joindre, sans succès mais c'est à cause du brouillage… C'est mauvais signe, Duo doit être très mal en point ou il nous croit morts.

Trowa : A moins qu'il n'en ait plus la force…

Quatre : La force ou la volonté… Quelque soit l'explication, il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre.

Trowa : Notre dernière chance, c'est aujourd'hui.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas recherché ?

Trowa : Je ne sais pas… Nous avons cherché à tout ce qui n'était pas lié directement au Dr Rammstein. Les équipements spéciaux, d'éventuelles disparitions de soldats, même la base d'où proviennent certaines informations qu'elle aurait pu volées à Heero…

Quatre : Pourtant, ça n'a pas dû passer inaperçu des aménagements aussi important… Ca a du prendre du temps, du matériel, des hommes et des véhicules pour les transporter.

Trowa : A moins qu'elle ait déjà eu tout sur place…

Quatre : Dans ce cas, nous aurions dû trouver au moins une trace antérieure. Peut-être qu'elle a refusé que ce soit inscrit dans les données informatiques, ça aussi ?

Trowa : Il y a forcément une trace quelque part. Quelque chose d'aussi onéreux laisse forcément une trace.

Quatre : C'est vrai que ça a dû coûter très cher… Et j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait eu tout sur place. Si comme l'a dit Zeck, elle a voulu mener des expériences pour tester les capacités physiques des vampires, elle a dû avoir besoin de reproduire le soleil. Elle devait aussi avoir un moyen de le neutraliser si nécessaire… Mais la basse fréquence a du suffire avec quelques modifications. Sans oublier le système pour empêcher Heero de se téléporter hors de sa prison… Ainsi que les cellules souches de maladies et les produits chimiques. Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir tout là-bas… Elle a du en importer d'autres bases, au minimum.

Trowa : Si elle ne veut pas que ce soit marqué, comment peux-t-on savoir où elle les a fait envoyer ? Tu as vu le nombre de base pouvant correspondre au niveau perfectionnement scientifique… On ne peut pas chercher en détails pour toutes, on n'aura pas le temps.

Quatre : On l'a déjà fait en partie, sans que ça donne rien, de toute façon… Elle ne veut pas que ce soit marqué mais OZ doit bien pouvoir contrôler ce qu'elle fait quand même, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Au moins, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dépasse pas le budget qu'il lui a donné…

Trowa : On n'a jamais cherché au niveau financier, c'est vrai. Il y a toujours des traces financièrement et chaque base doit avoir un système bien défini pour qu'OZ s'y retrouve. C'est obligé et ce système doit forcément être très fiable et extrêmement contrôlé afin d'éviter qu'il y ait des fraudes… Ca représente beaucoup d'argent tout ça.

Quatre regarda soudain Trowa et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter le français. Se ruant hors de la cuisine, il abandonna son café et Trowa sur place… La surprise passée, il se leva aussitôt et le suivit. Il le trouva devant l'ordinateur, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier. S'approchant, il s'aperçu qu'il faisait une nouvelle recherche sur les fichiers volés dans les bases de données d'OZ…

Trowa : Tu cherches sur les registres financiers ? Tu crois vraiment que…

Quatre : Oui, je le crois ! Tu as raison, OZ doit veiller sur son argent et doit avoir certainement noté des choses sur le Dr Rammstein, sans qu'elle le sache. Ils sont peut-être intéressés par ses talents mais pas inconscient au point de ne pas contrôler ce qu'elle dépense. Aussi douée scientifiquement soit-elle, je doute que ce soit une hackeuse !

S'asseyant à coté de lui, il l'observa recherché toutes traces de fichiers financiers à la recherche du nom du Dr Rammstein, crackant les codes affiliés aux fichiers avec une facilité démoniaque… Quatre était comme possédé, le regard rivé sur l'écran et ses doigts dansant sur le clavier sans même qu'il les regarde. Trowa trouva effrayante la ressemblance qu'il avait avec Heero, à cet instant… L'empathe était tellement sous pression et ses pensées tournées vers Duo et le japonais qu'il en n'était plus lui-même. Il était temps qu'ils aient enfin une réponse, positive ou négative mais une réponse ou ils allaient tous péter un plomb. Quatre était à sa limite de résistance et Trowa en était très inquiet… Néanmoins, il jugea plus prudent de le laisser finir pour lui-même comme pour Heero et Duo, certain que son acharnement allait donner des résultats. Après tout, il n'avait plus le temps… Effectivement, il en trouva rapidement et dans plusieurs bases, avec même la référence de la marchandise ou des services que le Dr Rammstein avaient utilisés et bien sûr, la somme en face.

Quatre : Je le savais. Je le savais ! Heero, Duo, tenez bon ! Je vais vous trouver… Je vous jure que je vais vous trouver !

En partie rassuré, Trowa se leva et laissa Quatre poursuivre ses recherches comme un automate, plongé dans une sorte de transe. Retournant dans la cuisine, il décida de prendre son petit déjeuné.

V

Lorsque Wufei débarqua à 8h, le blond était encore sur le pc et n'en avait même pas bougé depuis 2 heures, gardant le même rythme fou. Trowa était assis à coté de lui, lisant les résultats répertoriés par Quatre sur une autre fenêtre… C'était incroyable tout ce que cette folle avait fait et il n'en était qu'à 2 ans d'activités, alors que ça devait faire au moins 10 ans qu'elle travaillait pour eux.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trowa : Nous avons trouvé une nouvelle piste, qui semble porter ses fruits.

Le français se leva et emmena Wufei dans la cuisine alors qu'il voulait s'approcher pour voir… Le chinois le foudroya du regard, attendant une explication pour avoir été écarté ainsi.

Trowa : Il vaut mieux le laisser travailler pour l'instant. Ca fait deux heures qu'il est comme ça et qu'il n'a pas bougé… Il est à bout de nerf, il a absolument besoin de trouver la solution sinon il va devenir fou.

Wufei : Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ?

Trowa : Tu n'es pas en contact direct avec le calvaire que vit Heero. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Zeck hurle toutes les nuits.

Wufei : Ca aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Ses crimes doivent sûrement lui revenir en mémoire et le torturer la nuit.

Trowa : Quatre dit qu'il ressent ce que vit Heero.

Wufei : Tu le crois ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… J'ai confiance en Quatre, c'est de Zeck dont je me méfie.

Trowa : La nuit, ça me semble difficile de faire semblant en dormant… Mais ce que je crois surtout, ce sont les résultats que Quatre a trouvés.

Wufei : On a des indices ?

Trowa : Pas encore… Mais ça ne va pas tarder. Si tu le laisses faire sans l'interrompre, nous saurons bientôt où sont Heero et Duo.

Wufei : D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette piste miraculeuse ?

Trowa : L'argent. Tout ce que fait le Dr Rammstein a un prix, plutôt élevé d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pour le moment et tout ceci est marqué… OZ la laisse agir comme elle le veut, mais garde un œil sur son portefeuille malgré tout et tant mieux pour nous.

Wufei : Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Franchement, si on avait rien trouvé aujourd'hui, je mettais fin à notre collaboration avec Zeck. Je n'aime pas le savoir si près de nous, je ne lui fais pas confiance et je doute que tout ce qu'il nous a dit soit vrai…

Trowa : Que ce soit vrai ou non, peu importe. Nous devons retrouver nos amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Wufei : Tu as raison, nous verrons la sincérité de Zeck plus tard.

Trowa : Tu devrais déjeuner pour l'instant, il y a du café…

Soudain un hurlement de pure douleur retentit à l'étage, les faisant sursauter. Se regardant, ils sortirent hors de la cuisine et aperçurent Quatre, se tenant la tête entre les mains et tremblant comme une feuille en pleine tempête. Trowa fit signe à Wufei de monter voir Zeck et s'approcha de Quatre. Le chinois hocha la tête et grimpa aussi vite que possible vers la seule pièce dont pouvait venir le cri.

Trowa appela Quatre doucement mais ne reçu aucune réponse… S'approchant davantage, il l'appela encore en lui demandant si ça allait et lui toucha le dos. Celui-ci sursauta et éclata en sanglot. Hésitant à peine, le français l'amena à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Quatre s'accrocha à lui et Trowa lui caressa doucement les cheveux, très inquiet…

Quatre : Il a mal… Il a si mal… C'est insupportable…

Trowa : Qui a mal ?

Quatre : Heero… Zeck… C'est insupportable, cette douleur… Oh, j'ai si mal… Et il fait noir, si noir… J'ai peur, Trowa ! Ne me laisses pas tomber, je t'en prie… Je vais tomber ! Aides-moi… Je ne veux pas mourir !!

Quatre pleura de plus belle, souffrant le martyr bien que cette souffrance ne lui soit pas destinée. Trowa tenta de le soulager du mieux qu'il pu mais sans trop savoir quoi faire, se sentant terriblement désemparé face à la souffrance de l'empathe. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir l'aider vraiment mais il ne pouvait que tenter de le calmer alors que l'empathe s'agrippait a lui désespérément, complètement paniqué. Sa douleur le touchait au cœur bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre… Et ça depuis longtemps.

V

Arrivant à la porte de la chambre occupée par Zeck, celle qu'occuperaient normalement Heero et Duo, il la regarde un peu inquiet… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver et n'écoutant que sa prudence, il prit le pieu qu'il avait toujours sur lui et se rapprocha le plus silencieusement possible de la porte pour écouter. Il n'entendit que des pleures, mais se méfia tout de même. Prenant une respiration, il se décida à l'ouvrir et pénétra d'un bond dans la pièce, essayant de surprendre un ennemi lui voulant du mal… Mais il stoppa tout mouvement en apercevant la scène. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à voir ça. Zeck était assis dans son lit complètement défait, prostré sur lui-même et se tenant la tête entre ses mains, en pleurant et gémissant… Ca lui faisait pitié et le mettait en colère à la fois. Un homme aussi fort, un guerrier aussi fier qui pleure comme un enfant… Quelle honte ! C'est alors qu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose… Se rapprochant prudemment, il tendit l'oreille.

Zeck : Pardonne-moi… Pardonnes-moi, Heero… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Je ne sais pas où tu es… Ne disparaît pas, je t'en supplie… Tu n'es pas un monstre… Si il doit y avoir un monstre, c'est moi, celui qui t'a infligé cette malédiction et qui suit responsable de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment… Pas toi, seulement moi… Je t'aime… Ne disparaît pas… Non… Non ! Heero !! NON !!

Se redressant brutalement, il perçu soudain la présence de Wufei. A son mouvement, celui-ci avait fait un bond en arrière et brandit son pieu. Tournant la tête vers lui, il le regarda sans même chercher à cacher ses larmes. A son regard désespéré et son teint pâle, le chinois abaissa son pieu, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Zeck : Il a disparu… C'est trop tard… Il est mort. Je lui avais dis qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi et j'ai failli à ma promesse… Pardon, Heero. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, je te le jure… Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Pardonne-moi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas recontacté comme tu l'avais dit, j'aurais tant aimé te parler une dernière fois… Peut-être que rien de ce que j'aurais pu te dire ne t'aurais donné la force de tenir, mais j'aurais au moins pu essayer… J'aurais pu te dire que je t'aimais encore une fois, même si tu ne m'aurais probablement pas cru… Je regrette tellement, Heero…

Reprenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se remit à pleurer, se moquant bien que Wufei le voit… Ca n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Heero était mort… Il avait tout perdu. Tant qu'il était en vie, ça lui suffisait… Tant qu'il était encore en vie, il y avait également toujours un espoir que Heero lui pardonnes un jour ou que lui-même lui prouve qu'il n'avait jamais joué avec lui… Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner et accepter de passer l'éternité avec lui. Même si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, au moins il aurait été en vie… Pas avec lui, mais quelque part en vie. Malheureusement, le rêve était fini… Celui de Heero et le sien.

Wufei soupira et rangea son pieu… Il ne faisait pas semblant cette fois. Sa peine et ses regrets étaient réels… Il ne voulait pas le croire jusque-là mais cette fois, il devait bien admettre que Quatre n'était pas manipulé.

Wufei : Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… Nous avons une nouvelle piste. Même si il a disparu, nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner. Nous devrions au moins le libérer… Si vous l'aimez autant que vous le prétendez, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Zeck : Oui… Tu as raison… Il serait cruel de le laisser vivre comme une bête. Il me haïrait encore plus si je l'abandonnais comme ça. Nous allons aller le délivrer… Et je tuerais cette femme de mes mains pour ce qu'elle lui a infligé, quitte à me sacrifier pour ça !

Wufei : Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez pouvoir venger Heero. Commencer par arrêtez de pleurer, Zeck Merquise, vous êtes pitoyable. Ce n'est pas digne d'un guerrier de montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi.

Zeck : Il vaut mieux être pitoyable que se mentir à soi-même, c'est bien pire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déshonorant à montrer que l'on est humain… Surtout en présence d'un ami.

Le vampire le regarda, les yeux humides mais francs. Wufei ne dit rien mais le fixa, surpris et un peu suspicieux. Zeck le regarda le plus honnêtement du monde et le chinois ne trouva rien de fou ou de dangereux dans son regard. Devait-il croire en cette déclaration d'amitié ? Il y a une différence entre croire la parole d'un ennemi et croire qu'il veut devenir votre ami…

Zeck : Non, je ne suis pas devenu fou. Je vous croyais faible en arrivant ici et tout le laissait croire… Mais je me suis trompé. Votre force ne se trouve pas dans votre corps ou votre esprit mais dans votre cœur. Si on a le cœur vide, on est rien. C'est pour ça que les vampires qui ont oubliés qui ils étaient deviennent des monstres, pardonnes-moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver Heero… C'est pour ça qu'il comptait tellement sur vous et qu'il vous aimait tant. Je ne le comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que je sente la force qui vous anime. Vous êtes plus fort que bien des vampires… Plus fort que moi. Vous au moins, vous avez réussi à aider Heero et à lui montrer que vous l'aimiez… Moi, je n'ai fais que le faire souffrir et le plonger dans les ténèbres où j'erre moi-même, alors que je l'aimais sincèrement. J'ai essayé de le sauver mais je l'ai condamné sans le vouloir. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est vous aider à le libérer… Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le tuer.

Wufei : C'est à moi de le faire, je lui avais promis. Pour la première fois, Zeck Merquise, je vous crois… Faisons la paix et allons aider notre ami ensemble.

Zeck : Je voulais vous prouver ma sincérité… Mais je regrette de vous l'avoir prouvé comme ça.

Le vampire se leva et s'approcha de lui. Zeck lui fit un sourire triste et lui tendit la main. Wufei la prit et la serra… Brièvement mais symboliquement.

Wufei : Et moi, je regrette de l'avoir compris dans ces conditions. Si nous avions coopéré plus efficacement, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé…

Zeck : Non, ça n'aurait rien changé… Après avoir attaqué la base et tué le Dr Rammstein, je serais considéré comme un traître par OZ. Aussi, si vous le voulez bien, je vous aiderais à détruire les derniers vestiges de l'œuvre de cette femme… Après, si j'en ai encore la force, je combattrais OZ avec vous. C'est ce que Heero aurait voulu que je fasse, afin que vous ne soyez plus jamais en danger à cause de cette chose démoniaque. Il m'avait déjà demandé de vous aider et j'ai refusé… J'ai dis que je ne pouvais rien pour vous mais j'avais tord. Je ne peux pas vous protéger du sifflement de la mort mais je peux vous seconder dans l'ombre…

Wufei : J'accepte votre aide… Et je pense que Quatre et Trowa l'accepteront aussi, surtout que nous sommes plus que 3 désormais. Si Duo était encore en vie, Heero n'aurait pas abandonné le combat. Toute l'aide que vous pourrez nous apporter sera la bienvenue, même si elle est de courte durée… Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous décidiez de partir après que toutes les machines à ultrasons aient été détruites. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que représente l'éternité quand on a perdu celui qui nous donnait la force de vivre. Vous n'avez personne d'autres ?

Zeck : Non, personnes. J'ai les ai perdu en devenant un vampire, en même temps que ma mémoire. C'est comme une journée où le soleil ne se lève plus et où l'espoir est mort. Il est difficile d'accepter la mort d'un être cher… Que l'on vive depuis 17 ans ou pour l'éternité, ça ne change rien à la peine que l'on ressent. Je sais que Heero et Duo était des amis très proche pour vous et même si ça ne les ramènera pas, je vous promets de faire le maximum pour que la responsable de leurs morts le paie de sa vie.

Wufei : Merci, Zeck. Heero et Duo apprécierait beaucoup votre geste. Il faut l'annoncer aux autres, maintenant… S'ils ne l'ont pas encore compris. Avant que je ne comprenne que Heero était un vampire, je croyais que tous les vampires étaient des monstres… Ils ne doivent pas être si nombreux que ça ou alors nous avons eu beaucoup de chance.

Zeck : Je dirais que vous avez eu de la chance… Peu d'entre nous prennent la peine de rester eux-mêmes et préfère s'abandonner à la puissance. A quoi sert la puissance ou la vie éternelle, si on est seul à la partager ? Quand je pense que certains humains veulent devenir des vampires pour ne jamais mourir, je trouve ça stupide… Ils ne diraient pas ça s'ils savaient la vérité.

Wufei : Je vais aller voir comment va Quatre… Je leur annoncerais quand vous serez là.

Zeck : Entendu. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Wufei sortit de la chambre et redescendit en bas… Resté seul, Zeck soupira et essuya ses yeux. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de pleurer… Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant : libérer Heero. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement… Ils allaient être effondrés, surtout Quatre. Si seulement ils avaient été plus rapides dans leur recherche… Non. Si seulement il les avait rejoins avant que Heero ne le contacte, comme il l'avait pensé, peut-être que son vampire serait encore lui-même… Mais ce n'était certainement pas leur faute car les pilotes avaient fait leur maximum, il était le seul coupable. Si en libérant Heero, il pouvait se faire en partie pardonner, il le ferait… Même si ça lui briserait certainement le cœur. Peu importe, son cœur était mort en même temps que Heero, de toute façon.

V

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Quatre semblait calmé et était dans les bras de Trowa, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. En voyant Wufei, le blond se redressa aussitôt et le regarda, les yeux encore rouges et plein de détresse, presque suppliant…

Wufei : Ca va mieux, Quatre ?

Quatre : Wufei… Dis-moi que je me suis trompé, pour une fois… Dis-moi que ce que j'ai ressenti est complètement faux. S'il te plait… Je me suis trompé, je me suis forcément trompé…

Wufei baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire que son empathie avait vu juste une fois de plus… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Heero était devenu une bête, que c'était fini. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots… Et le regard douloureux de Quatre faisait écho à sa propre peine.

Trowa : Wufei…

Quatre : C'est impossible ! Nous savons comment trouver la base ! Ce soir, voir même avant, nous pourrons y être et aller les libérer ! Wufei, dis-le moi, je t'en supplie…

Zeck : Il ne peut pas. Ce que tu as ressentis, ce que j'ai ressentis… Est la vérité. Heero est mort, il a disparu au profit du démon.

Zeck rejoignit Wufei et regarda le pauvre empathe, peiné. Quatre devint pâle comme un mort et s'effondra sur le canapé, manquant de chuter par terre… Heureusement, Trowa le rattrapa et le reprit contre lui. L'empathe se remit à pleurer silencieusement, en se cachant contre le pull de son ami.

Wufei : Nous… Nous devons continuer les recherches ! Il est trop tard pour lui mais pour tout le respect et l'amitié que nous avons pour lui, nous devons tenir notre promesse.

Trowa : Et Duo ?

Wufei : Si Heero a abandonné la partie, ça veut dire que Duo… Que Duo est… Partit lui aussi. Définitivement.

Quatre : Vous en êtes sûr ? Absolument sûr ? Il n'y a pas de doute possible ?

Zeck : Non, malheureusement. En fait, il n'a pas cessé de s'affaiblir petit à petit cette semaine… Jusqu'à ce que je le sente totalement disparaître, probablement aidé par le sifflement de la mort vu la douleur que j'ai ressentie en même temps. Je suis désolé, Quatre… J'aimerais te dire autre chose mais je ne peux pas.

Les larmes de l'empathe redoublèrent et cette fois, il pleura moins silencieusement. Trowa baissa la tête pour cacher sa peine mais sans pleurer. Wufei aussi baissa la tête, sans pleurer non plus mais très triste également. Zeck respecta leur douleur, la comprenant et pensant à Heero pendant ce temps, attendant silencieusement que l'un d'eux reprennent la parole… A la surprise générale, c'est Quatre qui parla le premier malgré ses larmes, quittant l'étreinte protectrice et réconfortante du français.

Quatre : Et vous, Zeck ? Vous allez nous aider ? Vous aimiez Heero…

Zeck : Oui… Je vais même faire plus et restez avec vous le temps de régler cette affaire. Il ne voudrait pas que je vous laisse tomber, il voudrait que quelqu'un garde un œil sur vous. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu… Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence, je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec vous pour vous protéger.

Quatre : Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire… Je crois que vous savoir ici nous fera du bien et je crois que ça vous fera du bien à vous aussi de rester avec nous. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ?

Trowa : Ca ne me pose aucun problème…

Wufei : J'ai déjà accepté tout à l'heure, quand nous avons fait la paix.

Zeck : Merci… C'est pitoyable de la part d'un vampire mais je crois que j'ai peur de rester seul, pour le moment. Moi aussi, j'ai un démon qui dort quelque part en moi et je serais une proie facile pour lui dans cet état.

Quatre : Vous êtes humain aussi, ce n'est pas pitoyable… Quand on a un cœur, on souffre, vampire ou humain.

Trowa : Nous devons poursuivre nos recherches… Tu devrais aller te reposer, Quatre. Je vais m'en occuper…

Quatre : Ca va aller, Trowa… Je ne veux pas me reposer, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Ce n'est pas en pensant à eux et en pleurant que ça ira mieux…

Trowa : Tu es sûr ?

Quatre : Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer à la tâche mais j'en ai besoin.

Trowa : Très bien.

Wufei : Je devrais aller déjeuner, je suppose… Même si je n'ai plus vraiment faim, à présent.

Zeck : En effet, tu devrais… Et tu vas y aller. Ne pas manger n'arrangera pas la situation.

Wufei : OK, j'y vais… Mais vous, vous n'avez pas été chassé depuis une semaine.

Zeck : Je chasse à peu près tous les semaines et demie, voir toutes les deux semaines. Je n'aime pas voler le sang des humains alors je me suis habitué à en avoir moins besoin. Je me nourris, ne vous en faites pas… Ne serais-ce que pour rester moi-même et garder le contrôle de ma non-vie.

Wufei : Continuez de suivre vos propres conseils, alors…

Wufei retourna à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, pendant que Quatre reprenait ses recherches un peu moins acharnées mais toujours aussi déterminées. A midi, alors Trowa et Wufei faisait un repas en fonction de leur maigre appétit, l'empathe hurla un puissant « Euréka ! Je la tiens ! », leur signalant qu'il savait où cette femme sans scrupule se cachait… Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à prévoir un piège dont ce démon au visage d'ange ne s'échapperait pas.

V

Après avoir passé la journée à étudier le plan de la base et préparer un plan d'action, ils étaient partit sans attendre pour la base ennemie… Avant de partir, ils avaient tenté de contacter le quartier général, sans succès mais refusant de céder à la panique, avaient décidé de ressayer au retour. Il y avait peut-être des problèmes de communication, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que la base était tombée… Ils devaient se concentrer sur leur mission avant tout, sous peine d'échouer et l'échec n'était pas acceptable pour une mission aussi importante. Même si il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux, c'était leurs amis et ils n'avaient pas le droit de les abandonner. En outre, cette femme sans cœur devait payer pour ses crimes… C'était la promesse que Zeck s'était fait, pour Heero et il ne la trahirait pas.

Ils avaient prit leur gundam, y comprit Zeck mais uniquement pour les besoins du plans. Il aurait pu se téléporter, ce qui aurait été plus rapide mais ça n'avait aucune importance car personne n'avait été en retard… Il était même arrivé le premier sur les lieux, après avoir caché l'Epyon à une certaines distance pour plus de discrétion et venant par ses propres moyens vampiriques. Prenant d'office le rôle d'éclaireur, il se chargea de vérifier le terrain… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Zeck les attendait, ayant bien nettoyé les lieux. S'il y avait eu des ennemis aux alentours, il n'y en avait plus à présent. Après avoir camouflés leur compagnon de gundamium dans la végétation, ils le retrouvèrent en train d'observer la base.

Zeck : Pas de problème en venant ici ?

Wufei : Aucun. Et vous ?

Zeck : Je ne répondu plus aux « vous ».

Wufei : Excuses-moi, j'ai dû mal à m'y faire. Et toi ?

Zeck : RAS. La zone est sécurisée et la base semble tranquille.

Trowa : Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes là, apparemment.

Quatre : Nous devrions attaquer dès la tombée de la nuit… Au lieu d'attendre minuit.

Wufei : Quelque chose t'inquiètes ?

Quatre : Non, c'est autre chose… Tu vas dire que c'est une impression due au choc à cause de mon empathie, mais je sens toujours Heero et Duo en vie.

Wufei : Quatre, je sais que leur mort t'a fait un gros choc mais ça ne sert plus à rien d'espérer… Qu'est-ce que ça changera d'attaquer plus tôt ?

Quatre : Ce n'est pas de l'espoir ! Tu peux dire que je suis fou si tu veux mais je crois qu'ils sont toujours vivants… Quand je pense à eux, j'ai une impression étrange de flottement comme lorsqu'on est dans l'eau, comme si ils étaient perdus.

Trowa : Ils sont morts, pourtant…

Quatre : Quand quelqu'un est mort, je ne ressens plus rien de lui. S'ils sont morts, comment ça se fait que je ressente encore cette impression ?

Wufei : Parce que, inconsciemment, tu refuses d'y croire. Tu as besoin de te raccrocher à quelque chose et ton esprit te fourni cette bouée…

Zeck : Pas forcément, Wufei.

Wufei : Zeck, tu l'as dit toi-même…

Zeck : J'ai dis qu'il avait disparu, j'en ai déduis qu'ils étaient morts… Mais Quatre a un lien avec eux que je n'ai pas. Je sens seulement l'esprit, lui il sent leur cœur…

Trowa : Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir encore un espoir ?

Zeck : Je préfère ne rien dire, autant pour vous que pour moi… Tu es sûr de toi, Quatre ?

Quatre : Oui. Maintenant que nous sommes là, l'impression s'est encore renforcée même… Zeck, tu crois que c'est possible ou tu me crois simplement désespéré comme Wufei ?

Zeck : Je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent réellement être encore en vie… Mais je crois en ton empathie. Nous allons attaquer dès que la nuit tombera… C'est-à-dire, dans moins d'une heure. Si jamais tu as raison, ça pourrait tout changer.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord.

Quatre : Moi aussi… Surtout que je ne me sentais pas capable d'attendre jusqu'à minuit.

Wufei : Je préfère ne pas espérer dans le vide… Mais je suis d'accord quand même. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera.

Quatre s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir plus loin, fatigué par le manque de sommeil et le choc émotionnel de ce matin… Lorsqu'il était dans l'action, ça allait mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait, il se sentait épuisé et très mal en lui-même. Trowa le suivit, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans un état aussi fragilisé et s'installa près de lui. Il ne le quittait plus ou n'était jamais loin de lui depuis qu'ils avaient appris la mauvaise nouvelle, par crainte qu'il ne fasse un malaise ou une crise empathique. L'empathe se laissa aller contre son épaule, à bout de nerf mais incapable de se reposer. Le français le laissa faire, essayant de lui apporter son soutient à défaut de pouvoir faire plus. La présence du pilote 03 faisait beaucoup de bien à Quatre, même si il ne disait pas grand-chose… Sa simple présence lui apportait un immense réconfort, sur tous les plans et il se sentait mieux près de lui, bien que le concerné ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte apparemment.

Wufei les regarda, se demandant si Quatre allait tenir le choc pendant la mission… Zeck, lui continuait de surveiller la base ennemie.

Zeck : Il ne va pas bien du tout.

Wufei : Je sais… Avant que tu n'arrives, ça n'allait pas très fort mais tes cauchemars et surtout la nouvelle de la mort de Heero et Duo est la pierre qui a achevé de consumer ses dernières forces.

Zeck : Je suis désolé qu'il ait sentit ce dont je rêvais la nuit. La journée, je l'ai épargné en bloquant ce que je pouvais ressentir mais la nuit, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Wufei : Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Si tu n'étais pas venu, on n'aurait pas eu ces indices et probablement jamais su dans quelle situation ils étaient réellement…

Zeck : Mais vous n'auriez pas su non plus que c'était fini.

Wufei : Ca aurait peut-être été mieux ainsi… Je ne sais plus et je ne veux même pas me poser la question.

Zeck : C'est la solution la plus sage… Penser trop au passé ouvre la porte aux regrets et il n'y a pas pire poison que les remords insolvables.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Zeck, je crois que ça serait plus prudent que Quatre ne participe pas à la mission. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur. J'ai toute confiance en lui mais il est trop affaibli… Pour notre sécurité à tous, il devrait sans doute nous attendre ici.

Zeck : Je suis d'accord…

Wufei : Je vais lui expliquer. Il ne sera pas d'accord mais il comprendra sûrement…

Zeck : Attend, Wufei. Je crois également que vous devriez rester avec lui…

Wufei qui allait vers les deux autres pilotes s'arrêta et se retourna vers le vampire, ne le regardait toujours pas.

Wufei : Quoi ?

Zeck : J'y ai réfléchis toute la journée et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Heero ne voudrait pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour lui… Surtout s'il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Si jamais il vous attaquait et vous blessait, son âme en souffrirait encore plus…

Wufei : Tu veux nous écarter de la mission ?

Zeck : Pour votre bien. Heero ne me pardonnerait pas que vous soyez blessé… Et puis, je suis tout à fait capable d'accomplir la mission seul.

Bien qu'étant vampire, il fut surpris de se retrouver soudain par terre, ayant mal à la mâchoire et Wufei apparemment en colère en face de lui, lui ayant mit un coup de poing au visage de toute évidence. Il le fixa, surpris et le chinois lui lança un regard noir… Il craignit une seconde d'avoir dit quelque chose ayant fait douter son nouvel ami, une fois de plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son intention…

Zeck : Wufei…

Wufei : Arrêtes, Zeck ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Tu parles comme Heero !

Zeck : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Wufei : Il nous a dit la même chose avant de décider d'infiltrer la base ennemie seul. Il ne voulait pas que nous risquions nos vie parce qu'il y avait le sifflement de la mort et le Dr Rammstein ! Résultat, Duo l'a rejoins malgré ses ordres et ils se sont fait capturer tous les deux. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il voudrait mais cette fois, c'est à NOUS de décider ! Nous ne sommes peut-être que des êtres humains mais nous pouvons agir !

Zeck : Et si ils vous arrivent quelque chose ?

Wufei : C'est pour ça que nous avons un plan de secours ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y aurait des imprévus mais on s'en est toujours sortis, ensembles. Je crois plus en la force de l'union qu'en la puissance solitaire d'un vampire, aussi fort soit-il. Ne fait pas la même erreur que Heero… Il a voulu nous protéger et il en a payé le prix. Zeck, nous ne sommes pas devenus amis ce matin pour te perdre ce soir !

Zeck : Je comprends tes craintes… Mais je veux seulement vous protéger. Le Dr Rammstein est dangereuse et le sifflement de la mort aussi. Je ne vous juge pas faible, au contraire mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques inutiles, alors que tout est arrivé par ma faute. C'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs…

Wufei : Je conçois parfaitement que tu te sentes coupable… J'ignore si tu l'es vraiment et ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, mais je crois que tu te trompes de voie. Tu cherches l'absolution néanmoins, je doute que tu obtiennes le pardon de Heero en te faisant tuer. De plus, tu oublies quelque chose de très important, le principal peut-être… Nous sommes aussi les amis de Heero et nous ne voulons pas l'abandonner non plus. Tu crois vraiment que ça serait digne de vrais amis de le laisser tomber ? On l'a fait une fois et je le regrette énormément. J'aurais dû venir avec Duo ce jour-là, je le voulais aussi mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que Heero nous avait dit de rester à l'extérieur ! Peut-être que j'aurais été capturé aussi, peut-être qu'on s'en serait tous sortis, je ne le saurais jamais… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si nous avions été là, peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, Zeck et eux non plus…

Zeck : Tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivés mais ce n'est pas en risquant ta vie que tu te sentiras moins coupable. Tu viens juste de m'en faire la leçon, tu te souviens ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher car contrairement à moi, tu n'as fais que suivre des ordres. Vous étiez en mission.

Wufei : Même si on était en mission, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je me sens coupable, oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier pour rattraper ma faute alors que je sais très bien, au fond de moi, que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. La seule erreur que j'ai commise, c'est de m'être reposer beaucoup trop sur Heero et de l'avoir laissé prendre tous les risques… Je l'ai pris pour une sorte de superman mais même Superman à ses faiblesses. La seule chose que je veux faire, c'est aider mes amis mais sans en perdre d'autres… Même si il n'y a peut-être plus rien à faire pour eux, je veux essayer.

Zeck : Je comprends… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de leur venir en aide, si c'est encore possible. Il faut croire que mon expérience ne me protège pas des erreurs de jugements…

Wufei : Oui, je veux aider mes amis… Dont tu fais à présent partis. C'est aussi pour ça que je refuse de te laisser faire cette folie ! Imagines qu'il soit vivant et qu'il te pardonne ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il ressentira si tu meures ? Tu veux lui faire encore plus de mal que tu ne lui en as déjà fait ? Si tu te fais capturer ou tuer par OZ ou le Dr Rammstein, il en souffrira et nous aussi…

Zeck : Je suis un idiot… Tu as raison. A force d'être seul, j'en ai oublié que la force ne se trouve pas toujours dans la puissance.

Wufei : Ca fait deux vampires que je rencontre et à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de vos amis, vous vous focalisez sur notre faiblesse en oubliant notre force. Je ne le dis pas méchamment, je veux juste dire que nous ne sommes pas en sucre… Nous ne sommes pas des objets fragiles à mettre sous verre. Nous vivons et prenons des risques tous les jours… C'est ça la vie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Même en nous protégeant de tout, nous ne sommes pas l'abri d'un accident ou d'une faiblesse physique alors autant prendre ces risques de façon calculés plutôt que de les craindre, sans rien oser faire… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Zeck ? Fais-nous confiance et tout ira bien ! On est plus solide qu'on en a l'air… Tu as déjà essayé d'écraser une fourmi avec le pied ? Tu n'y arriveras pas pourtant, tu es très largement plus fort qu'elle.

Zeck : Tu as raison encore une fois… J'ai beaucoup à apprendre, on dirait. Vous êtes loin d'être faibles, mais forts et résistants. Je l'ai senti et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance…

Wufei : Alors prouves-le et n'essaie pas de nous dissuader de venir. Ai confiance en nous et tu verras qu'on a des ressources cachées. D'accord, mon ami ?

Zeck : Je vais te faire confiance… Mon ami ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les relations d'amitié et sur les humains… Et dire que certains d'entre nous vous prennent pour de simples gibiers, c'est entièrement faux.

Wufei lui sourit et lui tendit sa main amicalement, pour l'aider à se relever… Le vampire la prit et laissa le chinois l'aider à se remettre debout. C'était un début, déjà…

Zeck : Tu as une bonne droite, en tous cas.

Wufei : Y a intérêt, je m'entraîne tous les jours.

Zeck : Et pour Quatre ?

Quatre : Vous parlez de moi ?

Se retournant, ils aperçurent le concerné derrière eux, l'air un peu inquiet. Mine de rien, ils eurent un petit sourire discret, histoire de dire « Tout va bien » ce qui était vrai, à présent.

Wufei : Ce n'est rien, on disait juste que tu as l'air fatigué…

Quatre : Je ne suis pas encore assez fatigué pour abandonner Heero et Duo à leur sort. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais tenir le coup… Mais je m'inquiète pour vous. Pourquoi tu as frappé Zeck, Wufei ? Il y a un problème ?

Zeck : Tout va bien… J'avais juste besoin qu'on m'explique certaines choses que je n'avais pas saisi.

Wufei : C'est ça… Le coup de poing, c'était juste pour lui remettre les idées en place mais en toute amitié, bien sûr.

Quatre : Si tu le dis, ok… Mais tu as une drôle de façon de lui expliquer les choses, Wufei. Si y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais le demander, je crois…

Wufei : Ca dépend ce que je veux expliquer… Cette fois, c'était nécessaire.

Zeck : Oui, je l'ai mérité celle-là. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Quatre.

Quatre : Bon, je suis rassuré alors… Vous êtes prêt pour la mission ?

Zeck : C'est peu dire… La nuit est presque tombée mais ça me semble très long.

Wufei : Plutôt deux fois qu'une… Et vous deux ?

Quatre : Pas de soucis… Je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état on va trouver nos amis, c'est tout.

Wufei : Essaie de ne pas trop y penser… Nous les sortirons de là, quelque soit leur état de santé et même si il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est pour ça qu'on est là après tout !

Quatre hocha la tête et s'éloigna, essayant de suivre le conseil même si c'était dur… Wufei le regarda, aussi incertain et inquiet que l'empathe… En venant ici, il croyait que tout était fini et maintenant, il y avait peut-être un petit espoir. Il préférait ne rien imaginer, de peur de voir ses espoirs déçus et de sentir encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le vampire lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager et lui tendit les jumelles. Le chinois les prit pour observer la base, à son tour et surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant l'heure. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et le vampire prit place à coté de lui.

Quatre retourna près de Trowa, laissant les deux amis entre eux… Il se doutait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose mais constatant que le problème était réglé, il trouva inutile de chercher à en savoir plus. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, pas plus qu'à tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête… Se laissant tomber à coté du français, il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux, pendant un moment. Pas pour dormir, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait pas tant que tout ça ne serait pas terminé, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre… Mais pour essayer de faire le vide et calmer ses angoisses. Il devait être les mettre de coté afin d'être le plus efficace possible pendant la mission. C'est Trowa qui le sortit de sa concentration.

Trowa : Tu te sens bien ?

Quatre : Oui, je faisais juste le vide avant la mission. Il n'est pas question que je fasse une erreur par manque de concentration.

Trowa : C'était quoi ce petit différent entre Zeck et Wufei ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est réglé apparemment. Il parlait de moi lorsque je suis arrivé.

Trowa : Ils s'inquiètent, c'est normal. Moi aussi, je le suis…

Quatre : Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'effondrer au moment le plus critique.

Trowa : Si ça ne va pas, dis-le avant de t'effondrer.

Quatre : Je te le dirais mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus incroyable depuis que Zeck est là ?

Trowa : Wufei ?

Quatre : Il a accepté de croire Zeck, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il essayait de nous manipuler… Il a même accepté d'être son ami.

Trowa : C'est peut-être une ruse.

Quatre : Non, justement… Il le croit sincèrement. On dirait qu'il a comprit ce que je ressentais depuis le départ… Ca doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'ils se sont dit ce matin, quand il est monté voir ce qui se passait. C'est bien que ce soit arrangé entre eux, c'est un allié de poids et je crois en son amitié. Si Heero et Duo sont vraiment partit, nous aurons besoin de lui. Autant pour les missions que pour le soutient moral… La nouvelle a affecté Zeck mais il a beaucoup de force morale. Il se remettrait sûrement plus vite que nous, surtout s'il sait que nous avons besoin de lui. Peut-être même qu'il restera avec nous, même lorsque l'affaire Rammstein sera réglé ?

Trowa : Qui sait, ça ne peut que l'aider… Mais j'attends de voir Heero et Duo avant de décider. Si Heero revient de là où il s'est perdu, il aura besoin de lui aussi.

Quatre : Regardes, le soleil est enfin couché !

Trowa : La mission peut commencer. Enfin.

Rejoignant leurs amis sur le point d'observation, ils constatèrent que l'activité déjà faible de la base était quasiment inexistante maintenant. Tant mieux…

Wufei : On y est. A toi de jouer, Zeck.

Zeck : Les sentinelles s'endorment à leur poste… Je vais aller les réveiller et leur donner une leçon de vigilance.

Souriant, il donna les jumelles au chinois et se leva. Ils l'imitèrent, prêt pour la mission. Même Quatre semblait aller beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

Quatre : Sois prudent ! Ne révèle pas ta couverture avant qu'on ne soit là !

Zeck : Je sais. L'union fait la force, je m'en souviendrais maintenant. Rendez-vous aux toilettes de la zone scientifique, dans 5 minutes dès que j'aurais attiré l'attention des sentinelles.

Trowa : 5 minutes, OK.

Zeck disparu pour rejoindre son gundam et les pilotes se préparèrent à agir. Ils allaient bientôt savoir si Quatre avait raison… Etait-il possible que Heero et Duo soient encore vie ? Ils l'espéraient de tout cœur…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

J'ai préféré couper ce chapitre en deux, finalement… J'avais loupé cette coupure stratégique. Ca fait 11 chapitres, au lieu de 10.

Les pilotes ne sont pas morts, comme le Dr Rammstein le prétendait… Mais est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose pour notre ami vampire et son meilleur ami ? Si ça se trouve, Quatre est si inquiet que son emptahie lui envoie de faux signaux ? Ou peut-être pas… Pauvre pilotes, ils ont du casser pas mal de miroirs, devant une bonne dizaine de chats noirs et sous une échelle, en prime, pour avoir autant de poisse ! lol

Reviews, onegai ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Le cauchemar de Zeck

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

New chapitre ! L'opération de sauvetage est lancée ! Dans quel état vont-ils retrouver Heero et Duo ? Y a-t-il encore un espoir pour eux ? C'est ce qu'ils espèrent tous… Mais c'est sans compter sur le Dr Rammstein. Et si ni les prisonniers, ni les sauveteurs ne survivaient aux ambitions de cette folle ?

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 8

Zeck disparu pour rejoindre son gundam et les autres pilotes partirent immédiatement pour l'endroit par où il allait pénétrer dans l'enceinte extérieur de la base… Se mettant en place, ils attendirent l'arrivée imprévue et particulièrement bruyante de l'Epyon au beau milieu de la cours, qui ne tarda pas. Les sentinelles, en train de s'endormir à leur poste, sursautèrent et surpris et paniqués, attrapèrent leur arme croyant à une attaque… Mais reconnaissant l'Epyon, ils se précipitèrent vers le célèbre et imbattable lieutenant Zeck Merquise en train de descendre de son gundam, priant pour ne pas avoir été prit en flagrant délit de coup de barre alors qu'ils étaient sensés monter la garde. En plus, le Dr Rammstein était terrible avec les soldats flémards, ils ne voulaient surtout pas avoir à faire à elle. Se mettant au garde à vous, ils le saluèrent… Celui-ci les salua et leur annonça que c'était un test, les rendant encore plus nerveux. Commençant à les interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'il était arrivé sans prévenir, il les écouta et les reprit sur leurs erreurs tout en leur assurant qu'ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés… Mais qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à être plus alerte s'ils voulaient survivre à cette guerre.

Pendant que Zeck occupait les soldats présents à l'extérieur de la base, profitant du stress que son arrivée surprenante leur avait provoqué pour les distraire encore plus efficacement, les trois pilotes de gundams avaient pénétré la zone extérieure de la base. Prenant garde aux caméras, ils se dirigèrent vers les bouches d'aérations principales situées à l'arrière du bâtiment, hors de vue des soldats et s'infiltrèrent dans la base. Rampant mieux que des serpents dans les tuyaux d'aérations, ils se mirent en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

De son coté, Zeck avait prit congé des sentinelles soulagés mais grisés d'avoir parlé avec Zeck Merquise et demandés à rencontrer le Dr Rammstein en urgence… Très inquiet à l'idée de la rencontrer mais obéissant, un des autres soldats présents sur place avaient proposés de l'y conduire, après avoir prévenu son supérieur de l'arrivée de Zeck Merquise et de sa demande urgente.

§§§ ( ??)

Heero errait dans un monde peuplé d'ombres plus effrayantes les unes que les autres… Heureusement, il avait constaté qu'elles ne l'attaquaient et s'y était habitués. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était là… En tous cas, il en avait l'impression. Une éternité, peut-être… Non, pas encore mais pas loin peut-être. Qu'était-ce une éternité ici ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Un an ? Un siècle peut-être ? C'était difficile à évaluer ici…

C'est lorsque qu'elle avait lancé le sifflement de la mort, le requiem pour un vampire, qu'il avait replongé. Cette chose portait bien son nom, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, c'est comme si ça l'enterrait… Ou plutôt, ça l'obligeait à s'enterrer lui-même là où elle voulait qu'il aille, là où son ombre veillait. Il n'avait vraiment pas résisté longtemps cette fois, même pas une seconde… Mais il était tellement affaibli, pas physiquement mais psychiquement. Il oscillait entre le monde de la lumière et celui des ténèbres depuis que Duo était tombé dans le coma, depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Au début, il restait allongé près de lui autant son corps que son esprit, tentant d'atteindre son esprit et très rapidement, ses propres démons l'avaient rattrapés… Il n'avait pas pu continuer à appeler Duo, devant se battre en permanence avec eux mais son corps lui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait lutté autant qu'il avait pu, son instinct de survie l'y obligeant malgré lui mais il avait rapidement cédé du terrain et les avait suivit. Refusant d'abandonner la partie, il était revenu une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A chaque fois en fait, s'échappant de leurs griffes… Mais il retombait toujours et de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps bien qu'il n'ait pas conscience du temps qui passe là-bas, passant de la confusion à la lucidité. Malheureusement, ses moments de lucidités se faisaient de plus en plus rares et la confusion prenant racine dans ses ténèbres, s'était installés et le retenait de plus en plus longtemps prisonnier… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il résistait, mais il avait résisté jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas manifesté, il savait le Dr Rammstein derrière lui et essayant de le faire glisser vers les ombres avec ses dons télépathiques… Mais ce n'était pas elle son plus grand bourreau mais lui-même et ses remords. Il ne se remettait pas du fait d'avoir attaqué Duo et d'être responsable de sa mort prochaine et inéluctable. Même si il était toujours vivant lorsqu'elle s'était lassé de ce petit jeu et lâché le requiem, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait survivre à une telle perte de sang… Duo avait toujours été un battant, c'était normal qu'il résiste mais il était humain aussi malheureusement. Il allait finir par mourir, tôt ou tard… Au moins il ne souffrait pas vu son état, c'était le plus important sinon il l'aurait aidé à mourir et terminé ce qu'il avait commencé malgré lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir agonisé… Peut-être en avait-elle assez d'attendre qu'il meure, emportant avec lui ce qu'il restait de la raison de Heero ? En tous cas, le sifflement de la mort avait semé son chant de la mort une fois de plus. Etant plus dans l'ombre que dans la lumière, il avait immédiatement basculé après avoir brièvement dit adieu à son meilleur ami, c'était le coup de grâce. Le Dr Rammstein allait en finir avec eux et voilà… Est-ce qu'il le saurait quand elle lui aurait planté un pieu dans le cœur ou alors était-il déjà arrivé à sa destination finale ?

Tout était si noir, c'était effrayant même pour un être de la nuit… Il n'aimait pas les ténèbres, il n'aimait pas être seul… Il était loin de tout ce qui faisait son monde et ce qu'il était lui-même. Qu'était-il d'ailleurs ? Un vampire avec un cœur humain ? Un monstre ? Les deux peut-être… Déjà ses souvenirs se perdaient et il n'essayait même pas de les retenir. Ils étaient trop douloureux… Il se rappelait à peine où son corps se trouvait et comment il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait difficilement de ses amis, même si ça il aurait voulu s'en rappeler… Ils avaient tellement comptés pour lui mais il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher qu'ils meurent, quel piètre vampire il avait fait. Comment étaient-ils déjà ? Il était incapable de se souvenir de leurs visages ou de leurs noms… Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. De toute façon, c'était fini pour lui comme pour eux. Mais en fait, non il n'avait pas tout oublié… L'image d'un homme blond avec de très longs cheveux et des yeux bleus clairs comme la mer lui revenait, comme un fantôme mais ce fantôme là ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire. Maintenant qu'il était là, sur le chemin apaisant de l'oubli, il n'avait qu'un seul regret. Zeck Merquise. Si il lui avait réussit à lui pardonner, il aurait aimé rester avec lui… Mais c'était trop tard. Etrange comme son visage et son nom restaient gravé en lui, alors que le souvenir de ses amis n'étaient plus que des ombres dans sa mémoire. Mais en fait, s'il lui avait pardonné… Il avait d'abord cherché à oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait cru avoir réussit d'ailleurs et ensuite, il avait effacé les rancunes qu'il ressentait envers Zeck… Et surtout lui-même pour que « tout » redevienne comme avant. Il s'était reproché tellement de choses à cause de lui qu'il l'en avait haït… Mais il s'était trompé complètement. En fait, il l'aimait tout simplement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, qu'il acceptait de se l'avouer… Et c'était maintenant que ça lui revenait alors que c'était trop tard. Si il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré tellement il avait mal au cœur d'avoir découvert ce secret maintenant qu'il était mort… Quel gâchis ! Il pensait déjà vivre un enfer d'ombres et de solitude… Mais il se trompait car c'était son cœur qui souffrait maintenant et c'était bien pire.

Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose d'étrange… Comment pouvait-il avoir mal au cœur s'il était mort ? Mal à l'âme d'accord, mais pas au cœur ! Analysant sa douleur de plus près, il confirma sa première impression… Serait-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas mort, tout compte fait ? Serait-ce possible que le Dr Rammstein n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui ? Ca voulait dire qu'il était encore dans la prison du démon et qu'il était sur le point de devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas être… Il s'était battu pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre et pour ne pas le devenir, ses amis l'avaient convaincu qu'il en était pas un et même aidé à rester lui-même… Surtout Duo qui avait été si présent pour lui et qui en était mort. La nuit, lorsqu'on est seul face à soi-même, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ses doutes ou quand il faisait un cauchemar, Duo prenait toujours le temps de parler avec lui et le rassurer… Et dire qu'il était sur le point de rendre tous leurs efforts inutiles ! Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et ce que lui-même avait fait pour eux ? C'était à cause de l'influence du démon ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Voilà pourquoi il s'était battu jusque-là alors qu'il aurait pu laisser tomber et plonger directement… Il n'avait certes plus beaucoup d'énergie mais il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en trouver même totalement épuisé. Son amour pour Zeck… C'est ça qui l'avait réveillé de cette confusion et qui allait le sortir de cette prison.

Cherchant une sortie possible, il localisa une zone plus fragile que les autres et s'en rapprocha… Faisant appel à toute son énergie, il créa une faille et sentit enfin la chaleur de la lumière mais autre chose aussi. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis un moment… Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Il avait du mal à vraiment le vérifier… Elargissant la faille, il lança son esprit vers cette présence familière mais si éloigné de lui. Se concentrant sur cette présence, il parvint à la localiser et à se rapprocher d'elle suffisamment pour l'identifier… Reconnaissant clairement Zeck cette fois, il perdit sa concentration et retourna brutalement dans sa prison. Sans occuper de la douleur due au retour forcé ou du froid saisissant possédant ce lieu désolé, il se jeta sur la faille et tenta de sortir sans succès… Trop petite ! Il allait devoir l'agrandir mais il y était presque, il allait pouvoir s'échapper… Et même retrouver Zeck sans attendre !! Comme si sa proximité lui donnait des ailes, il se concentra de toutes ses forces, s'acharnant sur la future porte… Mais alors qu'il agrandissait la porte malgré la lumière aveuglante s'en échappant, il sentit des présences bien connu approcher… Pas le Dr Rammstein mais ses marionnettes reprises par le démon guettant en lui. Se retournant, il aperçu les 4 femmes toujours aussi sensuelles faites d'ombres et habillés de ténèbres, Ma, Ria, Magda et Lena… Toujours aussi attirante et souriante mais Heero ne les désirait plus. Celui qu'il voulait l'attendait dehors, hors de cette prison spirituelle et il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de le rejoindre… Délaissant la création de la porte pour s'occuper des importunes, il leur fit face sans trembler cette fois-ci.

Ma : Heero, Heero, Heero… Où vas-tu ainsi, animé par ce vain espoir ?

Ria : Tu ne peux pas partir… Et nous alors ?

Magda : Tu veux vraiment nous laisser seules ? Ce n'est pas gentil, Heero…

Lena : Tu nous abandonnes lâchement… Qu'allons-nous devenir sans toi ?

Heero : Rien… Mais ce n'est rien de plus que ce que vous êtes déjà. Désolé mais cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à vos sourires et vos baisers…

Voyant leur charme sans effet, elles laissèrent tomber le masque de la séduction et se placèrent stratégiquement autour de lui. Il allait devoir combattre pour s'échapper… Très bien, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était prêt à affronter la mort pour retrouver Zeck dans le monde réel, lumineux et plein d'espoir !

Ma : Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir cédé à la douceur…

Ria : Car cette fois, tu vas souffrir. Fini les baisers et les caresses puisque tu le veux vraiment !

Magda : Réfléchis bien, Heero… Nous sommes 4 et toi, tu es seul !

Lena : Tu veux vraiment jouer avec nous ? Tu risques de perdre beaucoup plus que ta mémoire…

Ma : Si tu perds, ton âme sera à nous et tu ne seras plus qu'un corps vide, à notre disposition. Un pantin dont nous tirerons les fils… Quel triste sort pour un si fort et courageux vampire.

Ria : Rends-toi et tu conserveras au moins le plaisir de découvrir ta nouvelle vie, après le changement de propriétaire…

Magda : Le sexe, le sang… Hum… Et surtout plus de remords, plus de doutes, plus de peur… Juste du plaisir à l'état pur et sans aucune limite ! Le bonheur total !

Lena : Ca ne te tente pas ? De toute façon, il n'y a rien qui t'attende là-bas… A part la douleur et la solitude.

Heero : Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même conception du bonheur… Votre programme ne me tente absolument pas. Je préfère rester moi-même avec mes forces et mes faiblesses. C'est comme ça que mes amis m'aimaient, je ne veux pas les décevoir… Et puis, je ne serais pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend là-bas, avec qui je serais vraiment heureux.

Leur lançant son regard le plus déterminé, il leur fit un sourire très sûr de lui. Elles exprimèrent leur mécontentement avec une grimace furieuse avant de sourire cruellement, désignant le début du combat. Heero se prépara, se mettant en garde et fut surpris de les voir disparaître pour réapparaître autour de lui. Ne s'attendant pas à cette manœuvre, il n'eut pas le temps de parer ou d'esquiver les coups avant qu'elles ne frappent. Sentant la vive douleur des coups dans son esprit, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance si il perdait ce combat… Mais il réalisa aussi que ce combat n'était pas une histoire de force physique mais psychique. Usant de la même technique, il se volatilisa d'entre les filles pour réapparaître derrière l'une d'elle. Lançant une puissante attaque psychique en même temps que son coup de poing, il la détruisit… Il esquissa un sourire et leur lança un regard dangereux. Comprenant qu'il avait saisit le truc, elles échangèrent un regard rapide et disparurent en même temps… Mais seulement en apparence. Il les sentait toujours présente autour de lui et en eut confirmation en recevant des coups, sans les voir. Se volatilisant juste devant la porte pas encore achevé mais émettant suffisamment de lumière pour le protéger momentanément des démones, il réfléchit… Il devait trouver une solution et vite sinon il allait perdre ce combat. Même si il avait trouvé une nouvelle source de forces en Zeck, son esprit restait très affaibli et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre d'autres coups… Sentant la faille commencer à se refermer, il comprit qu'elle tentait de couper l'arrivée de lumière. Lançant un éclat de lumière général sur le « ring » pour les en empêcher, il perçu soudain leur ombre et elles poussèrent des cris de douleur… La lumière, voilà la solution. Il allait devoir jouer une partie d'échec très serré et mettre en échec et mat les trois reines avant qu'elle n'arrive à refermer la fissure. Situation délicate sachant qu'il se trouvait déjà lui-même en échec. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur sinon la bête allait le détruire… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre, pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui vaille la peine de vivre et de souffrir, quelqu'un qui était quelque part dans cette base et qui le cherchait peut-être. Zeck Merquise, son maître et amant qu'il avait haït autant que l'on peut haïr… Alors qu'il l'aimait pendant tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il qu'il serait sortit d'ici, il avait bien l'intention de le retrouver et de rattraper tout le temps perdu sans lui, après s'être échappé… Mais avant, il y avait une chose qu'il devrait faire : tuer le monstre responsable de la mort de Duo de ses mains. Peu importe qu'il y ait besoin de beaucoup de temps car ça ne représentait pas grand-chose à l'échelle de l'éternité. Et puis, ils auront l'éternité pour être ensemble… Mais en attendant, il avait un combat à mener. Un combat non plus pour sa survie ou sa non-vie mais pour sa vie… Car aimer c'est vivre, qu'on soit vampire ou humain et c'était ses souhaits les plus cher à présent, pourtant sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi en danger que maintenant. Un roi blanc contre 3 reines noires, voilà une partie qui s'annonçait particulièrement difficile et assez déséquilibré. Fixant les ombres devant lui, il lança une nouvelle offensive lumineuse et repérant une des démones, lança un première attaque psychique et en esquiva une autre de TRES justesse…

Zeck était en route pour le laboratoire du Dr Rammstien, guidé par le soldat… Le laboratoire était là où c'était indiqué sur le plan qu'ils avaient étudié, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu. En plus, la base était extrêmement calme, c'était parfait ! Ils arrivèrent face à une porte à code, que la jeune recrue composa sans problème… Leur destination était juste derrière, ça semblait trop simple. Soit c'était un piège, soit le Dr Rammstein était tellement sûr d'elle qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de faire renforcer la sécurité. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait sachant qu'elle avait fait transférer Heero et Duo dans la plus grande discrétion ? D'après ce qu'il avait apprit du jeune soldat, qu'il avait mis en confiance immédiatement avec ses dons, en le questionnant discrètement sur les projets en cours de la scientifique, ils ne semblaient au courant de rien… Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes tout de même, cette femme était pleine de surprise.

Observant le code de la porte à la dérobée, ainsi que les caméras, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. C'était l'heure, parfait…

Soldat : Nous y sommes, Lieutenant Merquise…

Zeck : Bien. Avant d'aller voir le Dr Rammstein, j'aurais besoin de soulager un besoin urgent… Surtout que ce que j'ai à lui dire risque de prendre un certain temps.

Soldat : Je vois… Vous avez raison. Entre nous, moi-même je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une envie pressante pour faire dans ma culotte lorsqu'elle me convoque parfois et qu'elle me garde pendant 5 minutes en entretient. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire lorsque vous la verrez… Evitez tout de même de le lui répéter ou je vais avoir droit à une remontrance.

Zeck : Je ne lui dirais rien, ne vous en faites pas… J'imagine que ce que j'ai entendu de sa réputation est vrai alors, pour qu'un soldat aussi courageux que vous en ai peur.

La flatterie sembla avoir son effet et le jeune soldat gonfla le torse, fier d'avoir été complimenté par Zeck Merquise.

Soldat : Entièrement vrai, malheureusement. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quelle urgence peut nécessiter un entretient avec le Dr Rammstein ?

Zeck : Je ne peux rien vous dire… Mais croyez-moi, l'urgence en vaut la peine.

Soldat : Je vous crois… On ne va pas voir le Dr Franckstein de sa propre volonté pour rien, c'est comme ça que nous l'appelons entre nous. Elle le sait parfaitement mais ne semble pas s'en occuper… C'est à vous faire froid dans le dos la façon dont elle passe du sourire à la colère, mais vous le verrez de vos propres yeux. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne la contrarier JAMAIS… Vous le regretteriez amèrement.

Zeck : Je m'en souviendrais… Espérons qu'elle ne prendra pas trop mal la nouvelle que je lui apporte.

Soldat : Je vous le souhaite de tout cœur ! Je vous montrer où sont les toilettes les plus proches. Suivez-moi.

Suivant le soldat, il pensa à la contrariété qu'il allait imposer au Dr Rammstein et se rendit compte qu'ils allaient avoir affaire à pire calamité qu'il l'avait imaginé. Se retrouvant face à la porte des toilettes pour homme, il pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers les urinoirs pour faire fit mine de faire ce qu'il avait à faire… Soudain, Zeck eut la brève impression de sentir la présence de Heero, comme si il était à coté de lui. Surpris, il se concentra et sonda les alentours, sans rien ressentir… Avait-il vraiment sentit sa présence ou avait-il rêvé ? Il ne savait pas, pourtant il connaissait sa présence par cœur… Incertain, il tenta d'établir un lien psychique avec lui, sans succès une fois de plus. Il ne devait pas si loin de lui, pourtant… Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il devait croire, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas en parler aux autres, surtout pas à Quatre, pas maintenant. Il risquait seulement de le perturber et de faire foirer la mission… Se reprenant, il se rappela du plan de mission. Il devait se dépêcher ou son si sympathique guide allait s'impatienter. Murmurant à voix basse, il appela ses amis. Le conduit d'aération passait juste là et donnait sur une grille, par où ils pourraient sortir.

Wufei : On est là, t'en a mis du temps à réagir. Comment ça se passe ?

Zeck : Tout se passe comme prévu, pour l'instant… Mais nous devrions rester très prudents. Je trouve même que ça se passe trop bien.

Trowa : Bien. On continue comme prévu dans ce cas. Rattrape la grille.

Zeck : Une seconde.

Allumant l'eau pour couvrir les bruits que risquaient de faire ses amis en descendant et pour faire croire qu'il se lavait les mains, il revint au-dessus de la grille.

Zeck : Vas-y.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils défirent la grille et la poussèrent. Le vampire la rattrapa et les aida à sortir du conduit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et la remit en place.

Quatre : Je sens l'impression de flottement tout près d'ici.

Zeck : Bien. Nous y sommes alors.

Trowa : Tu te sens bien, Quatre ? Pas de problème ?

Quatre : Arrête de t'inquiéter, Trowa. Je vais bien…

Zeck : Surtout faites attention à la caméra de l'angle lorsque vous sortirez. Elle est invisible de ce couloir là. Autre chose, ce que j'ai entendu du Dr Rammstein est une pâle copie de la vérité… Je veux que vous soyez très prudent. Lorsque nous serons dans son laboratoire, ne vous montrez pas tout de suite.

Quatre : Mais elle sentira forcément que nous sommes là…

Zeck : Je sais… Mais au moins, si elle veut attaquer d'office, il y a moins de chance que ce soit vous qui preniez.

Wufei : Très bien. Quel est le code de la porte ?

Zeck : 2-5-…

Soudain, la grille tomba par terre dans un bruit aigu très métallique et qui résonna dans toute la pièce, les faisant sursauter et empêchant Zeck de poursuivre l'énoncé du code.

Soldat : Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

Se cachant dans les toilettes et fermant les portes rapidement, les pilotes grimpèrent sur les cuvettes de WC afin que leurs pieds ne soient pas visibles de l'extérieur au moment même où le jeune soldat entrait. Zeck s'étant placé face au lavabo comme si il se lavait les mains, il se retourna face à lui, mine de rien.

Zeck : Ce n'est rien. Cette plaque est tombée alors que je me lavais les mains…

Soldat : Elle devait être mal fixée. Ca ne serait pas la première fois… J'en m'en suis pris une sur la tête alors que je marchais dans un couloir, l'autre fois. J'étais technicien monteur avant d'être soldat, c'est du bas de gamme leur matériel. Un jour, l'un de ces conduits d'aérations va tomber sur quelqu'un…

Zeck : Lorsque j'ai commencé ma carrière, ce n'était ce genre de risque que l'on courrait le plus dans une base militaire.

Soldat : C'est la domination de l'argent de nos jours. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le conduit lui-même qui est tombé…

Zeck : Je crois que je vais aller voir le Dr Rammstein sans tarder… Avant quelque chose d'autres ne tombent du plafond.

Soldat : Je m'en voudrais que vous vous fassiez assommés accidentellement alors vous êtes en visite dans notre base, lieutenant Merquise… Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Zeck quitta les toilettes avec le soldat, en se disant que la mission aurait été sacrément compromise si ce conduit d'évacuation d'air lui était tombé dessus… Sans parler de ses amis qui avaient rampés dedans ! En plus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur dire le code en entier… Marchant tranquillement mais pas trop, il essaya de gagner du temps afin qu'ils aient le temps de suivre et de voir la fin du code eux-mêmes.

Dès que les pas de Zeck et de son guide s'éloignèrent, les trois pilotes sortirent de leurs cachettes, encore sous l'émotion de la nouvelle et de l'imprévu dû à la chute de cette plaque. Jetant un œil à la plaque encore par terre, ils se rendirent compte du risque qu'ils avaient couru sans le savoir et échangèrent un regard effrayé.

Quatre : Le code ! Tout ça à cause de cette plaque…

Wufei : Je savais bien que ces conduits bougeaient beaucoup quand nous rampions dedans…

Quatre : On a eu chaud, dis donc. Je me méfierais des conduits d'aération maintenant, surtout ceux des bases militaire d'OZ.

Trowa : Les vis sont partit sans que j'aie à peine besoin de les dévissés et je ne parle même pas de quand j'ai poussé la plaque.

Wufei : Si ça fait partit d'un nouveau système de sécurité, c'est efficace… Heureusement qu'on n'est pas lourds. Nous devrions le suggérer à nos supérieurs !

Reprenant son calme, Wufei se dirigea vers la porte et regarda dans le couloir, en l'entrouvrant… Zeck et son jeune guide avait tourné au coin, ils pouvaient y aller. Ils devaient les suivre sans se faire voir, à tout prix.

Wufei : Allons-y.

Ouvrant la porte, ils sortirent dans le couloir prudemment et suivirent la route jusqu'à la porte codée, en faisant attention aux éventuels passages de soldats et aux caméras. Arrivant face à la porte codée et cachée dans un angle, ils observèrent le jeune soldat qui parlait avec Zeck, sans se douter de rien. Wufei attrapa ses jumelles et les braqua sur le clavier de la serrure à codes, prenant note mentalement des chiffres tapés par le soldat… Ils avaient le code complet, enfin. Certes, ils auraient pu faire plus simple et neutraliser le soldat dans les toilettes pour poursuivre avec Zeck, qui connaissait déjà le code mais ils voulaient être le plus discret possible et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de se consulter pour changer le plan. Le but était de prendre le Dr Rammstein par surprise… Les caméras avaient vu le soldat entrer et si il n'était pas ressortit avec Zeck, les soldats sensés surveiller les caméras aurait pu déclencher l'alerte. Même si ils n'avaient remarqué ce détail là, voir Zeck se balader seul dans les couloirs aurait pu paraître suspect et aucun des pilotes ne ressemblaient assez au jeune soldat, dont les cheveux étaient d'un roux extrêmement prononcé, pour prendre sa place. Le mieux était qu'aucun soldat ne puisse les voir avant qu'ils aient atteint leur objectif… Si aucun soldat ne pouvait apprendre ce qui était arrivé dans le laboratoire du Dr Rammstein et ne même pas les voir ressortir avec leurs amis, ça serait encore mieux… Parfait, même. C'était beaucoup demandé mais c'était l'objectif. C'était le plan qu'ils avaient décidés ensemble afin qu'ils courent le moins de risque possible dans l'opération, à l'insistance de Zeck. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que les conduits d'aération seraient pourris… Ca serait un point à vérifier la prochaine fois qu'ils devraient passer par ce genre d'entrée. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas sensés ressortir par le même chemin !

Après que Zeck et son guide soient entrés, ils approchèrent à leur tour, composant le code et passant avant que la caméra ne revienne sur la porte. Ils les suivirent de loin et se cachèrent lorsque la porte du laboratoire fut en vue. Annonçant Zeck Merquise, le soldat le laissa entrer et s'éloigna le plus vite possible, en frissonnant. Il semblait vraiment haïr cette femme lui aussi, ça leur faisait au moins un point en commun avec lui… Mais qui pourrait aimer pareille créature, mis à part une de ses semblables ? Le jeune soldat repassa devant eux, sans les voir et en plaignant le lieutenant Zeck Merquise mais en louant son courage, en même temps…

Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, les pilotes de gundam se dirigèrent vers la porte à leur tour et entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir le vampire mais entendirent des voix juste à coté. Approchant, ils le trouvèrent dans une espèce de cellule avec des murs en métal mais avec beaucoup de parois vitrées… Au plafond, d'étranges lampes rouge vif étaient allumés. Zeck se trouvait à la porte, apparemment mal à l'aise et Le Dr Rammstein était au fond de la cellule, souriant de façon insupportable et tenant un pieu à la main… Regardant de plus près, Quatre aperçut Heero et Duo à ses pieds. Paniquant brièvement car craignant le pire, il toucha l'épaule de Trowa pour le prévenir. Leurs amis étaient allongés par terre et Heero tenait Duo dans ses bras… Regardant d'encore plus près, ils virent qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accomplir son projet vu la position de Heero et le pieu indemne de sang. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés juste à temps. Une minute de plus et il était trop tard, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu minuit… Maintenant, il restait à savoir s'il pouvait encore sauver leurs amis. Restant cachés comme l'avait demandé Zeck, ils écoutèrent ce que disaient les deux ennemis, attendant le moment propice pour se montrer.

Zeck : Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, Dr Rammstein.

Dr R : Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ? Utiliser tes pouvoirs, peut-être ? ahaha ! Je sais que tu es un vampire et j'ai les moyens de te neutraliser…

Zeck sembla surpris et elle éclata de rire, un rire dément qui les fit frissonner. Ils savaient qu'elle était dangereuse mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Dr R : Je l'ai senti à l'instant où tu es entré… Tu émets le même genre de présence unique que lui. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens dans ma vie mais jamais avec une présence comme la votre. Tu es Zeck Merquise, le meilleur soldat d'OZ et probablement, le maitre de Heero… Même si ce n'est pas grâce à Heero que je le sais. Il semble avoir enterré tout ce qui concernait celui qui l'a transformé…

Alors Heero l'avait oublié… Zeck s'en sentit triste mais comprit parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tout tenter pour le sauver. Il l'aimait, que ce soit réciproque ou non et rien ne changerait ça.

Zeck : Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que je suis son maitre ?

Dr R : Simple déduction logique. Tu es un vampire, toi aussi et tu veux m'empêcher de le tuer. Pourquoi voudrais-tu le sauver, sinon ?

Zeck : C'est vrai, je suis son maitre… Et vous devriez savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas toucher au protégé d'un vampire. Vous pourriez y perdre la vie…

Dr R : Tu essaies de me faire peur ? Mais sache que j'ai les moyens de te neutraliser. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je n'ai aucune admiration pour toi, comme tous ces idiots. Ils sont tellement influençables… Je comprends mieux comment tu t'es taillé cette réputation de héros parmi les soldats d'OZ, maintenant. C'est facile d'impressionner ces bons à rien pour des gens puissants comme nous. Ils ont peur, ils tremblent ! C'est jouissif, non ?

Zeck : Pas vraiment, non… Je trouve ça plutôt pitoyable d'utiliser sa force pour écraser les autres. Nous n'avons rien en commun, Dr Rammstein !

Dr R : Dommage… Un associé aussi puissant que toi m'aurait été utile mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas le seul vampire sur cette terre… Nous aurions pu faire fortune tous les deux. Vous êtes tellement fort, toutes les organisations militaires paieront très cher pour avoir un sérum capable de donner cette même puissance à leurs soldats…

Zeck : Et OZ ?

Dr R : OZ me fatigue… Je veux un nouveau partenaire, qui sera moins suspicieux à mon égard. J'ai horreur d'être surveillé, ça dure depuis trop longtemps… Cette rencontre avec Heero Yuy a été l'aubaine qui me manquait pour me libérer d'eux. Ahaha ! Quand ils auront été battus, je proposerais mes services aux plus offrants… Ils me donneront tous ce que je veux, en échange de mes talents !

Zeck : Vous êtes vraiment folles… Ca dépasse tous ce que j'avais pu entendre sur vous. Je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous lui avez fait…

Dr R : Tu dois être son maître, même si je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de trace de toi dans son esprit… Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage pour toi, ça ne doit pas être réciproque ! hehehe ! Je tiens le pari, tu m'amuses… Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

Zeck : Peu importe qu'il me haïsse, je le vengerais quand même ! J'ai des as dans mes manches. Vous ne vous gêné pas pour tricher non plus que je sache…

Dr R : Je suppose que tu parles de tes amis HUMAINS qui sont cachés juste là ! Vous êtes PITOYABLES, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi ! Montrez-vous donc, je sais que vous êtes là !!

Etant démasqués et effrayés malgré eux par la soudaine colère de la scientifique, ils sortirent de leur piètre cachette et avancèrent vers l'entrée de la cellule, en lançant des regards noirs à la schizophrène. Approchant de la porte, ils furent suffoqués par la chaleur s'échappant de la pièce et comprirent qu'il s'agissait en fait de lampes solaires. Voilà ce qui mettait le vampire mal à l'aise… On se serait cru en pleine canicule tellement il faisait chaud là-dedans.

Dr R : Excusez-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à finir… Après je serais ENTIEREMENT à vous ! hihihi !

Se baissant vers Heero, elle le décala, le faisant glisser jusqu'à la position dos au sol… Et se prépara à lui planter son pieu dans le cœur. Il respirait toujours et semblait comme endormit, ne réagissant même pas. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, totalement vulnérable. Réagissant au quart de tour, Wufei entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur elle, prêt à lui décocher un coup de poing… Ayant prévu sa tentative, elle le neutralisa avec une attaque télépathique avant même qu'il ne l'ait atteinte. S'effondrant par terre avec l'élan, il se retrouva sonné contre un mur et la tête comme un carillon à Pâques, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens pour essayer d'arrêter ce tintement infernal que ses mains sur ses tempes… Quatre se précipita vers lui, inquiet et tenta de le soulager avec son empathie, sans succès.

Dr R : Comme c'est mignon, l'amitié… Ca me fascine, c'est tellement adorable et inutile… Pourquoi les gens s'y accrochent-ils tellement ? Rien ne vaut les sciences… Elles ne vous laissent jamais tomber et sont beaucoup plus utiles concrètement. Ce n'est pas l'amitié ou l'amour qui vous aideront à sauver vos amis… Pour ce qu'il reste à sauver. Heero est perdu et aura bientôt disparu, quand à Duo, il est dans un profond coma dont il n'a aucune chance de se réveiller… Hehehe ! Même si il est toujours en vie, son corps ne devrait pas tarder à mourir… Vous arrivez trop tard, beaucoup trop tard ! ahaha !

Alors ils étaient toujours en vie… Il le savait, il le sentait et à présent qu'il était sous le brouillage, il le sentait clairement ! Le Dr Rammstein voulait les empêcher de les sauver mais il n'allait pas abandonner ses amis, encore moins si il restait une chance de les sauver. Quatre lui lança son regard le plus noir, celui des grandes occasions… N'importe qui y aurait vu une menace sérieuse et se serait calmé immédiatement mais pas elle. Rigolant, elle regarda Zeck qui avait les poings serrés de colère.

Dr R : J'en étais sûr… Vous n'allez pas me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé, c'est ça ? Très bien, nous allons procéder autrement alors. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, si nous faisions un pari ? Vous essayez de me neutraliser et moi je fais de même avec vous, chacun à tour de rôle… Si je perds, vous pouvez emmener vos amis sinon je les tue. Il va de sois que c'est par équipe… Vous choisissez qui va m'affronter et vous vous y tenez, SANS INTERVENIR si ce n'est pas le votre. Je vous conseille de suivre les règles du duel, sinon je risque de me mettre TRES en colère… Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je me mette en colère !

Leur faisant un sourire charmant mais cruel, ils comprirent que c'était à prendre ou à laisser… Ils allaient devoir ruser si ils voulaient la battre sur son propre terrain, surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus que 3 participants vu l'état de Wufei.

Zeck : Très bien… Mais qu'est-ce qui me garanti que vous n'allez pas essayez de tricher ?

Dr R : Rien… Mais vous avez bien dit que vous pourriez le faire vous aussi, il n'y a pas 5 minutes. Hehehe ! Que le meilleur tricheur gagne…

Souriant dangereusement et les regarda les uns après les autres. Se regardant mutuellement, Trowa s'avança en faisant un signe de tête à Zeck, qui se recula à regret… Le vampire ne sentait pas du tout ce « pari ». Elle allait tricher à coup sûr et eux n'auraient aucun moyen de tricher, encore moins de se défendre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance… Mais ils allaient devoir trouver une solution sinon ils étaient perdus et leur amis aussi. Dans quelle galère avait-il entraîné ses nouveaux amis ? Ils auraient dû insister auprès de Wufei pour qu'ils ne viennent pas… C'était trop tard à présent, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les défendre.

Dr R : Tu es prêt ? Honneur au challenger !

Trowa ne répondit rien mais sortit brusquement une arme de ses habits et tira… Il était un excellent tireur mais il s'aperçu avec consternation qu'il avait manqué sa cible. Pourtant elle était là, juste là… Il en était sûr ! Elle l'avait abusé, le faisant rater son coup… Mais elle, elle n'allait pas le manquer.

Dr R : 10 cm a coté… Tu as besoin de lunettes, mon grand. A mon tour !

Appréhendant sa contre-attaque, il se prépara du mieux possible, évitant à tout prix de paniquer… La fixant, il lui lança un regard d'une froideur exemplaire, qui ne la fit même pas trembler. C'est alors qu'il vit se changer en panthère… Non pas une mais trois panthères, les plus grosses qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était une illusion, c'en était forcément une mais il n'arrivait pas détacher son regard des animaux menaçant, ni son esprit de cette illusion. Il était paralysé par la peur en fait… Il avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les animaux, quel qu'il soit mais il avait toujours craint au plus profond de lui qu'un jour l'un d'eux se retourne contre lui. Elle l'avait deviné, sans même avoir besoin de s'introduire dans ses pensées et le tenait par sa plus grande peur… Il essaya de reculer ou de bouger, de faire n'importe quoi mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Avec horreur, il vit les trois félins se jeter sur lui en même temps et poussa un hurlement de terreur, en sentant leurs griffes lui déchirer la chaire sans aucune pitié. Tombant en arrière sous le choc imaginaire, il eut le souffle coupé en sentant leur poids sur sa cage thoracique et poussa un nouveau hurlement en sentant leur croc lui déchiré la gorge… S'évanouissant sur le coup, terrorisé comme jamais et incapable de penser, il entendit vaguement Quatre hurler son nom.

Quatre : Trowa ! Non !! Trowa !!

Se jetant sur lui, il le secoua désespérément, essayant de le réveiller à tout prix… Se mettant à pleurer, il s'effondra sur lui. Il avait sentit sa terreur et sa douleur. Ce n'était que des illusions mais c'était vrai pour l'esprit de Trowa… Et celui de Quatre aussi.

Dr R : Ahaha ! Ce petit jeu est très amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Quatre : Ce n'est pas un jeu !! Comment pouvez être aussi insensible ??

Dr R : Et toi, comment peux-tu être aussi sensible ? Tu es si faible…

Quatre : Vous allez voir si je suis faible !!

Séchant ses larmes, il se releva rouge de colère et fixa la scientifique d'un regard furieux… Mais Zeck le rejoignit et l'empêcha d'approcher d'elle, toujours aussi souriante car se sachant intouchable. C'était vraiment insupportable de la voir sourire toujours ainsi… Quatre aurait tant aimé effacer cet horrible petit sourire de sa bouche ! Il devait venger Trowa !

Zeck : Arrêtes, Quatre !

Quatre : Laisses-moi faire, Zeck ! C'est mon tour !

Zeck : Non, tu n'es pas de taille et tu es trop fatigué ! Elle va te tuer ! Ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en prie ! C'est ce qu'elle veut ! Elle te provoque, elle s'amuse avec toi ! N'entre pas dans son jeu, Wufei et Trowa ont besoin de toi !

Lâchant le monstre au visage de femme des yeux, il vit Wufei toujours contre le mur et mal en point. Il semblait aller mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça, loin de là. Se calmant, il hocha la tête à regret mais sachant parfaitement que Zeck avait raison. Dans son état, il ne survivrait pas à une attaque psychique directe, son esprit et son corps beaucoup trop affaiblis ne le supporterait pas. Ca lui provoquerait une crise cardiaque, sans aucun doute… Il serait probablement plus utile à ses amis vivant. Mort, il ne leur serait vraiment d'aucun secours donc ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les héros.

Quatre : D'accord… Occupes-toi d'elle.

Ramenant Trowa près de Wufei, il s'assit près de lui tout en mettant la tête de l'ami des animaux sur ses genoux… Prenant son pouls et vérifiant qu'il n'était pas fiévreux, il se rassura. Il était seulement évanouit, bien que le choc psychologique ait fortement secoué sa stabilité mentale… La véritable inquiétude était de savoir comment il irait en se réveillant. S'enquérant de l'état mental du chinois aussi, il ne fit pas le plaisir à la psychopathe de répondre à son regard moqueur et préféra aider son ami à se remettre le plus vite possible, en lui donnant des conseils lié à sa propre expérience d'empathe.

Dr R : Hahaha ! J'en étais sûr… Il est faible ! C'est à se demander comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici sans s'effondrer !

Zeck : La force ne se mesure pas seulement à la puissance psychique, Dr Rammstein !

Dr R : Tu crois ? Comment tu comptes me battre, dans ce cas ?

Zeck : Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'agit d'affronter des créatures dans votre genre, ça y contribue beaucoup… Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement qu'eux.

Dr R : Enfin un adversaire à ma taille… Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! hehehe ! Amuses-moi, Zeck !

Fixant le Dr Rammstein dans les yeux, il lui lança un regard plein de haine. Souriant en réponse à ce regard, elle rigola.

Zeck : Vous êtes un monstre, Dr Rammstein… Vous n'avez aucune pitié, votre cœur ne vous sert qu'à rester en vie.

Dr R : ahaha ! La pitié, c'est l'arme des faibles… Moi, je suis une puissance, je suis une reine ! J'ai déjà vaincu un vampire, je peux en neutraliser un autre…

Zeck : Vous n'avez pas vaincu Heero, vous avez trichez… C'est tout ce que vous savez faire. J'ai sentis tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir… J'en ai même pleuré tellement je me sentais impuissant à l'aider. Mais c'est fini, j'ai enfin l'occasion de le venger et je vais le faire !

Dr R : Tu as TOUT sentit ? ahaha ! J'espère que tu as apprécié alors… Moi, j'en ai savouré chaque minute. C'était magnifique de le voir lutter et souffrir, alors que son corps guérissait chaque maladie ou blessures et neutralisait chaque produit chimique… Moi aussi, j'en aurais pleuré mais de joie ! ahaha !

Zeck : J'ai sentis aussi quand il a préféré se cacher de vos horreurs et de vos tortures incessantes… Vous croyez qu'il a disparu mais vous vous trompez. Il va vaincre le monstre qui dort en lui et revenir vous tuer…

Dr R : ahaha ! J'en doute… Il était tellement affaibli que lorsque je lui ai fait entendre ma création préférée qu'il a plongé directement. Cette fois-ci, il n'en reviendra pas et j'en m'en assurerais lorsque je t'aurais tué ! ahaha ! Mais j'y pense, il faudra que je te la fasse écouter aussi… Tu devrais apprécier cette douce mélopée autant que lui puisque tu es aussi un vampire.

Zeck : Non merci… Je ne suis pas mélomane pour ce genre de « musique ».

Dr R : Tu as tord ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… ahaha !

Zeck : Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un monstre…

Dr R : Tu te répètes, Zeck Merquise… ahaha !

Zeck : Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Arrêtez de sourire ! Je vais vous couper l'envie de rire pour de bon !!

Passant en mode vampire, ses yeux se changèrent et il se mit à sourire avec assurance ! Ouvrant les hostilités, bien que sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'attendait que ça, il lança une puissante attaque psychique… Que la télépathe dévia avec une facilité déconcertante. Profitant de l'ouverture, elle contre-attaqua aussitôt mais Zeck, refusant de se laisser déconcentrer par sa petite manœuvre préparé à l'avance, réussit à la bloquer. Il s'en suivit un duel psychique des plus acharné, digne des meilleurs duels à l'épée comme dans les films… Enchaînant parades, esquives, feintes, attaques et contre-attaques les unes après les autres, ils ne réussirent que très peu à atteindre leur cible mutuellement. Quatre les observait se fixer sans ciller, sans bouger… En apparence, il s'assassinait mutuellement du regard, yeux marrons contre yeux jaunes, depuis 5 minutes mais Quatre sentait leur échanges mentaux violents et extrêmement rapides, rendus coup sur coup… Il sentait aussi leur ennemi faiblir sous les assauts du vampire, bien qu'elle continue à parer les attaques psychiques presque sans défaut. A terme, elle allait perdre par fatigue… Zeck avait plus d'énergie psychique de par sa nature vampirique. Reprenant confiance, il fit un sourire encourageant à Wufei qui se sentait largement mieux et fixait cet étrange duel avec inquiétude. Malheureusement, Trowa était toujours KO et cela inquiétait vraiment Quatre. Le choc psychique avait été très rude et il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour récupérer assez pour se réveiller. Peut-être était-il perdu et ne trouvait plus la sortie ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, il n'était pas télépathe… Lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'aller secourir leurs amis, ils savaient que ça serait dur… Mais Quatre n'imaginait pas que ça serait à ce point-là. Les secours qui ont besoin d'être secouru, c'était un peu pathétique quand même. Ils avaient vraiment sous-estimé le danger représenté par cette femme, de toute évidence… Mais peut-être que Zeck allait pouvoir rattraper leur erreur stratégique de taille. Il l'espérait de tout cœur sinon ils étaient tous perdus… Personnes dans la base ne saurait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais dans le mauvais sens des choses pour eux, par contre. Si seulement Zeck pouvait les téléporter hors de ce piège à rat où ils s'étaient mis tout seul… Mais avec le brouillage psychique, il ne pouvait pas. Soudain, il eut une idée… Enlevant son pull noir de mission, il le plia en deux et le posa par terre. Prenant la tête de Trowa délicatement, il la déposa dessus et vérifia qu'il n'ait toujours pas de températures, en posant sa main sur son front. Rassuré, il commença à se lever mais Wufei l'en empêcha.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Quatre ?

Quatre : Je vais tenter quelque chose pour nous sortir de cette situation. Occupes-toi de Trowa.

Se levant discrètement, il quitta la pièce et frissonna en sortant. Il s'était habitué à cette chaleur finalement et il avait presque froid en dehors de la cellule, surtout qu'il n'avait plus son pull… Courant vers la salle de contrôle, il la trouve et pénétra à l'intérieur sans attendre. Il devait y arriver absolument… Leur survie en dépendait peut-être ! Il savait Zeck capable de gagner mais il savait aussi le Dr Rammstein sans parole… Sentant qu'elle allait perdre, elle risquait de tenter quelque chose de lâche contre Zeck. A la moindre déconcentration, il risquait de perdre… La tricherie était autorisée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il allait tricher pour sauver ses amis ! Il lui restait seulement à comprendre comment marchait le panneau de contrôle… Sinon il risquait au contraire de tous les condamner. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur… Et pas le temps de chercher le mode d'emploi non plus. Il allait devoir se fier à son intuition… Il aurait aimé avoir les connaissances de Heero en utilisation de machine, à cet instant.

Cette fois, le Dr Rammstein avait vraiment trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur… Trop peut-être justement, surtout qu'il ne se laissait pas surprendre comme Heero et le soleil semblait à peine le gêner à présent, tellement il était concentré sur sa cible, elle. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience en duel psychique, elle le sentait… Il se maîtrisait, il ne faisait pas d'erreur grossière. Il maîtrisait presque le duel, en fait. Sentant qu'elle fatiguait et qu'elle était en train de perdre du terrain alors que lui était toujours aussi en forme, elle décida de changer de stratégie. Vampire ou non, elle allait l'écraser ! Elle allait faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux comme l'avait dit Zeck, c'est-à-dire tricher… Seul le résultat compte après tout, peu importe la méthode ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre… Une reine ne connaît pas la défaite !

Dr R : Musique, maestro ! Il est temps que tu découvres mon nouveau chef d'œuvre musical, Zeck… Voici le requiem pour un vampire. Ecoutes cette douce berceuse et laisses-toi guider au pays des songes !

Aussitôt, le sifflement de la mort se fit entendre, mettant brutalement fin au combat mesurant Zeck au Dr Rammstein… La maudissant, il s'effondra à genoux par terre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Bien qu'il ne l'entende pas, Wufei aussi en ressentit les effets… C'était comme si le carillon de Pâques recommençait. Se bouchant les oreilles comme si ça pouvait le soulager, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Même Quatre, dans la salle de contrôle le capta et en ressentit les effets… Cherchant désespérément comment l'arrêter, il ne fit qu'augmenter la puissance de la basse fréquence et des lampes solaires, transformant la cellule en four équipé d'un dispositif sonore. Lui-même tomba a genoux, en s'accrochant au panneau de contrôle, la tête crucifié par la basse fréquence… Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Il devait arrêter ça ! Essayant d'autres boutons, il tenta le tout pour le tout… Après tout, ça ne pouvait plus que les tuer plus vite s'il se trompait encore, mais ses amis et lui-même ne tiendraient pas longtemps de toute façon avec le sifflement de la mort amélioré, associé à la chaleur des lampes.

Riant de la situation, elle reprit son pieu et donna un coup de pied à Zeck, qui tomba mollement sans opposer de résistance… La chaleur ne semblait pas l'incommoder plus que ça, contrairement aux autres. Elle était vraiment inhumaine ou alors sa folie l'avait rendu insensible à tout, même à ça. Posant une de ses chaussures à talon aiguille sur lui, elle lui enfonça son talon dans les côtes en souriant. Puis, affichant encore ce sourire démoniaque, elle se baissa et s'assit carrément sur son torse en riant… Jouant avec son pieu, elle attendit qu'il la regarde pour parler mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient normaux. Sans ses dons vampiriques, il n'avait aucune chance contre elle et le sifflement de la mort l'empêchait de se concentrer assez pour y faire appel…

Dr R : Coucou ? Tu m'entends ? Regardes-moi, Zeck… Regardes ta mort en face, comme le courageux mais fou vampire que tu es. Tu vois bien que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi… Je gagne toujours, Zeck, toujours ! Peu m'importe la façon de gagner, mais je gagne toujours ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te frotter à moi, tu aurais eu toute l'éternité pour vivre…

Zeck : L'éternité sans lui n'est qu'un interminable tunnel sans lumière…

Dr R : L'amour, maintenant… Mais c'est dommage qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit la même chose pour toi. Comme c'est pathétique de ta part, mais comme ça serait facile de régler le problème que tu me causes, tout en faisant ton bonheur. Je vais te tuer d'abord puis, je le tuerais lui, comme ça vous ne serez pas longtemps séparé… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lui caressant la joue avec son pieu, elle rigola… Mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre à sa provocation. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie et parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu, assommé par la brûlure des lampes solaires et le sifflement de la mort.

Dr R : Mais soyons sérieux, Zeck… Aspires-tu tant que ça, à la mort ? Je pourrais te tuer et tu ne pourrais même pas te défendre, comme c'est pathétique… Mais je trouve ça trop facile. Tu es fort, tu es beau, tu es puissant et te voilà pourtant à terre, à ma merci… Je t'aime bien, Zeck, tu me plais alors je veux bien te laisser une chance. Ca serait du gâchis de perdre autant de talents, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu me demandes pardon et que tu acceptes de faire équipe avec moi, j'arrête immédiatement cette torture… A toi de choisir ! Tu préfères mourir avec ces faibles créatures ou vivre avec une reine ? Tu ferais un excellent roi, tu en as la carrure et la force… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te libère.

Zeck : Jamais… Plutôt mourir. Je préfère être son ombre plutôt que ton roi…

Dr R : C'est dommage… Vraiment dommage mais tant pis. Tu seras une ombre parmi les ombres, puisque tu y tiens. Adieu, Zeck Merquise…

Souriante de ce sourire insupportable, elle brandit le pieu au-dessus de lui et attendit pour savourer la peur dans son regard… Il ne pouvait rien faire, cette basse fréquence modifié le rendait fou et il n'avait qu'une idée : y échapper mais pas en vendant son âme à cette démone, jamais. La mort était sa seule solution et cette psychopathe allait la lui apporter… S'excusant auprès de Heero en pensée de n'avoir pas pu le sauver et encore moins réussi à la tuer pour le venger, il attendit avec crainte et impatience à la fois sa sentence finale. Elle amorça le mouvement quand soudain, quelque chose la coupa dans son élan à 10 cm du corps de sa proie…

Heero : Zeck…

N'y croyant pas, elle se releva et recula, laissant sa proie souffrir davantage… Incrédule, elle vit Heero se redresser faiblement et tenter de se lever avec difficulté. Lentement mais sûrement, il parvint à se mettre debout. La tête baissée, il se tenait étrangement, comme les zombies dans les films d'horreur… Mais il ne bougea pas plus. Se rassurant, elle rigola, constatant que ce n'était plus vraiment lui en fait. Le démon avait eu raison de son hôte… Il ne lui restait qu'à bien manœuvrer et il serait à elle. Elle allait commencer par lui offrir des sacrifices afin de se mettre en bon terme avec lui…

Dr R : Tout compte fait, je crois que je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant, Zeck ! Ton petit protégé vient de se relever… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore de ton coté. Hehehe ! Démon, montres-lui que Heero n'est plus et tue-le… Ce vampire est à toi, ainsi que ses amis humains. Ce sont tes ennemis, maintenant… Moi, je ne veux que ton bien alors qu'eux veulent ta mort et sont venu pour te la donner.

Comme dans le pire de ses cauchemars, Zeck ne put qu'observer impuissant le vampire qu'il avait créé et aimé s'approcher de lui lentement mais inexorablement, pour l'achever. Heero était belle et bien mort finalement, il avait disparu et ce qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure n'était que son imagination ou peut-être un adieu, qui sait… Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal n'était pas de mourir par sa main, mais de devoir admettre que les espoirs qu'il entretenait jusque-là étaient vains. Il avait perdu Heero, il avait manqué à sa promesse… Pleurant la perte de celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger, il pria pour que sa sentence vienne vite et qu'il soit libéré de sa souffrance intérieure et psychique, pour de bon.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Le mot bérézina correspondrait assez à la situation. Leur situation est presque désespérée, il n'y a plus que Heero qui pourrait les sauver… Mais est-ce qu'il le peut encore ? A-t-il gagné ou perdu son combat contre lui-même ? Est-il devenu un démon, prêt à tuer ses propres amis et Zeck ?

Qui vote pour la mort du Dr Rammstein ? Cette femme est un monstre, il n'y a plus que son apparence qui est humaine… Comment aimeriez-vous la voir mourir ? héhéhé

Reviews, onegai ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Voyage dans l'enfer du néant

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Iroko, Alice (Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !!) et Mini-Yuya (j'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre à ta review par mais c'était une review anonyme et je n'ai pas trouvé ton adresse. C'est dommage, je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre où je pourrais jouer avec le suspense, car on est presque à la fin maintenant. Ton vœu concernant le Dr Rammstein devrait se réaliser et bien que la situation soit mal partie, tout n'est peut-être pas fini. Tout dépend si Heero a vaincu les ombres ou non… La réponse est juste là ! Merci pour ta review !! ) pour vos reviews !!

New chapitre ! Suite et fin de l'opération de sauvetage… S'ils s'en sortent, alors tout devrait s'arranger. S'ils s'en sortent… Et Duo, dans tout ça ? Même si ils s'en sortent, où en est-il, lui ?

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 9

Le Dr Rammstein était ravi… Tout ceci se passait mieux que prévu, bien que leur arrivée imprévue l'ait particulièrement contrarié. Non seulement elle avait vaincu ses ennemis mais gagné un allié de talents… L'un de ses anciens ennemis, en plus. Quel plaisir elle allait prendre lorsque ces pitoyables humains allaient constater avec horreur qu'ils allaient non seulement mourir mais en plus de la main même de leur ami vampire… Peut-être même qu'elle allait prolonger la torture, les faisant mariner sur l'heure de leur mort ? Oui, quelle bonne idée ! Elle était plus qu'une reine en fait mais une déesse… Oui, une déesse qui aurait bientôt tous les pouvoirs sur ces faibles et inutiles humains, grâce au nouveau Heero, son nouvel allié ! Elle pourrait peut-être même réunir une armée entière de démons, comme ça plus rien ne lui résisterait ! Oui ! C'est ce qu'elle allait faire dès qu'elle se serait débarrassée des gens d'OZ, qui se permettait de la surveiller comme une criminelle ! La surveiller, ELLE, une déesse… Non mais quelle imprudence ! Elle allait leur faire payer grâce à son sérum vampirique ! Oh oui ! Ensuite elle allait créer une armée entière de démons, en les créant elle-même puis en ralliant ceux déjà existant… Ils allaient tous devoir s'incliner à ses pieds s'ils voulaient vivre dans SON monde ! Oh oui ! OH OUI !!

Rigolant de plus en plus fort toute seule et délirant sur des projets digne des meilleures histoires fantastiques, elle ne remarqua pas que « son nouvel allié » ne s'était pas arrêté à coté de Zeck… Mais au contraire qu'il continuait son chemin vers elle. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle arrêta de rire et le regarda, surprise et contrarié.

Dr R : Mais qu'est-ce que TU fais, démon ? Je t'ai dis de le TUER ! OBEIS-MOI !

Heero : Pourquoi je tuerais celui que j'aime ? Je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

Relevant la tête, il lui montra qu'il était toujours lui-même pour la première fois depuis son retour et lui fit son plus beau sourire de vampire, lui révélant ses longues canines. Comprenant le piège, elle arrêta de sourire pour la première fois de sa vie et ressentit ce que ça faisait d'être la proie… Terrorisé, elle recula en brandissant son pieu devant elle comme si ça pouvait arrêter Heero. Celui-ci eut un sourire plus grand et ses yeux changèrent de couleur et de forme, sous les yeux de sa proie…

Heero : A nous deux, Dr Rammstein…

Dr R : Non ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas t'être relevé ! Tu es MORT !

Heero : Si je le peux, je ne suis pas mort… Mais j'aurais belle et bien disparu si je ne mettais pas souvenu de lui. L'amour de Zeck m'a sauvé et lorsque j'ai sentis qu'il était en danger à cause de VOUS, j'ai détruis les ombres qui m'empêchait de m'échapper et j'ai rejoins la réalité. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'attaquer, vous auriez peut-être gagné mais vous avez fait une erreur, l'erreur de trop… Vous allez le regretter, Dr Rammstein.

Dr R : Tu joues avec moi, Zeck ! Tu n'es pas Heero, tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Tu n'es RIEN !! Heero ne pourrais même pas supporter le requiem !!

Heero : Il aurait mieux valu pour vous que je sois une illusion, mais je suis bien réel et votre requiem ne me fait plus peur… J'ai compris votre secret et c'est vous-même qui m'avez permis de le découvrir, en me permettant de pénétrer votre esprit quand vous m'attaquiez… Comme c'est ironique ! Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous le pensiez, Dr Rammstein. Vos notions de force et de faiblesse sont faussées… Toute votre vie est fausse, vous êtes seule. Vous n'aimez rien, ni personnes… C'est ce qui vous rend faible. Vous n'êtes rien d'autres qu'un démon, comme je menaçais de le devenir et vous allez mourir comme un démon !

Dr R : Non… Non ! Je ne suis pas un démon, je suis une DEESSE ! Une DEESSE et les déesses sont IMMORTELLES !! Ne m'approche pas ou je te tue !! TU M'ENTENDS ?? JE TE TUERAIS !!

Folle de terreur, elle vit Heero sourire cruellement et ses yeux briller brièvement, avant de se jeter sauvagement sur elle. Balayant son obsolète petit pieu au passage, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'essayer de se défendre avec. Ecoutant sa haine et son instinct bestial pour la première fois, il la mordit sans douceur et sans essayer d'atténuer sa souffrance, rendu affamé par l'odeur terrifié émanant de cette proie, en plus de sa fureur légitime. Hurlant de douleur, elle ne pu rien faire pour se protéger de la violence de la succion et ressentit chaque sensation de son cou avec une précision et une sensibilité intolérable, au point qu'elle aurait aimé s'évanouir… Mais son corps ne lui fit pas cette grâce et elle se trouva obligé d'endurer cette torture pendant une ou deux longues minutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie et probablement la dernière fois, elle perdait et se trouvait terrifié par les conséquences de cette défaite… Hurlant et suppliant, elle tenta de se dégager sans effet face à la force du vampire. Suçant avidement son sang, il la tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente faiblir dans ses bras… Refusant de lui accorder la paix de l'évanouissement, il tira d'un seul coup sur la veine qu'il suçait avidement, l'arrachant ainsi qu'une partie du cou… Poussant un ultime hurlement d'agonie, elle s'effondra sans vie dans ses bras. Impitoyable, il la laissa retomber par terre et observa froidement son sang se répandre sur le sol. Recrachant le morceau de cou avec dégout, comme si il était empoisonné, il se détourna d'elle… Mon dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle le méritait mais…

Il ne ressentait plus rien mis à part une haine dévorante et l'ombre du démon planer au-dessus de lui… Mais en voyant Zeck, elle s'effaça et l'ombre disparu, en même temps qu'elle sans laisser de trace. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il sentit la bête retourner là où elle aurait du rester. Ne voyant que lui, il se dirigea vers Zeck, inquiet de son état de santé et se baissa à coté de lui… Le sifflement de la mort cessa enfin, suivit aussitôt des lampes solaires poussées presque au maximum et du brouillage psychique, libérant Wufei et Zeck qui ne les supportaient plus et allaient s'évanouir. Ce dernier sentit ses forces le quitter d'un seul coup, le laissant complètement vide et épuisé. Cette chose avait drainé toute son énergie… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, pas maintenant que Heero était là à coté de lui, en vie et bien lui-même… Utilisant ses dernières forces, il tendant sa main à son vampire en lui souriant faiblement mais sincèrement. Le japonais la rattrapa au moment où elle allait retomber par terre et la serra dans la sienne, en lui rendant son sourire… Enfin, ils étaient ensemble et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit les séparer maintenant.

Wufei revint enfin à lui, la tête comme une soucoupe volante et se demandant ce qui s'était passé, il aperçu soudain Heero… Il était en vie ! Se relevant d'un seul coup et probablement trop vite vu le monstrueux mal de tête qui l'affligea encore plus, il avança vers lui malgré les vertiges qui le désorientaient, en se tenant au mur… Mais en apercevant le cadavre horriblement mutilé du Dr Rammstein et la mare de sang autour de son corps, il s'arrêta. Voyant ce même sang sur le visage et les habits de Heero, il se rappela soudain que ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Attrapant le pieu qui se trouvait à ses pieds, il retrouva immédiatement ses réflexes de chasseur malgré son malaise et s'apprêtait à l'appeler pour vérifier à qui il avait à faire. S'apercevant soudain que Heero était juste à coté de Zeck, il paniqua ! Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre ! Allait-il le tuer lui aussi ? Et Trowa, Quatre et lui-même ? Son jugement étant altéré encore par le choc de l'effet de la chaleur infernale des lampes solaires et du sifflement de la mort, il cria le nom de son nouvel ami. Heero et Zeck tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris de son intervention. Profitant de l'effet de surprise créé, Wufei bondit sur Heero sans réfléchir et l'envoya bouler contre le mur. Profitant de son bref étourdissement, il se jeta sur lui pour lui planter le pieu dans le cœur avant que Heero n'ait le temps de réagir. Si il lui laissait le temps de riposter, ça en serait finit de lui. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, il n'allait pas la laisser passer ! Il devait sauver ses amis d'un danger au moins aussi dangereux que celui représenté par le Dr Rammstein, si ce n'est plus !

Impuissant et horrifié face au drame qui se jouait devant lui mais trop affaibli pour bouger ou même parler, il ne put que regarder Wufei se jeter sur Heero, séparant brutalement leur main et mettant fin à leur premier véritable geste d'amour… Allait-il aussi mettre fin à leur histoire, en même temps qu'à la vie de Heero ? Ne pouvant supporter de voir ça, il détourna les yeux en laissant couler ses larmes… Il croyait tellement pourtant tout était enfin fini, qu'ils seraient enfin heureux mais non pas encore. Ou plutôt, si… Mais tout allait être fini pour lui aussi, en même temps. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Wufei ? Il croyait sans doute qu'il voulait le tuer, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu lui sauver la vie… Il voulait seulement le protéger. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il le laisse croire qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, d'ailleurs… Même si c'était faux, même si il avait le cœur brisé. Et puis, il partirait pour de bon. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre comme avant comme si de rien n'était, pas après ça… Il devait disparaître. Pour ne pas laisser le chagrin, ses remords et le désespoir faire de lui un monstre… Combien de fois y avait-il pensé, perdu dans ses remords et ses doutes ? Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Heero, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, il avait des responsabilités et il n'était pas du genre à fuir. Heero avait besoin de lui… Lorsqu'il avait sentit pour la première que Heero avait de graves problèmes, il s'était sentit inutile et avait cherché à le contacter. N'y réussissant pas, il avait cherché où il pouvait être, sans plus de succès… Subissant les souffrances de son vampire, il avait fini par désespérer et ses remords l'avaient rattrapés et s'étaient même alourdit… Lorsque Heero l'avait contacté, il avait retrouvé l'espoir de pouvoir tenir sa promesse et avait rejoins les pilotes de gundam. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'au bout, mais Heero était mort cette fois et tué par Wufei, en plus. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute cette fois-ci… Il n'allait pas jeter la pierre à Wufei, c'était son ami. Il allait faire ce qu'un vampire qui ne croit plus en le bonheur et qui se sent incapable de passer l'éternité seul fait, c'est-à-dire mourir. Il ne lui restait plus rien, désormais et même ses nouveaux amis ne lui donneraient pas la force nécessaire pour continuer. Il allait rejoindre Heero… Mais pas sans dire au revoir à ses amis, d'abord. Il devait les remercier d'abord pour lui avoir apprit l'amitié… Et après, seulement après, il pourrait rejoindre son vampire dans l'au-delà. Suppliant Heero de l'attendre, il laissa ses larmes couler et le cœur brisé, laissa les ténèbres l'emporter tout en priant pour n'en jamais revenir, sans entendre le cri de Quatre…

Quatre : NON !! Arrête, Wufei ! C'est lui, c'est Heero !!

Wufei suspendit son geste à 10 cm du cœur de sa proie, mais ne lâcha pas la menace pour autant, refusant de prendre le moindre risque. Quatre s'approcha davantage, franchissant la porte de la cellule. Refusant de le quitter des yeux, sachant qu'il suffisait d'une seconde au vampire pour le tuer, il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Quatre mais entendit ses pas se rapprocher. Non, il devait rester loin sinon il risquait d'être blessé par le démon qu'était devenu le vampire !

Wufei : Arrêtes ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, Quatre !

Quatre s'arrêta, plus par surprise que par prudence. Il devait empêcher Wufei de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Il connaissait assez le chinois pour savoir quel impact désastreux la culpabilité d'avoir tué son ami aurait sur lui… L'empathe devait absolument empêcher Wufei de faire ça.

Quatre : Ne fais pas ça, Wufei ! Heero n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas un monstre !

Wufei : Comment peux-tu dire ça ?? Il a massacré le Dr Rammstein ! Regarde-la, bon sang ! Seul un monstre aurait pu faire un carnage pareil ! Il a du sang partout, mais regardes-le !

Quatre : Non, tu te trompes ! J'ai tout vu de là-haut ! Crois-moi, je t'en supplie, Wufei ! Fais-moi confiance, ne le tue pas !

Wufei : Si c'est bien lui, pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

Heero : Parce que… Je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Tu as raison, je suis un monstre… J'ai écouté ma haine alors que j'aurais dû l'ignorer… Mais ça m'a rendu fou qu'elle s'en soit prit à lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû… Je ne l'ai pas supporté, je l'aime trop pour accepter de le perdre…

Voyant une larme couler sur la joue de sa proie, le chasseur eut un doute… Et si Quatre disait vrai ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège du démon… Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Wufei : Heero, si tu dis la vérité, regardes-moi. Je ne veux pas te juger mais seulement savoir si tu es toi-même… Prouves-moi que tu n'es pas devenu un monstre sans cœur !

Après une hésitation, le japonais accepta enfin de relever la tête et révéla un regard plein de remord mais aussi brillant d'un éclat nouveau plus sincère que jamais. Convaincu, Wufei accepta enfin de baisser son pieu et l'empathe poussa un soupir de soulagement, en les rejoignant. Le chinois se décala et s'appuya contre le mur à coté du vampire, poussant un long soupir et en se massant les tempes… Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver. Lentement, la confusion de son esprit acheva de se dissiper et il prit conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire… Il aurait tué Heero sans même vérifier qui était face à lui, mon dieu. Soulagé que Quatre l'en ait empêché et que Heero soit toujours parmis eux, il laissa une immense joie s'emparer de lui. Lâchant le pieu, il regarda en souriant le blond et vit le même soulagement dans ses yeux.

Quatre : Ca va aller, Wufei ?

Wufei : J'ai la tête comme une tronçonneuse… Mais je suis en meilleure forme que Heero. Occupes de lui le temps que je vérifie comment vont nos amis.

Quatre : Ok.

Quatre lui rendit son sourire et vint se mettre à genoux en face d'un Heero en état de choc.

S'être autorisé une petite minute de repos lui ayant fait beaucoup de bien et remis les idées en place, Wufei se releva plus lentement cette fois et s'enquérit sans attendre de l'état de santé de Trowa, Zeck et surtout Duo… Le calme était peut-être revenu mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortit de la base et l'heure n'était pas encore à la fête.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre attrapa une main amorphe de Heero et lui sourit, heureux de le retrouver. De l'autre main, las, il essuya sa bouche, sentant encore le sang amer de sa victime dans sa bouche… Autant celui de Duo avait bon goût, autant le sien était mauvais. Le sang prenait le goût de la personne, apparemment… Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir que celui de Duo était aussi bon que l'était Duo et que son meilleur ami soit toujours en vie, à la place. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait son geste, jamais…

Quatre : Comment tu te sens, Heero ? Ca va ?

Heero hocha vaguement la tête, loin d'être en pleine forme mentale et visiblement à bout de force aussi, bien qu'il ait reprit un peu d'énergie en buvant le sang de ce monstre. Il devait avoir donné ce qu'il lui restait comme énergie pour piéger et tuer cette diablesse en blouse blanche.

Quatre : T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller maintenant. On va tous sortir d'ici…

Heero : Duo… Je l'ai tué… Je ne le voulais pas, mais je l'ai quand même fait.

Wufei : Non, il est dans le coma, Heero… Il n'est pas mort, pas encore et si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons le sauver aussi.

Heero : C'est vrai ? Vous aussi, je vous croyais morts…

Quatre : C'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire, mais nous sommes bien vivants et la base n'est pas tombée non plus… C'est fini, Heero. Le cauchemar est fini et on va tous aller se mettre en sécurité.

Quatre ne voyait aucun intérêt à dire à Heero qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de la base et qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu entrer en contact avec eux, pour l'instant. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, sans aucun doute… Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir maintenant, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Heero hocha la tête silencieuse avec la désagréable impression de sortir d'un cauchemar mais pour en retrouver un autre, d'une certaine manière. Ses amis n'étaient pas morts et il avait retrouvé Zeck mais il se sentait perdu, complètement désorienté… Heureusement que Quatre et Wufei étaient là, maintenant car ils étaient ses seuls guides pour le moment, mais il était heureux quand même. Il s'en était sortit et ses amis aussi… Zeck aussi… Duo aussi même si il était encore entre la vie et la mort. Le Dr Rammstein était morte, enfin, même si c'était lui ou plutôt la bête qui l'avait tué. Il était si fatigué… Il aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux et dormir, ici et maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'abandonner aux désirs de son corps, pas encore. Ils étaient encore en terrain ennemi et dans l'antre sordide de la folle, en plus. Détournant le regard pour ne plus avoir son œuvre sanguinaire sous les yeux, son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami et l'inquiétude ainsi que la culpabilité le prit à la gorge… Ne se sentant pas capable de faire face à ces sentiments pour le moment, il baissa les yeux et fixa ses propres mains, complètement dépassé par la situation.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, le blond posa alors la main sur son épaule et le fit légèrement sursauter. Heero redressa immédiatement la tête, surpris et le regarda d'un air fatigué et inquiet. Lui souriant, Quatre le rassura immédiatement et essaya de calmer son stress. Comme ça lui faisait du bien de sentir à nouveau l'esprit de Heero et Duo, maintenant que le brouillage ne fonctionnait plus… Même si il sentait une grande confusion dans l'esprit du vampire et un vide sidéral dans celui de Duo. Ils étaient en vie et ils les sentaient en vie, c'était le principal pour le moment.

Wufei : Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais comment on va sortir d'ici avec trois blessés inconscients ?

Heero : Je vais les faire sortir.

Quatre : Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu as l'air épuisé…

Heero : Me battre contre le démon m'a fatigué mais j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Zeck, plus maintenant… Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener. La téléportation est trop dangereuse pour l'esprit humain conscient.

Wufei : Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Nous deux, on va sortir par nos propres moyens… Il y a une forêt pas loin autour de la base, tu sauras t'y rendre ?

Heero : Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Laisses-moi voir où est ton gundam, je m'en servirais comme point de repère.

Wufei s'approcha de lui et lui laissa voir dans son esprit l'emplacement de la base, de la forêt et de son gundam, afin qu'il ne se perde pas. Pendant ce temps, Quatre était allé chercher leurs amis inconscients pour les mettre à coté de Heero, en faisant attention à les transporter le plus doucement possible… L'état de Duo et Trowa l'inquiétait particulièrement et celui de Heero aussi, même si il allait plutôt bien vu ce qui lui était arrivé.

Heero : A coté du grand chêne noueux ?

Wufei : C'est ça. Tu vois le chêne ? Tu vois le gundam ?

Heero : Oui.

Wufei : D'accord. Concentres-toi dessus et tu ne te perdras pas.

Quatre : Trowa, Duo et Zeck sont à coté de toi, tu peux y aller dès que tu es prêt.

Se concentrant sur l'emplacement du chêne et du gundam, Heero toucha chacun de ses amis blessés et ferma les yeux. Ca allait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie et une grande concentration pour transporter trois personnes à la fois… Mais les transporter un à un lui demanderait beaucoup plus d'énergie et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Au moins, en une fois, il était plus sûr de réussir… Prenant une respiration, il fit appel à son don et disparu de la pièce.

Quatre : J'espère qu'il a réussit à aller où il voulait. Il est tellement fatigué.

Wufei : Moi aussi… Sinon il faudra les chercher mais même dans le pire des cas, il nous préviendra.

Quatre : Oui, t'as raison. Allons-y, comme ça on en aura le cœur net.

Un peu inquiet de la destination du vampire, Quatre et Wufei sortir de la cellule et du laboratoire du Dr Rammstein, ne laissant que le corps mutilé du Dr Rammstein comme preuve des événements s'y étant déroulé… Mais pas sans avoir détruit intégralement son ordinateur et surtout le disque dur. Même si quelqu'un voulait poursuivre ses recherches, il ne pourrait pas. Paranoïaque comme elle était, elle devait avoir fait plusieurs copies de ses données mais elles devaient être tellement bien caché qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que quelqu'un les trouvent un jour… Comme elle ne faisait confiance à personne, ils étaient certains que les copies n'étaient pas entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autres. Ils s'en assureraient régulièrement, par mesure de précaution mais le risque pouvait être considéré comme écarté.

Cette nuit-là, la base ne se rendit pas compte du drame qui s'était joué dans ses murs, ni de la présence des pilotes de gundam. Seule la disparition du lieutenant Merquise fut constatée bien que son gundam soit resté sur place, ainsi que la découverte du corps mais le lendemain. Emportant leur amis chacun dans un de leur gundam, ils s'en allèrent comme des ombres dans la nuit…

§§§ (5 mois)

L'évasion s'était passé sans problème, mis à part que Heero avait atterrit 200 mètres plus loin que prévu et ils étaient rentrés sans tarder, prenant leur gundam mais laissant l'Epyon. Zeck Merquise était mort aux yeux du monde cette nuit-là. C'est qu'il avait décidé, qu'ils parviennent à sauver Heero ou non, il avait dit aux pilotes qu'il disparaîtrait dans les ténèbres de l'éternité. Ils avaient respecté sa volonté, bien qu'il ait été inconscient au retour. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce que ça signifiait mais avaient deviné que ça dépendrait de l'issu de la mission… Si Heero était mort, il aurait probablement choisis de mourir et bien qu'ils auraient eut de la peine à le laisser partir pour ça, ils n'auraient pas eu le droit de l'en empêcher. Ils n'auraient même pas pu l'en empêcher, de toute façon… Mais heureusement, Heero était vivant. Epuisé et perdu, mais vivant… Hélas, ils avaient également deviné que c'est ensemble qu'ils s'en iraient, dans ce cas. Pas pour mourir mais ils allaient partir quand même. Ils avaient compris depuis un moment déjà que Heero ne faisait plus partie de leur monde, même si il en donnait l'illusion et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait les quitter… Ils n'avaient aucun doute que ce moment était maintenant très proche mais ils refusaient toujours de l'évoquer ou simplement de l'admettre et continuaient à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient devenus très proche, beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, depuis ce jour où Heero était revenu différent… Il avait changé et son changement en avait entraîné d'autres mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait qu'il soit revenu pour autant.

Pendant une semaine, la maison qu'ils occupaient pour le moment avait été d'un calme extraordinaire… Ils étaient tous plus ou moins épuisés ou blessés suite à cette mission peu ordinaire et éprouvante, physiquement, psychologiquement et psychiquement. Wufei avait eu la tête comme un micro-onde pendant 2 jours et à son plus grand malheur, les aspirines n'avaient aucun effet contre ce type de maux de tête. Quatre avait enfin réussit à fermer l'œil et à rattraper une petite partie du sommeil qu'il avait perdu à cause du stress… Même si Trowa ne s'était pas encore réveillé, malheureusement. L'empathe aurait aimé veiller sur lui mais son corps lui réclamait du repos, du repos et encore du repos… Il avait donc veillé sur lui mais en dormant à ses cotés, refusant de le laisser seul malgré tout et voulant absolument être présent à son réveil.

A peine Heero était-il rentré, en portant le grand blond, qu'il était monté dans sa chambre pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit, avec lui. Ne voulant plus le quitter, ils avaient dormit cote à cote ou plutôt, Heero avait dormit sur le torse de Zeck… Celui-ci s'était reposé toute la journée du lendemain et retrouvé une forme olympique dès le jour suivant, récupération normale pour un vampire dont Wufei avait été un peu jaloux car il aurait voulu que ses maux de têtes passent aussi vite. Le vampire avait été vraiment soulagé et tellement heureux d'apprendre que Heero était en vie, en le découvrant endormi contre lui qu'il était resté à le regarder dormir pendant un très long moment, avant de se décider à faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Doucement, de peur de le réveiller, il l'avait déplacé et lorsqu'il avait réussit à s'arracher à sa contemplation, était sortit de la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles de la situation dont il ignorait tout puisqu'il s'était évanouit. Heero, lui avait dormi 2 jours de suite en proie à des cauchemars liés à ses expériences avec le Dr Rammstein… Zeck était resté près de lui, essayant de calmer ses angoisses durant son sommeil et d'apaiser ses cris et gémissements de douleurs, avec un résultat plutôt efficace. Son vampire avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il avait vécut et mais surtout de dormir. Lui aussi avait été heureux de se réveiller aux cotés de Zeck, mais se sentait encore assez confus. Bien qu'il ait été assez en forme pour se lever dès son réveil, Zeck avait bien insisté pour qu'il reste au lit et avait décidé de le chouchouter, pour qu'il puisse se reposer en paix et se remettre de ses blessures psychologiques. Pour guérir de ce type de blessures aussi, les vampires ont un sérieux avantage, surtout quand ils sont deux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais Quatre et Wufei avait sérieusement douté de ce « repos » et de ce « traitement de choc » en entendant plusieurs fois des bruits suspects, en passant devant la porte.

Mais ceux qui inquiétaient le plus les pilotes étaient Trowa et Duo… En effet, ils n'allaient pas fort et n'avaient pas encore reprit connaissance. Le premier était plongé dans une sorte de confusion mentale très sérieuse et semblait ne pas réussir à se réveiller, malgré les tentatives d'aide que Quatre avait essayé de lui apporter… Quand à Duo, son état était très faible mais stationnaire malgré tout. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il soit encore en vie après avoir perdu une telle quantité de sang… Ils le soignaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, malheureusement. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du l'emmener dans un endroit où il aurait reçu les soins nécessaires, mais pour une raison mystérieuse Quatre refusait que Wufei le conduise dans une base rebelle, ni même qu'il entre en contact avec leur base. Pendant qu'ils revenaient à leur planque, Heero leur avait brièvement raconté ce qui était arrivé mais sans plus et ils n'avaient pas insisté, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler… Et ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Wufei, qui voulait des réponses, avaient voulu aller tirer Heero de sa chambre, croyant qu'il se moquait éperdument de l'état de ses amis et passait son temps à s'envoyer en l'air avec Zeck ou dormir mais Quatre l'en dissuadé… Bien que les apparences soient contre lui, Heero ne faisait pas que s'envoyer en l'air ou dormir mais reprenait ses marques avec Zeck. Il se laissait guider par son amant, qui mine d'en profiter à fond et qui devait le faire aussi sans aucun doute, chassait un peu plus le brouillard de son esprit à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, s'unissant corps et esprit… Et bien que le chinois en doute sérieusement, il avait bien été obligé de l'admettre en voyant Heero sortir de sa chambre complètement remis sur pied, avec son médecin privé à la fin de la semaine. Le Docteur Merquise lui avait administré un traitement de choc, qui contrairement à beaucoup se prend avec un plaisir évident et s'attend avec impatience… Le genre de traitement dont on en redemande même si on n'est pas malade, mais ça avait été efficace. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un vampire pour soigner un autre vampire.

Rejoignant leurs amis dans le salon, les deux vampires semblaient enfin prêts à affronter la situation…

Heero : Je suis désolé, Wufei… Mais je devais prendre le temps de remettre.

Wufei : Le remède était agréable, d'après ce que j'ai plusieurs fois entendu.

Heero : Je ne vais pas nier ce que vous avez déjà… Seulement il y a une chose que ton grand-père ne t'a jamais apprise pour la bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Zeck : Lorsque deux vampires font l'amour, ce n'est pas seulement l'union de leur corps mais aussi de leur esprit. C'est comme ça que j'ai « soigné » l'amnésie de Heero lors de sa transformation, ainsi que la douleur et la confusion que le Dr Rammstein a causé dans son esprit. Si il avait dû se soigner seul, ça lui aurait prit au moins un mois et beaucoup de cauchemars ou de larmes et je n'aime pas voir Heero pleurer. Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que l'amour, c'est bon pour tout ?

Wufei : Si… Mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait de telles vertus pour vous.

Quatre : Tu vois bien que je disais vrai quand je sentais qu'il était de moins en moins perdu.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas de ta parole que je doutais, Quatre… Mais de l'insouciance de nos amis vampires.

Heero : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu oublier Duo et Trowa ?

Wufei : Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Heero : Mais tu l'as pensé. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu l'ais pensé… Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est faux, seulement dans l'état psychologique où j'étais, j'aurais été inutile.

Wufei : Mais maintenant, tu vas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

Heero : Faire ce que j'aurais fait tout de suite si j'avais été en état de le faire, c'est-à-dire faire soigner Duo et aider Trowa.

Quatre : Trowa… Tu sais pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

Zeck : Il est prisonnier, comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer.

Quatre : De son esprit ?

Heero : De ses peurs. Elles l'empêchent de se réveiller.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire peur à ce point ?

Zeck : J'ai vu trois panthères se jeter sur lui et le tuer. Il avait sans doute peur de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser la situation en présence d'animaux dangereux…

Quatre : Mais il est capable de rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau le plus dur des lions, pourtant.

Zeck : Justement… Et si un jour, l'un d'eux s'en prenait a lui quand même ? C'est ce qu'a fait le Dr Rammstein.

Wufei : Mais vous pouvez l'aider ?

Quatre : Vous êtes télépathes, après tout… Il faut le sortir de là absolument !

Heero : Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire… Mais il faut aussi faire soigner Duo.

Wufei : Ca fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de convaincre Quatre qu'il faut prévenir le Dr J mais il refuse catégoriquement.

Quatre : Il va nous imposer de rentrer à la base !

Heero : Il sera bien soigné là-bas, c'est le mieux à faire.

Quatre : Non !

Quatre se leva brusquement, les surprenant tous. S'éloignant, il vint se placer face à la fenêtre et dos à eux…

Zeck : Duo a besoin de soin sinon il risque de mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit soigné ? Tu veux qu'il meure ?

Quatre : Non ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il soit soigné, mais… A quoi ça sert de sauver un ami si… Si c'est pour perdre d'autres ?

Disant la fin de la phrase presque en la murmurant, il baissa la tête et essaya de cacher son visage mais ils l'entendirent renifler et comprirent qu'il pleurait. Ayant plus deviné qu'entendu les derniers mots, Wufei aussi baissa la tête et la pièce se trouva soudain plongé dans un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par le bruit discret des larmes de Quatre. Ils savaient tous de quoi parlait Quatre… C'était le sujet tabou depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus ici, ensemble et vivant. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Heero avait attendu le dernier moment, inconsciemment, pour quitter la chambre et venir s'expliquer avec Zeck… Si le blond n'avait pas été là, il aurait eu beaucoup plus peur, d'être jugé mais surtout de les blesser encore une fois. Le moment que tous redoutait, lorsqu'ils seraient face à face et ne pouvant plus fuir cette ombre qui les hantait depuis leur retour miraculeux.

Quatre : Pendant des semaines, j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais toi et Duo… Quand nous sommes allés vous chercher, j'ai cru que nous allions tous y rester… Qu'elle allait tuer Trowa… Bien sûr que j'ai peur que Duo meure, mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez… J'en peux plus, je ne le supporterais pas…

Eclatant franchement en sanglots, Quatre s'effondra par terre. Aussitôt, Heero se leva, pour aller le prendre dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas laisser l'empathe comme ça… Se laissant aller contre son épaule, il s'accrocha au vampire désespérément, comme si il allait disparaître. Le serrant contre lui, Heero tenta de le calmer mais sans savoir quoi lui dire… Car Quatre avait raison et ils le savaient tous.

Quatre : Ne pars pas, Heero… Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi… De toi et de Zeck… Vous êtes vampires mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Vous êtes nos amis et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Heero : Je suis désolé, Quatre. C'est impossible et tu le sais… On ne peut pas rester, un jour ou l'autre il y aura un autre accident et il vous sera peut-être fatal. Je ne saurais l'accepter… Je le voudrais mais c'est trop dangereux pour vous. S'il devait vous arriver autre chose par ma faute, je ne me pardonnerais pas. Regardes Duo, c'est moi qui l'ai mordu…

Quatre : Mais tu ne le voulais pas ! Tu n'étais pas toi-même !

Heero : Je sais bien mais je veux plus prendre de risques… Je vous aime trop pour ça, vous êtes plus que des amis pour moi. Vous êtes mes frères, ma famille. Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise sur un coup de tête, crois-moi… Ca fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis, que j'ai pensé au pour et au contre. J'en ai longuement parlé avec Zeck aussi et il est d'accord avec moi… C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Quatre : Oui, je sais… Je comprends… Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Pardon, Heero… Je sais que je devrais vous laissez partir, mais je me sens si mal… J'ai l'impression que c'est un morceau de mon cœur qui s'en va, rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Heero : Moi non plus, je ne veux pas vous laisser mais c'est mieux comme ça… Ecoute, je vais te faire une promesse, Quatre. Je te promets que je ne partirais pas tant que Duo sera dans le coma et que tout ne sera pas rentré dans l'ordre… On restera le temps qu'il faut pour que toi, Wufei et Trowa vous vous remettiez de vos blessures… Et ces blessures, j'en suis responsable en partie. Je te promets aussi qu'on ne partira pas sans vous dire au revoir… Tu me crois ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus mais on ne fuira pas. On ne fuira pas, je te le jure ! S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer… Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, Quatre.

Quatre : Je te crois, Heero… Je te crois. Merci de rester encore un peu… Merci ! Si tu savais comme ça me soulage…

Heero serra plus fort son ami et frère dans ses bras, n'essayant même pas de retenir la larme qui lui venait mais l'essuyant tout de suite… Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, il devait être fort pour aider Quatre. Ce n'était pas de larmes dont il avait besoin mais d'un soutient solide et en qui il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Il s'en voulait de les faire souffrir encore, malgré lui mais il se promit à lui-même de ne pas les quitter sans s'assurer qu'ils iront bien malgré tout ça. Toute cette affaire avait profondément blessé Quatre, il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant aussi affaibli… Ca serait criminel de sa part. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner mais il devait partir pour leur bien… Il allait repousser son départ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tout se passera bien. Il savait que Zeck serait d'accord avec lui.

Gardant Quatre contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé, il se releva avec lui et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui, près de Zeck. Zeck… Prenant sa main, ils échangèrent un sourire. Comme il aimait être près de lui, sa simple présence au moment où il allait s'avouer vaincu lui avait donné la force de survivre à l'épreuve que lui avait imposée le Dr Rammstein et allait lui donner celle de ne pas montrer de faiblesse pour aider sa famille de cœur. Il se sentait vraiment lui-même et heureux de l'être pour la première fois, depuis sa renaissance… Il ne se sentait plus vraiment un monstre mais plutôt comme un vampire qui a fait des erreurs. Tout le monde peut en faire, même lui… Etre un vampire ne transforme pas en être parfait, exempte de tous défauts. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour s'accepter tel qu'il était vraiment et savoir ce qu'il devait faire, c'est-à-dire une créature de la nuit qui doit vivre avec les siens… Mais ça ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant que Zeck était à ses cotés, il était prêt à affronter la longue route de l'éternité tant qu'il serait avec lui. Comme c'est ironique quand on pense qu'il ne voulait entendre parler de lui, il y a quelques mois… La solution qu'il cherchait se trouvait à porter de main depuis le départ mais il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve seul face à lui-même et sur le point de disparaître pour le comprendre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit mais ça avait bien failli être trop tard. Si il avait échoué contre les démones ou été tué par Wufei, jamais il n'aurait la chance d'en profiter… Mais ce n'était pas arrivé et il était enfin heureux d'être en vie et près de son maître, Zeck.

Wufei : C'est une promesse, une vraie ?

Zeck : Oui. On restera le temps qu'il faut…

Heero : Tu croyais réellement que j'allais me sauver comme un voleur et vous abandonner ?

Wufei : Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… J'avais compris que vous alliez partir mais je ne savais pas quand, ni dans quel condition. Je suppose que j'avais peur que vous ne partiez dès que vous seriez remis, comme Quatre…

Heero : Rassures-toi, je n'en ai pas l'intention. On va vous aider à retrouver la stabilité que vous aviez avant que nous entrions dans votre vie.

Quatre : Tu as changé, Heero… Tu n'es plus perdu entre ton ancienne vie et ta nouvelle vie. Tu es devenu un vrai vampire… Ca me rend un peu triste mais je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin trouvé.

Heero : Oui, j'ai enfin admis que j'étais un vampire et que je devais vivre comme tel, grâce à Zeck… Même si je n'ai pas toujours dis ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous oublier. Vous serez toujours mes frères et je garderais toujours un œil sur vous… Toujours !

Zeck : On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous oublier non plus. Nous sommes amis et nous le resteront.

Quatre voulu lui dire la même chose mais les mots semblaient bloqué dans sa gorge, aussi il fit un sourire un peu triste mais heureux quand même, voulant dire la même chose… Wufei hocha la tête et leur rendit un regard franc, leur montrant qu'il les croyait mais il ne voulait toujours évoquer le départ prochain de ses amis. Il avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir à Heero et Zeck et devoir accepter leur départ allait lui prendre du temps aussi, mais il espérait réussir à leur dire ce qu'il ressentait aussi avant le grand jour. Il savait parfaitement que les vampires le savait, parce qu'ils étaient son ami et parce qu'ils étaient en plus télépathe, mais il voulait leur dire quand même. Il en avait besoin pour être tout à fait en paix avec lui-même… Zeck allait lui manquer beaucoup, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait apprit à apprécier le vampire. Il connaissait Heero depuis plus longtemps mais à bien réfléchir, avant qu'il ne devienne vampire, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment… Seulement en tant que soldat. A présent, ils étaient amis et même plus… La séparation allait en être encore plus difficile, mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être rapproché d'eux pour autant.

Wufei : Il faudrait quand même prévenir le Dr J. Au moins, pour avoir des nouvelles de la base…

Heero : Des nouvelles ? Comment ça ?

Zeck : Tout ne va pas aussi bien que Quatre t'a dit… On a essayé de contacter le Dr J avant de partir en mission de sauvetage mais on n'a pas pu le joindre.

Quatre : Excuse-moi… Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire dans l'état où tu étais. Je suis désolé…

Heero : Non, je comprends. Tu as bien fait… Vous avez ressayez d'entrer en contact avec la base ?

Wufei : Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, Quatre ne voulait rien à savoir… Et je ne savais pas ce que nous devions dire ou pas au Dr J aussi.

Quatre : Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas se débrouiller sans lui, pour soigner Duo ?

Heero : Si, bien sûr… Mais vous devez absolument tenter de le contacter pour voir si la ligne est rétablie et pour le prévenir de la réussite de la mission de sauvetage, si ça marche.

Wufei : Je suis d'accord… Je suis inquiet pour la base, mais on lui dit quoi pour Duo ?

Heero : Dites-lui qu'il a été blessé mais que vous pouvez le soigner vous-même. S'il demande à le voir, dites-lui qu'il a besoin de repos.

Wufei : D'accord… Je vais aller chercher l'ordinateur.

Heero : Attend une seconde… Il y a autre chose qu'il faudra que vous leur disiez.

Quatre : A propos de toi ? Tu pourras lui dire que tu vas bien, il le verra de ses propres yeux, de toute façon…

Heero : Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie justement. Pour que ce soit plus simple pour tout le monde, vous allez lui dire que je suis mort.

Quatre : Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?

Heero : D'abord parce que ça vous évitera des questions gênantes lorsque je ne serais plus avec vous et puis ce sera plus facile pour moi de disparaître s'il me croit mort.

Quatre : Tu as peur qu'il sache que tu es un vampire ? OZ eux-mêmes l'ignore, comment serait-il au courant ?

Heero : Peut-être mais ce sera plus simple, croyez-moi et vous n'aurez aucune explication à lui donner pour expliquer ma disparition.

Wufei : Aussi difficile que ça puisse te paraître, Quatre, je suis d'accord… Même si nous lui disons qu'il est mort, nous nous saurons que c'est faux.

Quatre : Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Très bien, nous ferons comme ça. Je n'aurais aucun mal à en convaincre le Dr J, avec mes yeux rouges et mon air triste… Si seulement vous pouviez rester. Vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous…

Heero : Si, Quatre… Nous avons l'air humain, mais nous ne le sommes plus. Nous sommes des créatures de la nuit alors que vous, vous êtes fait pour vivre le jour. Ca n'empêche pas que l'on soit frères mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre sous le même ciel que vous. Même si nous ne sommes pas ensembles, ça ne change rien au fait que vous serez toujours ma famille de coeur.

Quatre hocha la tête, comprenant mais triste quand même. Laissant Wufei aller chercher l'ordinateur, Heero et Zeck restèrent avec Quatre et essayèrent de diminuer le coté dramatique de cette déclaration officielle… Si bien sûr, il parvenait à joindre la base, évidemment, ce qui les inquiétait beaucoup plus que cette déclaration officielle.

Au soulagement général des interlocuteurs officiels et des observateurs silencieux assistant à la communication dans l'ombre, cette fois-ci la communication passa sans problème… Sans rien dire de leur inquiétude, Quatre, Wufei et Zeck avait craint que la base ne soit finalement tombée pendant deux longues semaines. Heureusement, il n'en était rien… OZ avait simplement coupé la communication entre la base et l'extérieur et avait tenté de les détruire, mais leur proie s'était révélée plus coriace et surtout plus préparé que prévu, grâce aux informations que les pilotes leur avaient fournies… Aussi après un rude combat gagné par les rebelles et la fuite des unités ennemie survivantes, le Dr J avait fait évacuer la base sans attendre. Pendant qu'OZ croyait avoir refermé la souricière, le scientifique avait fait préparer l'évacuation de la base grâce aux avions cargos de la base et était parti sans laisser la moindre chance à leur ennemi de les suivre, grâce à une petite escorte de ms. On n'apprend pas à faire la grimace à un vieux singe ! A présent, ils étaient installés dans une nouvelle base, bien caché dans une montagne et bien mieux protégé grâce à l'amélioration du système de sécurité.

Après avoir prévenu le Dr J de la mort du Dr Rammstein et de la réussite de la mission de sauvetage, terni par l'amertume de la mort de Heero et rendu encore plus convaincante par les larmes irrépressible de Quatre, Heero décida sans tarder d'emmener Duo à l'hôpital public le plus sûr et le plus proche par le moyen le plus rapide à sa disposition. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça… Après avoir dit a bientôt à son cher vampire et l'avoir embrassé pour tous les jours où il serait absent, Zeck l'avait laissé partir. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il serait partis mais il ne reviendrait que lorsque Duo irait suffisamment bien pour revenir ici… Ou qu'il n'aurait plus du tout besoin de soin, ce qu'ils espéraient tous de tout cœur que ça n'arriverait pas. Bien sûr, ils allaient aller le voir mais quelqu'un devait rester avec lui, au cas où et comme Heero se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé, il avait décidé de le faire. Bien que les autres pilotes et Zeck ne soient pas d'accord avec la culpabilité que s'infligeait Heero, ils l'avaient laissé faire pour plus simplicité et parce qu'ils savaient Heero plus têtu qu'une mule. Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'un autre fasse ce qu'il considérait comme un devoir envers son meilleur ami, qu'il avait involontairement blessé. En plus, un vampire est beaucoup plus résistant à la fatigue et tiendrait le temps nécessaire à la rémission de Duo.

Quatre : Pourvu que tout se passe bien… Je suis tellement inquiet.

Wufei : Duo s'en sortira. Il n'a pas tenu jusqu'à maintenant pour abandonner alors qu'il va enfin recevoir les soins dont il a besoin. Heero nous préviendra aux moindres changements et de toute façon, on va aller le voir aussi.

Quatre : Je sais mais… Si je n'avais pas été si têtu, il les aurait déjà.

Zeck : Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir refaire le passé, Quatre. Ai confiance en Duo, il se battra pour vivre. Son corps est solide mais son esprit l'est encore plus et c'est lui qui lui a permit de survivre jusqu'ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir et avec l'aide médicale, il se sortira de l'abîme où il est tombé.

Quatre : Oui, tu as raison… Et Heero veillera sur lui et l'aidera à s'en échapper.

Wufei : Je suis d'accord… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Duo pour le moment. Par contre, on peut aider Trowa.

Quatre : Trowa… Tu crois qu'il est tombé dans une sorte d'abîme lui aussi ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, je ne veux pas le perdre non plus… J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je suis empathe seulement. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi inutile.

Zeck : Tu ne le perdras pas. Il est perdu mais beaucoup moins loin que Duo. Je vais le ramener mais après ce sera à toi de l'aider.

Quatre : Avec mon empathie ? Tu crois que je l'aiderais aussi bien que toi avec tes dons ?

Zeck : Pas seulement ton empathie mais toi, tout simplement. Je ne peux que le tirer de là-bas mais ce qu'il lui faudra après, je ne peux pas lui apporter.

Quatre : Alors je ferais ce que je peux pour l'aider… Mais que dois-je faire ?

Zeck : Tu comprendras de toi-même, fais-toi confiance et suis ton intuition.

Laissant Quatre réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit, Zeck monta voir Trowa pour tenter de le libérer sans l'aide de Heero. Quatre et Wufei le rejoignirent aussitôt et tous allèrent dans la chambre du français et de l'arabe… Le deuxième lit était impeccablement fait, comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans. En fait, personne n'avait dormi dedans puisqu'ils avaient changés de planque après la mission de sauvetage et Quatre, trop inquiet pour Trowa, avait passé ses nuits sur (SUR) le lit du français… Il n'avait donc jamais dormi dans son lit.

S'approchant du lit où reposait Trowa, Zeck s'assit dessus et lui prit les mains. Anxieusement, surtout l'arabe qui se tortillait les mains, Quatre et Wufei restèrent un peu à l'écart et observèrent ce que faisait le vampire. Se concentrant, il chercha l'esprit du français et le trouva prisonnier de l'illusion des trois panthères mais quelque peu amélioré par l'esprit de Trowa… Il y avait maintenant une cage de fauve en plus et Trowa était dedans, face à trois énormes panthères qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la porte. La porte était grande ouverte mais il était encerclé de chaque coté et acculé dos aux barreaux. Il semblait terrifié, au moindre mouvement les fauves allaient se jeter sur lui et le dévorer. Sans hésiter, Zeck pénétra l'illusion et la cage, se retrouvant en présence des terribles félins géants. Trowa l'aperçut alors et lui lança un regard terrorisé, mais n'osa dire un mot de peur de provoquer sa mort. La situation était vraiment délicate. L'illusion était très réelle et Trowa était persuadé que c'était la réalité… Si jamais les fauves se jetaient sur lui et le tuait, c'était la crise cardiaque assuré pour le français. Si les fauves attaquaient Zeck, ça pourrait bien être la même chose car son esprit aussi prendrait cette illusion comme réelle, même si il y croyait moins que Trowa. Il n'était pas sûr mais il n'avait aucune envie de tester la chose. Même si il n'en mourrait pas parce que c'est un vampire, il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience ! Même morte cette démone de Dr Rammstein continuait à faire des siennes car son illusion était vraiment très réussi. Un être humain faible d'esprit en serait mort sur le coup… Trowa était fort et avait survécut mais il était trop affaibli et perdu pour survivre à une deuxième attaque des fauves. Zeck n'aurait pas de coup d'essais… Il devait d'abord rassurer Trowa.

Zeck : Trowa…

Le français sursauta et un des fauves lâcha un grognement dangereux mais ne bougea pas. Hésitant, Trowa osa quitter les bêtes des yeux une seconde et le regarda.

Zeck : Ne bouge pas, Trowa. Ca va aller. Je vais te sortir de là.

Trowa : Non… Va-t-en, vite avant qu'ils ne te voient… Ils sont dangereux, ils vont te tuer.

Zeck : Je sais ce que je risque mais je suis un vampire. Ils ne me tueront pas si facilement et même si c'était le cas, je ne partirais pas. Je suis venu te libérer de cette cage. Ils ne vont tuer aucun de nous si tu m'écoutes… Essaie de te calmer d'abord, plus tu auras peur, plus ils seront excités.

Trowa : Je vais essayer… Mais vite, je t'en prie. J'en peux plus… J'ai l'impression d'être coincé ici depuis une éternité, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient me tuer avant que tu n'arrives…

Murmurant de peur encore une fois de peur d'exciter les fauves, il lança un regard suppliant à Zeck, qui lui répondit par un regard plus confiant que le vampire n'était vraiment. Trowa était un peu calmé mais le plus gros restait à faire… Comment attirer l'attention des trois fauves enragés sans se faire dévorer soi-même ? Les dompteurs utilisent un fouet d'habitude mais est-ce que ça allait marcher sur ceux-là ? Est-ce que Trowa pensait que ça pouvait marcher ? Tout dépendait de lui…

Zeck : Trowa, si tu devais imposer le respect à ces fauves, comment ferais-tu ? Avec un fouet ?

Trowa : Jamais. Je respect trop les animaux pour leur infliger ce genre de traitement, même si les animaux ne sont pas touché par le fouet.

Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé, il n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses si il avait utilisé un fouet… Il ne savait pas comment faire, de toute façon. Il devait lui en demander davantage… En plus, ça semblait avoir calmé un peu plus Trowa de parler de ce sujet.

Zeck : Alors expliques-moi comment tu ferais… C'est très important, Trowa. C'est comme ça qu'on s'en sortira.

Trowa : D'accord. En fait, je n'ai jamais besoin d'artifices pour me faire comprendre des animaux… Je leur parle avec mon cœur, je suis comme eux et ils me comprennent. Je me suis toujours senti plus proche des animaux que des hommes… Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux, sauf avec vous.

Zeck : Je comprends…

Trowa : Mais ça ne marche pas avec ces fauves. Je n'aime pas leur regard, ils ne veulent pas comprendre, ils veulent me tuer et c'est tout… J'ai essayé de leur parler mais je n'ai fais que les énerver davantage. C'est ce qui m'a toujours fait peur… Que je perde le contrôle, je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec un fauve un jour et qu'il me tue… J'ai l'impression que ce jour est arrivé.

Malgré qu'il ait continué de murmurer, l'un des fauves rugit et fit un pas de plus avec sa proie paralysée par la peur. Zeck craignit qu'il franchisse la distance mais il stoppa là… Mais Trowa était encore plus terrifié. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite… Trowa croyait en la communication avec les animaux alors ça devait comme ça qu'il devrait tenter le coup. Zeck n'avait jamais parlé à un fauve de sa vie mais c'était le moment ou jamais de le tenter.

Zeck : Trowa, je t'en prie, calmes-toi… Pense à ce que tu me disais avant, comment tu te sentais proches des animaux et comment ils te comprenaient. Ceux-ci sont pareils même si ils n'en ont pas l'air… Tu dois seulement y croire, n'écoutes pas tes peurs, Trowa.

Trowa : Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé, Zeck… Je sais que c'est ma faute, qu'ils agissent ainsi car je l'imagine… Je sais que c'est une illusion du Dr Rammstein mais je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. J'ai essayé mais j'ai trop peur… J'ai tellement peur… Je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça… Pas sans avoir revu Quatre… J'espère qu'il a survécu aux manœuvres du Dr Rammstein et qu'il va bien…

Trowa n'était pas du genre à pleurer, pas même devant la mort ou la perte d'un être cher mais le vampire sentit toute la peine qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Quatre. Soudain, Zeck eu une idée… Peut-être l'idée qui allait pouvoir les sauver tous les deux, car le vampire savait qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas de cette illusion comme ça. Déjà lui aussi commençait à avoir peur et si il laissait piégé, se retrouverait bientôt paralysé lui aussi, ce qui n'allait pas aider Trowa. Il était tombé dans le piège de la vengeance du Dr Rammstein. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter de ça, connaissant les talents psychiques de cette dernière… Il avait été extrêmement imprudent. Si seulement Heero était là, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais Zeck était seul sur ce coup-là. Il aurait dû suivre sa première idée, qui était de le faire avec Heero. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas mourir ainsi… Il voulait revoir Heero autant que Trowa voulait revoir Quatre et il ferait tout pour s'en sortir, avec Trowa. Souriant, il regarda le français, confiant.

Zeck : Oui, il a survécut et il va aussi bien qu'il puisse aller, vu ton état et celui de Duo. Tout s'est bien passé et nous avons retrouvé Heero et Duo. Nous sommes en sécurité, à présent.

Comme il l'espérait, le regard de Trowa s'éclaira. Se sachant sur la bonne voie, il poursuivit.

Zeck : Il est là, tu sais. Il te tient la main et te demande de réveiller. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il aurait tellement de choses à te dire, qu'il ne t'a jamais dites…

Trowa : C'est vrai ? Il faut que je sorte là à tout prix alors… Si seulement, je pouvais maîtriser ma peur.

Zeck : Tu le peux. Tu en es capable, concentres-toi sur ce qui t'attend en dehors de cette cage… Pense à Quatre qui t'attend là-bas.

Trowa : Je veux le rejoindre, je veux vraiment le rejoindre… Aides-moi, Zeck. Parle aux panthères. Je crois qu'elles peuvent comprendre, je crois que tu peux les calmer… J'y crois vraiment. Si tu… Non, quand tu les auras calmés un peu, j'arriverais sûrement à calmer ma peur. Si tu peux, essaie aussi de les convaincre de sortir de la cage…

Zeck : Ok. Mais je leur dis quoi exactement ?

Trowa : Ce que tu dirais à un être humain. Ce ne sont pas les mots qui comptent, c'est ce que tu ressens, c'est ça qu'ils sentent… Sois toi-même, ai confiance en toi et ne leur montre pas ta peur. Imagine que tu as faces à toi trois amies un peu perdues et en colère, qui sont prête à faire la plus grosse bêtise de leur vie. Qu'est-ce que tu leur dirais ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Oubli que ce sont des panthères, ce sont tes amies et tes sœurs…

Zeck : D'accord. Il faut que j'aide mes amies alors…

Ecoutant les conseils de Trowa, il se laissa guider et se persuada que ce n'étaient plus des panthères furieuses mais des amies en danger et en colère. Faisant un pas vers elles, il les appela par le joli surnom de « mes belles ». L'une d'entre elles grogna et se retourna vers lui. Concentré sur l'idée que c'était son amie, il s'arrêta et se retint de sourire très amicalement de nervosité, sachant que ce n'était un signe amical pour les fauves. On ne discute pas avec ce genre d'amies tous les jours…

Zeck : Salut, ma belle… T'énerves pas, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… Je m'appelle Zeck Merquise. Moi aussi, je suis un fauve à ma façon… Je sais que c'est énervant les gens qui ont peur en face de soi, qui tremblent quand tu fais un geste ou que tu dis un mot. Ceux-là j'ai envie de le tuer, moi aussi… Mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne le fais jamais parce que je sais qu'ils ont raison d'avoir peur et que ce n'est pas leur faute. Essaie de te calmer, ma belle… Faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais que tu es vraiment très impressionnante ?

Zeck tenta un autre pas vers elle, plus confiant et elle ne grogna pas, se contentant de le regarder approcher, méfiante. Continuant de lui parler toujours très calmement, il parvint à approcher d'elle et elle semblait de plus en plus calme. Arrivé à un mètre de son amie à poils, il tendit la main vers elle… Elle la sentit et sembla satisfaite mais au moment où il voulu la toucher, une de sœurs se dirigea vers lui en grognant très mécontente. Aussitôt, il retira sa main et recula d'un pas.

Trowa : Elle ne te connaît pas, elle te considère comme dangereux. Elle veut seulement protéger sa sœur. Rassures-là sinon la première va se joindre à elle et surtout ne lui montre pas ta peur. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Tu te débrouilles très bien, continue comme ça, Zeck.

Zeck : Hé, tout doux, ma belle… Je ne suis pas méchant. Je veux juste la toucher… Je ne vais lui faire de mal, regardes. Je ne suis pas armé…

Levant ses mains pour bien les montrer, il regarda franchement en prenant garde de ne pas reculer plus. La deuxième sœur s'approcha de lui et grogna en signe d'avertissement, avant de le flairer. Se forçant à rester calme, il la laissa faire, en continuant de lui parler… Finalement, elle recula sans le quitter des yeux pour se mettre à coté de sa sœur, en position de protection. Lui réaffirmant sa volonté pacifiste de vouloir les toucher simplement, il avança à nouveau d'un pas et garda ses mains bien en vue. La troisième sœur n'avait toujours pas bougé et bien que Trowa tente de la calmer de son coté, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux autres fauves, elle n'y semblait pas particulièrement réceptive pour le moment mais sans s'énerver plus pour autant.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Zeck parvint enfin à convaincre la deuxième sœur qu'il n'était pas son ennemi et réussit à toucher la tête des fauves, qui se mirent à ronronner. Lentement mais sûrement, à forces de paroles et caresses, il les guida jusqu'à la porte… Bien que réticentes, l'une des deux accepta de sortir et sa sœur la suivit aussitôt. Trowa détourna une seconde les yeux de la troisième sœur en souriant, soulagé et tout se passa très vite. La panthère, toujours insensible au charme de Trowa, se détourna soudain de lui et fit brusquement demi-tour sur elle-même… Avant de se jeter sur Zeck, dos à elle, qui regardait les deux panthères disparaître. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard et quand il cria « Attention, Zeck ! », le félin était sur déjà sur lui.

Zeck était en train de se dire que le plus gros était fait puisqu'il n'en restait qu'une à convaincre lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain plaqué sur le sol par un poids énorme et sentit des griffes lui déchirer le dos. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, il se sentit disparaître tandis qu'une mâchoire puissante se refermait sur son cou, lui donnant le coup de grâce.

Un instant d'inattention avait suffit, il aurait du le savoir. On ne doit jamais tourner le dos à un fauve, JAMAIS ! Zeck ne le savait pas forcément, mais lui si ! C'était sa faute ! Sans même avoir le temps de faire un geste, Trowa assista impuissant à la mutilation et à la disparition de Zeck… Hurlant le nom de son ami, mort pour avoir voulu le sauver, il attira l'attention de la bête. Il y avait encore du sang sur les poils autour de sa gueule, qu'elle relécha d'un coup de langue en ronronnant. C'était le chef… Il ne l'amadouerait pas avec des mots doux, voilà pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles et il n'avait même plus envie d'essayer de toute façon. Ne réfléchissant même pas et écoutant sa colère, il hurla sur la bête en approchant d'elle. La panthère se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et rugit férocement mais Trowa n'avait plus peur. Le français cria plus fort qu'elle et évita le coup de patte, qu'elle lui lança en retombant et bondissant sur lui. Loin d'être découragé, Trowa cria encore plus fort et raccourcit la distance les séparant, ne se souciant même pas des conséquences… Il avait à faire à une panthère enragée, après tout. Mais à sa grande surprise, le fauve recula… Trowa continua donc à crier et à se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule jusqu'à la porte. La voyant disparaître comme ses sœurs, il s'autorisa alors à être triste et regarda le sable rougit de sang, là où était mort son ami… Détournant les yeux, il s'éloigna et donna un coup de poing dans les barreaux mais ne pleura pas. Il ne savait pas pleurer… Mais ça ne l'empêcha de souffrir de la mort de son ami. Zeck… Se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Quatre, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'évada de cet enfer où il aurait dû mourir, à la place de Zeck. Ce n'était pas ses peurs, ce n'était pas son monde… Mais il était venu quand même pour le sauver et il avait réussit, mais à quel prix… Fermant les yeux, il se laissa emporter vers la lumière et vers Quatre.

Se réveillant, il se sentit différent de quand il était là-bas mais sans pouvoir dire si c'était mieux ou pire. Il sentit aussi une main tenant la sienne et son corps bien au chaud. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit et que sur ce lit était assis Quatre, qui le regardait en souriant. Fixant ce regard qu'il avait bien failli ne jamais revoir, il serra la main du blond qui tenait la sienne. Quatre le regarda sans bouger, sans rien pouvoir dire apparemment et puis se jeta sur lui, sans prévenir. Il passa un bras sous son cou, tandis que l'autre allait se placer sur son coté et cacha son visage contre son torse. Sentant quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa peau, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Voulant l'entourer de ses bras, il fut surpris de les sentir si lourd et eut dû mal à les amener autour de Quatre, même en y mettant toute son énergie. Reprenant peu à peu connaissance avec la réalité et son corps, il se sentit soudain très faible et lourd… Mais il était heureux d'être revenu, tellement heureux qu'il en aurait pleurait s'il avait pu et pouvoir enfin tenir Quatre dans ses bras était un rêve jusqu'alors impossible pour lui. Oui, il était vraiment heureux car le geste spontané de Quatre voulait dire que son rêve pouvait devenir réalité. Cette étreinte simple mais sincère était le début d'une autre vie pour eux… Fermant les yeux, il serra plus fort le blond contre lui comme il pu. Ne disant rien et n'en ayant pas besoin, ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment…

Mais Wufei brisa ce moment magique et lui demanda avec une voix étrange ce qui s'était passé. Quatre s'éloignant de lui, il aperçut Zeck inconscient sur l'autre coté du lit et il se rappela de tout… Son bonheur se trouva assombrit par le souvenir de la mort de Zeck. C'était étrange, c'était comme si il avait vécu une sorte de cauchemar mais la peine qu'il ressentait était bien réelle, elle. Voulant parler, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas… Le comprenant, Wufei lui apporta un papier et un crayon. Avec difficulté, il écrivit quelques mots mais d'une clarté accablante. « Panthère tuer Zeck » Quatre se reblottit dans les bras de Trowa mais pour pleurer leur ami vampire cette fois, tandis que Wufei baissaient les yeux afin de cacher les quelques larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Tout était silencieux, mis à part les sanglots de Quatre, depuis un moment et Wufei se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir annoncer ça à Heero, s'il ne l'avait pas encore sentit… Il était très inquiet de savoir comment il allait prendre la nouvelle. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, enfin et voilà qu'il se produisait ce drame… Soudain un bruit attira son attention, comme un gémissement.

Wufei qui s'était assis un peu plus loin, se retourna vers le lit et vit la main de Zeck bouger. Apparemment, ni Quatre ni Trowa ne l'avait entendu… Croyant avoir rêvé, il attendit et la main bougea encore. Sûr de lui, cette fois-ci, il se releva et s'approcha du lit. Ce serait-ce possible que Zeck ait survécu à sa mort psychique ? Prenant la main de Zeck, il la secoua un peu et l'appela. Surpris, Quatre releva la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Comme il ne répondait pas et continuait, Trowa lui posa silencieusement la question à son tour. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous un gémissement, cette fois… Ne s'y attendant pas, Quatre bondit hors du lit d'un seul coup, croyant avoir à faire à un revenant ou un démon et regarda l'autre main de Zeck se porter lentement à sa tête.

Zeck : Aie… Ma tête…

Trowa se redressa difficilement, en observant Zeck. Il avait survécu ! Ayant du mal à le croire, il le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux… Le vampire l'aperçu et sourit.

Zeck : Trowa… Evite les panthères la prochaine fois. Ca fait trop mal.

Wufei : Moi, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… J'ai cru que tu étais mort, bon sang.

Zeck : Je suis un vampire, il faut plus qu'une illusion pour me tuer… Mais ça fait mal quand même, crois-moi. C'est rarement agréable de mourir…

Trowa eut un sourire rassuré et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, incapable de tenir assis plus longtemps. Rassuré aussi, Quatre se rapprocha du lit et se rassit, en prenant la main du français. Souriant, il regarda le vampire, content qu'il ne se soit pas transformé en une sorte de zombie… Lentement, pour éviter d'attiser son mal de tête, Zeck redressa et s'assit. Regardant Wufei et puis Quatre et Trowa, il sourit, heureux d'avoir réussit à secourir son ami… Même si il n'avait fallu qu'un cheveu pour que tout échoue.

Zeck : Tu as échappé à la dernière panthère, je suis content…

Prenant la feuille, il écrivit dessus « Grâce à toi. Tu m'as donné la force. ». Il lui sourit et Zeck lui adressa un sourire aussi.

Quatre : C'est normal qu'il n'arrive pas à parler ?

Zeck : C'est le choc. C'est là que tu entres en jeu, Quatre. Tu as compris ce que tu devais faire, maintenant, je crois ?

Quatre : Oui. Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Zeck : Tu y as contribué autant que moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi… Lorsqu'il ira mieux, il te racontera sûrement ce qui est arrivé.

Wufei : Tu pourrais le faire.

Zeck : Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir une heure ou deux après cette expérience extrêmement désagréable… Tu devrais te reposer, Trowa et toi aussi, Quatre. Tu as des heures de sommeil à rattraper, il me semble. Tu devrais mieux dormir maintenant, non ?

Quatre : Oui… Merci encore, Zeck. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, je vais me faire confiance et suivre mon intuition.

Zeck : Je te fais confiance. Tu sauras exactement de quelle prescription il a besoin… Mais vous devriez vous reposer quand même dans un premier temps !

Zeck sourit en voyant Quatre rougir et se leva, en chancelant un peu… Heureusement, Wufei le rattrapa et lui évita une chute inévitable. Se dirigeant vers la porte avec l'aide du chinois, il sortit ravi de l'effet de son jeu de mot… Sortant avec lui, Wufei referma la porte et soupira. Le chinois regarda la porte, un peu inquiet.

Wufei : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ta suggestion à peine déguisée ? Trowa est loin d'être en forme.

Zeck : Quatre s'occupera très bien de lui.

Wufei : Quatre non plus n'est pas très en forme, je te rappelle.

Zeck : Trowa s'occupera très bien de lui.

Wufei : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ton raisonnement. Ils vaudraient mieux qu'ils se reposent… Et puis, d'après la réaction de Quatre, ils n'en sont certainement pas là !

Zeck : Je sais, c'est juste un petit coup de pouce ! Ca ne peut que leur faire du bien… Les vertus de l'amour, Wufei. Fais-moi confiance, ils ont seulement besoin d'être ensemble pour guérir.

Wufei : Pour eux aussi ? Je vais finir par être jaloux.

Zeck : Il reste Duo, si tu veux.

Wufei : J'ai rien dit. J'aime beaucoup Duo mais pas comme ça. N'essaie pas de jouer les marieurs, ça ne te va pas, Zeck, même si ça semble beaucoup t'amuser ! Ca t'a coûté un beau mal de tête, cette fois mais la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être pire.

Zeck : Jouer les mariés me suffit mais j'ai bien le droit de jouer un peu à Cupidon quand même… Un peu, seulement. J'ai cru mourir une deuxième fois, alors je vais m'y limiter.

Wufei : Sage décision, Zeck ! T'es trop vieux pour ce genre de jeu… D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ?

Zeck : Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour que ça vaille le coup de le dire… Je suis un tout jeune vampire, moi aussi. On commence à se considérer comme expérimenté à partir de 100 ans et comme « vieux » à partir de 500 ans chez nous… Ca ne fait même pas 50 ans que je suis mort alors ce n'est pas intéressant de le dire.

Wufei : Les femmes veulent tout le temps se rajeunir et vous, vous trouvez votre bonheur dans la vieillesse… Ca vous fait un point commun, vous êtes aussi compliqué à comprendre qu'elles.

Zeck : Même vampires, les femmes continuent de dire l'âge où elles sont mortes… N'essaie jamais de comprendre une femme vampire, l'éternité ne t'y suffirait pas ! C'est encore plus compliqué que de vouloir comprendre une femme humaine…

Wufei : Alors ça doit être un vrai cauchemar…

Wufei regarda Zeck et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, tout en allant jusqu'à la chambre de Zeck et Heero. Le chinois riait encore après avoir aidé le vampire à se coucher et être sortit de la chambre… Autant parce que l'histoire des femmes vampires l'amusait que parce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer son stress. Pendant quelques minutes à l'allure d'éternité, il avait bien cru que Zeck était mort après tout… Descendant au salon, il s'assit sur le canapé et rigola encore quelques minutes, mais ses soucis lui revinrent en tête dès qu'il arrêta de rire. Trowa était peut-être sortit d'affaire et Quatre en bonne voie pour l'être, grâce à Trowa… Mais Duo n'était pas encore guéri. Attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Heero pour connaître le diagnostic du médecin de l'hôpital concernant Duo, il décida de rester à coté du téléphone… Prenant un livre sur la table pour s'occuper l'esprit, il regarda le titre et fit la moue. C'était le livre que Quatre lisait sur un conseil très positif de Duo… Un livre de science-fiction apparemment, qui racontait l'histoire d'un homme perdu dans une autre dimension. Ce n'était pas ses lectures préférées mais ça lui passerait le temps, au moins… Ouvrant la première page, il commença à lire le premier chapitre de « Voyage dans l'enfer du néant ».

VVV

Duo se serait cru dans une de ses histoires qu'on lit dans les livres de science-fiction, s'il ne se trouvait pas lui-même prisonnier de cette réalité ou plutôt de ce cauchemar trop réel. C'est ce qu'il se disait et répétait bien souvent depuis qu'il était ici. Il se le disait encore maintenant même si il ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi, tout simplement parce que c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il arrivait encore à se rappeler… Il se souvenait s'être fait cette réflexion il y a fort longtemps et avoir fait le lien avec le dernier livre qu'il avait lu. Quel était le titre déjà ? Il y avait « Néant » dedans mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du reste, que c'était frustrant. Même si il ne se souvenait pas du titre, il ne voulait pas l'oublier car c'était une des seules choses qui lui permettait encore de faire le lien avec son passé et qui l'empêchait encore de disparaître, par la même occasion… Mais la tentation était grande entre l'appel des clochettes, requiem très enchanteur et la présence omniprésente mais parfois presque absente du maître des lieux. Pourtant s'il avait pu se rappeler pourquoi il était ici, il aurait sûrement retrouvé un peu d'espoir et il se serait rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir… Mais la magie faisait déjà son œuvre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ici, nu sans même que ça ne le dérange et avait regardé autour de lui, il avait constaté avec effarement et une légère inquiétude qu'il n'y avait rien… Rien mis à part un sol ocre aride et craquelé et une tour étrange à l'horizon. Pas de vent, pas d'animaux, pas d'eau, pas de bruit, rien… Même le ciel rose orangé malgré ses belles couleurs était vide, pas d'oiseau, pas de nuages et plus bizarre encore, pas de soleil non plus… Pourtant il aurait dû voir un soleil, même sur le point de se coucher, avec ce ciel dégagé et même vide. C'était l'environnement le plus vide qu'il n'avait jamais vu, c'en était exaspérant et désespérant, il n'y avait vraiment rien mais alors RIEN à voir ou à entendre… Mais très vite ou alors très longtemps après, il aurait souhaité que ça reste ainsi, même si sur le moment il aurait voulu que ça change.

D'abord, il était resté sur place et avait pensé à Heero. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé ici mais il comptait bien s'en échapper, pour retourner aider son ami seul face à la folie du Dr Rammstein. Il était inquiet pour lui, il craignait qu'elle ne veuille tuer Heero et que celui-ci la laisse faire par culpabilité… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là-bas, surtout qu'il était responsable de sa capture en plus, il devait l'aider absolument… Mais pour l'instant, il était coincé ici sans moyen de retour apparent. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Sentant comme un courant diabolique le poussant au désespoir, Duo se remua et regarda autour de lui… Il n'y avait rien à voir, ni même à sentir mais il avait clairement sentit comme un engourdissement mental tout à l'heure, le poussant à l'abandon. C'était comme si il avait mit les pieds dans des sables mouvants, heureusement il s'était reprit à temps… Refusant de rester sans rien faire et de se laisser abattre par de sombres pensées ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, il décida de bouger et de commencer par examiner les lieux pour commencer. Il y avait forcément un moyen de sortir d'ici, il lui suffisait de le trouver. Se dirigeant vers la seule chose visible qu'il apercevait au loin, il se mit en marche vers la tour qui devait se trouver à quelques kilomètres… Peut-être rencontrerait-il quelqu'un en route, qui saurait le renseigner aussi ? Mais chemin faisant, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien du tout. Rien de vivant, en tous cas et encore moins de traces humaines… Tout semblait mort et plus il approchait de la tour, plus elle lui semblait en mauvais état aussi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était lui-même mort ? Avait-il succombé au manque de sang ? A cette pensée, il se sentit très inquiet pour son ami vampire, resté là-bas. Refusant de céder à l'inquiétude, il continua son chemin et rejoignit la tour, qui était plus près qu'il ne l'avait cru… A moins que ce soit le terrain complètement plat qui l'ait trompé ? Dès qu'il la vit, dressé face à lui mais prête à s'effondrer, il eut une étrange impression de familiarité. Cette tour était comme lui, plus morte que vivante mais encore debout malgré tout. Cette tour d'une étrange couleur noire devait être immense et extrêmement solide avant mais elle était brisée, à présent et étrangement un liquide rouge s'écoulait des cassures. Touchant la substance, il se rendit compte que c'était aussi visqueux et chaud que du sang qui vient s'échapper d'un corps… Une tour qui saigne, comme c'est bizarre et il n'y avait pas que ça. Même la matière qui composait la tour était inhabituelle… Ce n'était pas du métal peint comme il le croyait mais quelque chose de doux, de chaud, un peu mou, qui semblait vibrer comme les pulsations d'un cœur. Se reculant en sentant un fourmillement désagréable dans sa main et sa tête, il comprit avec émerveillement mais aussi crainte que c'était de la peau et que cette chose était vivante… Vivante mais aussi agonisante. Ressentant soudain la douleur de la tour sans comprendre pourquoi, Duo se sentit mal… Une brève mais violente douleur se propagea dans tout son corps, lui coupant la respiration et le privant de toute énergie. Incapable de rester debout et soudain privé de ses 5 sens, il se laissa tomber au sol. Paniqué, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, complètement essoufflé et de se calmer difficilement… Au bord de l'évanouissement, il s'allongea complètement par terre et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir qu'il ne voyait pas. Patiemment, il se concentra sur sa respiration pour la rendre moins irrégulière et chaotique, attendant sans bouger jusqu'à ce que son malaise passe… Rouvrant finalement les yeux, il se rendit compte que ses sens fonctionnaient à nouveau et qu'il respirait plus facilement. Se redressant lentement, il se demanda ce qui était arrivé… Avait-il fait un malaise, provoqué par le contact avec la tour ? Comment avait-il pu sentir ce que ressentait la tour ? Comment une tour pouvait-elle tout simplement ressentir quelque chose ? Il y avait là un grand mystère… Se redressant encore un peu affaibli, il resta assis jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente moins patraque et tenta de se relever. Un peu chancelant sur ses jambes, il s'appuya contre la tour mais la lâcha aussitôt en sentant le même lien étrange se faire encore une fois. Les jambes un peu fragiles, il s'éloigna de la tour… Cette chose était vivante, il en était sûr mais lui voulait-elle du bien ou du mal ? Tant qu'il ne savait pas, il préférait s'en tenir à l'écart. C'est en s'éloignant qu'il cru entendre un étrange bruit aigu et faible, comme un tintement de clochettes et un frisson le parcouru, en sentant quelque chose le frôler. Un léger coup de vent ? Pourtant il n'en avait jamais sentit jusque-là et ce bref contact l'avait laissé complètement gelé, en tous cas. Ayant l'impression que ça venait de derrière lui, il se retourna d'un bond et regarda vers la tour. Rien n'avait bougé mais il sentit alors une présence… Une présence difficile à définir mais qui lui fit froid dans le dos et le frigorifia littéralement. C'était ça qui l'avait frôlé ! Etait-ce la tour ? Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autres… Méfiant, il scruta la tour et les alentours jusqu'à ce que l'impression se dissipe et qu'il n'ai plus froid. Il était parti… Pour l'instant, mais il allait sûrement revenir. Il n'y avait peut-être rien qu'on peut qualifier de vivants dans ce lieu inhospitalier mais il y avait quelque chose quand même… Et cette chose ne lui semblait pas très amicale. Désormais sur ses gardes, Duo reprit son chemin… Mais les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas, au contraire.

Il s'aperçu vite que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Les distances étaient faussées, le temps était faussé, le décor était faussé, ainsi que tous les points de repères habituels… Tout était faux ici, comme un décor de théâtre sans acteur. Duo comprit rapidement que, peu importe la direction, il finissait toujours par arriver en vue de la tour, comme si il tournait en rond… Pourtant il faisait son maximum pour l'éviter. Pire, quoi qu'il fasse, elle était toujours en vue et semblait toujours à la même distance, comme si il n'avançait pas. Plus il essayait de se repérer, plus il se perdait… Il ne savait plus où était le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest. La notion de kilomètre aussi semblait n'avoir aucun sens ici et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au terrain intégralement plat. Quand il partait dos à la tour et marchait tout droit, même quand il partait sur une direction n'y menant absolument pas, il arrivait quand même à cette tour… C'était comme si elle voulait qu'il vienne à elle, mais pourquoi ? Etait-elle liée à cette présence qu'il ressentait souvent et à ces clochettes invisibles ? Mais le plus perturbant était peut-être le fait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas ici. C'était comme si il s'était arrêté ou bien était éternel… Du coup, il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, ni fatigue, ce qui était très déstabilisant et épuisant nerveusement. Il ne ressentait rien physiquement, aucun besoin, aucune difficulté, ni bien-être… Il marchait toute la « journée », si on peut dire comme ça mais n'était jamais fatigué… Comme si le corps ne comptait pas ici. Peut-être que c'était le cas ? Qu'il soit mort ou dans une sorte de salle de test, ce lieu ne concernait que son esprit, de toute évidence… Mais l'absence de point de repère le perturbait beaucoup quand même.

Au bout d'un moment, tout ça commença sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Lassé et voyant ses efforts inutiles, il décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre pour voir. Il essaya même de dormir, pour essayer de faire comme si le temps s'était écoulé… Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, évidemment et il trouva le fait d'attendre sans rien faire encore pire que de tourner en rond. En plus, la présence peu amicale se faisait sentir de plus en plus souvent, toujours accompagné du chant de ces clochettes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Pourquoi cette présence ne se montrait jamais à lui ? Prit d'une idée loufoque motivé par sa situation sans queue ni tête et un brin de folie désespérée, Duo se leva et décida de retourner vers la tour pour enfin l'affronter. Il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement et plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé qu'elle était au centre de tout ici, dans cet environnement stérile. N'écoutant aucune logique et voulant seulement sortir d'ici, il se planta devant la tour et observa… Il était sûr que tout venait d'elle mais comment la neutraliser ? Alors la présence maléfique se manifesta une fois de plus, accompagné des clochettes invisibles… Lui murmurant qu'il lui suffisait de la détruire pour qu'il soit libéré, les clochettes se mirent à jouer un air différent de d'habitude. Plus doux, plus ensorcelant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Duo approcha de la tour… Ils écoutaient leur voix lui expliquer que c'était elle la responsable de ce qui se passait, qu'il pouvait la détruire aussi facilement qu'un château de carte vu son état de faiblesse. La regardant de plus près, il constata en effet son état assez médiocre et sa taille encore plus réduite… Il se demanda comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout en étant aussi endommagé. Sans même se demander si elles disaient vrai, sous le charme de leur chant, Duo sourit dangereusement et obéissant plus à un ordre déguisé qu'à une suggestion, donna un coup de poing sur la tour. Un petit morceau se détacha et tomba sans bruit au sol, tandis que la nouvelle cassure saignait abondamment… C'est alors qu'une violente douleur l'assaillit et il eut l'impression de sentir son corps se déchirer de l'intérieur, tout en s'effondrant. La douleur le libérant de l'enchantement des clochettes, une conclusion invraisemblable lui vint à l'esprit… Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la noter vraiment, elle lui échappa et fut happé par la présence maléfique… Duo tenta de souvenir malgré tout mais ne trouva que des ténèbres. Bien qu'il se sente mal, la tête qui tourne et le souffle irrégulier, il se força à se relever et s'accrocha à la douleur pour se défaire de l'influence des clochettes… Avant qu'il ne tombe, il avait comprit quelque chose d'important, la clé de sa libération peut-être mais la sombre présence toujours aussi invisible lui avait volé. Ne lui avait-elle pas volé plus que cette clé d'ailleurs ? Bien avant qu'il ne pousse ses réflexions plus loin, la douleur se fit moins dure et l'enchantement reprit le dessus. Lui suggérant de recommencer et de ne surtout pas se laisser impressionner par cette violente contre-attaque, elles l'encouragèrent à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien… Mais cette fois, il refusa d'obéir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il savait qu'il ne devait pas toucher à cette tour qu'elle soit responsable de la situation ou non. Elles insistèrent encore et encore mais il se détourna de la tour, s'en éloignant sans écouter leur voix… Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elles arrêtèrent de l'appeler mais Duo sentit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur en frappant la tour. Il avait passé un cap, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il entendait presque l'ombre invisible rire dans son dos…

Reprenant sa marche inutile, il se mit alors à penser à toutes sortes de choses mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu… C'était plus un sentiment qu'une constatation mais il en était certain. L'ombre et ses clochettes avaient commencé à éroder sa mémoire bien avant l'incident de la tour, lorsqu'il avait abandonné la lutte temporairement en s'asseyant… Bien qu'il veuille encore se battre et marcher, il sentait bien que c'était trop tard et les clochettes le suivaient pour le lui prouver. Il était en danger mais incapable de se défendre… Comment affronter un ennemi qu'on ne peut identifier ? L'ombre et ses clochettes démoniaques ensorceleuses ne le quittaient plus à présent… Il la sentait planer autour de lui, comme un vautour qui sent la mort venir mais sans jamais rien voir. Même si il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… C'était une menace invisible qui le faisait frissonner d'effroi, à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'ombre le caresser doucement, comme un frôlement. S'il avait eu du vent, il aurait pu mettre ses frissons sur le dos du froid… Mais il n'y avait ni vent, ni froid ici. Insidieusement, progressivement, inexorablement la présence du maître des lieux le guidait là où il voulait qu'il aille, là où tout disparaissait. Il était voué à disparaître, tout comme ses souvenirs… C'était étrange comment ses souvenirs lui échappaient, comme lorsqu'on essaie de retenir du sable dans ses mains. Heureusement, il n'avait pas oublié ses amis. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et… Et il ne savait plus. Peut-être n'avait-il que 3 amis ? Non, il était sûr qu'il y en avait un autre mais son nom lui échappait. Il tenta de se souvenir mais sans succès. Pourquoi donc oubliait-il son passé ? Pourquoi donc devait-il disparaître ? Etait-il mort ou non ? Il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans les ténèbres… Il ne voulait pas abandonner Heero ! Si il oubliait qu'il avait sacrifié une partie de lui pour sauver son meilleur ami, qu'allait-il rester de lui ? En plus, il avait encore des choses à faire sur cette terre, à commencer par échapper aux griffes du Dr Rammstein avec son ami vampire… Il ne devait pas oublier, il ne le voulait pas mais comme le sable qui s'écoule entre les doigts de la main inéluctablement, il oublia aussi le nom de ses autres amis, progressivement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il oublia aussi qu'il voulait se battre pour survivre ou au moins ne pas disparaître dans l'ombre. Pris entre le désespoir de ce monde sans passé, ni avenir et la folie d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, il chuta de plus en plus bas et l'ombre était là pour le cueillir, le guidant à sa mort… Finalement, Duo était plus proche du zombie que de l'humain, à présent, marchant inlassablement sans point de départ ni destination. Il marchait car il refusait de s'arrêter et de laisser gagner l'ombre.

Entre deux recherches de souvenirs, il pensait encore à Heero à chaque fois, de peur de l'oublier lui aussi. Finalement au bout du compte, que lui restait-il comme souvenir ? En regardant l'horizon et en changeant de direction chaque fois que cette maudite tour revenait dans son champ de vision, il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait peut-être jamais en sortir… Cette terre semblait infinie ! Etais-ce ainsi que Heero voyait l'éternité, en tant que vampire ? Un long désert aride et sans vie ? Une terre désolée sans début ni fin, sans horizon ni objectif, une terre éternelle où la mort est impossible et la vie inexorable, seule et infernale ? Il comprit mieux les motivations désespérées qui avaient poussé Heero à vouloir mourir… Lui-même se mit à y penser aussi et commença à se sentir démoralisé mais refusant de jouer le jeu, repoussa ces idées inacceptable. Heero avait besoin de lui, même si il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui et ça lui suffisait pour continuer à se battre… Mais les idées de mort revinrent à chaque fois plus forte, encouragé par les funestes clochettes et la présence omniprésente de l'ombre, bien qu'il les repoussait à chaque fois. Epuisé, Duo cédait un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde, se laissant endormir par la berceuse mortelle des clochettes et attirer vers la mort, pas à pas… Il n'arrivait pas à leur résister, leur comptine était aussi belle, dangereuse et hypnotique que le chant d'une sirène. Dommage que personne ne soit là pour l'attacher à un mat et l'empêcher de les suivre, comme Ulysse… Ca lui aurait peut-être sauvé la vie mais il était seul. Marchant à longueur de temps et de kilomètres, ses idées noires se firent de plus en plus présente et ses souvenirs de plus en plus rares jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit même plus l'intérêt de continuer à marcher et survivre ici. Il savait avoir oublié quelque chose de très important et malgré tous ces efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Lorsqu'il regardait le paysage, il y avait des échos qui lui revenaient mais ils lui échappaient avant qu'il ait le temps de les attraper… Finalement, las de cette lutte incessante pour retrouver la motivation qui le faisait tenir jusque-là, il s'abandonna à l'ombre régnante des lieux. Duo se serait cru dans une de ses histoires qu'on lit dans les livres de science-fiction, si il ne se trouvait pas lui-même prisonnier de cette réalité ou plutôt de ce cauchemar trop réel… Et il en était arrivé au moment où le héros perd.

Se laissant tomber à terre, il se demanda comment il pourrait bien se tuer… Il n'y avait rien à part une tour à quasiment écrouler et la sombre présence maléfique dont il sentait la présence encore maintenant. Si seulement cette présence pouvait l'y aider… Il lui suffisait d'envoyer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Appelant l'ombre qui le surveillait dont ne sait où depuis son arrivée, il resta assis là… Longtemps. Mais n'ayant eu aucune réponse, il s'allongea par terre, mollement… Et curieusement les clochettes se turent, bien que l'ombre veille toujours sur lui. Et puis, les clochettes se firent à nouveau entendre après une longue absence. Se redressant, il sourit pour saluer leur retour… Mine de rien, elles lui avaient manqué, elles étaient ses derniers points de repère en ce lieu désertique. Prêtant l'oreille, il les entendit de plus en plus fort et les écoutants murmurer, entendit le mot « tour »… C'est là-bas qu'il les avait entendus la première fois ! Il devait y retourner ! Et si c'était la tour qui était cet esprit maléfique ? Après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle ici. Retrouvant un espoir de trouver la libération, il se releva et partit en courant vers la tour et les clochettes. A sa grande surprise, en quelques mètres, il l'eut atteint et constata qu'elle était encore plus basse qu'elle n'était avant… Etait-elle en train de mourir ? Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre alors… Il n'était pas question qu'elle meure, en le laissant là ! Le carillon poursuivit sa chanson, faisant écho à son désir de mort… Sonnait-elle son glas ou celui de la tour ? Les deux peut-être…

Duo : Tour ! Oh, tour démoniaque ! Si tu m'entends, écoutes mon appel ! Si tu sais comment je pourrais m'échapper d'ici, dis-moi comment faire ! Peu importe le moyen, je ne peux pas rester à errer ici plus longtemps ! C'est insupportable… Tour, je t'en supplie ! Ne meures pas en m'abandonnant seul dans cet enfer vide ! Je t'en prie… Aides-moi !

Au bord des larmes, Duo s'approcha d'elle et la toucha. Se souvenant de l'effet que la tour lui avait fait la première fois, il se dit que c'était peut-être la solution qu'il cherchait si désespérément ? Il l'avait à peine touché, le premier coup et lorsqu'il l'avait frappé, elle avait violemment riposté. Que se passerait-il s'il la touchait plus longtemps ? Oui, ça devait être ça… C'est pour ça que les clochettes l'avaient amené ici, et dire que la réponse était sous son nez depuis le départ ! C'était pourtant évident puisque la tour était le centre de tout, ici et qu'il y revenait à chaque fois malgré lui. Elle l'appelait, elle l'invitait à s'échapper d'ici mais il n'avait rien vu… Sa mort allait venir d'elle, représentante de l'esprit maléfique des lieux. Il sentit encore ce lien si familier se faire mais n'enleva pas sa main, cette fois. Laissant la douleur venir, il s'accrocha et pria pour qu'elle le tue… Bien vite, il se trouva aveugle et incapable de respirer. Ne sentant même plus la barre de la tour entre ses mains, il résista aussi longtemps qu'il pu et puis s'effondra à terre. Se laissant envahir par le repos de l'inconscience et de la mort comme il l'espérait, il laissa les ténèbres le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener avec soulagement vers la liberté.

Derrière lui, la tour sembla alors fondre à vue d'œil et réduire de taille jusqu'à mesurer un mètre tout en poursuivant sa fonte, son sang s'écoulant à terre et formant une mare rouge très épaisse… Et puis, le sang sembla se noircir sauf que ce n'était pas la couleur du sang qui changeait mais celle du ciel. De rose orangé, comme un coucher de soleil, il passa à un bleu foncé, comme si un soleil invisible s'était couché et qu'une pleine lune s'était levée sur la nuit…

VVV

Heero était en train de somnoler sur sa chaise, à coté du lit de Duo… Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il l'avait amenés à l'hôpital le plus sérieux du coin et qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Bien qu'il ait toute confiance en Duo, le diagnostic assez pessimiste du médecin l'avait beaucoup inquiété… Néanmoins, ce matin il avait sentit un faible signal de l'esprit de Duo. Très faible, certes mais présent, ce qui l'avait rassuré. Il avait tenté de le contacter, sans succès mais il n'allait certainement pas abandonner si vite. Il n'abandonnerait pas Duo, où qu'il soit… Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sans le vouloir. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Duo devait mourir… Il sauverait Duo, même si il devait le rejoindre là-bas pour ça. Quoi qu'en dise le médecin, il gardait espoir… Mais un bruit extrêmement redouté le réveilla en sursaut et fit chavirer cet espoir.

Le médecin ne lui avait pas caché que l'état de son ami était très critique et qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie… Il n'avait pas cherché à donner de faux espoirs à Mr Yu, tout en lui promettant de faire le maximum pour que Mr Wellmax s'en sorte. Touché par sa peine et sans même se douter que Heero l'avait un peu influencé, il l'avait aussi autorisé à rester avec lui, même en dehors des heures de visites. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit au japonais, il n'espérait pas grand-chose pour Mr Wellmax, persuadé qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre… Aussi afin que son ami puisse rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, il s'était arrangé exceptionnellement avec ses collègues pour qu'on le laisse rester. C'est sans surprise mais avec peine que l'infirmière de garde avait entendu un bip continu venant de la chambre n°104 et entendu Mr Yu appeler au secours, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. L'infirmière avait immédiatement appelé ses collègues et ensemble, ils avaient tentés le maximum pour faire repartir le cœur de Mr Wellmax… Sans succès, malheureusement.

Heero : Duooo !! NON !! DUOOOO !!

Bousculant les infirmières, Heero se jeta sur le corps de Duo et se mit à pleurer… Il avait échoué, il avait trahi et abandonné Duo ! Il avait tué son meilleur ami… Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible. CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE ! Pourtant, le cœur de Duo avait cessé de battre… Mais il y avait peut-être encore un espoir de le sauver. Peut-être… Si Heero en avait la force, si Duo voulait vivre… Mince mais réel, son dernier espoir de sauver son meilleur ami.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tout le monde est revenu en vie, le Dr Rammstein est morte, même Trowa est revenu… Mais Duo ?

Duo est en enfer… Mais est-il mort pour autant ? N'y a-t-il plus aucun espoir ? Que va-t-il advenir de Heero si il ne peut pas le sauver ? L'erreur est humaine et vampirique… Mais certaines erreurs sont indélébiles.

Reviews, onegai ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. La tour de lumière

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Iroko, Pitchounette (Merci pour ta review ! La réponse est juste là ! Bonne lecture !) et Mini-Yuya (Merci pour ta review ! C'est un pauvre Duo, oui et il est mal en point… Mais Heero pensait peut-être à une autre solution pour le sauver, que la vampirisation. Qui sait ? Le mieux, c'est de lire… A bientôt !) pour vos reviews !! Merci, merci, merci !!

New chapitre ! Suite et fin de l'enfer de Duo… Si Heero arrive à le sauver ! Héhéhéhé !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 10

Heero : Duooo !! NON !! DUOOOO !!

Bousculant sans douceur les infirmières, Heero se jeta sur le corps de Duo et se mit à pleurer… Il avait échoué, il avait trahi et abandonné Duo ! Il avait tué son meilleur ami… Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible. CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE ! Pourtant, le cœur de Duo avait cessé de battre… Mais il y avait peut-être encore un espoir de le sauver. Peut-être… Si Heero en avait la force, si Duo voulait vivre… Mince mais réel, son dernier espoir de sauver son meilleur ami.

Les infirmières les plus douces avaient tenté de le raisonner mais comme il ne semblait pas les entendre, les infirmiers les plus costauds avaient tenté de le déloger… Comme ils n'y arrivaient pas non plus, l'un d'eux sortis une seringue de sa poche mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de piquer Heero, il s'était retrouvé le poignet retourné et un regard froid mais brûlant planté dans son regard. D'une voix trop calme pour être inoffensive et permettre une contestation, il leur avait ordonné de sortir… Ayant peur de ce client étrange et acceptant de lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à son ami, tout le monde avait rangé le matériel et s'était retiré.

Aussitôt seul, Heero s'était rassit et avait prit la main de Duo… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être fini, pas encore ! Duo était plus fort que ça et il sentait encore un souffle de vie en lui ! Sans penser une seconde à faire de lui un vampire car il n'imposerait jamais cette malédiction à son meilleur ami, même et surtout pour le sauver, il songea à cet autre moyen dont Zechs lui avait parlé pendant sa formation. Un moyen qui pourrait le tuer, en même temps que Duo, si jamais il échouait… Mais peu importe. Il ne pourrait pas vivre, en se sachant responsable de la mort de Duo, même par accident. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et rechercha le signal qu'il avait perçu ce matin, tout en liant son esprit à celui de Duo. Ces infirmières croyaient tout savoir mais il y a d'autres moyens de faire battre à nouveau un cœur, tant que ce n'est pas trop tard. Il pouvait le faire, il DEVAIT le faire. Trouvant le trop faible signal comme une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre, il l'attrapa et tenta de l'attiser en l'appelant à lui. L'esprit de Duo sembla réagir à son appel alors il continua… Mais il luttait, il ne voulait pas revenir cependant Heero insista et tint le coup jusqu'à ce que Duo le suive. Il ne laisserait pas Duo mourir, jamais ! Il préférait que son esprit meure avec celui de Duo, plutôt que de l'abandonner une autre fois… Mais la flamme continuait de faiblir toujours plus, ainsi sa propre flamme du même coup et l'esprit de son meilleur ami lutté de toutes ses forces contre le sien. Sa flamme faiblissant, sa propre force faiblissait aussi mais il ne quitterait pas l'esprit de Duo pour autant… Il trouverait la force de le ramener à la vie, même avec ses forces déclinantes ! Duo le prenait pour un ennemi, il devait le rassurer… Laissant faire son intuition, il s'adressa non pas à son esprit, mais à son cœur cette fois. Même si Duo ne se souvenait pas de lui, son cœur lui reconnaitrait Heero. Et puis au moment où Heero cru que leurs flammes allaient s'éteindre pour de bon, il sentit le signal s'embraser à nouveau et revenir à la vie… A force d'appel et d'énergie déployée, Duo l'avait reconnu et avait accepté de le suivre. Il avait réussit…

Aussitôt, le bip de l'électrocardiogramme reprit un rythme normal… Rouvrant les yeux, fatigué et en sueur et se laissant aller contre le dos de la chaise, il poussa un soupir soulagé mais ne lâcha pas la main de Duo et la serra même davantage au contraire. Il passa sa main libre sur son front humide et souffla, il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son énergie mais il l'avait ramené. Il avait su le retenir… Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre mais il l'avait ramené, en créant une sorte de lien psychique entre eux et qui avait bien failli le tuer, par la même occasion. Désormais, il pourrait veiller à ce que Duo n'essaie plus de mourir, volontairement ou non… Duo n'aurait pas tenté de mourir sans raison, de toute façon. Quelque chose avait dû l'y pousser, quelque chose qui lui avait fait également oublier qui il était et certainement beaucoup d'autres choses, il allait devoir l'aider à résister à l'influence de cette chose. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire en utilisant le lien psychique qu'il avait créé avec Duo… Il savait enfin comment aider concrètement son meilleur ami. Il savait comment le joindre et même comment l'accompagner dans le monde où il était prisonnier… Lorsqu'il aurait reprit des forces, il irait le rejoindre mais ça ne servait à rien qu'il se précipite maintenant. C'est comme ça que le Dr Rammstein l'avait piégé, parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit et s'était précipité au secours de Duo, alors qu'il n'était pas en état de se protéger ! Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur… S'il échouait, Duo mourrait et il mourrait avec lui.

L'infirmière de garde frappa alors à la porte et ouvrit doucement. Surprise que le bip continu ait cessé, elle entra et s'avança. Voyant que la machine fonctionnait correctement et que tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre, elle vérifia le pouls de Duo et ses yeux, sans y croire.

Heero : Vous voyez bien qu'il n'était pas mort.

Infirmière : Pourtant son cœur ne battait plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Heero : Je l'ai appelé, c'est tout.

I : Je ne comprends pas.

Heero : Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre. Faites votre boulot et je ferais le mien. Vous êtes persuadé que Duo n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir mais je ne vais pas le laisser mourir comme ça.

I : La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que votre ami à la peau dure.

Heero : Pour ça, je suis entièrement d'accord… Il va s'en sortir, vous verrez. Je vais tout faire pour ça.

Décidant de laisser ce client vraiment trop bizarre tranquille, l'infirmière de garde retourna à son poste et déchira le certificat de décès qu'elle avait commencé à écrire, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort malgré la bizarrerie de la situation.

VVV

Lorsque Duo revint à lui, il se demanda où il était… Puis, tournant la tête, il aperçu le reste de la tour et tout lui revint. Se redressant brusquement, il eut un vertige et se sentit étrangement affaiblis… Mais il était encore en vie, de toute évidence. Il avait échoué ! Pourtant il y était presque mais quelque chose l'avait retenu, une présence très déterminé… Déterminé, pourquoi ce mot lui semblait si bien associé à cette présence ? Il avait entendu une voix, une voix très familière mais il avait oublié le nom qui lui était lié. Une voix qui avait parlé à son cœur et son cœur avait réagit à cette présence. Pas de doute, il connaissait cette présence et cette présence le connaissait. Il y avait eu cette lumière aussi, qui l'avait tiré jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne et ensuite guidé hors des ténèbres… Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il meure mais qui ? Si seulement il se souvenait à qui appartenait cette voix qui l'avait appelé « Duo »… Se relevant en combattant le vertige et l'épuisement, il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Son supplice allait-il devoir continuer encore longtemps ? Il n'en pouvait plus, si seulement il pouvait s'allonger par terre et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ou disparaisse… Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. S'il en avait eu l'intention, ce n'était plus le cas. Cette lumière lui avait redonné la force de lutter qu'il avait perdu et déchiré le rideau noir qui l'en avait privé, mais sans lui rendre ses souvenirs malheureusement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nié se sentir mal, comme si il n'avait plus aucune énergie… Comme le reste de cette tour. La regardant, il fut surpris de la voir si petite à présent… Elle était plus petite que lui maintenant, moins d'un mètre et il y avait plein de sang par terre. Cela le toucha au cœur, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison une fois de plus et il se sentit encore plus mal… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Etait-elle morte ? La touchant, il sentit à peine le lien se faire et les pulsations étaient presque nulles. Si elle n'était pas morte, ça n'allait pas tarder. Comme lui, peut-être ? Il n'était pas bien vaillant, non plus… Pourquoi en était-il aussi inquiet pour elle, alors qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus inquiet pour lui-même ? Quelque part il savait cette tour importante pour lui et peut-être responsable de son état mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Observant le reflet du ciel dans le sang, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était noir et qu'il faisait plus sombre qu'avant… Levant les yeux, il s'aperçu que ce n'était plus le même ciel rose orangé. Il était bleu foncé, maintenant mais la terre était aussi clair que si il y avait une pleine lune… Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas plus de pleine lune, qu'il n'y avait de soleil tout à l'heure. Même l'ambiance avait changé… Elle était devenue froide et inquiétante, pleine de bruits étranges et inquiétants, un peu comme dans une forêt la nuit. Le genre de bruit ambiant qui fait qu'on s'imagine des choses, sauf que ces choses pourraient être réelles ici et qu'il n'y a aucun animal ou autres pour les expliquer et calmer ses angoisses. Au début, ce n'était pas spécialement chaleureux non plus, c'était surtout désolant et très désespérant mais pas effrayant comme maintenant. Duo était vraiment perdu, en lui-même et dans cet environnement étranger, devenu en plus hostile. Sentant la caresse désormais familière mais pas pour autant agréable de l'ombre, il se sentit réellement menacé par elle pour la première fois… Le maître des lieux était fâché et Duo allait regretter de ne pas être mort, lui murmurait le déplacement d'air. Duo comprit que le jeu était fini et que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer… Mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Si il avait sentit la présence maléfique alors que la tour était presque morte et que le lien ne se faisait même plus, la tour ne pouvait donc pas lui appartenir… Sinon lui aussi en serait infecté. Dans ce cas, il s'était trompé en croyant que l'ombre était la tour et qu'elle l'invitait à mourir… Cette présence démoniaque l'avait manipulé ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que représentait cette tour ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Pourquoi sentait-il sa douleur ? Etait-il possible qu'elle soit son allié ? Et dire qu'il l'avait attaqué… Incapable de répondre à ces questions, Duo décida qu'il devait bouger. Rester assis à ne rien faire n'allait certainement pas résoudre sa situation…

Ne voyant plus d'intérêt à rester ici, il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son éternel chemin quand la présence maléfique se fit encore une fois sentir, mais accompagnée de ses clochettes… Mais leur chant n'était plus enivrant du tout, au contraire. Les clochettes reprirent leur interprétation comme si elles venaient juste de s'arrêter mais cette fois, Duo n'avait pas envie de les suivre… Il ne voulait plus mourir et il ne laisserait plus l'ombre lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il devait faire. La voix le lui avait rappelé aussi, mais sans que la mémoire lui revienne pour autant… Si seulement cette lumière qui l'avait sauvé pouvait revenir et lui dire cette chose si importante qu'il avait oublié. Soudain leurs tintements changèrent et lui semblèrent aussi douloureux qu'insupportable… Dans le même temps, il entendit des bruits de pas. Des pas ? Etonné, il regarda d'où ça venait et aperçu un jeune homme brun venant lentement vers lui… Heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un dans ce désert de mort, il se dirigea vers lui en courant et oublia son état physique critique. Arrivant à quelques mètres de lui, il sembla reconnaître son visage et son regard bleu cobalt… Euphorique à l'idée de ne plus être seul, il le salua gaiement et franchit la distance les séparant. L'inconnu ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder indifféremment mais lui tendit la main. Duo la prit et la serra chaleureusement… Mais toute chaleur quitta sa main lorsqu'il toucha celle de l'inconnu. Voulant retirer sa main, il s'éloigna mais l'autre ne la lâcha pas et la serra même plus fort encore. Gémissant de douleur et la main toute engourdit par le froid, il utilisa son autre main pour essayer de le faire lâcher… Mais l'inconnu attrapa son autre poignet, l'empêchant de se détacher. Le froid se propageant dans ses deux bras, il regarda l'autre et lui demanda de le lâcher mais il ne répondit pas non plus. Son regard n'exprimait rien, comme si ce n'était qu'un pantin ou une sorte de zombie… Mais ça allait encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne deviennent jaunes et ne se change en regard reptilien, inspirant une peur terrible à Duo de se retrouver piégé sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Pourquoi avait-il eu confiance en lui en le voyant alors que ce type était un inconnu ? Il aurait dû se méfier, rien de vivant ne peut vivre ici ! Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas un inconnu, justement ? Il se sentit à nouveau frustré de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir et se rappela qu'il devait se détacher de ce type, en frissonnant de froid… Alors sans réfléchir et malgré la force monstrueuse de cette chose, il lui fit un croche-patte pour le faire chuter et quand sa tête fut au niveau de son genoux, il lui mit un coup de genoux magistral dans la tête qui l'envoya s'étaler à un mètre de là… Aussitôt, il se sentit coupable sans savoir pourquoi et regarda la chose allongée par terre, tout en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Il fut tenté une seconde d'aller voir comment il allait, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait tenté de le geler sur place… Néanmoins, ça n'enlevait pas que cette chose portait peut-être le visage d'un de ses amis. Ca ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses amis mais son cœur lui disait qu'il en avait au moins le visage et ça lui suffisait pour qu'il regrette son geste. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps et voulant voir si il était mort ou non, il s'approcha de la chose prudemment… Mais alors qu'il se baissait vers elle, une main attrapa encore la sienne. Agissant par pur réflexe encore une fois, il se releva en mettant un coup de pied à la chose et s'éloigna, réalisant avec surprise ce qu'il venait de faire cette fois… Il savait se battre ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il savait faire ce genre de chose, il ne savait plus rien de lui en fait, comprit-il… C'est alors qu'il entendit d'autres bruits de pas. Beaucoup d'autres bruits de pas… Se retournant, il aperçu d'autres créatures identiques à celle qu'il avait déjà allongé, avec des yeux étranges eux aussi. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, voir une vingtaine ou même plus arrivant de tous les cotés… Ils voulaient le piéger, il devait fuir !! Légèrement paniqué, il se retourna vers celui qui était à terre pour trouver la meilleure issue possible, mais il eut la surprise de le voir debout et presque sur lui. L'esquivant, il s'éloigna rapidement de lui et de ses copains, ainsi que du reste de la tour… Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas bien vif et Duo mit vite de la distance entre eux et lui. Epuisé et les jambes douloureuses, il s'arrêta enfin de courir et se rendit à nouveau compte qu'il souffrait à chacun de ses gestes… C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les clochettes chantaient toujours. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter et sa pauvre tête commençait à souffrir, elle aussi. Cette fois, le démon qui avait volé son passé et même poussé à se tuer semblait vraiment vouloir en finir avec lui… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner pour autant. Jamais, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie. C'était étrange comme cette situation des plus critiques lui redonnait de l'espoir, au lieu de l'abattre complètement. C'est comme si il avait l'habitude de combattre et de mettre sa vie en danger… L'espace d'une seconde, il se revit sur un champ de bataille aux commandes d'un robot géant et accompagné de ses amis. Souriant, ce bref flash-back ralluma une flamme en lui… Celle du combattant capable de survivre à toutes les épreuves, avec et pour ses amis. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle mais petite flamme avait un concurrent de poids, comparable à un grand seau d'eau glacé et capable de l'anéantir en un instant : La peur et la sensation d'être une proie, comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque-là, au point où il en aurait été presque paralysé si il était resté sur place plus longtemps.

Commença alors une période de lutte perpétuelle mais surtout de fuite pour Duo, malgré son état physique inquiétant même si il se sentait mieux… Mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était l'exercice physique, sa nouvelle motivation mentale ou autre chose qui était responsable de cette amélioration. Et dire qu'avant, tout était si calme, comme il regrettait un peu ce calme même si ça le rendait dingue. Maintenant, le fait d'avoir perdu tous ses points de repère classique était le cadet de ses soucis car non seulement il rencontrait des zombies aux yeux jaunes un peu trop souvent à son goût mais en plus, le tintement infernal n'en finissait plus. Où qu'il aille, il entendait les clochettes toujours aussi nettement et ces monstres à visage humains le suivaient partout… Même la présence maléfique se manifestait de plus en plus hostilement et elle semblait plus puissante qu'avant. Aussi déterminé qu'il soit, cette situation le minait malgré lui et bien qu'il refuse d'abandonner cette petite mais lumineuse flamme ou de montrer la moindre faiblesse face à ses ennemis, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il perdait du terrain à chaque combat fuit… Il avait beau savoir apparemment se battre comme professionnel, il n'arrivait pas à leur faire face longtemps et redevenait bien vite la proie, se trouvant alors obligé de fuir. Il avait peur… Peur de mourir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou qu'ils soient trop forts mais surtout peur de se faire piéger par leur regard reptilien. Il savait cette impression instillée en lui par les clochettes mais il avait dû mal à combattre ces démons intérieurs… En plus, ces démons aux visages humains lui semblaient réellement de plus en plus forts, si bien qu'il se trouvait incapable de les battre. Pas seulement à cause de la peur mais aussi à cause de quelque chose de plus profond, il avait la certitude de connaître ce visage, que c'était quelqu'un d'important pour lui et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser… Même si il était sûr que ces choses ne pouvaient pas être de ses amis, il se sentait coupable comme si il était en train de s'en prendre à l'un d'eux. Un ami ne le traquerait pas comme ça, ce n'était que des zombies avec un visage humain… Malheureusement son cœur lui semblait tout droit tomber dans le panneau, si bien qu'il se trouvait totalement sans défense contre eux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Duo réalisa qu'à force de fuir pour ne pas se faire piéger, enchainé par ses sentiments et par cette peur irraisonnée, il était tombé tout droit dans un piège, terrible, subtil et mortel… Le piège qu'il voulait justement éviter ! Il ne pourrait plus leur échapper bien longtemps, à présent. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop calme… En fait, ça faisait un moment déjà que les zombies ne bougeaient plus mais qu'ils formaient une sorte de cercle autour de lui, la tour détruite devait en être le centre, même si il ne la voyait plus dans cette semi obscurité. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que le pied de la tour, il ne la verrait plus même en plein jour… S'il avait voulu la retrouver, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal, surtout que son effet magique de se retrouver toujours sur sa route ne fonctionnait plus. Pourtant alors qu'il fuyait le mur de créature une fois de plus, il perçu une présence différente de la celle maléfique qu'il percevait d'habitude… Une présence très familière et rassurante, la même qui l'avait empêché de mourir. Il perçu aussi une voix faible mais présente qui lui disait de le suivre, la même voix qui l'avait sauvé des manœuvres du démon. Pouvait-elle l'aider à se sortir de ce piège, à moins que ça ne soit un autre piège ? Il s'attendait à tout de la part de son ennemi invisible. Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, il s'aperçu soudain que cette voix avait fait taire les clochettes qui n'avait pas arrêté de chanter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde depuis bien longtemps et décida de la suivre… Au point où il en était, ça ne pouvait que faire avancer les choses, que ce soit un piège ou non et puis il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il suivit donc les instructions directionnelles qu'elle lui donna et arriva finalement à la tour… Surpris, il s'aperçu qu'elle ne mesurait plus 50 cm mais presque dix mètres de haut. C'était plus que ce qu'elle mesurait quand il était arrivé la première fois ! Comment étais-ce possible ?

Voix : Touche la tour.

Hésitant un peu, il posa sa main dessus et la retira aussitôt en la sentant pulser sous ses doigts.

Voix : Touche-la, tu ne risques rien.

Prenant le risque, il posa à nouveau sa main et eut la surprise de ne pas sentir de douleur quand le lien se fit… Alors la voix se fit plus proche et beaucoup plus nette, comme si il se trouvait à coté de lui.

Voix : Duo.

Duo, ça lui disait quelque chose… Etais-ce le nom d'un de ses amis ou bien le sien peut-être ? C'était ainsi que la voix l'avait appelé la première fois, aussi.

Voix : Duo.

Il en conclu que c'était son nom… Demandant plus pour lui-même que pour poser la question, il posa une question dont il savait qu'il devrait connaître la réponse mais il était incapable de se souvenir encore une fois.

Duo : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Alors il eut la surprise d'avoir une réponse.

Voix : Je suis Heero. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Il pouvait communiquer avec cette personne ? Où pouvait bien être cet homme, pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec lui via la tour ? Etais-ce un démon, peut-être ?

Duo : Non. Es-tu un démon ?

Heero : En quelques sortes, mais j'ai un cœur d'humain.

Duo : Tu fais partie de ceux qui me poursuivent ?

Heero : Non. Moi, j'essaie de t'aider. Je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami… Rappelles-toi ce qui est arrivé quand le Dr Rammstein t'a lâché dans ma cellule.

Duo eut un bref flash-back, mais trop rapide et trop décousu pour que ça lui apprenne quoi que ce soit.

Duo : M'aider ? Comment ? Comment je peux être sûr que tu n'es pas un autre piège de ce démon qui me traque ?

Heero : Seule ta mémoire pourrait te l'assurer mais je peux te dire que jamais il ne pourrait te parler par cette antenne. Ecoutes et essaie de te rappeler, Duo. Tu as été blessé, par ma faute et ton esprit a fuit pour se mettre à l'abri alors que ton corps agonisait. Ton esprit s'est accroché et a sauvé ton corps. A présent, ton corps va mieux mais ton esprit est toujours prisonnier. Je voudrais t'aider à te libérer.

Le flash-back se fit plus précis et il se revit avec un jeune homme ressemblant aux zombies le pourchassant. Il en était sûr maintenant, il connaissait ce visage et ce n'était pas son ennemi… Alors, il s'appelait Heero et c'était son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa mémoire mais son cœur qui lui confirmait. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à attaquer ces monstres, sans se sentir terriblement coupable… Se laissant porter par les sentiments que ces nouvelles informations lui évoquaient, il se rappela vaguement qu'il voulait le protéger et que c'est comme ça que l'incident était arrivé, c'est ça. A cause d'une certaine Dr Rammstein… C'est ça, oui. Elle avait manipulé Heero et leur avait tendu un piège, pour Heero s'en prenne à lui. C'est ça et Heero était vampire, d'où ces yeux jaunes ! Il comprenait mieux cette peur qui l'empêchait de croiser leurs regards… Mais eux n'étaient que des zombies, de simples images de Heero, y compris avec leurs yeux jaunes ! Il lui manquait encore beaucoup de pièce pour compléter le puzzle mais l'image commençait à prendre forme… Il se souvenait enfin pourquoi il se battait depuis son arrivée ici et la petite flamme s'embrasa, doublant de taille à ce souvenir.

Duo : Je te crois, tu dis la vérité… Je sais que je te connais et que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me souvenir de toi, pas encore.

Heero : Nous nous connaissons, oui… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas de ta mémoire, pour l'instant et fais-toi confiance. Suis ton intuition, tu as des capacités que tu n'imagines même pas… Tu peux vaincre tous tes ennemis, peu importe leur nombre, peu importe leur apparence.

Duo : Quelles capacités ? Qui suis-je, Heero ?

Heero : Pas maintenant. Tu dois affronter tes ennemis, d'abord. Ils approchent, surtout ne te laisse pas avoir par ces démons. Ils n'ont rien d'humain, même pas leur cœur. Ils ont peut-être mon visage mais ce ne sont que des monstres sans âme. Ne fais pas attention à leurs yeux non plus, ce ne sont que de simples leurres pour t'effrayer…

Duo : Attend ! Je voudrais savoir d'autres choses ! La tour, c'est quoi ?

Heero : L'antenne… C'est tout et rien, c'est la nuit et le jour, c'est le bien et le mal. Tu dois la protéger, comme ta propre vie.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Heero : Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, ils sont déjà là mais je reviendrais.

Duo : Heero !

Mais la liaison était coupée et Duo se rendit compte que le cercle de zombie s'était très rapproché, en effet… Et que les clochettes avaient repris leur chant infernal. Faisant face à ses ennemis portant le même visage que son ami et se mettant dos à la tour, Duo les regarda et se rappela ce qu'avait dit Heero. Ils n'ont rien d'humain, même pas leur cœur et leurs yeux n'étaient que des leurres. N'hésitant plus une seconde, il chargea sur le premier qu'il vit et laissant faire son corps, lui brisa la nuque après l'avoir fait tomber à terre… Puis, il neutralisa un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit totalement brisé. Cette fois, ils ne se relevèrent pas… Mais déjà des renforts arrivaient, de tous les cotés. Loin de lui faire peur, cela lui rappela des choses… Un certain Shinigami et de grands combats aux commandes de son gundam. C'était ça le nom du robot, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Enfin des souvenirs lui revenaient… Combattant les ennemis les uns après les autres, il se rendit compte qu'il se battait comme un vrai pro et qu'il ne ratait jamais ses mises à mort… Mais plus qu'à ces zombies, il aurait aimé faire leurs fêtes aux clochettes qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Finalement, il anéanti la seconde vague et toutes celles qui suivirent. Comme il ne ressentait pas la fatigue ici et même plus aucune douleur depuis qu'il avait touché la tour, il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures, voir des jours ou des mois… Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait, en fait ? Mais comme il n'y avait pas de temps, c'était difficile à estimer ici. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné la bataille et observait la tour qui semblait avoir encore grandit et que lui-même se sentait de mieux en mieux, il se passa quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu… Et une fois de plus, Duo se serait cru dans une de ses histoires qu'on lit dans les livres de science-fiction, s'il ne se trouvait pas lui-même prisonnier de cette réalité ou plutôt de ce cauchemar trop réel, mais au moment où la situation tourne en défaveur du héros et où il est obligé de fuir pour survivre.

Voyant arriver 4 araignées géantes droit sur lui, il fit ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne raisonnable n'ayant pas de bombe insecticide sur elle, c'est-à-dire fuir… Duo, courant aussi vite que possible, évita l'assaut des araignées géantes et fut même surpris qu'elles ne le poursuivent pas. Se retournant, il vit que ce qu'elles visaient en fait, c'était la tour… Voilà pourquoi elles l'avaient laissé filer, sauf que maintenant la tour qu'il était sensé protéger était entouré de toiles d'araignées géantes et gardés par les 4 monstres géants poilus à 8 pattes. Apercevant deux des sales bestioles contre la tour, il se rapprocha un peu pour essayer de voir ce qu'elles faisaient… Mais pas trop près non plus pour ne pas attirer leur attention, évidemment. Il était en train de se demander comment il allait pouvoir reparler à Heero avec ces monstres autour de la tour, quand il sentit une soudaine douleur qui le força à s'agenouiller. De ce point de vue, il aperçu nettement que les deux araignées avaient leur dards plantés dans la chair de la tour… Elles essaient de l'empoisonner ! Mais pourquoi était-il malade lui aussi ? D'un seul coup l'énigme de Heero lui revint et il la comprit. Horrifié, il comprit à quel point sa situation était grave. C'était lui ! Voilà pourquoi elle lui était familière, pourquoi il ressentait sa douleur, pourquoi elle l'appelait et le ramenait à elle… Il se souvenait qu'il s'en était déjà aperçu maintenant, quand l'ombre l'avait convaincu de l'attaquer et qu'il avait eu mal en même temps qu'elle. Heero avait utilisé des paradoxes car l'homme possède toujours l'opposé d'une qualité ou d'un défaut… Cette tour lui avait apparu comme le mal incarné au début et maintenant, comme le bien. Elle était les deux parce que lui-même pouvait être les deux. C'était sa vie… Si elle mourrait, il mourrait avec elle. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero l'avait appelé « antenne »… Son ami avait utilisé cette charade pour éviter d'autre questions et sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il comprendrait plus tard. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tard ! La présence maléfique ne voulait pas qu'il guérisse car elle voulait sa vie. Quel salaud… Il s'était joué de lui depuis le départ ! Sentant encore sa présence dans son dos, il se retourna instinctivement et s'éloigna en voyant un étrange personnage à moitié transparent et flottant à 1 mètre du sol face à lui. Il était habillé entièrement de noir et portait des cornes sur la tête, ainsi qu'un méprisant sourire sur le visage. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Duo comprit que ce n'était pas un ami et se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Maître des lieux : Alors tu as compris finalement… Tu n'es pas si bête que ça mais si ton ami ne t'avait mis sur la piste, je me demande si tu aurais deviné.

Duo : Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à me faire tourner en bourrique parce que c'est fini, maintenant.

MDL : Oui, beaucoup ! L'idée de te faire attaquer la tour m'a particulièrement amusé… C'était si facile de te faire croire que c'était ton ennemi et qu'elle voulait ta mort. Je n'avais qu'à te laisser répondre à son appel et te faire affronter ta propre douleur… Affaibli comme tu étais, tu n'avais aucune chance d'y survivre. Dommage que ton ami t'est rattrapé mais il aurait mieux fait de te laisser mourir directement, car ta mort sera beaucoup plus pénible maintenant. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans l'histoire ?

Duo : Je suppose que tu vas me le dire ?

MDL : En effet. C'est très ironique que tu ais provoqué la mort superficielle de la tour, en manquant de mourir toi-même… Même si tu as repris des forces et que la tour est plus résistante maintenant, jamais elle ne retrouvera son pouvoir d'avant. Sais-tu que cette chère tour te protégeait de toutes les choses qui t'ont attaqué ? Elle était là pour te guider, te protéger et surtout te permettre de partir d'ici, donc tu es coincé ici quoi que tu fasses. N'est-ce pas fâcheux ? Peu importe le nombre de fois que ton ami te ramènera, la mort est ta seule échappatoire !

Duo : Vous mentez !

MDL : Non, pas cette fois… Tu n'as pas sentis qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus ? Elle n'a plus de force, elle perdu tout son pouvoir spirituel… Elle n'est encore debout uniquement parce que toi tu l'es.

Duo : Qui êtes-vous, bordel ?

MDL : Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis celui qui règne sur ton enfer, bien sûr… Je suis le chasseur sans nom !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je parte ?

MDL : Tu le sais déjà ça. Ton âme, c'est tout ce que je veux. Mon boss la trouve très intéressante et veut que tu deviennes l'un de ses chasseurs d'âme. Tu as un talent diabolique pour provoquer la mort…

Duo : Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser tuer sans rien faire ? Je me moque que vous soyez un ange de la mort ou même le diable en personne, vous ne me tuerez pas si facilement ! Je trouverais un autre moyen de quitter cet enfer et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! Vous m'avez peut-être volé mes souvenirs, mais ils me reviennent maintenant… Je sais pourquoi je suis ici, j'ai voulu aider mon meilleur ami et apparemment j'ai réussi. J'ai une opportunité de le retrouver, lui et les autres alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer !

MDL : Quelle énergie ! Quel optimiste ! Tu es vraiment distrayant, plus que les autres âmes que j'ai attirées dans les limbes des enfers mais tu mourras quand même. Tu peux choisir d'aller affronter les reines noires directement si tu es si impatient d'être au service de mon maître… Mais que tu attendes ou non, le résultat sera le même de toute façon. Laisses-moi te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton passage dans l'autre monde et je vais dire à mes musiciennes de jouer leur plus beau requiem pour toi ! Adieu, Duo… Ou plutôt à bientôt !

L'image déjà translucide de l'ange de la mort s'effaça complètement, en souriant et rigolant, tandis que le chant de clochettes changeait légèrement… Resté seul, Duo enregistra les informations donné par le démon et réfléchis à la meilleure chose à faire, en essayant d'oublier ces maudites clochettes et le mal de tête qu'elle lui provoquait. Le chasseur sans nom voulait le troubler pour l'empêcher de réfléchir mais ça ne marcherait pas cette fois. Le plus urgent était de se débarrasser des araignées… Il verrait le moyen de s'échapper d'ici après avec Heero. Il n'allait pas laisser ces sales bestioles le tuer sans rien faire… Mais il avait besoin d'un plan sinon il n'avait aucune chance contre elles et il donnerait raison à l'ange noir. S'il avait un stock de bombe insecticide ou un gundam, ça aurait été l'idéal mais en l'absence de ce type d'arme, il allait devoir ruser… Ces insectes n'avaient pas l'air spécialement intelligents, peut-être qu'il pouvait les faire s'assommer entre elles ou se prendre dans leur propres toiles ? Le temps que son malaise se dissipe un peu, il imagina un plan simple mais qui pouvait être efficace si tout était bien mis en place… Il se releva, toujours un peu malade et étudia la position des deux autres insectes, qui semblaient monter la garde. Faisant un large détour pour arriver par l'angle voulu, il approcha alors de la tour… Comme prévu, les araignées le repérèrent de loin et se mirent en garde en levant leurs horripilantes pattes avant. Calculant l'angle de chaque araignée et la vitesse à laquelle il les avait vus foncer, il se dirigea un peu plus à droite et se mit à courir vers le point de choc prévu. Il devait courir le plus vite possible pour que leurs trajectoires correspondent mais son intuition lui disait qu'il avait l'habitude de calculer des trajectoires… Presque aussitôt, les araignées se lancèrent à leur tour. Duo voyait les deux araignées se rapprocher rapidement de lui et lui, du point de choc. Tout se joua à une seconde prêt, car Duo devait faire un bond en avant afin d'éviter de se faire écraser entre les deux monstres… Et comme si il avait l'habitude des situations très serrées de ce genre, il sentit très exactement quand il devait sauter et le fit. Sans les voir, il entendit les deux octopodes se rentrer dedans avec violence et au minimum, s'assommer, au mieux, se s'entre-tuer… Il ne s'était pas trompé en disant que ces bestioles étaient plus bêtes que des paillassons. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la victoire de cette première manche car une autre araignée, attiré par le boucan avait quitté la tour… Et à la façon dont elle fit claquer ses mandibules, elle semblait furieuse. Duo, pas paniqué car ayant prévu la réaction en chaîne et concentré sur son but, se tint prêt à esquiver son assaut… L'araignée folle de rage partit au quart de tour, malgré son poids et chargea Duo à la façon d'un taureau furibard mais manqua sa cible au dernier moment et heurta elle aussi ses deux congénères. Duo qui avait sauté sur le coté au dernier moment, avait sentit le déplacement d'air au moment du choc et en était tombé sur le coté. Se relevant vivement, il avisa la dernière octopode, toujours occupé à empoisonner la tour… Arrachant les dards empoisonnés des araignées vaincues, il se dirigea en silence vers elle. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le repérer mais il avait un plan… Se plaçant de façon à mettre plusieurs toiles araignées entre elle et lui, il se mit à gesticuler et à crier pour attirer son attention. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle quitta la tour à son tour, enfin… Repérant le pantin en train de gesticuler devant elle, elle fit calquer ses mandibules avant de se lancer à son tour. Aussitôt, Duo se mit à courir en suivant les toiles d'araignées et laissa son ennemie se prendre dans les toiles… Elle cassa la première et la suivante mais se trouva bien vite bloqué dans la presque superposition des suivantes. Profitant de sa situation particulièrement ironique pour une araignée, il la poignarda avec les dards empoisonnés jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse la toile à force de remuer ses pattes dans tous les sens… Apparemment folle de douleur, elle reprit sa course droit devant elle et se jeta sur le tas d'octopode elle aussi… Regardant son œuvre, Duo s'autorisa enfin un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers sa tour de vie. La regardant de haut en bas, il eut la surprise de la voir entière ! Le poison l'avait peut-être ralentit mais elle avait réussit… Mais comment sortir de ce traquenard mortel à présent, avant que d'autres bestioles n'arrivent ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, la voix désormais bien connue de Heero lui revint. Aussitôt, Duo se précipita sur la tour et la toucha pour lui parler.

Duo : J'ai réussi, Heero ! Je les ai eus !

Heero : Je sais, c'est bien joué… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Duo : La tour est réparée. J'ai été un peu affaibli par le poison mais ça a l'air d'aller.

Heero : Bien. Maintenant, plus rien ne t'empêche de revenir dans le monde réel.

Duo : Le gardien des lieux m'a dit que la tour ne fonctionnait plus et que je ne pouvais plus sortir par là. Comment je dois faire, alors ? Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une antenne ?

Heero : Parce que nous pouvons communiquer ensemble avec et qu'elle est en lien direct avec la réalité, pour peu qu'il y ait un récepteur pour capter le signal.

Duo : Tu veux dire qu'elle est reliée à la réalité ? Tu es ce récepteur ? Je peux vraiment sortir par là ?

Heero : Oui, c'est possible. Seul, tu ne peux plus c'est vrai mais je vais t'aider. Tant que l'on peut communiquer, ça veut dire qu'elle fonctionne encore et je suis dans le monde réel, donc le passage n'est fermé que de ton coté. Tu vas grimper sur la tour et monter jusqu'au sommet. La porte est là-haut, je vais l'ouvrir.

Duo : Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

Heero : Souviens-toi que je suis une sorte de démon, moi aussi… Sauf que j'ai un cœur. Fais-moi confiance, Duo…

Duo : Pas un démon, un vampire. J'ai confiance en toi, Heero. Mes souvenirs reviennent, tu sais… J'aimerais vraiment sortir de cet enfer et retrouver la réalité !

Heero : Tu la retrouveras, Duo. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu commences à te rappeler, surtout n'abandonnes pas. Fais comme je t'ai dit, je t'ouvrirais la porte et tu seras enfin libéré de ce cauchemar.

Duo : Ca ne va pas être facile et je doute qu'il me laisse partir comme ça.

Heero : Je m'occupe de lui. Concentres-toi sur ton escalade, c'est tout.

Duo : Ok. Tu crois que je vais me souvenir de tout le reste lorsque je serais revenu ?

Heero : Bien sûr, ça a déjà commencé même. Allez, vas-y, je te couvre.

Duo : OK, c'est parti ! Shinigami is alive !

Coupant le lien, Duo regarda vers le haut de la tour et eut la surprise d'y voir une lumière briller, illuminant la tour entière… Une tour de lumière, c'était magnifique mais Duo n'avait pas vraiment le temps de l'admirer. Sentant la présence de son ami dans cette lumière, il constata avec soulagement que l'influence du démon devait avoir baissé car les clochettes s'était tu et plus motivé que jamais, il se mit à grimper sans attendre. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas encore totalement de Heero mais il savait qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami… Commençant son ascension, il progressa lentement mais sûrement vers le sommet. Il était au quart de la tour de 20 mètres à présent, quand un cri perçant se fit entendre ainsi que des battements d'ailes puissants… S'accrochant à la tour, il sentit un énorme oiseau le frôler pour essayer de le faire tomber. Duo n'osa pas bouger quand il l'entendit revenir à la charge mais un rayon de lumière le repoussa… Aussitôt la voix de Heero lui dit qu'il pouvait continuer, ce que fit Duo sans tarder. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et n'hésita pas une seconde à reprendre son escalade… Même lorsqu'un deuxième oiseau arriva, la lumière continua de repousser leurs assauts, mais la tâche se compliqua quand un troisième décida de se joindre à la fête. Duo en était alors un peu plus de la moitié de la tour… Comprenant que Heero ne pouvait pas repousser autant d'assauts simultanés et sachant que plus il grimperait, plus ce serait étroit et donc risqué avec les assauts des volatiles, il décida de changer de stratégie. Sautant sur le dos d'un des oiseaux, il lui tira les plumes pour s'accrocher à lui, le faisant crier de douleur et essayer de le forcer monter. Pendant ce temps, Heero continuait d'occuper les deux autres volatiles géants, bien que les rayons se montrent déjà moins puissants, sans doute à cause de la fatigue de son ami. C'était l'oiseau le plus gros qu'il n'avait jamais vu et le plus furieux aussi, à sa façon de voler n'importe comment pour essayer de se débarrasser du parasite sur son dos… Mais Duo s'accrocha, tint bon, comme un cowboy sur un taureau et réussit à maîtriser la bête, qui se décida enfin à monter. Malheureusement, un des oiseaux esquiva un rayon de lumière et se lança à sa poursuite…

Duo : Heero, j'arrive. Je vais sauter de l'oiseau. Tu es prêt ?

Heero : Oui. Dépêches-toi, je ne vais plus tenir bien longtemps.

Comprenant que son ami était à bout de force, il fit voler l'oiseau au-dessus de la lumière, tout en esquivant les assauts furieux de son congénère et prenant deux secondes pour bien viser, sauta au-dessus. Duo poussa un cri, en voyant un énorme bec rouge foncer droit sur lui et ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder s'il avait visé à coté ou s'il était sur le point de se faire gober ou empaler par le bec de l'oiseau… Tout fut très confus à ce moment-là, il entendit le bruit zwitté d'un rayon de lumière, suivit du cri de douleur d'un oiseau, la voix furieuse de l'ange de la mort, celle de Heero jurant de tuer quiconque voudrait tuer Duo et encore d'autres cris d'oiseaux, ainsi que des battements d'aile et des claquements de bec tout près de lui mais le tout fut couvert par un zwit prolongé qui fit taire les oiseaux et l'ange de la mort… S'attendant à un choc extrêmement rude avec le sol ou la mâchoire de l'oiseau durant ces quelques secondes qui lui avait semblé plus longues que tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici, il fut surpris de sentir soudain sa chute stoppé et son corps comme en suspension dans l'air. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut encore plus surpris de se trouver dans une lumière agréablement chaude, comme dans une sorte de cocon… Un cocon créé par l'esprit de Heero, et dire que certains osait dire qu'il était froid ! Regardant autour de lui, il aperçu les trois oiseaux au sol apparemment mort et l'ange de la mort à coté d'eux, le fixant avec un regard plein de haine. Souriant victorieusement depuis la boule de lumière au sommet, Duo ne prit même pas la peine de le lui rendre.

MDL : On se retrouvera, Duo ! Tu as gagné pour cette fois… Mais tu retourneras ici, un jour ou l'autre et cette fois, je t'aurais ! Personnes n'échappes au meilleur chasseur de mon maître, PERSONNES !

Duo : Remercie ton boss pour sa proposition d'emploi mais celui que j'occupe actuellement me va très bien ! Adieu, chasseur sans nom !

La lumière de la boule lui sembla soudain plus lumineuse, plus chaude. Son esprit sembla alors se libérer totalement et comme le reste du brouillard de son esprit se leva enfin, il se rappela enfin qui il était, qui était Heero et ses amis, ainsi que tout le reste. Souriant, heureux d'être enfin sortit de cet enfer, il ferma les yeux, épuisé et s'endormit en paix, se laissant porter hors de cet enfer par Heero…

§§§ (5 mois et 1 semaines)

Reprenant conscience progressivement, Duo perçu un bruit aigu régulier et cru encore entendre les clochettes maudites… Mais il sentit aussi son corps et cette sensation le tira brutalement de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Certes, il était au chaud et dans un lit confortable mais ressentir à nouveau son corps si présent, qu'il semblait peser une tonne et toutes les sensations normales qui vont avec lui fit mal. Gémissant de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver plongé d'un seul coup dans la réalité d'une chambre d'hôpital, éclairé seulement par la lumière d'une pleine lune passant par une fenêtre et d'un bip obsédant, strident comme le son d'une clochette pour ses oreilles confuse… Retrouvant totalement les points de repères normaux, toutes ces choses auxquelles on ne fait pas attention mais qui constitue notre univers, il regarda autour de lui un peu paniqué par ce brusque changement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul dans cet univers stérile, sans bruit, sans lune, sans personne et sans besoin physiologique qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer en fait… Maintenant, c'est dans la réalité qu'il était perdu. Voulant voir Heero, il essaya de l'appeler mais ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir prit des vacances… Alors il le chercha autour de lui grâce à la clarté de la lune, autant que son cou tout dur le lui permettait et l'aperçu enfin, couché sur le bord de son lit et lui tenant la main. Duo n'avait même sentit la main de Heero sur la sienne tellement les sensations de son propre corps lui était étrangères et douloureusement réelles… Si seulement il pouvait réveiller Heero, il avait besoin de lui, il ne se sentait pas bien. Ne pouvant pas parler, il tenta de lui signaler son réveil en bougeant sa main prise dans celle de son meilleur ami… Mais il n'obtint aucun résultat. Utilisant son bras libre très lourd, il se redressa difficilement contre ses oreillers et essaya de retirer sa main prisonnière… Ca allait bien réveiller Heero, tout de même. Après un gros effort bien douloureux pour son bras et ses muscles endoloris, il parvint à la récupérer… Mais sans même tirer un gémissement au vampire ! Paniquant davantage, Duo commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Heero ne se réveillais-t-il pas ? Il se rappelait bien que le japonais commençait à faiblir lorsqu'il avait décidé de sauter sur l'oiseau, mais quand même… Utilisant sa main récemment libérée, Duo secoua donc son ami, l'inquiétude lui faisant presque oublier son corps douloureux. Il était en train de se demander si Heero n'était pas en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague quand celui-ci tomba du lit, a force que Duo le pousse en le secouant… Dans un grand fracas, la chaise tomba en même temps que lui et sans réfléchir Duo poussa un cri de sa voix érayée. Presque aussitôt la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière trop forte du couloir ébloui Duo qui du détourner les yeux.

I : Mr Yu, tout va bien ? Mr Yu !!

Apercevant Heero sans connaissance à terre et sa chaise renversée à coté de lui, l'infirmière de garde se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre. En entendant le bordel et le cri, elle avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mr Wellmax mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Depuis le temps que Mr Yu était là, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger ou de se reposer vraiment pour ne pas quitter son ami, il était inévitable qu'il fasse un malaise… Mais alors qui avait crié ? Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se rendit compte que Duo était réveillé et assis contre les oreillers. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle s'approcha plus près et le regarda se protéger les yeux.

I : Mr Wellmax ?

Se protégeant les yeux, il tourna la tête vers elle et hocha la tête.

I : Bon sang, je n'y crois pas… Il est réveillé.

Appelant ses collègues car complètement dépassé par la situation imprévu, elle se pencha vers Mr Yu et s'alarma en sentant son pouls si faible. Aussitôt, deux autre infirmières arrivèrent et comprenant la situation, se mirent au travail. Pendant que l'une s'occupait de rassurer Duo et de contrôler son état physique, les deux autres emmenèrent Heero pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Moins d'une heure après, Duo dormait paisiblement grâce à un sédatif et Heero était en soin intensif sous haute surveillance, dans la chambre d'à coté.

V

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant attelé à une perfusion et un électrocardiogramme, Heero poussa un gros soupir et regretta de s'être évanouit dans un hôpital… Mais ses priorités reprirent le dessus rapidement et il s'inquiéta immédiatement de savoir comment allait Duo. Il l'avait ramené hier soir, juste avant de s'évanouir mais il craignait que l'influence maléfique qui le gardait prisonnier n'ait réussit à le reprendre… Sans attendre, Heero s'assit sur son lit et se débarrassa de la perfusion à son bras et des électrodes collés sur son torse. Se glissa sur le bord du lit, il attrapa son T-shirt et sa chemise restée au pied du lit. Une chance que les infirmières n'aient pas encore prit le temps de le mettre en chemise d'hôpital… Attrapant ses chaussettes dans ses chaussures au pied du lit, il les enfila et mit ses chaussures. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Certes il se sentait encore un peu fatigué, il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer totalement mais il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au malade, histoire de se reposer davantage. Il allait atteindre la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, ouverte par le médecin en chef… Aussitôt, il s'alarma en voyant Heero debout.

MEC : Mr Yu ! Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Heero : Je vais bien. C'est Duo qui a besoin d'être soigné.

MEC : Justement, il s'est miraculeusement réveillé la nuit dernière… Et il semble aller aussi bien qu'il peut aller, étant donné le coma dont il vient de se réveiller. Il souffre seulement d'un léger trouble psychologique normal et d'un affaiblissement physique normal lui aussi… Vous n'avez donc aucun souci à vous faire pour lui, en plus il est en train de dormir pour l'instant.

Heero : Je suis rassuré… Mais je vous assure que ça n'a rien d'aussi miraculeux. Je vais aller le voir.

MEC : Pas tout de suite, Mr Yu… Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer et surtout manger. Vous avez fait un malaise sérieux hier soir, vous auriez pu en mourir.

Heero eut un sourire amusé en entendant la dernière phrase, que le médecin sembla très mal interpréter puisqu'il se mit carrément en colère.

MEC : Je suis sérieux, Mr Yu ! Vous n'aiderez pas votre ami en vous suicidant à petit feu, alors vous allez gentiment aller vous rallonger et manger le plateau repas que je vais vous faire apporter ! Soyez sûr que je vais y veiller !

Heero : Vous m'avez mal compris, je ne me moquais pas… Je ne crains pas la mort vous savez, en tous cas pas celle-là. Mais si vous insistez, je vais manger…

MEC : Vous croyez être immortel, c'est ça ? La moitié des types qui se retrouvent ici croyait l'être eux aussi, parce que cette guerre les a rendu fou ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez partir comme ça. Allez vous rallonger, je reviens dans deux secondes et si vous essayez de vous sauver, je vous fais attacher à votre lit.

Heero : Inutile de vous fâcher, docteur… Mais prévenez-moi lorsque Duo sera réveillé, je tiens à le voir. Je le saurais, de toute façon…

MEC : C'est entendu, mais vous devez vous soigner vous aussi !

Heero retourna gentiment s'allonger sur son lit, sous l'œil méfiant et impératif du médecin.

V

Finalement, Heero se reposa plus longtemps qu'il en avait l'intention afin de ne pas contrarier le médecin… Il ne craignait pas vraiment de se faire attacher au lit, ça ne serait pas une grande difficulté pour lui de s'en défaire mais il voulait rester en bon terme avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Duo soit assez en forme pour rentrer chez eux. Pendant plusieurs heures, Heero dû attendre le réveil de Duo entre son petit déjeuner qu'il mangea sous haute surveillance, divers examen destiné à expliquer ses battements cardiaques trop faibles et les visites régulières du médecin en chef, afin de s'assurer qu'il se repose… Ce qui fait qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de dormir ou pas très longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à négocier qu'on ne lui remette pas cette perfusion parfaitement inutile pour un vampire et qu'on ne l'oblige pas non plus à mettre cette blouse d'hôpital très peu pratique en cas de fuite d'urgence. A part ça, il avait joué le jeu et en avait profité pour récupérer davantage… Finalement à 11H, Duo s'était réveillé. Lorsque le médecin était revenu le voir, il l'avait informé sans délai qu'il souhaitait voir son ami. Le médecin lui avait demandé comment il le savait, avant de renoncer à avoir une autre réponse vague ou farfelu et enfin la patience de Heero avait été récompensé. Quand il avait vu Duo réveillé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire et avait grandement été rassuré de le voir lui rendre… Il s'était retenu de courir et était allé asseoir sur la chaise, à coté du lit très calmement et avait prit la main de Duo. Celui-ci fut surpris et agacé par le son de sa propre voix lorsqu'il parla, l'entendant enroué et trop faible, comme à son second réveil…

Heero : Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi… Comment tu te sens ?

Duo : Comme une enclume aphone, dont la batterie est à plat… Mais je suis vivant. Je suis vraiment vivant donc ça va, on va dire… Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer et que tu ne pouvais pas venir tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Heero : C'est juste la réaction normale d'un médecin face à quelqu'un dont le rythme cardiaque est la moitié de ce que devrait être celui d'un être humain, rien de plus… Je vais très bien, Duo.

Duo : Hier soir, tu t'es évanoui pourtant.

Heero : Parce que je t'ai donné toute l'énergie que j'avais… Mais ça a marché. Tu es revenu parmi nous, enfin.

Duo : Oui et j'en suis vraiment heureux, merci Heero… Mais je ne me sens pas trop bien. Un peu comme quand on revient à terre après un trop long vol… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon corps. Il est si lourd, il me fait mal… Le médecin dit que c'est parce que j'ai été longtemps immobile mais il ne comprend pas.

Heero : Il ne peut pas comprendre… Il ne sait pas. Là où tu étais, le corps n'a aucune importance, seul l'esprit compte… Tu es resté là-bas longtemps, plus longtemps que tu n'y es resté vraiment et ton esprit s'y ai habitué. Maintenant, il faut que tu te réhabitues à la réalité et tout redeviendras comme avant…

Duo : J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long… C'est pire que des courbatures.

Heero : Demandes des antidouleurs, dis-leur que tu as vraiment mal.

Duo : C'est ce que je vais faire, oui… On va rester longtemps ici ? Et les autres, ils vont venir ?

Heero : On restera le temps que tu ailles assez bien. Nos amis sont déjà venus, tu sais… Ils doivent venir demain, mais ils viendront peut-être cet après-midi quand je leur aurais dit que tu es réveillé.

Duo : Ca serait bien. Je veux les voir, je ne veux plus jamais être seul… Plus jamais comme là-bas.

Heero : Je ne te laisserais plus seul. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état… Pardon, Duo.

Duo : Non, c'est moi qui t'ai encouragé à le faire, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Je voulais te sauver et apparemment, j'ai réussi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… Après tout, si je n'étais pas intervenu cette nuit-là, on n'aurait peut-être pas été pris.

Heero : Je ne veux plus y penser… C'est fini tout ça. Il n'y aura plus de sifflement de la mort car elle est morte. Trowa est sortit d'affaire aussi… Et je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même, grâce à Lui.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Elle est morte, c'est super… Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Trowa ? Et Lui, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais le revoir ? J'ai loupé pas mal d'épisodes, on dirait…

Heero : Pas tant que ça, rassure-toi. Pour faire court, IL s'est joins à Quatre, Trowa et Wufei pour venir nous chercher… Mais elle les attendait et Trowa en a fait les frais. J'étais prisonnier de moi-même, la bête allait remporter le combat par abandon de ma part mais alors que je ne me souvenais même plus de mon propre nom, je me suis rappelé de Lui et j'ai décidé de me battre… C'est ce qui m'a sauvé. J'ai affronté mon ombre et j'ai gagné. J'ai retrouvé la réalité et en faisant croire à ce monstre que j'étais mort, je l'ai trompé et je l'ai tué de mes propres canines… Je n'en suis pas fier mais elle le méritait pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dit sur Lui… Je me suis trompé tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler. Ca serait trop long et je ne veux pas te fatiguer.

Duo : Je comprends… On sera plus à l'aise pour en parler chez nous, en tous cas je suis heureux que tout soit arrangé. Dis, Heero… Je suis resté là-bas combien de temps ?

Heero : Maintenant, tout est vraiment arrangé puisque que tu es là… Ca a dû te sembler des siècles mais ça n'a duré qu'un mois.

Duo : Un mois ? Je ne serais même pas dire combien de temps ça m'a semblé… Le temps ne passait pas là-bas mais ça m'a semblé des siècles et des siècles. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar éveillé… Je me sens épuisé et cassé, c'est horrible. Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ici ? S'il y a le moindre problème, je ne serais même pas capable de me défendre…

Heero : N'y penses plus, c'est fini tout ça… Tu vas pouvoir te reposer autant que tu en as besoin maintenant, je m'occupe de tout le reste. Tu ne risques rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerais à ce que jamais plus ce genre de chose ne t'arrive, je te le promets et cette fois, c'est vrai.

Duo : Tu n'as pas trahi ta promesse… La preuve, tu es venu me chercher là où j'étais. Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, Heero… Alors ne te sens plus coupable de ce qui est arrivé, s'il te plait. C'est fini, tu l'as dit toi-même…

Heero : Je sais bien, je vais essayer… Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à me pardonner, j'aurais pu te tuer après tout.

Duo : Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Même si tu l'avais fais, je ne serais pas revenu te hanter pour autant. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je puisse t'en vouloir et puis c'était ma décision.

Heero : Merci, Duo… Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami, tu es mon frère. Vous êtes tous mes frères.

Heero se leva et aidant Duo à se redresser, le serra dans ses bras. L'américain lui rendit bien volontiers son étreinte fraternelle, en souriant. Puis le japonais laissa Duo se rallonger mais resta assis sur le bord du lit. Cette fois, c'est Duo qui lui prit la main.

Duo : Tu m'as aidé à sortir de cet enfer, alors laisses-moi t'aider à éviter de t'en créer un… Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Dès qu'on sera rentré, on aura tout le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé, de Lui et de tout ce que tu veux.

Heero : Ca m'a manqué de parler avec toi, oui… En attendant, repose-toi bien. D'accord ?

Duo : Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour le moment… Toi aussi reposes-toi, ok ? N'oublie pas que tu es malade…

Heero : Je serais un malade modèle, promis !

Echangeant un sourire, ils rigolèrent. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se retrouver enfin… Ils avaient bien failli ne plus jamais se revoir. Evidemment, c'est ce moment-là que choisit le médecin pour entrer sans même frapper et rappeler à Mr Yu que son ami était encore très affaibli et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, ainsi que lui-même ! Soupirant, Heero regarda Duo, ayant souhaité passer un peu plus de temps avec lui…

Duo : Tu as dis que tu serais sage, Heero… Va te reposer, je vais bien maintenant. Je pari que tu n'as fais une nuit complète depuis deux ou trois jours.

MEC : Deux semaines, plutôt ! Il ne vous a pas quitté plus de 5 minutes depuis votre admission ici ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu tenir comme ça aussi longtemps, avant de faire ce malaise ! J'admire beaucoup son sens de l'amitié mais votre ami n'est vraiment pas raisonnable et je ne parle même pas de son alimentation…

Duo : Heero n'a jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable… Mais il va se reposer, maintenant et moi aussi. Le pire est passé, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'être à coté de moi pour savoir si je vais bien.

Heero : C'est vrai… T'as raison, le cauchemar est fini mais je suis encore un peu inquiet. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit qui ne devrait pas se passer, appelles-moi… OK ?

Duo : Bien sûr. Je te fais confiance à 100, Heero… Maintenant, va te reposer et arrêtes de donner des cheveux blancs à ce gentil médecin. Aussi solide sois-tu, tu peux être fatigué toi aussi. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'inquiète tout de même ?

Heero : Non, surtout pas. Je vais me reposer, ne t'en fais pas… De toute façon, on va se voir cet après-midi quand les autres vont venir.

Duo : Oui, j'ai hâte de les voir. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.

MEC : Je suppose que ce n'est pas négociable ?

Heero : En effet, ça ne l'est pas.

MEC : Au moins, vous l'avez convaincu d'être enfin raisonnable sans même le menacer de l'attacher au lit…

Duo : Pas besoin de ce genre de menace. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui le retiendrait bien longtemps… Ne vous en faites, il sera sage maintenant.

MEC : C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Nous allons vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos.

Duo : Une dernière chose. Si vous voulez que je me repose vraiment, donnez-moi des antidouleurs.

MEC : Vous avez si mal que ça ?

Duo : Puisque je vous le dis. Je ne suis pas un drogué, je ne réclamerais pas des antidouleurs si je n'avais pas mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai mal que mes douleurs sont imaginaires !

MEC : Du calme, Mr Wellmax… Je vous crois, ne vous énervez pas. Je vais dire à une infirmière de s'en occuper… Juste un léger traitement antidouleur pour commencer et vous nous direz si ça suffit, d'accord ?

Duo : Ok et comptez sur moi pour vous prévenir si j'ai encore mal. C'est pire qu'une séance de torture, ces douleurs !

MEC : Nous vous ferons des examens complémentaires pour savoir pourquoi vous avez mal.

Duo : Si vous voulez, mais je veux ces antidouleurs. Que vous me croyiez ou non, c'est vraiment insupportable.

MEC : Je vous crois, Mr Wellmax, je vous crois… L'infirmière sera là dans deux minutes. Allons-y, maintenant…

Heero : Surtout ne te fermes pas à la réalité et tu t'adapteras plus vite. A plus tard, Duo.

Duo : Je vais essayer… Mais c'est dur pour l'instant. A cet après-midi, Heero.

Heero et Duo échangèrent un dernier sourire complice et le japonais sortit avec le médecin en chef. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps avec son ami, Heero accepta d'obéir au médecin pour Duo. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui causer des soucis, bien au contraire et puis il devait bien avouer que ces deux semaines non-stop avaient puisé largement dans ses réserves. Quelques jours de repos lui feraient du bien, surtout que Duo était hors de danger… En plus, il devait être en forme au cas où ils doivent partir en urgence. Il pouvait souffler un peu, maintenant mais il allait garder ses sens en éveille malgré tout. On ne sait jamais, il devait être prêt à réagir face n'importe qu'elle danger, qu'il soit psychique ou physique… Or, ce ne serait pas le cas s'il était fatigué. Oui, du repos lui ferait le plus grand bien… Pour ce qui est de se nourrir, il prendrait une petite heure cette nuit pour aller chasser et voilà.

Laissant Heero téléphoner à ses amis, le médecin alla trouver une infirmière sans tarder afin de l'informer de la demande de Mr Wellmax. Dès la première sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha aussitôt le téléphone, comme à chaque fois que Heero téléphonait chez « eux » et ce fut Wufei qui répondit cette fois. En fait, c'était presque toujours Wufei qui répondait…

Wufei : Oui ?

Heero : C'est moi.

Wufei : Enfin, ça fait 2 jours que tu n'as pas appelés !

Heero : Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air très nerveux…

Wufei : C'est rien, j'ai trop réfléchis encore. Depuis hier midi, je n'ai pour seul compagnie qu'un ordinateur… Ton ange est parti chasser et je n'ai vu notre ami empathe uniquement lorsqu'il est venu chercher de quoi manger. Son patient n'a pas encore mis un pied dans la cuisine…

Heero : Laisses-lui de se remettre de son expérience, ça ne doit pas être simple. Il ne va pas mieux ? Et sa voix ?

Wufei : Je sais bien mais il dort moins maintenant et je crois que ça va mieux, pourtant… A moins que son ange gardien ne l'oblige à se reposer encore, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu comment il était inquiet pour lui. Sa voix commence à revenir mais ce n'est pas encore ça niveau psychologique, d'après son infirmier privé… Mais je doute franchement de son objectivité médicale. En plus la dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé, il a eu l'air très gêné… Il doit avoir adopté la même médecine que ton ange, je crois.

Heero : Ca m'étonnerait… Ca ne fait que deux semaines pour eux deux aussi, tu sais.

Wufei : Je sais mais apparemment, ils explorent déjà une partie des joies de la « médecine ».

Heero : Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Sinon tu pourrais tenter ta chance le dernier célibataire du groupe…

Wufei : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! La belle au bois dormant ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens et même si c'était le cas, je ne ferais pas de projet avec lui avant de savoir si… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dis-moi plutôt, comment va-t-il ? Il y a du nouveau ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis hier… J'ai essayé de lire mais je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer sur ce que je lisais, même le sommeil m'a fuit. Du coup, je n'ai fais que penser à ça…

Heero : Justement, si… Tu pourrais y songer maintenant. Il va mieux, il va même beaucoup mieux. Le docteur n'en revient pas !

Wufei : Quand tu dis qu'il va beaucoup mieux, ça veut dire quoi ? Si tu as dis que je pourrais y penser maintenant, ça veut dire que…

Heero : Oui, il s'est réveillé. Enfin…

Il y eu un petit silence au bout du fil avant que Wufei ne reprenne la parole, audiblement soulagé…

Wufei : C'est formidable, je suis vraiment rassuré de l'apprendre ! Quand ?

Heero : Cette nuit.

Wufei : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Heero : Il a fallu que je lui donne un coup de main et ça m'a couté trop d'énergie. Je me suis évanoui et comme nous sommes dans un hôpital, ça n'est pas passé inaperçu… Imagine l'histoire que ça fait depuis qu'ils m'ont examiné, ils ne vont plus me lâcher.

Wufei : J'imagine assez, oui… Au moins, tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils te laissent nous prévenir plus tôt au moins. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, à force d'y penser tout seul dans mon coin !

Heero : J'aurais voulu mais tu connais les médecins… Ca ne sert à rien de m'engueuler, tu sais. Il revient vers moi, je vais te laisser avant qu'il ne veuille encore m'attacher au lit. Tu préviendras les autres de la bonne nouvelle et dis-Lui qu'il me manque aussi…

Wufei : Bien sûr que je vais leur dire, ils vont être heureux de l'apprendre… Je Lui passerais ton message aussi mais ne compte pas sur moi pour l'embrasser.

Heero : C'est MON ange, Wufei.

Wufei : Je plaisantais, voyons… Serais-tu jaloux ?

Heero : Je l'aime, c'est tout. Ce serait bien que vous veniez cet après-midi, Duo voudrait vous voir… Il se sent un peu déboussolé, ça lui ferait du bien.

Wufei : J'allais justement te poser la question mais je craignais que ce soit trop tôt. On va venir, pas de problème…

Heero : Faut que je te laisse, on m'attend… A cet après-midi.

Wufei : Dis à Duo qu'on pense beaucoup à lui. A cet après midi.

Heero : Sans faute. Salut !

Heero raccrocha et se tourna vers le médecin, qui l'attendait les bras croisé pour se donner l'air plus sévère, espérant impressionner Heero par cette attitude. Raté…

MEC : Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée que votre ami reçoive de la visite aussi rapidement. Il est très fatigué, il a besoin de repos… Vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

Heero : Il a besoin de les voir, ça lui fera beaucoup plus de bien que de dormir.

MEC : Vous savez que vous êtes des patients difficiles à soigner ?

Heero : On me l'a déjà dit.

MEC : Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous reposerez de gré ou de force…

Heero : Inutile d'employer les menaces, docteur, j'ai promis d'être sage… Mais avant de regagner mon lit, j'ai un message pour Duo.

MEC : J'ai envoyé une infirmière lui administrer des antidouleurs, ça va probablement le faire dormir encore plus. Il va dormir comme une souche, pourquoi ne pas lui dire plus tard ?

Heero : Tant mieux, il en a besoin mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Raison de plus pour y aller avant qu'il ne s'endorme…

MEC : Vous avez toujours le dernier mot, on dirait.

Heero : Quand je le veux, oui.

Heero fit un sourire mystérieux au médecin, avant de s'éloigner pour aller transmettre le message à Duo. Une fois de plus, le médecin du se remuer un peu pour bouger et suivre son patient récalcitrant afin de s'assurer qu'il retourne à sa chambre après. Il se demanda si il n'était pas un peu fatigué car depuis une semaine ou deux, il avait régulièrement de légèrement somnolence… Ca devait être du à l'arrivée de Duo Wellmax, son cas l'avait particulièrement inquiété et Heero Yu l'inquiétait aussi maintenant. Ce bon docteur n'avait pas tord mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point ses « coups de barre » était lié à leur arrivée, surtout à celle de Heero.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne réussit pas à faire changer d'avis son patient récalcitrant et après une dernière tentative abandonna la partie…

VVV

A 14h30, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent à l'hôpital et eurent une petite entrevue avec le médecin en chef qui leur parla du réveil presque miraculeux de Duo et de son état actuel… Alors qu'il les conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre en leur demandant de ne pas être long parce qu'il avait besoin de repos, il eut la surprise de voir Heero arriver aussi. Il avait espéré qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte et qu'il dormirait, mais non. Il se demanda une fois de plus s'il n'avait pas un radar intégré et soupira.

Dès que Quatre l'aperçu, il se jeta dans ses bras, visiblement heureux. Heero lui rendit son étreinte amicale. Se séparant de lui, le blond lui fit un large sourire et le japonais lui sourit.

Quatre : Heero ! C'est merveilleux ! Trowa et Duo se remettent tous les deux, je suis tellement rassuré !

Heero : Moi aussi. Duo n'est pas encore sur pied mais il est revenu. C'était limite mais il est revenu, pour de bon.

Quatre : C'est ce que le médecin a dit avec ce qu'il sait, oui. Cette fois, Trowa est venu avec nous… Il était trop fatigué la dernière fois et sa voix n'était pas encore revenue. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste se reposer à la maison, cette fois encore mais il a insisté pour venir… Il commence à discuter mes conseils malgré sa voix enrouée, c'est bon signe. Il va mieux lui aussi, je suis content.

Heero : C'est ce que je vois, tu es un bon infirmier. Wufei m'a dit que tu veillais sur Trowa comme sur une perle. Il te soupçonne même de tester notre méthode de soin avec lui…

Quatre le regarda, très gêné mais se tourna brièvement vers Trowa en souriant. Celui-ci l'aperçu et il fit un sourire rayonnant aussi. Wufei et lui étaient à coté de la porte en train de parler avec le médecin, enfin surtout le chinois car le français ne parlait encore que très peu, à cause de sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas trop parler et ne le voulait pas en public pour le moment, de toute façon car il détestait sa pseudo voix. Heero sourit aussi mais pas pour la même raison… Le médecin, un air sévère peint sur le visage, parlait avec franchise à ses deux amis. Il ne les entendait pas vraiment mais Heero devina que le médecin devait certainement être en train de lui casser du sucre sur le dos.

Quatre : Il brûle des étapes… Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider à se remettre. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je ne fais pas ça pour ça, je le sens comme ça et je crois qu'il le sent comme ça aussi. C'est…

Heero : C'est le début, tout simplement. J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te taquine, Quatre. Tu te débrouilles très bien, continue comme ça… Etre près de lui est la meilleure de thérapie, pour lui comme pour toi. Soyez heureux, c'est le plus important. Son esprit est beaucoup plus paisible que lorsque je suis parti. Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que depuis le début de la semaine dernière… Tu as repris des couleurs.

Quatre : Je me sens mieux, c'est vrai. Je suis moins stressé et j'arrive enfin à récupérer mon énergie. Je peux enfin dormir et j'ai même retrouvé l'appétit… Ca fait du bien. Trowa y est pour beaucoup, je crois. Je crois que je suis heureux, Heero… Malgré nos problèmes, je suis heureux tout simplement et je ne veux pas me poser de questions.

Heero : Tu as raison. Des fois, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir et il faut juste se laisser aller. Profites-en et ne pense pas à demain… Il faut vivre l'instant présent tant qu'il est là, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux, je m'inquiétais de te savoir dans cet état en partant… Tu étais à bout, il était grand temps que tu respires.

Quatre : Oh oui. Il était temps qu'on respire tous… Si vous n'aviez pas survécu, Duo et toi, je crois qu'on ne s'en serait pas remis. Le groupe aurait implosé et ils auraient gagnés…

Heero : N'y penses plus, c'est fini. Tout le monde va bien à présent, c'est ce qui compte.

Quatre : Oui, t'as raison. Il est temps de passer à autre chose… Wufei a vaguement parlé que tu avais eu du mal à sortir Duo de là-bas et que le médecin t'avait harponné quand tu t'es évanouit. Je n'ai pas tout compris… Que s'est-il passé ? Où était-il ?

Heero : Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant… On en reparlera quand Duo sera rentré. Il voudra peut-être le raconter lui-même…

Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai… Allons le voir plutôt. Je suis vraiment rassuré qu'il se soit réveillé… Il s'est passé tellement de choses et ça aurait pu terrible pour tout le monde.

Heero : Beaucoup de choses, oui… Certaines par ma faute. J'y ai repensé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fais beaucoup d'erreurs…

Quatre : Tu as fais de ton mieux… Que ce soit pour cette nuit où nous avons suivi ton plan ou pour ce qui est arrivé à Duo, ce n'est pas ta faute et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça tournerait ainsi.

Heero : C'est vrai, mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité malgré tout… J'ai du mal à me le pardonner.

Quatre : N'y pense plus, Heero. Tout s'est arrangé, tout le monde va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Heero : T'as raison… Merci, Quatre. Duo doit être réveillé maintenant, il a du vous entendre.

Quatre : Oui, allons-y !

Quatre et Heero retournèrent avec Wufei, Trowa et le médecin. Saluant ses amis, Heero eut droit à de moqueuses mais gentilles remarques au sujet de son comportement, sous l'œil étonné et plein d'incompréhension du médecin. Décidément, même leurs amis étaient étranges. C'est comme si ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de l'état de leur ami… Soit ils se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, soit il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

Laissant le médecin retourner à son travail ou plutôt le laissant fuir à son travail pour échapper à cette bande de fou, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre en riant. Duo les attendait, assis contre ses oreillers. Il eut un immense sourire en les voyant, apparemment ravi de cette visite et visiblement soulagé par les antidouleurs. Lui rendant son sourire, ils s'approchèrent du lit et Quatre, très heureux, le serra dans ses bras en guise de bonjour… Duo sembla étonné sur le moment mais lui rendit vite sa salutation très affective. Trowa et Wufei se contentèrent d'une poignée de main franche et sincère.

Duo : Les gars ! Ce que je suis content de vous voir… Il me semble que ça fait des siècles que je ne vous ai pas vus ! J'ai même cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais, même si ce démon me l'a fais momentanément oublié !

Quatre : J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Moi aussi, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir !

Duo : Comment vous allez depuis un mois, où j'étais ailleurs ? Un peu plus même puisqu'on a disparu avant que je ne prenne ces vacances forcé en enfer… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse si peu de temps… Ca m'a semblé tellement long.

Wufei : Pour nous aussi, ça a semblé incroyablement long… Surtout qu'on ne trouvait aucunes nouvelles de vous. On va bien, maintenant mais pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la grande forme tant qu'on ignorait comment vous alliez ou si vous étiez encore vivants…

Duo : J'imagine… Elle vous a aussi torturé indirectement, en nous faisant disparaître. Mais c'est fini, maintenant… Heero m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

Wufei : C'est vrai. Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal…

Duo : Il m'a dit aussi que Trowa avait eu des problèmes… Tu vas mieux, j'espère ?

Quatre : Sa voix n'est pas encore complètement revenue mais il va beaucoup mieux ! Si seulement ces maudites panthères arrêtaient de le traquer dans son sommeil, ce serait vraiment bien… Mais tout va bien, mis à part ça.

Trowa hocha la tête en souriant pour confirmer et regarda Quatre, qui lui rendit son sourire. Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer certaines choses. Le français était un expert en communication non verbale pour peu qu'on en comprenne les subtilités… Et depuis qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, Quatre commençait à saisir toutes les richesses de ce mode communication silencieux. Il ne le comprenait pas encore aussi bien que Heero mais il avait fait de gros progrès… Pour Trowa aussi c'était un progrès, car il n'y avait plus seulement Heero qui était assez proche de lui, pour le comprendre et il en était heureux, surtout qu'il avait toujours voulu se rapprocher de Quatre. Bien que les circonstances qui l'avaient permis auraient pu être grave, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été possible sans l'intervention du Dr Rammstein… Toutes les conséquences n'étaient donc négatives, loin de là.

Duo : Tant mieux, ça m'a inquiété quand Heero m'a dit ça… Il parait que vous avez été aidé par une personne assez inattendue.

Quatre : Oui, IL nous a bien aidé c'est vrai… Il a débarqué sans prévenir, avec des informations alors qu'on avait rien du tout. Sans lui, on ne vous aurait jamais retrouvé.

Wufei : Ca n'a pas été évident, je ne lui faisais pas confiance au début… Mais maintenant, nous sommes amis aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Ca doit être un gars bien alors, finalement puisque tu as accepté d'être ami avec lui et que Heero lui a pardonné…

Tandis que ses amis parlait de Zeck à mots couverts, afin de ne pas prononcé son nom, Heero sentit une présence bien connu et capta un message de cette voix tant aimée… Comme il lui manquait mais il allait pouvoir le voir. S'approchant de sa famille de cœur, il tenta de rester le plus calme possible alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître sans attendre pour aller le rejoindre.

Heero : IL m'attend. Mais si le médecin vient et qu'il ne me voit pas, il va me chercher… Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me trouve dehors.

Duo : IL est là ?

Heero : Dans les jardins, en bas…

Wufei : On s'en occupe, va le retrouver. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait venir te voir, même si il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'hôpital.

Quatre : Bien sûr ! Si il demande où tu es, on lui dira que tu es occupé aux toilettes… Il n'ira tout de même pas te fliquer jusque là-bas.

Heero : Merci, les amis. Je me dépêche !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il leur sourit et se volatilisa hors de la chambre, très impatient et excité comme une puce… Ils le regardèrent disparaître en souriant et Duo fit la réflexion très pertinente de « Il est vraiment accro, ma parole ! Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir avant… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu quand il était prisonnier de lui-même mais ça a été super efficace ! ». Ils se doutaient bien qu'il n'allait pas revenir si vite que ça, ils allaient devoir occuper le médecin…

V

Réapparaissant dans les petits jardins en bas de l'hôpital, Heero vit Zeck en face de lui. Aussitôt, il se jeta dans ses bras en même temps que Zeck et l'embrassa fougueusement… Ne séparant leurs visages qu'après une minute, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heero posa sa tête contre son épaule, tandis que Zeck le serrait plus fort contre lui en respirant l'odeur de son vampire. L'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent mutuellement de la présence de l'autre en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant de prendre la parole. Ils n'avaient pas longtemps devant eux… Les autres pilotes ne pourraient pas empêcher le médecin de le chercher, même dans les toilettes, pendant une heure.

Zeck : J'aurais voulu entrer avec eux, mais mon visage est trop connu. OZ me recherche activement, ça n'aurait pas été prudent…

Heero : Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas… Tu les as trahi pour venir me chercher, après tout.

Zeck : C'est vrai que s'il n'y avait eu que Duo, je ne sais pas si je me serais manifesté, avant… Si, je l'aurais fais pour toi mais uniquement pour toi. Maintenant, je pense que ça serait différent… Ce sont aussi mes amis, après tout. J'ai enfin comprit pourquoi tu tenais tant à eux… Leur force, autant physique que psychologique, est admirable pour des êtres humains.

Heero : C'est vrai, ils ont une force hors du commun pour des humains… Mais j'ai failli tous les entraîner dans ma chute, malgré moi alors que je voulais les protéger. Duo directement parce qu'il s'est fait prendre avec moi et en plus, j'ai failli le tuer sans même m'en rendre compte. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei indirectement car le groupe à beaucoup souffert des conséquences de ma mauvaise stratégie. Ils auraient pu se séparer ou pire à cause des tensions que ça a provoqué entre eux, ils auraient être tué par cette folle en venant nous chercher… Toi aussi t'as failli tomber avec moi, puisque le Dr Rammstein aurait pu te tuer… Je ne fais que causer des soucis à ceux que j'aime, on dirait. A cause de moi, OZ veut aussi ta peau maintenant…

Zeck : Je ne veux t'entendre dire ça ! Ne dis pas ça, c'est cette démone qui tient la plus grande part de responsabilité. Tu ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, contrairement à elle. Tu leur apportes beaucoup, tu sais… Tu m'apportes beaucoup aussi. Sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus vraiment de sens. Je me demande comment j'ai pu regarder l'éternité en face sans avoir peur avant de te connaître… Je ne regrette rien, Heero. Et puis, j'avais décidé de disparaître de toute façon. Arrête de te tenir pour entièrement responsable… Tu ne l'es pas, je t'assure.

Heero : Peut-être mais j'y suis pour quelque chose quand même… Ils seront plus en sécurité lorsque nous serons loin d'eux. C'est trop dangereux pour eux de vivre près de nous… Nous sommes des vampires, après tout. Nos ennemis potentiels sont trop redoutables pour eux… Que feraient-ils face à des vampires ou d'autres créatures du même genre ?

Zeck : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te sentir si coupable. Nous sommes des vampires et ce sont des humains, il y aura toujours des risques quoi qu'on fasse… C'est à nous de faire ce qu'il faut pour les protéger et nous le ferons quand tout sera en ordre pour eux.

Heero : Oui mais en attendant, je m'inquiète pour eux. Pas toi ?

Zeck : Si, bien sûr… Mais on ne peut rien faire de plus, pour l'instant et puis je ne veux pas en parler, maintenant. Calmes-toi, tout va bien, tu es trop stressé… C'est pour ça que tu es si inquiet, que veux-tu qu'ils leur arrivent dans un hôpital civil alors que nous sommes juste à coté ? Détends-toi, mon ange… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Heero, même si ça ne fait que deux semaines… C'est peu pour un vampire mais ça m'a semblé bien long quand même. Oui, tu m'as vraiment manqué… Vraiment beaucoup…

Heero : T'as raison, Zeck… Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs. Ils sont en sécurité pour le moment et puis, moi non plus, je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je ne veux penser à rien d'autres que toi… Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là et que tu me serres dans tes bras, toutes ces nuits. Tu dis que je t'ai beaucoup manqué mais beaucoup comment… Beaucoup ou beaucoup ?

Zeck : Beaucoup beaucoup. Je vais te montrer…

Le faisant reculer jusqu'à un arbre, Zeck coinça Heero contre le tronc et l'embrassa à nouveau, l'encerclant de ses bras. Se laissant emprisonner, le japonais passa ses bras autour de son cou et participa activement au baiser. Après ces jours et ces nuits d'inquiétude au chevet de son meilleur ami, Zeck constata que Heero était vraiment à cran… La preuve, il se faisait même du souci pour leurs amis alors qu'eux allaient bien. Seul à veiller sur Duo, il devait avoir tourné et retourné ce qui était arrivé dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas bon de ne faire que penser aux choses négatives et maintenant, Heero se sentait visiblement anxieux et coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait bien prit le relai pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu, malheureusement sa tête était recherchée dans toutes agences officielles et officieuses d'OZ et ça n'aurait pas été prudent. Néanmoins, il pouvait l'aider à faire le vide dans sa tête… Soucieux que son vampire ne s'épuise pas psychologiquement alors que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, Zeck fit de son mieux pour lui permettre de se détendre. Il en avait grand besoin et lui-même en avait très envie… Ayant recours à tous les arguments à disposition pouvant être utilisé et achevé dans les 15 minutes maximum, le blond fit une petite gâterie à son ange avant de l'entraîner dans un buisson pour un deuxième round aussi torride que sauvage. Silencieusement, ne se déshabillant que partiellement pour plus de facilité, sur la pelouse, cachés entre un mur et un gros laurier rose bien large et touffu, ils lâchèrent leur instinct bestial le temps d'une « union » très physique… Ce ne fut pas très long à cause de la contrainte temporaire mais ce petit moment leur fit le plus grand bien, soulageant leur tension sexuelle mutuelle (c'est des mecs, après tout. Les mecs ça pensent beaucoup au sexe) mais aussi les angoisses accumulées dans leurs pensées. C'est comme si Heero avait réussi à enlever le bouchon au fond de la baignoire, qui était coincé malgré tous ses efforts et que l'eau s'était enfin vidée. Zeck n'était pas autant stressé évidemment mais il avait beaucoup crains pour Duo comme les pilotes et en plus, être loin de Heero lui était difficile depuis cette semaine où il avait eut Heero pour lui tout seul après l'avoir cru mort, le temps de renforcer leur lien pour mieux l'aider… Mais ce n'était pas sans conséquence et l'éloignement était bien plus dur à supporter du coup. Pour tous les deux… Néanmoins, ce petit moment ensembles leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Heero se sentait bien plus léger et particulièrement euphorique… Tout comme Zeck !

Après s'être rhabillés, ils se dirent au revoir longuement pour se nourrir au maximum de la présence de l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement et laissant le raisonnable de coté. Après, Heero s'obligea à repartir pour les toilettes de la chambre de Duo, là où il était sensé être officiellement… Mais pas sans avoir fait promettre à Zeck de revenir le voir à la prochaine visite de ses amis. Ils voulaient le revoir rapidement, il en avait besoin autant pour son équilibre que pour le stress… Zeck lui manquait énormément. Dur dur d'être amoureux, surtout quand cet amour est proche du fusionnel !

V

Tirant la chasse d'eau, il sortit des toilettes et se prit d'emblée le regard surpris et énervé de son traqueur en blouse blanche.

MEC : Vous étiez là ?? Vous auriez pu répondre au moins ! Ca fait 20 minutes que je vous cherche partout !

Quatre : On vous l'avait dit qu'il était là, pourtant…

MEC : Alors pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun bruit ?

Heero : Parce que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je suis occupé ici et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai des soucis intestinaux qui ne passent pas… Je crois que mon petit déjeuner est mal passé, vous êtes content ?

MEC : Vous êtes toujours aussi énervant, quand vous êtes malade ?

Duo : Oh, toujours ! La dernière qu'il s'est trouvé obligé de rester au lit, ce qui remonte à un bout de temps maintenant, la seule solution a été de lui donner son pc, même si il ne s'est pas reposé autant qu'il aurait dû… Plus chiant, vous ne trouverez pas et sachez que le numéro 2, c'est moi !

Duo éclata de rire et fit un grand sourire au médecin, pendant que Heero revenait avec ses amis, très souriant lui aussi.

MEC : Je vois… J'aurais préféré que les antidouleurs vous fassent dormir plus que ça, Mr Wellmax et vous, je croyais que vous deviez être sage.

Heero : Je le suis, c'est vous qui me provoquez… Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes, pour faire ce que j'y ai besoin en SILENCE ?

Soupirant, le traqueur sembla vaincu par sa proie et sortit se calmer hors de la chambre. Duo rigola encore et Heero le suivi gaiement.

Wufei : Vous êtes dur avec lui…

Quatre : Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, vous êtes de vraies terreurs. Pauvre docteur, il ne fait que son travail pourtant…

Duo : Mais non… C'est leur antidouleur qui me shoote, c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas le droit de rire ?

Wufei : Si, bien sûr… Tu as une excuse, mais pas Heero.

Heero : Si, j'en ai une aussi… Je viens de passer 15 min de hors du temps dans les bras de mon Dracula, dans les jardins du paradis !

Quatre : Il est évident que vous n'avez pas enfilé des perles… Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens mieux, tu avais l'air bien soucieux quand nous sommes arrivés.

Wufei : Je ne veux rien savoir de votre enfilage de perle. Essayez de vous calmer quand même, vous deux, d'accord ? Ca serait dommage de pousser cet innocent médecin au suicide…

Duo : Pas de problème, Wufei !

Heero : Tant qu'il ne me cherche pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire…

Quatre : On devrait y aller maintenant que tu es là, Heero. On ne devait pas rester plus de 10 minutes… Tu dois te reposer, Duo.

Wufei : C'est vrai… On reviendra dans deux ou trois jours. Pas d'excentricité, Duo…

Duo : Non, je vais me reposer, t'inquiètes pas… Je suis claqué, de toute façon alors je vais dormir que je le veuille ou non. Merci d'être venu les gars, je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venu si vite. Vous me manquiez, depuis le temps que je ne vous avais pas vu… C'est officiel, je déteste être seul. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul…

Quatre : Tu ne le seras plus, je te le promets…

Wufei : Nous ferons le maximum pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul… Il te suffira de nous le dire si ça ne va pas. C'est fait pour ça les amis…

Duo : Oui… Merci, les gars. Je me sens bien avec vous. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste depuis que j'ai quitté L2, là où j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais les uns après les autres. C'est comme si vous étiez ma famille… J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que je peux comptez sur vous quoi qu'il se passe. Merci, mes amis, mes frères…

Emu, Quatre toucha la main de Duo, touché par ses paroles et rendu momentanément muet par l'émotion. C'est la première fois qu'il leur avouait un de ses secrets… Il savait que c'était une grande marque de confiance de sa part et se promit de faire de son mieux pour ne pas le décevoir. Après tout, il avait grand besoin d'eux après l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre… Eux aussi avaient besoin de lui pour garder l'équilibre. Cet équilibre allait leur être primordial lorsque Zeck et Heero allait partir mais il était inutile d'en parler à Duo pour le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment…

Wufei : Je crois qu'au fil du temps et des événements, on l'est devenu petit à petit… Les épreuves nous on rapprochés, progressivement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Heero : Et aujourd'hui, on est presque une famille à la différence que nos parents ne sont pas les mêmes… D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'on tous orphelin, sauf Quatre.

Quatre : Ca ne change rien au fait qu'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres… Les liens sanguins ne sont pas si importants. Beaucoup de vraies familles sont déchirées, pourtant ils sont du même sang…

Duo : Je suis heureux que le destin ou peu importe ce que c'est nous ait réunit ! Vous revenez vite me voir, hein ?

Quatre : C'est promis, Duo… En attendant, essaie d'obéir au médecin et prend le repos que tu as besoin.

Wufei : Oui, reposes-toi surtout et tu seras vite sur pied… Toi aussi, Heero. Tu as peut-être une excellente résistance mais avoue que tu es épuisé. Suis les conseils de ce bon médecin et REPOSES-TOI, ok ?

Heero : Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? J'avais déjà décidé de le faire, tu sais…

Wufei : Peut-être mais je préfère te le dire quand même. De toute façon, on le saura la prochaine fois… Ce cher médecin nous le dira.

Heero : Ca, j'en suis certain… Allez, casses-toi et laisses-nous nous reposer, puisque tu me reproches de ne pas le faire !

Faisant mine de jeter Wufei dehors, il échangea un sourire franc avec lui et le serra dans ses bras, en guise d'au revoir… Il trouvait une poignée de main trop impersonnelle pour exprimer vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, on ne se serre pas vraiment la main avec la famille qu'on aime beaucoup… Heero salua Quatre et Trowa de la même façon et puis ils dirent à bientôt à Duo, lui conseillant une dernière fois de bien se reposer pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible au bercail. Raccompagnant ses amis, il sortit avec eux pour laisser Duo se rendormir… Avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre pour enfin se reposer vraiment, sous le contrôle du médecin en chef. Avoir passé ce moment avec Zeck lui avait enlevé un énorme poids du cœur… Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à un sommeil enfin paisible et bien mérité mais tout en gardant ses sens vampiriques en alerte, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai oublié de le faire hier ou avant-hier maintenant, vu l'heure… Mais mieux vaut un jour ou deux qu'un mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Pauvre Duo, il en a bavé, hein ? Mais c'est fini ! Il va bien, Trowa va bien, tout le monde va bien… Plus qu'un chapitre ! Etant donné que tout va bien dans le dernier, c'est presque un épilogue, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien évidemment… Ah si, y a un dernier problème. Le départ de Heero et Zechs ! A part ça, je ne vois pas… Le chapitre le plus calme de toute la fic. Après l'effort, le réconfort.

Finalement, Heero n'a pas vampirisé Duo. En écrivant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, j'ai même jamais pensé à celle-là. Merci de m'y avoir fait penser, ça m'a permis de compléter le chapitre.

Reviews, onegai ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Le sombre chemin de l'éternité

Disparition

Nom : Vampire, the dark way of eternity

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Couple : Pas de Réléna, en tous cas... Pour les autres, surprise !

Genre : Vampire, romance et dark… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, le mieux c'est de lire.

Disclaimer : Heero et ses amis humains ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

New chapitre ! C'est le dernier, le der des der ! Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin !!

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPITRE 11

§§§ (6 mois et 1 semaine)

Finalement, au bout d'un mois de repos, de réalimentations progressives suivies de reprise de poids, de rééducation légère journalière et surtout de réadaptation psychologique à la réalité, Duo allait mieux… Beaucoup mieux, si bien qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'anti-douleur car il n'avait plus mal, ni de somnifères pour réussir à se rendormir après ses cauchemars, ni d'appareil d'aide à la marche pour se déplacer, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à courir un marathon et encore moins de sommeil tellement il avait d'énergie excédentaire. Tellement mieux qu'il devint même le cauchemar numéro un du médecin en chef, étant donné que Heero avait enfin accepté de se reposer… Rapidement, à chaque visite de leurs amis, ce n'était pas sur le dos de Heero mais sur celui de Duo que le pauvre médecin cassait du sucre. Si il avait mit les douleurs physiques de Mr Wellmax et ses difficultés de déplacement sur le manque d'oxygénation, en sang du cerveau et le choc psychologique du a l'accident, au début et même craint de lourdes séquelles mentales, il n'en était visiblement rien à présent… C'était un miraculé, sans aucun doute car il avait survécu à l'accident et s'était même réveillé mais un miraculé extrêmement fatiguant. D'ailleurs, même l'accident que Heero Yu lui avait raconté était étrange… Mais il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près avec ces deux-là. En plus, vu qu'il avait rapidement retrouvé sa voix, maintenant Duo n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il voulait rentrer parce qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour ça… Finalement, à bout de nerf et poussé inconsciemment par Heero, il avait fini par céder et autorisé Duo à sortir de l'hôpital sous 3 jours.

3 jours pour faire les derniers examens à Duo et vérifier que tout aille vraiment bien… 3 jours, pour essayer de comprendre aussi une dernière fois le mystère de l'état de Heero avant qu'il ne parte lui aussi… Malgré tous les examens divers et sanguins, etc il n'y avait toujours aucune explication au métabolisme complètement dérèglé de ce mystèrieux patient. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait vivre aussi bien avec des battements cardiaques aussi faible. Il avait pensé essayer de le convaincre de rester pour des examens complémentaires mais n'avait même pas essayer, sachant d'avance qu'il ne serait pas d'accord et que lui-même oublierait aussitôt la nécessité de la mesure, a peine aurait-il ouvert la bouche pour le lui expliquer. Ca lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il tentait convaincre Mr Yu d'une chose avec laquelle le japonais n'était pas d'accord… C'était comme si on lui disait ce qu'il devait croire et il se retrouvait étrangement somnolent mais ça n'avait rien à voir la fatigue, comme il le pensait au début. Persuadé sans savoir pourquoi que c'était à cause de Heero Yu, il avait décidé de ne pas insisté et c'était contenté de donner des conseils aux amis de Heero et de Duo lorsqu'ils étaient venus les chercher. Il les avait regardé partir en se demandant qui pouvait être ces types, alors que Duo était sortis de l'hopital aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait, avec le soutient de ses amis mais surtout pour l'empêcher d'aller trop vite. Il aurait courru s'il avait pu pour s'éloigner de l'hôpital… Pendant ce temps, sans attendre ses amis, Heero se précipitait vers quelqu'un à l'ombre d'un arbre pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser… Quelqu'un avec des cheveux blond mais difficile de définir son sexe précisément avec son grand manteau de cuir et ses longs cheveux. Il était resté avec lui une minute puis, il l'avait laissé pour retrouver ses amis et était monté en voiture avec eux… Mais quand le médecin avait regardé là où se tenait l'inconnu(e) il y a une seconde, celui-ci ou celle-ci avait disparu.

V

A peine Duo était rentré qu'il s'était sentit extrêmement soulagé car il n'en pouvait plus de l'hôpital. Home sweet home ! On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi… Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment chez eux mais quand on change de planques en permanence, on finit par faire comme-ci. Ca ramenait enfin un semblant de normalité depuis son réveil, comme si tout allait pouvoir reprendre comme avant… Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude des autres pilotes lui avait semblé étrange lorsqu'il s'était réjouit à haute voix qu'ils soient enfin à nouveau au complet, avec même un membre de plus dans leur « famille ». Ils avaient tous semblé ennuyés et Quatre avait même baissé les yeux… Aucun ne semblait vouloir lui dire ce qui n'allait pas mais il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir une réponse. Pourtant, ils étaient tous en vie et en bonne santé… Même la base et les scientifiques allaient bien, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Là Duo ne comprenait pas…

Quatre : Bien, et si on mangeait ? Il commence à se faire tard… Tu viens m'aider, Trowa ?

Trowa : Bien sûr…

Les deux cuisiniers volontaires échangèrent un long regard très équivoque et allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Duo les regarda faire, étonné… Jamais Trowa n'avait apprécié beaucoup de cuisinier et il semblait se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Duo : J'ai raté un autre épisode, là ?

Heero : Disons que pendant ton absence, ils se sont rapprochés…

Duo : Je vois… C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Il y a d'autres choses qui ont changé pendant mon exil forcé ?

Wufei : Pas tant que ça, rassure-toi. Heero, tu devrais lui faire visiter et lui montrer sa chambre…

Duo : Ma chambre ? Tu me mets à la porte, Heero ?

Heero : Mais non, voyons… Zeck est avec nous, maintenant.

Duo : Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Wufei : Tu veux que je fasse un dessin ? Je doute que tu apprécierais de dormir dans la même chambre qu'eux ! On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient reposants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Duo : Ah… Oh, oui, bien sur. Je n'y pensais plus… Heero, petit canaillou, j'espère que tu en profites bien ! Vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper…

Heero : On y travaille, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! D'ailleurs, il arrive… Wufei, tu t'occupes de la visite ? J'ai un truc à dire à Zeck en privé, à propos de tout à l'heure !

Duo : Vous avez une « conversation » à finir, je comprends… Tu viens, Wufei ? On va les laisser « discuter » tranquillement !

Duo fit un grand sourire à Heero, avant de pousser Wufei vers les escaliers. Zeck entra dans la maison au même moment et se dirigea directement vers Heero, tout souriant. Celui-ci le rejoignit et laissa le blond le prendre dans ses bras.

Zeck : Excuses-moi, j'en ai profité pour aller chasser… Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Heero : Si, beaucoup… Je t'en veux beaucoup !

Zeck : Je vais me faire pardonner, dans ce cas…

Le serrant plus contre lui, Zeck se pencha vers son cou et l'embrassa tendrement comme l'aimait tant son vampire. Heero passa les bras autour de son cou et lui offrit le sien avec plaisir, en ronronnant presque de plaisir.

Heero : T'es sur la bonne voie, continue comme ça… Mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre.

Zeck : Je propose qu'on faire une petite balade en forêt, dans ce cas… J'en ai connais une où il y a une petite clairière très confortable, quelque part sur une île déserte en plein océan pacifique.

Heero : Intéressant… On y va quand tu veux.

Echangeant un sourire, ils se volatilisèrent ensemble pour une petite balade coquine en amoureux.

V

Wufei et Duo arrivèrent à la chambre de l'américain, après avoir rapidement visité la maison. Ca ne leur prit pas bien longtemps…

Wufei : Voilà ta chambre, juste à coté de celle des amis vampires… Désolé mais on avait déjà prit les autres.

Duo : Ils sont si bruyants que ça ?

Wufei : Non mais ça peut être gênant si on a le sommeil léger…

Duo ouvrit la porte et entra. Il aperçu son sac sur le lit et s'approcha avant de l'ouvrir.

Duo : Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre une douche et mettre des affaires propres…

Wufei : On n'a pas pensé à t'en apporter d'autres cette semaine, je suis désolé.

Duo : Non, ne t'excuses pas ! Vous m'avez sortit de là-bas, c'est le plus important… J'en pouvais plus, franchement.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il s'allongea dessus tranquillement. Il était vraiment mieux ici que là-bas… Wufei le regarda, avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Wufei : Je suis content que tu reviennes enfin. Tu nous manquais, on s'est beaucoup inquiétez pour toi.

Duo : c'est vrai ? Je vous ai manqué à ce point ?

Wufei : Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… On est une famille, non ?

Duo : C'est vrai, on est une famille !

Il se redressa et adressa un sourire à Wufei, qui s'en méfia immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas quand Duo souriait comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête ou qu'il voulait poser une question délicate !

Duo : Je peux te demander quelque chose, de frère à frère ?

Wufei : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre, mais vas-y.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Wufei regarda Duo, étonné. C'était la question délicate, cette fois… Le chinois prit le parti de jouer les idiots, en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Wufei : Comment ça ?

Duo : Tu sais que je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Dans la voiture, il y a eu un malaise tout à l'heure. Vous avez tous détournez les yeux…

Wufei détourna la tête, ne sachant pas comment gérer ça… On ne décourage pas Duo Maxwell si facilement !

Duo : Wufei, dis-moi ce qui y a ? C'est de ma faute ?

Wufei releva la tête et le regarda, surpris.

Wufei : Quoi ? Non, tu n'y es pour rien !

Duo : Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Wufei : Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… Tu devrais demander à Heero, plutôt.

Duo : Ca concerne Heero ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

Wufei : Pas dans ce sens là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Parles-en avec lui, ce sera plus simple…

Duo : Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

Wufei : Je ne m'en sens pas capable et puis il saura bien mieux t'expliquer que si je te le faisais.

Duo : Je comprends… Ok, je lui demanderais. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave ?

Wufei : Certain. Heero va très bien… Il ne peut pas mieux aller maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Zeck. Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche… Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, appelle. N'oublie ce que le médecin a dit…

Duo : Je sais, je sais… Du repos, une alimentation régulière et équilibré, de la marche et surtout pas de surmenage !

Wufei se leva et lui fit un sourire. Heureusement Duo comprenait aussi quand ça ne servait à rien d'insister… Ca lui avait manqué, comme tous les détails qui disent que Duo est dans les parages. Il était heureux qu'il soit rentré, il n'était pas totalement tranquille de le savoir dans un lieu aussi public qu'un hopital.

Wufei : Bienvenue à la maison, Duo !

Duo : Merci… Je suis content d'être rentré.

Wufei sortit de la chambre, laissant Duo seul avec ses pensées. C'est étrange comme il avait eu l'air triste en parlant de Zeck et Heero… Est-ce que ça concernait Zeck ? Il n'allait pas bien ? Pourtant c'était un vampire aussi… Décidément il y avait là un bien étrange mystère.

Soupirant, il se déshabilla et prit des affaires propres, avant d'aller prendre une longue douche tiède… Ca lui avait beaucoup manqué. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la sensation, extrêmement douloureuse au début, de son corps, il en rêvait ! Il n'y avait pas de douche là-bas, seulement des lavabos… Quelle misère tout de même ! Il rêvait de tellement de chose depuis cette expérience… Il ne voyait plus le monde comme avant, même le soleil ou la lune lui paraissait merveilleuse. La nuit suivant son « retour », il s'était réveillé et avait eu la surprise d'apercevoir la pleine lune par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Cette simple vision lui avait apporté un bonheur incroyable… Il aimait la vie, à présent comme jamais il ne l'avait aimé. Chaque détail le faisait sourire, après avoir vécu pendant un temps infini dans un monde dénué de toute vie. Il était heureux maintenant, il pouvait vraiment le dire… Il aimait le monde, les gens qui l'habitait et même ceux qui lui avait dit des choses blessantes ou fait du mal. Il était encore plus motivé à l'idée de les protéger qu'avant, il ne laisserait pas OZ ou qui que ce soit détruire ce monde.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa longue douche, le repas était prêt et après s'être habillé, il s'était précipité pour aller manger… Tout le monde était déjà à table, y compris Heero et Zeck bien qu'ils ne mangent pas, apparemment revenu de leur petite escapade dans une île du pacifique. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant d'appétit. Vivre l'enfer rappelle que le paradis n'est pas toujours aussi loin qu'on l'imagine… La plupart du temps, il est sous vos yeux et vous ne le voyez même pas. Grâce à son meilleur ami qui l'avait tiré de son enfer, il pouvait enfin gouter au paradis ! Quel bonheur d'être avec des gens qui vous aime, plus que amis, des frères… Il allait faire son maximum pour leur faire prendre conscience que le bonheur était devant leurs yeux, que l'amertume de la guerre avaient obscurcit.

Bien qu'il regrette que Heero ne soit pas avec lui, il s'était endormit paisiblement sans que son esprit ne soit troublé par le souvenir de son expérience au pays des morts, pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

VVV

Le lendemain lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, pas très réveillé, Duo eut la surprise de voir tout en pleine activité… On aurait dit une fourmilière. Duo se demanda si ils n'avaient pas été repérés pas OZ mais lorsqu'il posa la question, il eut la réponse la plus incroyable qu'il y ait. Ils ne partaient pas parce que OZ les avait repéré mais tout simplement en VACANCES ! Voilà un mot qui ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leur vocabulaire de terroriste… Pensant avoir mal comprit, il demanda pourquoi le Dr J pouvait leur avoir accordé une telle faveur mais n'eut qu'une vague réponse pas très claire. Il comprit que le Dr J leurs donnaient du temps pour se reposer le temps que les choses se tassent, avec la mort du dr rammstein et la trahison de Zeck, OZ était sur les dents et ça serait dangereux pour les pilotes dans leur état actuel, de poursuivre les missions. Mais que voulait dire « dans leur état actuel » ? Encore un mystère qu'il allait devoir éclaircir… Mais il l'avait laissé pour plus tard, trop heureux de la nouvelle. Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, il s'était joins à ses amis pour préparer leur départ !

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient tous arrivés sur une belle cote de France très ensoleillée mais aussi particulièrement déserte. Certains en gundam, qu'ils avaient caché où ils pouvaient et les cachettes ne manquaient. Les deux derniers par leur moyen propre rien qu'à eux, étaient arrivés les premiers et avaient donc assuré l'arrivée de leurs amis, en vérifiant la maison et ses alentours. C'était une zone très habitée et très à la mode à une époque… Mais suite à l'explosion particulièrement meurtrière d'une base d'OZ, pas par eux pour une fois, 90 des habitants et 100 des touristes avaient fichu le camp. Tout ça à cause d'une rumeur comme quoi il y avait des installations nucléaires dans cette base, ce qui était entièrement faux en fait. En tous cas, vrai ou non, les gens avaient eut peur d'une possible zone de radioactivité et étaient parti en moins de 6 mois… Seuls les plus téméraires et les anciens étaient restés, ce qui ne faisait pas grand monde et assurait une excellente discrétion aux pilotes de gundam.

Ainsi tranquillement, ils avaient rejoins leur belle maison de vacances sur la cote, très bien exposé au soleil et à deux pas de la mer… Le rêve de tous les vacanciers ! La maison, en bois avec de larges baies vitrées mais très bien isolée, étant plus grande que les planques qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper, ils avaient bien prit le temps de visiter avant de commencer à s'installer. Prenant le temps de se poser, choisir leur chambre, poser leur sac etc, ils avaient mangés tard sur la terrasse avec une magnifique vue sur la mer… Même après avoir fini de manger, ils étaient restés là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche dans son lit d'eau, observant ce spectable en silence avec une sérénité rare.

V

Le premier réveil dans leur maison de vacances ressembla à un rêve. Un rêve tellement calme et ensoleillé que Quatre se demanda si il n'était pas en train de rêver… Mais en sentant Trowa bouger à coté de lui, il se rappela que non. Leur chambre était vraiment spacieuse avec un grand lit, assez grand pour plus de deux personnes… Le soleil passait entre les stores, comme pour dire bonjour. Souriant, il s'assit mais faisant ça, il réveilla le français. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, encore endormit et les regarda. Quatre le trouvait toujours aussi adorable au réveil…

Ils dormaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Au début, Quatre dormait dans le lit à coté… Mais à force de se retrouver dans son lit pour le consoler après un cauchemar, leur amitié avait officiellement évolué en autre chose. Rien de bien sérieux, seulement des baisers et des caresses sans réelles conséquences… Mais les caresses étaient devenu un peu moins innocentes très rapidement et ils s'étaient retrouvé à échangés des baisers passionnés, en gémissant de désir et leur corps réclamant beaucoup plus que ça. Ils n'avaient pas cédés tout de suite, préférant prendre le temps de se connaître… Et puis Quatre se serait sentit coupable de profiter de la vulnérabilité de Trowa. L'empathe voulait être sûr que Trowa soit réellement d'accord et que ce n'était pas simplement une façon de s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Ils avaient donc attendu, un peu frustrés mais honnête l'un envers l'autre… Et puis, peu après le réveil de Duo, comme si ça avait été un déclencheur pour le français, il avait dit à Quatre qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec lui mais qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre car il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Quatre était dans la même position et c'est clair l'un avec l'autre qu'ils avaient franchi le dernier cap que réclamait leur corps depuis plusieurs jours. Aucun des deux n'avaient été déçu de leur première fois, même si ça n'avait été parfait… Ils avaient eu tout le temps de s'améliorer et même si ils n'étaient pas sûrs de leurs sentiments, ça leur faisait beaucoup de bien sur tous les plans. Trowa ne faisait plus de cauchemar depuis une ou deux semaines et Quatre était vraiment plus en paix avec lui-même. Même le départ prochain de Heero ne lui semblait plus si dramatique… Mais depuis une semaine, tout ça lui faisait un peu peur car il savait enfin si il ressentait quelque chose pour Trowa maintenant mais il ne savait pas encore ce que le français ressentait lui. Il avait peur de blesser Trowa ou d'être blessé lui-même… Mais il faisait de son mieux mettre ça de coté et pour profiter à fond des moments passés avec lui. Quoi qu'il se passe ou non entre eux, il ne regrettait rien…

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Quatre ?

Quatre : Je vais aller nous préparer un petit déjeuner…

Trowa : Pas tout de suite…

Quatre : Je vais revenir.

Trowa : Je sais… Mais ce matin, tu es à moi. On est en vacances, Quatre…

Quatre le regarda, un peu étonné et sourit en voyant une petite tente sous le drap.

Quatre : Oh… Tu me sembles bien motivé, ce matin.

Trowa : Je le suis… J'ai envie de toi, Quatre. Tu ne vas pas me laisser pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné, maintenant… Si ?

Quatre : Pourquoi pas… Que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher ?

Trowa : Ca.

Se redressant d'un geste, il attrapa Quatre et l'obligea à se rallonger, avant de s'allonger sur lui. Tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, il lui sourit triomphalement…

Trowa : Je te tiens, Quatre… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce tu as à dire ?

Quatre : Je suis ton prisonnier, je me rends. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux à une condition…

Trowa : Laquelle ?

Quatre : Embrasse-moi.

Trowa : Accordé.

Acceptant avec plaisir la condition, il se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, langoureusement… Souriant, Quatre répondit aux baisers et lui mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure. Le regardant avec désir, il murmura quelques mots pour adulte.

Quatre : Viole-moi… Je suis ton prisonnier, je suis tout à toi…

Trowa : Oui, tu mérites une punition pour m'avoir mordu. Une longue punition…

Quatre : Punition, j'adore jouer à ce jeu… Je gagne à chaque fois.

Trowa : Peut-être pas cette fois… Que le meilleur gagne.

Relevant le défi, Quatre lui adressa un sourire très coquin auquel répondit le français. Echangeant un regard extrêmement indécent, Trowa reprit les lèvres de Quatre avec plus de force et lâcha ses poignets, pour pouvoir caresser le corps prisonnier dessous lui. Répondant avec autant de hargne à ses baisers, Quatre passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et l'attira plus près de lui. Nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de son goellier, il frotta son sexe contre celui déjà dur de Trowa pour l'exciter encore plus. Gémissant tout en l'embrassant, celui-ci vint pincer le bout de ses mamelons en retour… Retenant son amant prisonnier contre lui, Quatre coupa le baiser pour aller lui mordiller l'oreille. Trowa en profita pour lui embrasser le cou, le mordant juste comme son ange démoniaque l'aimait… Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir. Quatre semblait très doux et même timide quand il s'agissait de parler de sexe mais c'était un vrai fauve au lit et Trowa aimait beaucoup les fauves. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparence et Trowa adorait découvrir de quel genre de câlin son amant aurait envie, cette fois. Parfois tendre et d'autres fois, comme celle-là, sauvage ! Comme les jours où Quatre avait envie de jouer et où ils se livraient le plus érotique des combats, ils se testaient l'un l'autre et chacun connaissant ce qui faisait frémir l'autre, ils marquaient un point chaque fois qu'il lui faisait perdre le contrôle…

Profitant que Trowa relâchait son étreinte et bien qu'il adora qu'il lui morde le cou comme ça, Quatre décida de reprendre les choses en main… Se rebellant, le prisonnier renversa la situation et se retrouva assis sur son geollier, souriant d'un désir sauvage. 1 à 0, avantage à Quatre. Se mettant debout, le blond enleva lentement le seul vêtement qu'il portait et qui cachait son propre désir aux yeux du français. Souriant, Trowa le laissa faire et savoura ce petit strip-tease privé, tout en se débarassant de ses sous-vêtements aussi. Les bouts de tissu devenu plus que gênant finirent au pied du lit, pendant quand Quatre se rasseyait sur Trowa. Se penchant vers lui, Quatre l'embrassa fougueusement, presque violemment tout en caressant le sexe de son partenaire… Pas qu'il ait besoin de plus d'encouragement mais il aimait voir cette lueur de désir incontrôlé au fond de son regard. 2 à 0, pour Quatre encore. Le blond semblait bien partit pour remporter une nouvelle victoire mais Trowa n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Retenant des gémissements de désirs, Trowa suivit l'élan fougueux des baisers du blond et passa ses mains dans son dos, caressantes pour rejoindre ses fessiers. Les caressant avec sensualité, une main toujours sur son dos, il le sentit trembler de désir aussi mais sans perdre son contrôle. Passant sa main entre les fesses de son amant, il commença à préparer la dernière partie du match, la meilleure… Soupirant de plaisir devant le savoir-faire de Trowa, Quatre cessa d'essayer de rendre fou de désir son partenaire en jouant avec son instrument et se rendit malgré lui face aux habiles manœuvres des doigts de son adversaire. Il ferma les yeux et ne pu réprimer un premier gémissement de plaisir, tandis que ce dernier lui procurait de délicieuse sensation tout en préparant leur dernier terrain de jeu. 2 à 1, Quatre perdit un peu d'avance. Lui infligeant cette torture, Trowa eut un sourire en poursuivant le supplice et lui arracha encore quelques gémissements très excitant… Mais c'est le torturé volontaire lui-même qui l'interrompit en attrapant sa main, bien que ce soit l'une des meilleures tortures qu'ils puissent subir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner un autre point facile à Trowa et surtout parce qu'il voulait plus que des doigts, maintenant ! Mettant fin à leur si excitant bouche-à-bouche, pour lui embrasser et mordiller le cou, il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Descendant doucement vers son torse, il poursuivit son escapade sur la peau de son amant et le sentit frissonner avec un sourire.

Quatre : Dernier round, Trowa. A toi de jouer… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour baisser ma garde pour autant et te laisser égaliser.

Trowa : Je ne parirais pas si j'étais toi…

Ils échangèrent un sourire coquin, Quatre acceptant le défi et se campant mieux sur sa position actuelle, pour éviter de se faire renverser… Mais Trowa, vicieux lui aussi, porta discrètement sa main jusqu'au sexe bien excité de Quatre et sans prévenir, le toucha d'une main caressante. Surpris, Quatre laissa échapper un petit gémissement et offrit une brèche au français. Souriant, celui-ci en profita et retourna à nouveau la situation à son avantage. 2 à 2, EGALITE.

Quatre : Traitre ! Tu m'as eu par surprise…

Trowa : Ce n'est pas de la trahison, c'est de l'amour… Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit l'autre fois ?

Quatre : J'avoue… Tu commences à devenir aussi vicieux que moi.

Trowa : J'ai un bon professeur…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Trowa embrassa passionnément Quatre. Se retrouvant à nouveau sur le dos malgré lui, il décida que c'était de bonne guerre et répondit au baiser. Finir sur une égalité, ce n'est pas si mal… Surtout à ce jeu-là. Lui caressant les cheveux, la nuque et le haut du dos, Quatre l'invita à poursuivre. Lui griffant le dos gentiment, il écarta les cuisses et releva une jambe pour caresser la jambe droite de son partenaire et adversaire, en même temps. Impatient et mais ne voulant pas céder trop à leur désir mutuel, Trowa décida de torturer encore un peu Quatre de la même manière que lui-même aimait tant le torturer lui… Au lieu de le pénétrer tout de suite, il se contenta de frotter lentement leurs membres respectifs, tout en lui dévorant le cou, sachant que son cou était l'un de ses points sensibles. Se retenant d'exprimer son plaisir tout comme le blond, il prit le temps nécessaire pour le faire craquer, lentement et diaboliquement. Au bout d'une minute, très très excité et tremblant contre son amant très consciencieux à le rendre dingue, il s'avoua vaincu et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration.

Quatre : Viens… Trowa, viens… Je te veux !

Trowa : Demande-moi encore…

Quatre : S'il te plait… Je t'en prie, je te veux… aahh… S'il te plait… Prends-moi ! Je me rends, tu as gagné… Prends-moi comme une bête ! Fais-moi crier !

2 à 3, avantage et victoire à Trowa, enfin. Souriant et content d'avoir réussi à le faire craquer pour une fois, Trowa accéda enfin à sa demande mais pas aussi sauvagement que ça. Le français aimait prendre son temps, lui… Contrôlant son désir plus qu'élévé, il le pénétra en douceur et gémit autant de plaisir que de soulagement. Il était temps que Quatre avoue sa défaite sinon c'était lui qui craquait. Le blond gémit aussi et attrapant son visage, il l'embrassa comme jamais, avec une passion violente et totalement incontrôlée. C'était très loin de son contrôle habituel, signe que Trowa avait su ébranler l'empathe et lui faire perdre momentanément ce contrôle de lui-même dont il était si fier en amour… Partageant un baiser intense comme jamais, Trowa laissa tomber le semblant de contrôle qu'il avait su garder jusque-là, libérant son désir pur comme Quatre. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient un peu plus sauvage qu'il ne voulait au début, Quatre le suivant et bougeant en même temps que lui dès le premier coup de rein. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient autant en symbiose lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et cela rendait leur ébat encore plus excitant. Dissimulant leurs gémissements dans ce baiser, ils exécutèrent la danse la vieille du monde, alternant entre des rythmes rapides et puis plus lents, histoire de faire durer la remise des prix mais toujours en prenant le temps de savourer les différents pas de danse… Ils dansèrent longuement, aussi longtemps que l'endurance de Trowa leur permettait et fêtèrent leur victoire en allant faire un tour au 7eme ciel, quelque part dans les étoiles. Que ce soit Quatre ou Trowa qui garde le contrôle le plus longtemps, il n'y avait jamais perdant à ce jeu-là, jamais. Se libérant presque en même temps, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche pour ne pas pousser de très indiscrets cris de jouissance… A bout de souffle et en sueur après cet intense combat et cette folle danse dédiée au plaisir, Trowa se laissa retomber sur Quatre et ferma les yeux. Le blond le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout aussi épuisé. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle, sans bouger et écoutant leurs battements de cœur mutuel. Se redressant un peu sur ses bras, Trowa embrassa tendrement Quatre dans le cou, remontant doucement vers les lèvres du blond et ces mêmes lèvres qui l'accueillir avec une douceur contrastant avec la force de leurs ébats, se contentant d'abord d'un innocent baiser avant de partager avec lui un baiser plus profond. Le calme après la tempête… Et pas le contraire, comme on dit d'habitude.

Trowa : J'ai gagné, cette fois-ci…

Quatre : Mais quel délicieuse défaite. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé perdre…

Trowa : Quatre…

Trowa le regarde, soudain sérieux avec un doute dans le regard. Avait-il choisis ? Quatre attendit le verdict tant redouté, avec inquiétude. Qui allait souffrir dans cette histoire ? Lui ? Trowa ? Les deux peut-être…

Trowa : Tu m'as beaucoup apporté, tu sais… Plus que n'importe qui… Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras et j'ai peur de me tromper mais je crois que je sais enfin ce que je ressens pour toi.

Quatre : Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne te presse pas, tu sais… Prends le temps d'y refléchir encore si tu n'es pas sûr.

Trowa : Pas besoin… J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir et je crois que…

Redoutant la réponse, Quatre baissa les yeux et se prépara au pire. Il lui sembla des heures avant que Trowa n'annonce enfin sa décision…

Trowa : Et je crois que… Que je t'aime.

Relevant les yeux, l'empathe le fixa sans y croire.

Quatre : C'est vrai ? Tu sais, je ne voulais pas savoir avant que tu te sois décidé alors j'ai fais en sorte de ne pas ressentir tes sentiments… Tu es sûr ? Vraiment ?  
Trowa : Oui, c'est vrai… Je t'aime et toi ? Tu as décidé aussi ?

Quatre : Oui… Je ne vais pas faire durer tes doutes plus longtemps. Moi aussi, je t'aime… Je suis heureux de ressentir que c'est réciproque, j'ai le droit maintenant.

Trowa : J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant…

Souriant, il prit Quatre dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement… Heureux qu'ils soient enfin fixés, il passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tout aussi fougueusement. Restant un moment au lit dans les bras du français pour profiter de ce ciel sans nuage, il finit par se lever quand même pour faire ce pourquoi il voulait se lever tout à l'heure…

V

Lorsque Quatre arriva à la cuisine, Heero était en train de boire un café bien noir pour se réveiller… Lui aussi avait passé une sacré nuit, comme presque à chaque fois qu'il dormait dans le même lit que Zeck mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire…

Heero : Salut, Quatre. Bien dormi ?

Quatre : Bonjour, Heero. Oh oui et toi ?

Quatre lui fit un sourire presque extatique, il se sentait super bien ce matin… Et pour cause ! Le voyant sourire, Heero lui adressa un sourire taquin.

Heero : Excellente ! Je ne m'en lasse pas… Toi non plus, on dirait.

Quatre répondit à ce sourire en rigolant et rougissant un peu gêné, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

Quatre : Non, plus le temps passe, plus j'aime ça… Plus je l'aime surtout. C'est comme si j'avais toujours attendu ça depuis que je le connais, sans même le savoir… C'est tellement merveilleux que j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Je vais m'y accrocher à ce nuage, de toutes mes forces ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Jamais. Ce qui est encore plus merveilleux, c'est qu'il m'a dit la même chose avec ses mots hier… Et ce matin avec des mots que je n'osais même pas attendre. Il me l'a dit et j'ai enfin pu lui dire aussi… Je suis vraiment heureux pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était le bonheur avant… Si Zeck n'avait pas réussi à le ramener, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'il manque de mourir pour qu'on s'en rende compte, ça me fait froid dans le dos quand j'y pense…

Heero : C'est super. Zeck m'avait assuré que Trowa en pinçais pour toi… Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pu le ramener que grâce à toi, parce que quand il était là-bas il n'avait vraiment réagit à la réalité qu'à ton nom. Il n'a su dominer sa peur que pour toi, pour te revoir.

Quatre sembla surpris.

Quatre : Trowa m'a un peu raconté mais il ne me l'a pas dit… C'est vrai ?

Heero : Zeck l'a vu de ses yeux, si l'on peut dire. Trowa n'a rien dit sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas comment tu réagirais à cette équivalent de déclaration et puis, il devait aussi un peu douter de ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait probablement être sûr avant de se lancer…

Quatre : Oui, t'as raison… Je ne lui ai rien dit jusque-là pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais peur de me faire jeter ou qu'il ne le prenne mal… Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était vraiment de l'amour non plus.

Heero : Mais tout est clair maintenant… Je sens que vous êtes heureux, je suis rassuré.

Quatre baissa soudain la tête, prit une inspiration et regarda Heero dans les yeux, déterminé. Le vampire attendit, voyant que l'empathe voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Quatre : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand vous avez clairement annoncé que vous alliez partir ?

Heero : Oui…

Quatre : J'étais vraiment mal à ce moment-là. Ca me semblait impossible à gérer, je ne voulais pas que tu partes… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'étais tellement inquiet pour Duo et Trowa… Si Duo était revenu mais que Trowa était mort, je ne crois pas que je me serais vraiment remis. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à remettre, c'est de lui que j'avais besoin… Autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Maintenant, je peux te dire sans regret que je suis content que tu ais retrouvé Zeck et que tu sois heureux avec lui… Même si je sais que tu vas partir avec lui. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis heureux ou que je m'en fous, ça serait faux et je ne voudrais ressentir cette indifférence… Mais je le comprends et j'arrive enfin à l'accepter. Je sais que tu seras bien avec lui et qu'il t'aidera autant qu'il le pourra… Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour être capable d'affronter l'éternité et tu seras plus tranquille si tu n'as plus à veiller sur nous en permanence.

Heero : Merci, Quatre, je devine que ce n'est pas facile à avouer. C'est vrai que je n'aurais plus à craindre que vous vous fassiez attaquer par plus fort que vous… Mais comme je te l'avais dis à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous oublier. Je garderais toujours un œil sur vous, pour être sûr que tout aille bien… Vous pourrez toujours comptez sur moi, quelque soit le danger.

Quatre : Je m'en souviens, merci encore Heero… Moi non plus, je ne t'oublierais pas. Les autres non plus… Je sais que tu avais promis de nous prévenir lorsque le moment serait venu mais j'imagine que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Lorsque tu le sentiras, que vous le sentirez, partez tout simplement… Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, inutile de rendre les choses plus difficiles et puis, nous le savons tous. Les autres comprendront aussi…

Heero : C'est vrai que je ne savais pas comment vous le dire… Zeck avait proposé de le faire à ma place mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser annoncer à mes frères que nous partions. C'était à moi de le faire… Il fait parti du groupe maintenant, mais ce n'est pas encore un membre de la famille. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire…

Quatre : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… C'est notre ami, tu ne voulais lui laisser assumer cette triste tâche. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça, d'accord ? Partez quand le moment sera venu et ne vous soucier des adieux… Je n'aime pas les adieux, je préfère les au revoir.

Heero : Je crois que je n'aime pas les adieux non plus… Merci, Quatre et sois heureux avec Trowa.

Quatre : Je le serais, promis ! Essaie de l'être toi aussi… Même lorsque notre époque sera passée. Pense au futur que tu vas avoir la chance de voir… J'espère que lorsque cette guerre sera finie, la paix durera longtemps.

Heero : J'y veillerais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais et t'en fais pas pour mon bonheur, je ne veux pas penser à ce que sera ma situation ou celle du monde dans 100, 50 ou seulement 10 ans. Tant que Zeck sera avec moi, tout ira bien…

Quatre : Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ta nouvelle vie, Heero. De tout cœur… Tu le mérites.

Heero : Quatre…

Heero, un peu ému, sourit à Quatre et se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Quoi qu'il se passe, le temps ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils soient frères… Triste à l'idée que Heero parte, Quatre le serra fort dans ses bras aussi un petit moment avant de le lâcher. Le vampire le laissa faire, conscient que son départ attristait vraiment Quatre et que lui-même en serait triste aussi… Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de quelqu'uns. Cette guerre qui lui avait prit tout ce qu'il pu avoir un jour, lui avait finalement donné une famille et un homme qui l'aimait autant que Heero pouvait l'aimer.

V

Quatre était repartis voir Trowa avec un plateau petit déj, après avoir longuement parlé avec Heero… Ils en avaient besoin. Heero resta seul dans la cuisine ensuite, en pensant à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit… Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de parler avec chacun de ses frères avant de partir. Lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de devoir leur dire quand il partirait, il imaginait qu'ils auraient tous ensemble une grande discussion, même si il la redoutait beaucoup pour je ne sais quel raison… Maintenant que Quatre l'avait libéré de sa promesse et il savait que les autres pilotes en auraient fait de même, il pouvait sereinement aller leur parler… Ils comprendraient sans qu'il ait besoin de leur préciser, que Zeck et lui partiraient avec les ombres. Par contre, il redoutait encore le moment où il allait devoir dire la vérité à Duo… Ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis si peu de temps, il regrettait vraiment de le quitter si vite. C'était son meilleur ami et son frère après tout… Il allait profiter de ces vacances pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Cet après-midi, ils iraient sûrement à la plage et peut-être un peu ce matin aussi, si tout le monde se levait assez tôt… Duo allait adorer la plage, c'est certain.

Heero était perdu dans ses pensées dans le même café quand Trowa arriva une heure plus tard. Il le sentit arrivé quand il était déjà à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il releva les yeux, surpris et l'aperçu portant le plateau que Quatre avait emmené. Il s'étonna d'avoir été dans la lune si longtemps…

Trowa : Je t'ai surpris ?

Heero : Je pensais.

Trowa : Je vois. Quatre m'a dit qu'il a parlé avec toi… Il m'a résumé le principal. Ca ne t'embête pas, j'espère…

Heero : Non, pas du tout… Au contraire.

Trowa : Je me demandais, on pourrait aller discuter sur la plage tous les deux… Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé. J'aimerais qu'on parle de tout ça avant que tu ne partes.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais prendre le temps parler avec toi, aussi… Mais on a le temps cet après-midi ou demain, si tu veux faire une grasse matinée avec Quatre.

Trowa : Non, c'est bon. Il est partit prendre une douche juste après moi et puis on a eu notre dose de sport pour ce matin. Je crois que cette fois, Quatre est rassasié… Quelle énergie il a.

Heero : C'est la preuve qu'il va bien et toi aussi.

Heero eut un sourire à la petite référence sportive, rassuré qu'ils aillent si bien et finit sa tasse de café. Il était froid maintenant…

Heero : On y va alors ? En plus, il fait beau…

Trowa : Oui, bien sûr…

Trowa alla poser le plateau et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus dans l'évier. Heero fit de même avec sa tasse et ils allèrent sur la plage. Ils feraient la vaisselle ce midi après mangé, c'est plus simple.

V

Heero et Trowa venait tout juste de sortir quand Duo arriva pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il servait une tasse de café et prenait du pain, quand Quatre arriva dans la cuisine.

Quatre : Bonjour, Duo…

Duo : Salut, Quatre !

Quatre : Tu n'as pas vu Trowa et Heero ?

Duo : Non, pourquoi ? Serais-tu inquiet de le voir enlever ton Trowa ?

Quatre : Pourquoi je serais inquiet ? Heero est bien trop mordu à Zeck pour s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autres. Ils sont sûrement partit discuter ailleurs, Trowa m'a dit qu'il voulait lui parler avant que…

Duo regarda Quatre, étonné qu'il n'ait pas fini sa phrase.

Duo : Avant que ?

Quatre : Avant que l'on mange, ce midi.

Duo : Ah… Possible.

Duo eut la drole d'impression que l'empathe allait dire autre chose mais n'insista pas… Encore ce secret. Tout le monde semblait être au courant, sauf lui… Mais après la discution avec Wufei, il avait bien compris que personne ne lui dirait ce qui se passait et qu'il devrait en parler à Heero pour savoir.

Quatre : Tu ne comptes pas manger du pain, maintenant ?

Duo : Si, pourquoi ?

Quatre : Parce qu'il est 10h et que tu n'auras plus faim, ce midi.

Duo : Mais j'ai faim… Tu te souviens que le médecin a dit que je devais manger ?

Quatre : C'est dommage, je vais faire des lasagnes, ton plat préféré… Tant pis pour toi.

Duo : Des lasagnes ? Alors je vais attendre midi, dans ce cas… Tu les fais tellement bien, je ne voudrais pas rater ça ! Penses à moi quand tu les feras, hein ? Je suis en convalescence, après tout…

Quatre, souriant, regarda Duo reposer le pain et boire son café.

Quatre : Merci du compliment, Duo… Tu auras peut-être des lasagnes en plus, mais ne vient pas picorer entre temps.

Duo : Pas de problème, tu ne me verras pas dans la cuisine avant midi !

Quatre : Je t'aurais à l'œil au cas où… N'oublie pas, demain, c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine !

Duo : Ah oui… Tu as peur que j'oublie ?

Quatre : Je te le dis pour que tu ne dises pas que tu as oublié, justement…

Duo : Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis mauvais cuisinier…

Quatre : Tu n'y échapperas pas pour autant. Tout le monde peut faire cuire des pates, tu l'as déjà fait… Et le médecin n'a jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire la cuisine.

Duo : C'est bon, d'accord… Je fais la cuisine demain, sans faute mais réserves-moi des lasagnes en plus.

Quatre : C'est d'accord… N'oublie pas, sinon je ne la ferais pas à ta place cette fois.

Duo : Je n'oublierais pas et la vie est trop belle pour que je te laisse tomber !

Duo sortit de la cuisine, en rigolant… Quatre était sidéré de la joie de vivre de son ami depuis son retour, on aurait dit un autre homme tellement il s'était ouvert à tout ce qui faisait son entourage. Il n'était pas renfermé avant mais il n'était pas si heureux d'être en vie. Finalement les choses commençaient à reprendre leur cours… Sauf que Heero allait bientôt partir. Les choses allaient reprendre leurs cours mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

Duo était assis sur le canapé, à triturer une boule de papier quand Wufei arriva.

Duo : Tu es en retard pour prendre ton petit déjeuner, Wufei.

Wufei s'arrêta et contourna le canapé pour voir Duo, affalé dessus. Il l'aurait traité de feignant si il n'avait pas su qu'il revenait d'un voyage en enfer…

Wufei : Je l'ai déjà pris. Je me suis levé à 6h ce matin, pour aller faire des exercices de relaxation sur la plage.

Duo : 6h ? T'es fou… On est en vacances, Wufei.

Wufei : Je me lève toujours à 6h pour faire des exercices, vacances ou non.

Duo : J'admire ton courage ! Dis, tu as vu hier soir après manger ?

Wufei : Le coucher de soleil ?

Duo : Avant…

Wufei : Quand Trowa est parti rejoindre Quatre, pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle…

Duo : Ils n'ont pas du faire que la vaisselle, vu le temps qu'ils ont disparu. Je n'ai jamais vu Quatre aussi rayonnant que depuis qu'il est avec lui… Sans parler de Heero, avec Zeck ! Quel changement… Ils sont restés collés ensemble jusqu'au moment où ils sont allés se coucher mais pas pour dormir, je crois. J'en serais presque jaloux… C'est vraiment déroutant de se sentir de trop par moment. Comme si ça ne changeait rien que tu sois là, non… J'ai du mal à m'y faire, pourtant il faudra bien maintenant que Zeck est avec nous.

Wufei : Je sais, ça me le fait aussi mais ça veut aussi dire qu'ils vont mieux que jamais… Tu n'y es pas pour rien, d'ailleurs.

Wufei s'installa à coté de Duo, mais pas aussi affalé. L'américain le regarda, surpris de sa dernière phrase.

Duo : Moi ? Je n'étais même pas là…

Wufei : Justement… Quatre était mort d'inquiétude pour toi, en plus de beaucoup de choses et quand Trowa est revenu parmi nous, ils se sont naturellement tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ca aurait été mieux que ça se passe dans de meilleures conditions mais ça s'est passé comme ça… Il y a une part de positif et de négatif dans tout, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident de le voir. Je ne crois pas au hasard ou au destin, Duo

Duo : Moi, je crois à ce que je vois et à ce que je sens, tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'il était si mal que ça, Quatre ?

Wufei : Tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais eu du mal à en croire tes yeux… Il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Duo : Même si ils sont ensemble en parti grâce à moi, je regrette qu'il soit tombé malade à force de s'inquiéter pour moi. Pour Heero aussi… Pour tout un tas de choses qui aurait sans doute pu éviter si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée.

Wufei : Ne croit pas ça, tu es le seul à avoir fait ce qu'il fallait… Tu as agis alors que nous, on est bêtement resté là.

Duo : Mais j'ai causé des ennuis à Heero.

Wufei : Tu l'as sans doute plus aidé que tu ne le crois. Heero te doit beaucoup… Tu l'as empêché de passer le point de non-retour. Même si il a sombré ensuite, il était toujours lui-même et il s'est souvenu de Zeck. Il a enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Le mur illusoir qu'il avait construit autour s'est brisé et grâce à ça, il est revenu dans le monde réel à temps pour tuer le Dr Rammstein. Il nous a tous sauvé et toi aussi, quand il a pu faire face à la situation. Je n'ai pas réfléchis au pourquoi du comment, mais je suis sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision, en lui désobéissant… Inutile d'essayer de mettre la terre en bouteille pour le savoir, la preuve est là puisqu'on est toujours en vie. Ca me suffit.

Duo : Moi, je continue de douter quand même… Si j'étais resté en dehors de ça, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Heero et Zeck et Quatre et Trowa ne se seraient peut-être retrouvé mais ça aurait peut-être été mieux…

Wufei : Peut-être, oui. Si il n'avait pas retrouvé Zeck, peut-être que Heero…

Peut-être que Heero ne partirait pas mais il serait peut-être aussi resté, au fond de lui-même, un vampire malheureux et seul… A long terme, ça l'aurait peut-être condamné. Aujourd'hui, au moins, il savait que Heero ne voulait plus mourir… Même si ça ne marchait plus avec Zeck un jour, Heero aurait eu le temps d'apprendre à envisager un avenir dans l'éternité et serait alors capable de survivre, même sans lui. Peu importe leur avenir commun ou non, Zeck apprendrait à Heero à survivre dans les méandres du temps, ça Wufei en était sûr.

Wufei : Peu importe, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et nous ne nous en sommes pas si mal tirés, je trouve… On est en vie, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Duo : Si…

Wufei : Si ça peut t'aider, essaie d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas intervenu… Ca pourrait t'aider à comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Ca pourrait aussi peut-être aider Heero à le comprendre également… Il s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans, je crois qu'il n'arrive à se pardonner de t'avoir blessé.

Duo : Pourtant, c'est par moi que tout ça est arrivé… J'essaierais d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer autrement et si je trouve une réponse, j'essaierais d'aider Heero. Je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami se torturer pour le reste de ses jours, pour une chose dont il n'était même pas consciente et donc pas responsable.

Wufei : Tu es le plus à même de l'aider, je crois… On a tous essayer au moins une fois, je pense. Il le sait mais il se sent toujours coupable.

Duo : C'est mon tour d'essayer, maintenant… Je vais lui virer cette idée de culpabilité de la tête !

Duo eut un sourire assuré, qui rassura Wufei… Duo avait toutes les chances de réussir, si il arrivait se convaincre qu'il n'était pas coupable non plus.

Wufei : Je voulais te proposer… Si tu en as marre de te sentir comme le majordome qui tient la chandelle, dis-le-moi. On fera des activités entre célibataires… Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Je pourrais t'initier au sabre ou aux arts martiaux.

Duo : Bonne idée. Quand je sentirais la cire des bougies me couler sur la main, je te le dirais…

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et rigolèrent ensemble. Si les amoureux les entendaient, ils s'en prendraient plein les oreilles… Surtout qu'ils étaient en infériorité numériques.

V

En arrivant face à la plage, Heero sourit. Une journée parfaite pour se baigner… Du soleil, juste assez de vent pour ne pas crever de chaud. L'après-midi allait être très agréable… Il s'assit sur un rocher et Trowa s'installa à coté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à observer les vagues venir et se retirer ensuite, dans un silence paisible. Finalement, c'est Trowa parla le premier sans quitter des yeux la mer en perpétuel mouvement.

Trowa : Alors cette fois, ça y est ?

Heero : Oui mais pas tout de suite… Je ne vais pas partir comme un voleur, seulement comme une ombre.

Trowa : Je savais qu'un jour tu partirais lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais un vampire. Pas au début, tu étais perdu, tu avais besoin de nous pour savoir qui tu étais… Mais maintenant tu le sais enfin. Tu vas pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes et Zeck t'aidera à ne pas l'oublier.

Heero : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars. J'aurais toujours besoin de vous et Zeck ne vous remplacera pas…

Trowa : Peut-être mais tu t'es éloigné de nous quand même… Pas dans les faits, mais en acceptant de devenir vraiment ce que tu étais. Ton regard a changé. Tu as pris conscience de ce que ça impliquait, pour toi comme pour nous, si tu restais et tu as pris cette décision. Tu as bien fait, je la comprends tout à fait… Je n'ai pas été surpris quand Quatre me l'a annoncé mais ça m'a fait de la peine, cependant je ne te dirais pas de ne pas le faire.

Heero : Alors tu sais pourquoi je dois partir. Même si je dois m'éloigner de vous, vous resterez ma famille. Je ne crois pas au proverbe « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ».

Trowa : Moi non plus. Je n'oublie jamais un ami et un frère.

Ils échangèrent un regard plus expressif que tous autres mots, en souriant et regardèrent à nouveau la mer. Une mouette était posé dans les vagues et sautillait avec légèreté dans l'eau.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

Heero : Faire ce que j'ai toujours fait, me battre contre mes ennemis.

Trowa : Avec Zeck…

Heero : Bien sûr. Nous vous aiderons à mettre fin à cette guerre, en agissant dans l'ombre.

Trowa : Lorsque nous pensions que vous étiez mort, Zeck nous a dit qu'il nous aiderait a vous libérer et puis qu'il nous aiderait à en finir avec tout ce qui concernait cette femme… Après, même si il n'a rien dit de plus, j'ai compris qu'il disparaitrait. Sans toi, il n'aurait été bien loin… Maintenant, j'ai le sentiment que OZ ne vous abattera jamais tant que vous serez ensemble.

Heero : Oui, c'est comme ça que je le ressens aussi… J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi. J'ai été bête de réagir si brusquement en retrouvant la mémoire, j'aurais du lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer… Mais j'étais furieux, je me sentais trahi.

Trowa : Tu as réagis comme un soldat qui se réveille dans le lit de son ennemi, après avoir été vampirisé par lui. Tu as eu peur de ce que tu avais ressentis quand tu ne savais pas encore et tu as cru que tu avais été manipulé… Ca n'a rien d'étrange, n'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi et fuis son bourreau.

Heero : Peut-être mais quand j'y repense, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe mieux. Je me dis que j'aurais peut-être mieux vécu tout ça et fait moins d'erreur…

Trowa : Peut-être que oui ? Peut-être que non ? On ne saura jamais mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est le passé, Heero et pour toi encore plus que pour moi… Tu as l'éternité pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Heero : L'éternité, oui… Avant ça me terrifiait mais avec Zeck, je suis heureux de pouvoir la vivre.

Trowa : Avec Quatre aussi, je suppose que j'en serais heureux… Mais je préfère tout de même être à ma place.

Heero : Tu as raison… Etre un vampire n'est aussi facile que ça y parait. Dans un sens, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'un jour on va mourir… Ca donne une limite et une raison de vivre. Lorsqu'on devient un vampire, on perd cette certitude et tout devient si compliqué… C'est à en devenir fou. Ce monde n'a rien à voir avec celui des humains, j'ai cru que je ne m'y ferais jamais…

Trowa : Zeck a fait beaucoup pour toi. Pour nous tous… Il a empêché Quatre et Wufei de devenir dingue quand nos recherches ne donnaient rien alors que Quatre persistait à dire que vous étiez vivants. Il nous a aidé à vous trouver et à vous sauver. Il m'a sorti du cauchemar où elle m'avait enfermé aussi…

Heero : Avec les fauves.

Trowa : Si il n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient fini par me tuer… Dans mon esprit et dans la réalité. Il m'a sauvé la vie… Mais j'ai cru que les fauves l'avaient vraiment tué. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai regretté d'avoir survécu… Je me suis demandé comment tu allais prendre la nouvelle, j'étais inquiet et puis, il s'est réveillé.

Heero : On ne tue pas un vampire si facilement… Et puis, je l'aurais su si c'était vraiment arrivé et je serais venu immédiatement. L'important, c'est que tu t'en sois sortis…

Trowa : En grande partie, grâce à Quatre. J'ai eu du mal au début… Je ne pouvais pas parler, je me sentais encore hanté par ces fauves, je me sentais mal physiquement, psychiquement et je faisais de terribles cauchemars. Je m'en suis si bien remis parce qu'il m'a aidé… Il comprenait ce dont j'avais besoin et quand j'en avais besoin, il m'a forcé à manger et à dormir. Il est resté avec moi tout le temps, toujours calme et patient. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurais besoin de tant de douceur un jour… Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, c'est presque du passé, je fais juste des cauchemars encore de temps en temps mais c'est plus autant effrayant. Je lui dois beaucoup…

Heero : Zeck m'avait dit à quel point il était patient avec toi… Ca l'a beaucoup aidé, en même temps. Il te doit au moins autant. Vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre, pour vous remettre…

Trowa : Sans doute. Ca me semble évident, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous… Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi libre. Tu pourras partir le cœur et l'esprit tranquille, je veillerais sur lui.

Heero : Je sais. Je te fais entièrement confiance…

Trowa : Comment est-ce que tu comptes le dire à Duo ?

Heero : J'en sais rien encore… Quelque part j'espère qu'il me demandera ce que vous ne voulez pas lui dire.

Trowa : Peut-être qu'il le fera, oui… Si il sent qu'il y a un mystère, il ne tournera pas autour du pot.

Heero : Sinon il faudra bien que je lui dise… J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de partir comme ça.

Trowa : Si tu lui expliques, il comprendra. Duo n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre…

Heero allait répondre quand la voix du concerné se fit entendre. Se retournant, ils l'aperçurent venir par ici en maillot de bain et visiblement près à aller nager. Trowa et Heero se regardèrent, espérant pouvoir parler à nouveau plus tard.

Duo : Salut, les gars ! Bien dormi ?

Trowa : Comme un loir.

Heero : Très bien et toi ?

Duo : Le rêve ! Ce lit est tellement confortable… J'adore cette baraque, sans oublier la plage !

Heero : C'est un beau cadeau du Dr J.

Duo : Oui, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il pouvait nous offrir de pareilles vacances ! Il est peut-être moins con qu'il n'y parait… En attendant, je vais aller nager un peu. Rien de tel pour s'ouvrir l'appétit que de faire du sport le matin…

Heero et Trowa échangèrent un sourire complice à la mention du sport matinal et rigolèrent. Duo les regarda, en se demandant ce qui les faisait rire et haussa les épaules… Peu importe après tout.

Duo : Vous venez nage ?

Heero : Pas maintenant. Cet après-midi plutôt.

Jetant sa serviette sur le sable, Duo se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes encore fragile le lui permettait, pour se jeter dans l'eau. Les deux amis le regardèrent faire, amusé… Il était sensé être prudent pourtant, mais autant empêcher un cheval sauvage de courir vu l'énergie de Duo. Ils rigolèrent franchement en l'entendant pousser un cri de surprise en sautant directement dans l'eau. L'eau était chaude mais pas encore à ce point !

L'après-midi après manger, tout le monde se retrouva sur la plage par contre pour profiter de la mer et du soleil. Même Zeck, avec la paire de lunette de Heero sur les yeux car encore sensible au soleil… Heero, lui n'en avait plus besoin, il supporterait un coucher de soleil sans problème après son expérience avec le Dr Rammstein ! Duo, toujours aussi excité, nageait en permanence dans l'eau en appelant les autres pilotes pour qu'ils y retournent… Mais Wufei préférait lire, Quatre et Trowa dormir l'un contre l'autre au soleil ou alors s'appliquer de la crème sur le dos chacun leur tour d'une façon particulièrement indécente, selon le chinois. Zeck était assis mais ne faisait rien de particulier, à part regarder ce qu'il y avait à regarder autour de lui. Seul Heero alla le rejoindre, voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec son meilleur ami. Le vampire blond trouva alors une meilleure observation que les mouettes qui volaient dans le ciel, bien plus intéressante sans aucun doute. Entre bataille d'eau, jeux idiots et course de natation, Heero finit quand même par fatiguer l'infatiguable pilote qui décida finalement d'aller se reposer sur sa serviette… Mais Heero était à peine sec et commençait à somnoler contre Zeck quand Duo repartit à l'eau. Il serait resté dans les bras de Zeck si le convalescent infernal n'était pas venu le mettre des gouttes d'eau sur le dos… Ne pouvant laisser ceci impuni, Heero était allé le poursuivre jusqu'à l'eau pour se venger. Ils avaient joués comme des gosses jusqu'à ce que Zeck se mêle de la partie et enlève Heero, pour l'emmener plus loin dans l'eau et le sequestre entre ses bras. Le prisonnier n'avait pas résisté longtemps et avait entreprit de lui faire payer son interruption d'une façon bien différente qu'avec Duo. Voyant les deux amoureux partit à s'embrasser, Duo avait renoncé et était allé s'allonger sur sa serviette, enfin calmé.

Il était un peu jaloux que Zeck lui ai prit son meilleur ami pour jouer à un tout autre jeu avec lui… Wufei n'avait pas manqué son regard et avait parfaitement deviné à quoi pensait Duo. Lui aussi se sentait un peu seul avec tous ces couples…

VVV

Le lendemain, le programme de la journée avait été sensiblement pareil sauf que Wufei avait prit un jeu de cartes, en plus de son livre. Duo avait été ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autres pendant que Zeck lui avait encore enlevé son adversaire…

Le soir venu, Duo était allé se coucher directement après manger, complètement claqué… Trowa et Quatre n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre leur chambre aussi, pas encore assez fatigué pour pouvoir dormir mais bien décidé à remedier à ce problème. Comme Zeck était aller faire un tour « pour aller aux nouvelles » et qu'il avait tenu à ce que son vampire reste avec ses frères, Heero se retrouva seul avec Wufei à regarder le soleil se coucher et la lune apparaître, suivi par les étoiles… Ils ne disaient rien et Heero commençait à somnoler, sur sa chaise. Etait-ce l'exercice dans la mer, le grand air ou la pression qui retombait vraiment ? Les trois peut-être ? En tous cas, il se trouvait fatigué… Il allait se lever quand Wufei ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis une heure.

Wufei : Tu te souviens quand j'ai essayé de te tuer sur la falaise ?

Heero : Oui ?

Wufei : Peu après qu'ils t'aient ramené à la maison, Quatre m'a dit quelque chose qui m'avait fait réfléchir et formuler une question que je t'ai posée un jour.

Heero : Pas une, trois. Est-ce qu'on peut devenir vampire et rester humain dans son cœur malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'un vampire et des humains peuvent réellement cohabiter ensemble en harmonie sur la durée ? Est-ce qu'on peut être ami avec un vampire et lui faire confiance au point de lui confier sa vie ?

Wufei : C'est ça… En te laissant en vie, j'ai accepté d'essayer de te faire confiance.

Heero : Tu l'as regretté ?

Wufei : Non. Je l'ai cru au moment où j'ai failli te tuer dans le laboratoire du Dr Rammstein mais j'avais encore l'esprit embrouillé par le sifflement de la mort et cette chaleur infernale… Mais non, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Tu es resté toi-même et avec Zeck, tu es vraiment devenu celui que tu devais être…

Heero : Et ces questions que tu te posais ? Tu as trouvé une réponse ?

Wufei : Oui, je crois… Puisque tu es toujours là, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu es resté humain dans ton cœur malgré que tu sois maintenant un vrai vampire. Tu es resté avec nous et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche que maintenant, puisque nous sommes une famille… Et même si j'ai douté au début, je sais que je pourrais te confier ma vie les yeux fermés. Je suis heureux que mon grand-père se soit trompé pour une fois et je sais qu'il serait fier de moi si il me voyait…

Heero : J'en suis certain… Tu es le chasseur de vampire le plus sage que j'ai jamais rencontré et le seul que je n'espère jamais rencontrer. Tu devrais transmettre tes connaissances à d'autres… Ca sauverait peut-être la vie à d'autres vampires innocents.

Wufei : J'y ai pensé. Peut-être que j'y songerais lorsque la guerre sera fini… Je pourrais former des chasseurs de vampires peut-être, pas officiellement bien sûr. Sous le couvert d'un dojo où j'enseignerais les arts martiaux… Il y aura toujours des vampires, même lorsque la guerre sera fini.

Heero : Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée et ça éviterait que des vampires comme moi ou des chasseurs inexpérimentés se fassent massacrés.

Wufei : Et toi, tu sais ce que tu ferais après la guerre ?

Heero : Aucune idée… Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, ce que je veux je suppose mais je veux rester avec Zeck et ne plus le quitter, pour l'instant.

Wufei : Je comprends… C'est normal, les liens amoureux entres vampires en sont très forts. Ca dépasse tout qu'un être humain peut ressentir car les vampires sont unis autant physiquement que psychiquement, que sentimentalement… C'est presque fusionnel. Ils en oublieraient presque tout quand ils sont ensemble…

Heero : Tu te sens seul.

Cette fois, Wufei qui n'avait pas quitté le ciel des yeux, se retourna vers lui.

Heero : Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi… Quand il est près de moi, c'est comme si j'étais un aimant.

Wufei : Ne t'excuses pas, c'est une réaction normal pour vous… C'est juste que je suis coincé entre deux couples passionnés et ce n'est pas facile. Duo aussi le ressent… Mais entre célibataire, on va se serrer les coudes.

Heero : A propos de Duo, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Tu pourrais veiller sur lui quand Zeck et moi on sera parti ? J'ignore comment il prendra la chose et encore plus notre départ… Je suis un peu inquiet pour lui.

Wufei lui lança un regard un peu triste, puis compréhensif, avant de lui sourire.

Wufei : Oui, bien sûr… Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, il t'a beaucoup aidé lorsque Zeck n'était pas encore là. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'en souffre pas trop, même si tout ce que je pourrais lui dire ne l'aidera pas forcément… Tu devrais lui dire sans tarder, plus tu attendras, plus il risque de t'en vouloir.

Heero : Je sais bien mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

Wufei : Ne réfléchis pas trop sinon tu n'arriveras pas à lui dire. Suis tes émotions, Heero… Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais te dire ça, mais plutôt le contraire, non ?

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que ce n'est Wufei qui devrait le lui rappeler… Ce dernier lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, comprenant la difficulté de la mission.

Heero : Je lui dirais avant la fin de la semaine… Je lui parlerais sans trop réfléchir et j'arriverais bien à lui dire ou lui faire poser la question.

Wufei : Certainement… Duo préfère dire les choses directement. Dis-lui et si jamais il le prend mal, je m'en occuperais, d'accord ?

Heero : D'accord. Merci, Wufei… Il aura besoin d'un ami pour le soutenir et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Trowa ou Quatre auront du mal a être suffisamment à son écoute. Et puis, je ne veux pas les inquiéter en leur demandant ça maintenant qu'ils vont mieux.

Wufei : Je comprends tout à fait… Je ne voudrais voir Quatre et Trowa inquiet pour Duo, non plus. Ils en ont assez bavé comme ça… Le pire est passé et on s'en est tous sorti. Ils ont besoin de souffler et nous aussi… C'est pour ça qu'on a eu droit à des vacances de rêve, autant en profiter un maximum.

Heero : T'as raison…

Wufei : Laisses ça de coté pour ce soir et va te coucher. Si j'étais toi, je ferais confiance à Duo… Il a vu que quelque chose clochait alors il viendra te voir, comme je lui ai dis. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire… Même si j'avais dis le contraire, j'aurais été trahi par ma tristesse et il ne m'aurait pas cru. Il voit toujours ce qu'il ne devrait pas forcément voir… Mais c'est Duo.

Heero : Oui, ça ne serait pas Duo si il n'était pas comme ça… Je vais suivre ton conseil et aller me coucher. Zeck ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Tu devrais y aller aussi.

Wufei : Plus tard, j'ai envie de regarder encore un peu le ciel avant d'aller au lit.

Heero : Bonne nuit, Wufei.

Wufei : Bonne nuit, Heero et laisses faire les choses… Ca ira bien mieux, tu verras.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et Heero se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Effectivement, en entrant Zeck était là… Celui-ci vint l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Heero passa les bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête contre son torse, content de le retrouver.

Heero : Alors ?

Zeck : Tout va bien. Je suis officiellement disparu et seulement officieusement recherché pour trahison. Aucune trace d'une quelconque informations qu'aurait pu posséder le Dr Rammstein au sujet de nous. Le Dr Rammstein a été déclaré morte, à la suite d'un accident lors d'une expérience et les pilotes de gundam n'ont jamais été identifié comme ayant quelque chose à voir dans sa mort. Il semble qu'OZ voulait se débarrassé de cette scientifique trop couteuse et incontrôlable et il me recherche pour son meurtre seulement en secret. Tous les projets qu'elle avait pu engager avec eux ont été abandonnés, y comprit celui qui nous inquiétait. De toute façon même si ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pas pu le reprendre. On leur a rendu service, autant qu'à nous… Cette femme était une épine dans le pied de tout le monde !

Heero : Bien… Alors nous pourrons partir l'esprit en paix et disparaître dans la nuit sans inquiétude pour eux.

Zeck : Oui. Ils s'en sortiront et nous garderont un œil sur eux, de toute façon…

Heero : Merci d'être venu, Zeck. Quand je t'ai appelé, j'avais perdu tout espoir… Mais tu les as sauvés. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et aussi la base… Ensuite Duo et même moi.

Zeck : Je les ai aidés à trouver le laboratoire du Dr Rammstein… Mise à part ça, c'est surtout toi qui les as sauvés.

Heero : Mais sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être pas réagis… Ou pas assez vite. C'est ton amour qui m'a fait me réveiller et puis, j'ai sentis ta présence quand j'ai essayé de sortir… Je me suis battu pour te retrouver, c'est toi qui m'as donné la force de vaincre l'ombre. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même et permis de m'échapper de cet enfer…

Zeck : Alors j'ai réussi à t'aider plus que je le croyais… C'est vraiment toi que j'avais senti brièvement et ce n'était pas un adieu, j'en suis heureux. Je ne pensais t'apporter que du malheur… En même temps, Duo a aussi fait beaucoup. Plus que moi, peut-être bien.

Heero : Ne réduit pas ton rôle pour autant… Vous m'avez tous les deux aidé, chacun un moment différent et à votre façon. J'ai besoin de vous deux et de toute ma famille… J'ai besoin de mes frères et mon Dracula. Tu n'es pas un oiseau de mauvais augure, plus maintenant ! Tu es plutot comme l'hirondelle qui annonce le printemps…

Zeck : Merci, Heero… Je ne savais pas que ma présence ce soir là avait été si importante, après tout elle m'a terrassé avec un simple son ! En parlant de ça, je me demandais… Comment as-tu échappé au requiem du Dr Rammstein ?

Heero : Oh ça… Ca t'intrigue, hein ?

Zeck : Oui et puis, ça pourrait être bon à savoir au cas où une base aurait conservé une machine infernale…

Heero : En fait, c'est simple… Il suffit d'écouter.

Zeck : Ecouter ? Ecouter quoi ? C'est insupportable cette chose !

Heero : Pas le sifflement, la base psychique sur laquelle il repose. Il suffit juste de s'harmoniser avec et voilà…

Zeck : Et voilà ? Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé ça tout seul…

Heero : C'est elle qui me l'a dit, malgré elle… Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ! Une idée aussi tordu ne pouvait se trouver que dans son cerveau.

Zeck : Je savais que tu étais plus malin qu'elle… Même si elle avait certains avantages sur toi.

Heero : Parce que tu as douté de moi ? Elle ne savait gagner qu'en trichant, j'ai changé les régles, c'est tout.

Zeck : Je n'ai pas douté de toi, mais d'elle. J'ai toute confiance en toi, Heero ! Tu sais, je voulais te dire… Lorsque je t'ai transformé contre ta volonté, j'ai toujours regretté d'avoir procédé ainsi mais je n'avais pas le choix, ni le temps de faire autrement. Je t'ai fais souffrir alors que je voulais seulement te sauver… Pardon, Heero.

Heero s'éloigna un peu pour regarder le blond et sourit.

Heero : Y a quelques mois j'aurais été furieux et j'aurais essayé de te tuer… Mais plus maintenant. Cependant je te pardonnerais qu'à une condition… Ne me laisse jamais seul dans les ténèbres de l'éternité.

Zeck : Je te le promets… C'est moi qui t'ai condamné au même enfer que moi et j'assumerais jusqu'au bout. Je cheminerais avec toi sur cet interminable chemin sombre, triste et solitaire tant que je le pourrais… Pour toi, j'en ferais même une allée fleurit lumineuse, gaie et chaleureuse parce que je t'aime !

Heero : Ca y ressemble déjà un peu. Je sentirais presque l'odeur des fleurs… Je t'aime aussi, Zeck.

Heero poussa Zeck sur le lit, derrière lui et se jeta sur lui en rigolant… Il n'était plus fatigué tout d'un coup ! Le blond qui avait été prit par surprise, reprit le contrôle de la situation et fit basculer son corps sur celui de son amant… Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à résister et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, en acceptant son baiser avec fougue. Une longue nuit en perspective !

§§§ (6 mois, 2 semaines)

Les premiers jours de ces vacances, les premières qu'ils prenaient vraiment, Duo se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait cessé de penser aux mystères concernant Heero, Zeck et la raison de ces vacances… Quelque part il sentait que c'était lié et juste avant de partir la France, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour faire parler son meilleur ami. Sauf qu'il avait oublié brièvement ses projets en voyant cette maison magnifique, cette vue magnifique, ce coucher de soleil magnifique et les paysages, ainsi que la plage et la mer… Bref, il avait oublié le temps d'aller se baigner, se promener, etc. SEULEMENT le temps d'aller se baigner, se promener, etc… Car sinon le soir, il avait suivit le conseil de Wufei dans le calme de sa chambre. Essayant d'imaginer les differents scénarios possibles et autres alternatives, Duo fini par comprendre que ça aurait pu finir bien plus dramatiquement… Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance dans leur malheur. Comprenant enfin qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher vraiment, il comprit à quel point il pouvait aider son meilleur ami et Wufei avait raison. Il devait parler avec Heero et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ou à regretter et pas seulement parce que c'était Duo qui s'en était mêlé pendant la misison quand il était sensé attendre dehors avec les autres et qui avait prit la décision de laisser Heero le mordre, sachant parfaitement quelles en seraient les probables conséquences. Tout simplement parce que c'était passé, que tout le monde s'en était sortit et que ça n'aurait pas du se passer autrement. Bien sur, il n'oublierait de lui demander au passage quel était ce secret qui semblait tellement embêter tout le monde et qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs… Duo était quelqu'un de naturellement curieux. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tellement insisté auprès de Heero au tout début de leur rencontre, avant qu'ils soient avec les autres pilotes et finalement réussi à créer une brèche dans le coeur de glace. C'est à ce moment-là que leur amitié avait commencé, même si Heero jurerait probablement le contraire ou peut-être que non maintenant qu'il n'était plus le même ? Peu importe, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses et il avait bien l'intention de savoir !

Pendant une semaine, il s'était relaxé en surveillant du coin de l'œil quand il pourrait aborder Heero seul… Mais à chaque fois, Zeck le rejoignait et Duo devait reporter son projet. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si il ne le faisait pas exprès pour l'empêcher de parler avec Heero. Finalement, il avait passé une semaine à se reposer, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de voir son meilleur ami en privé. Juste à aller se baigner le matin, en se levant et puis manger ou préparer à manger aussi, ensuite retourner à la plage ou aller faire une promenade dans la forêt juste à coté, manger encore et finalement aller se coucher, la tête PRESQUE plus libre que jamais. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait même l'impression que ses jambes allaient de mieux en mieux, nager remplaçait aussi ses exercices de marche quotidiens. Malgré ses interrogations, il s'était laissé gagner par l'insouciance de ces vacances très généreusement offerte par la « maison ». Trop généreuse, peut-être… Mais il y pensait beaucoup moins. Il avait presque arrêté de chercher des occasions pour prendre Heero a part… C'est sans chercher qu'il tomba sur lui, seul en plus.

Il n'était pas le seul à profiter de ces vacances plus que mérités, Heero et Zeck, Quatre et Trowa et même Wufei se détendait à fond… Ils en auraient presque oubliés qui ils étaient et que OZ les recherchaient. Ils étaient presque comme des ados normaux, pour une fois… Ils en avaient besoin pour se remettre de tout ce qui leur était arrivé et profitait de ces vacances aux frais de la princesse, non pas celle-la, sans honte.

Bien que Duo ait mit de coté les mystères qui lui trottaient dans la tête, un cauchemar beaucoup moins terrible qu'avant et le premier depuis plusieurs jours lui donnèrent l'occasion d'en parler à Heero. Une nuit, se réveillant à nouveau d'un souvenir de son voyage en enfer, Duo eut envie d'aller marcher un peu et d'aller voir si la lune était visible, pour chasser ce souvenir déplaisant et se calmer… Se levant, il se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à la terrasse et eut la surprise de sentir un courant d'air. La porte était ouverte, quelqu'un s'était-il introduit chez eux pendant la nuit ? Se collant contre le mur et retrouvant ses réflexes immédiatement, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte… Et lâcha un soupir de soulagement, apercevant le coupable qui avait ouvert la porte vitrée. Heero. C'était Heero qui avait ouvert la porte, faisant une peur bleue à Duo et se trouvait assis sur les quelques marches menant à la terrasse. Il sortit de sa cachette et avança vers lui, avec l'intention de lui faire savoir son ressentit… Mais il s'arrêta et regarda le japonais, dos a lui et étrangement vouté. Il semblait soucieux…

Heero : Tu ne dors pas, Duo ? Tu devrais te reposer…

Franchissant la distance le séparant du vampire, Duo oublia sa colère passagère et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, ayant le plaisir de contempler un bout de lune dans le ciel.

Duo : J'ai fais un léger cauchemar… Et puis, j'ai eu envie d'aller regarder la lune. Depuis mon retour, j'aime beaucoup la regarder.

Heero : Je comprends… Moi aussi, j'aime ça. Ca m'aide à réfléchir…

Duo : Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Zeck ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Heero le regarda et eut un sourire très heureux, avant de regarder à nouveau la lune.

Heero : Si, tout va bien… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en paix que depuis que je suis avec lui. Je suis enfin moi… Plus une créature perdue entre sa vie humaine et sa vie vampirique. Seulement moi… Je sais qui je suis et avec qui je veux passer les 500 ans à venir.

Duo : Je suis heureux pour toi, je n'aimais pas te voir perdu. Finalement, c'était Zeck qui te fallait depuis le départ…

Heero : Oui… Même si je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite et que j'ai cru le haïr. Je pensais comme un être humain et je me suis trompé. Je me suis trompé souvent… Et ça aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Des conséquences irréparables…

Duo : Tu penses à la mission… C'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Heero : J'aurais pu te tuer, Duo.

Duo : Si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé, tu aurais peut-être gagné contre elle et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Heero : Pas forcément… J'aurais pu perdre aussi et elle m'aurait capturé quand même. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Duo : C'est vrai, peut-être que tu aurais perdu… Mais peut-être que tu aurais gagné aussi. On ne saura jamais… Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas été là pour te compliqué la tâche, si tu avais quand même perdu.

Heero : Pardon, Duo… A cause de mes erreurs, tu aurais pu mourir. Vous auriez tous pu mourir…

Duo : Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas si responsable que ça… Je le suis aussi, on l'es tous dans un sens puisqu'on t'a laissé faire.

Heero : Tu crois ? Pourtant vous n'avez rien fait pour provoquer cette situation…

Duo : Si, justement en ne faisant rien… Mais je crois que ça aurait pu être pire si ça s'était passé autrement. C'est la conclusion que j'en ai tiré après une discution avec Wufei. Imagine que je sois resté gentiment dans mon gundam au lieu d'aller te rejoindre… Si tu avais perdu et que tu avais quand même été capturé par cette folle, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui ce serait passé ? Déjà je me serais senti extrêmement coupable de ne pas être allé t'aider et je n'aurais pas été le seul… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on aurait fait, alors ? Qu'on serait resté là, sans rien faire peut-être et que l'on se serait morfondu au fond du canapé ? Non, on aurait cherché et Zeck serait peut-être quand même venu à nous, même sans que tu l'appelles. Ensuite, soit on aurait rien trouvé et tu serais mort seul et on ne se le serait jamais pardonné… Soit et c'est ce que je crois qui se serait passé, on aurait retrouvé ta trace et on se serait précipité là-bas, en tombant droit dans son piège. Et là, on serait mort… Tous. Tué par elle… Ou par toi.

Heero le regarda, pensivement.

Duo : Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu comprends quelle conclusion j'ai tiré de ce terrible raisonnement ?

Heero : Oui. Vous seriez mort parce que tu n'aurais pas été là… Parce que tu ne m'aurais calmé, en me donnant librement ton sang… Parce que je n'aurais pas appelé Zeck au secours pour toi… Parce que je n'aurais pas sombré dans l'âbime de mon esprit… Parce que je ne serais pas rendu compte de mon erreur… Parce que je ne me serais pas réveillé quand elle s'apprétait à le tuer. Tout simplement parce que je serais devenu un démon, sans que personne ne soit là pour m'en empêcher. Sans compter ce qu'elle aurait fait de moi après… Elle avait vraiment des projets démoniaques avec mon sang. Finalement c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, comme tu le souhaitais… Mais tu les as sauvé eux aussi, en même temps, sans parler de la terre.

Duo : Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne me sens plus coupable et que tu ne dois plus l'être non plus. Les choses se sont passé comme elle le devait et c'est tout… Nous n'avons aucun regret à avoir. Franchement, ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'imaginer une arme de démons à la solde de cette folle psychopathe… Mais ce qui me fait encore plus peur, c'est que tu te détruises toi-même à force de te juger coupable de tout ça. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Heero et je peux te dire que je t'aime sans arrières pensés… Je n'aime pas de voir souffrir. Je sais que c'est dur de pardonner… C'est encore plus dur quand il s'agit de soi. On est sans pitié envers soi-même et on se blesse souvent inutilement. Il faut que tu te pardonnes, Heero… Tu as fais des erreurs mais tout le monde en fait et le fait que tu sois un vampire ne t'en protège pas, parce que tu as toujours un coeur humain. Moi aussi, j'en ai fais mais j'ai décidé de me pardonner… Je veux t'aider à y arriver, Heero, laisses-moi t'aider. Arrête de te torturer, je t'en prie et écoutes-moi. Zeck t'aime, je t'aime et les autres aussi… On t'aime tous et on est tous en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte… Le reste, c'est du passé et tu as tout l'avenir devant toi, pour t'en rendre compte. Donne-toi une chance de te pardonner, pour ne plus jamais refaire ce genre d'erreur justement… Tu peux le faire et tu as le droit de le faire. On est là, tu peux compter sur moi, sur eux et sur Zeck. Il te suffit d'en parler, si tu as un doute…

Heero : Duo… Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je vous aime tous… Je sais que vous êtes là pour m'aider mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Non, attends… Laisses-moi finir. Tu as raison… Je le savais déjà mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Maintenant j'ai enfin compris comment me libérer de mes chaînes. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, Duo en m'expliquant tout ça… Je savais que je n'avais rien à regretter, ni à me sentir coupable, surtout que tout le monde va bien mais je sais maintenant POURQUOI. Merci, Duo… Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon petit frère et tu le seras toujours ! Tout s'est bien terminé, cette fois et je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus… Je ne vous mettrais plus jamais en danger par mes erreurs.

Pas encore totalement libéré de sa culpabilité mais sentant enfin le verrou sauter, Heero fit un grand sourire à Duo et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant fraternellement dans ses bras avant de le lâcher mais tout en laissant son bras ainsi. Duo le laissa faire et s'appuya contre lui, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami et même un grand frère… Ils se retournèrent vers la lune qui traçait lentement mais sûrement son chemin dans le ciel étoilé.

Heero : Merci encore, Duo… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, pourtant c'est vrai. Heureusement que tu étais là sinon je serais devenu un démon… Mais tu l'as payé cher. Trop cher…

Duo : Non, pas tant que ça. Avec le recul, ça parait moins horrible même si je ne voudrais pour rien au monde retourner là-bas… Comme tu l'as dit, je m'en suis sorti. Tu es venu me chercher, tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber Heero… Et maintenant, le monde me parait tellement plus coloré qu'avant… Tellement plus grand et riche aussi… Il y a des tas de choses auquelles je ne faisais pas attention, des détails pour la plupart insignifiant, qui ont pourtant une grande importance. J'aime tout, maintenant… J'aime la lune et le soleil… J'aime la pluie et les nuages… Tout ce qui m'entoure, que je peux toucher, gouter, voir, sentir et entendre… J'adore dire bonjour aux gens que je rencontre et leur parler pour ne rien dire, même si je ne les connais pas, dans la rue ou n'importe. C'est idiot, non ? Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens… Comme si j'étais né une deuxième fois. C'est grâce à toi que c'est arrivé et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez…

Heero : Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est humain… Tu vois le monde avec la même joie que les enfants. Quand on grandit, surtout dans la guerre, on oublie vite tout ça… C'est dommage. Personnellement, je n'ai rien perdu puisque je n'ai jamais eu cette chance…

Duo : C'est vrai, moi non plus je n'ai jamais vu le monde avec une telle innocence… Je le regrette maintenant. C'est génial, c'est ça le bonheur ! Je crois que demain je vais leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir sur l'endroit où j'étais, j'aimerais que vous arriviez à voir le monde moins sombre… Peut-être que si je vous explique, vous comprendrez ce que je ressens ?

Heero : Peut-être… Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. J'aimerais y arrivez, pour arrêter de m'inquiéter pour certaines choses… Un peu de naïveté me ferait du bien mais je n'en aurais pas le pas le temps.

Duo regarda Heero, inquiet de le sentir si inquiet d'un seul coup mais sans savoir pourquoi cette fois.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Heero ?

Mais Heero ne répondit pas. Comprenant alors qu'il devait s'agir du grand mystère que Wufei avait refusé de lui révéler, Duo décida d'insister.

Duo : Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que vous me cachiez quelque chose… Wufei a dit que je devrais te demander à toi, que c'était à toi de me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que ça vous concerne toi et Zeck et que ça a un rapport avec ces vacances inespéré… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Heero. Pourquoi le Dr J nous a accordé ces vacances miraculeuses ?

Heero : Wufei avait raison… Ce n'était pas à lui de te le dire, ni même aux autres. J'aurais déjà du te le dire mais je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Duo : Ce n'est pas parce que je vois le monde avec l'innocence d'un enfant que j'en suis un… Tu peux me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?

Heero poussa un soupir et enleva son bras des épaules de Duo. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Duo sentit que c'était plus grave qu'il n'avait plus l'imaginer et attendit avec appréhension qu'il parle… Heero hésita une minute, qui sembla bien longue pour les nerfs de Duo.

Heero : Tu dois te dire que c'est très grave pour en faire un tel secret mais ce n'est pas grave dans ce sens…

Duo : Wufei a dit la même chose mais je n'ai pas trop compris. Il semblait vraiment triste… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

Heero : Si le Dr J vous accordé ces vacances, c'est d'abord parce que tu as officiellement été blessé pendant la mission. Rien de grave mais quelque chose d'handicapant et de long a guérir à cause de son emplacement. Tu es donc en convalescence, on va dire, ce qui n'est pas faux non plus…

Duo : Je comprends, il fallait couvrir mon état mais si cet ange de la mort avait réussi à m'emmener ?

Heero : Ils auraient dit que ta blessure s'était infectée, vu l'emplacement supposé de la blessure ça aurait paru plausible… Heureusement, tu es revenu et ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'utiliser ça.

Duo : Je suis d'accord avec toi… Mais je n'aurais pas regretté pour autant. Je savais ce que je risquais quand j'ai pris cette décision, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ensuite ?

Heero : Ensuite, c'est parce que, officiellement, je suis… Je suis mort pendant la mission de sauvetage et que le Dr J a jugé nécessaire que vous preniez un peu de distance avec les missions, pour vous remettre du choc de la perte d'un membre de votre équipe… Il a parfaitement comprit à quel point nous étions proche.

Duo : Mais tu es vivant, Heero !! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Heero : Parce que je leur ai demandé… Le Dr J ne sait même pas que Zeck est avec nous, en ce moment.

Duo : Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

Soudain Duo se rappela ce qu'avait dit Heero à propos de ce qui s'était passé. « Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Duo : Vous allez partir…

Voilà pourquoi il parlait comme si il n'était pas là depuis tout à l'heure… Voilà pourquoi les autres étaient aussi tristes, par moment, surtout quand Duo parlait de leur groupe en fait et pourquoi Heero était inquiet aussi. Il avait peur de les laisser, malgré sa décision et de sa réaction à lui.

Duo : C'est ça, hein ? Vous allez partir !

Heero baissa la tête, confirmant la réponse. Duo resta là, muet, sans savoir quoi dire… Il se sentait triste à cette idée, presque comme un abandon mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Heero d'y avoir pensé. Il se sentait un peu en colère aussi… Mais pourquoi ? Parce que Heero voudrait les protéger mais qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions ? La colère n'était pas une solution… Le départ de Heero non plus !

Duo : Et si vous restiez avec nous, sans que le Dr J le sache ?

Heero : On ne peut pas…

Duo : Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu savais comment ne plus te sentir aussi coupable !

Heero : Ce n'est pas la seule raison de notre départ. Nous sommes des vampires, Duo et en tant que vampire, nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde… Je ne le comprenais pas avant, mais ça me parait évident maintenant. Il y a aussi que je suis très inquiet pour vous… Pas seulement parce que j'ai peur de vous attirer d'autres ennuis en mission, mais il y a des ennemis beaucoup plus terrible qu'OZ qui pourrait s'en prendre à vous si nous restions.

Duo : Des vampires ?

Heero : Entre autres, mais il y a plein d'autres créatures dans l'ombre dont vous ignorez tout. Certaines sont beaucoup plus dangereuses que des vampires… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, on pourrait vous protéger. Pas de tous, malheureusement… Il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention ou d'une mauvaise blessure, pour que le pire arrive. Je sais aussi que vous savez vous défendre mais vous ne pouvez rien contre ces créatures, aussi fort que vous soyez… Vous serez toujours des humains et donc extrêmement vulnérable à ces monstres. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si l'un d'eux vous tuait par ma faute.

Duo : Je… Je comprends… Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère… Je me moque que tu sois un vampire, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Il le faut vraiment ? Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens ?

Heero : Malheureusement, non… Je suis désolé, j'aimerais rester mais ça serait vous mettre en danger. Ca serait égoïste de ma part… Vous comptez trop pour moi pour que je vous condamne, à plus ou moins long terme.

Duo hocha la tête silencieusement et baissa les yeux. Vraiment triste de lui faire de la peine, Heero le prit dans ses bras et le garda contre lui. L'américain le laissa faire et s'accrocha à lui, tout en pleurant silencieusement contre son épaule, malgré lui… Il allait perdre encore quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Heero : Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Duo… Je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne vais pas disparaître. On ne se verra plus mais je serais toujours là, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Duo ne se formalisa même pas que Heero ait lu ses pensées… Il était trop triste pour ça et puis, il savait que la porte de son esprit était restée ouverte après qu'il soit venu le chercher aux pays de la mort. Etrangement, il voulait que Heero sache ses pensées… Qu'il sache pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de le voir partir. Il le voulait alors il y pensa… Bien sûr, Heero savait en partie puisqu'il lui en avait déjà parlé lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais il ne savait pas tout. Il pensa à Solo, mort dans ses bras et lui faisant promettre une chose qu'il n'avait pas su tenir une fois de plus. « Boys don't cry ». Il pensa à la douce sœur Helen et au père Maxwell, mort pendant qu'il allait voler une armure mobile… Combien de fois avait-il regretté d'avoir survécu alors qu'eux étaient morts ? Par sa faute, peut-être…

Heero : Je comprends, Duo… Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Ils sont morts parce que des gens sans scrupules ont joué avec leur vie… Aujourd'hui, tu te bats pour que ces gens ne fassent plus jamais de mal, à qui que ce soit. Tu es le chasseur et non la proie… Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir survécu, ils étaient heureux que tu t'en sois sorti parce qu'ils t'aimaient.

Duo : Tu crois ?

Heero : Oui, parce que je sais ce qu'ils ont du ressentis. J'aurais voulu te sauver dans cette cellule, j'aurais voulu te transformer pour que tu vives… Mais je ne l'ai pas fais parce que je ne voulais pas t'imposer cette vie maudite. Si je n'avais pas Zeck, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'affronter… Je n'étais pas prêt lorsque Zeck m'a transformé et tu ne l'aurais pas été non plus. Je ne vais pas mourir et je te le dis, ne sois pas triste, ne te sens pas coupable. Je veux que tu vives, comme tu le faisais avant… Sois heureux et transmets-leur ton bonheur.

Duo quitta les bras de Heero, calmé et un peu honteux de s'être laissé à pleurer encore une fois et essuya les traces de larmes… Mais il avait besoin que Heero sache et que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il n'était pas responsable. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi a en parler… Heero était le premier à qui il pouvait en parler, peut-être parce que c'était son meilleur ami, son grand-frère et un vampire qui était au-delà de la mort. Non, Heero n'allait pas mourir…

Duo : Je vais essayer… Ce sera certainement une promesse plus facile à tenir que celle de ne pas pleurer. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher par moment…

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave… C'était sa manière à lui de te dire d'être heureux. La meilleure façon de ne pas pleurer, c'est d'être heureux.

Duo : Oui, sans doute… Heero, quand est-ce que tu vas partir ?

Heero : Je comptais partir après te l'avoir dit… Je n'aime pas les adieux et ça ne fera que compliquer la tâche, si j'attends.

Duo : Tu vas partir sans même leur dire au revoir ? Et moi ?

Heero : Je leur ai dit au revoir lorsque je leur ai parlé cette semaine et ils l'ont compris… Je sais que Quatre et Trowa vont bien, à présent. Ensemble ils se relèveront. Wufei aussi… Il redoute mon départ, il savait que ça n'allait plus tarder lorsque tu lui as posé la question. C'est pour ça qu'il était si triste… Mais ça ira mieux après. Je sais que ça ira pour toi aussi, maintenant et si tu as vraiment besoin de me voir, je viendrais. C'est une promesse. Tu es mon petit frère, Duo… Je reviendrais te voir, même si tout va bien. Je te le promets… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop que je parte si vite, sans te l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Duo : C'est vrai, tu viendras ? Merci, Heero… Quand j'ai compris que vous alliez partir, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir, comme si tu allais mourir comme eux. Ca me rassure… Non, je ne t'en pas et je ne suis pas non plus en colère. J'ai compris et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, dans un sens… Par contre, je risque de t'en vouloir beaucoup si tu ne tiens pas la promesse que tu viens de me faire !

Heero : Je ne le trahirais pas… Je viendrais. Je ne sais pas quand mais je viendrais !

Heero lui fit un sourire, que lui rendit Duo et se réinstalla face à la lune, déjà plus haute (ou plus basse, je sais pas) que tout à l'heure signe qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé. Entourant à nouveau les épaules de Duo avec son bras, celui-ci s'installa contre son épaule, voulant rester le plus longtemps possible avec son meilleur ami et son grand frère. Il avait un 4 frères dont un grand frère, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vraie famille…

Heero : On va regarder le soleil se lever… Je partirais après.

Duo : D'accord. N'oublie pas ta promesse…

Heero : La tienne non plus. Montres-leur comment tu vois la vie, à présent…

Duo : Promis !

Dans un silence très apaisant, Heero et Duo observèrent le ciel passer progressivement du noir, au bleu foncé puis au violet et au rose… La lune commença à disparaître, lentement mais sûrement et finit par disparaître complètement. Enfin le ciel passe du rose, a l'orangé puis au jaune d'or quand le soleil commença à se lever. Heero l'observa sortir de son lit d'eau peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement visible, illuminant le ciel à présent bleu sous ses puissants rayons.

Heero : C'est l'heure. Je dois y aller, Duo… Avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Duo ?

Regardant son meilleur ami, il constata qu'il s'était endormi en souriant, sur son épaule. Souriant à son tour, attendri par cette scène, il le délogea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller… Il le prit dans ses bras, façon jeune marié et se releva avec lui, pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Doucement, il le déposa sur le canapé et s'éloigna en silence…

Duo : Heero…

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit, apparemment. Heero se retourna vers lui. Duo le regardait, l'air endormi. Il se releva lentement et s'assis sur le bord du canapé.

Duo : Tu ne comptais pas partir sans me dire au revoir, hein ? Ca non plus, je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné…

Heero : Tu t'étais endormis et…

Duo : Tu n'aimes pas les adieux, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de pleurer cette fois, ne t'en fais pas et puis, je voulais aussi dire au revoir à Zeck.

Au même moment, le deuxième vampire arriva justement et vint se placer à coté de Heero. Faisant face à Duo, il passa sa main sur la taille de Heero et l'attira à lui.

Heero : Tu vas pouvoir le lui dire, Duo.

Zeck : Me dire quoi ? Pas des choses méchantes, j'espère…

Duo : Salut Zeck… Je voulais te dire au revoir et de faire attention à Heero aussi. C'est mon meilleur ami et mon grand frère… Je te le confie !

Zeck : C'est promis, Duo. Je ferais très attention à lui…

Duo : Evites de le blesser une deuxième fois aussi… Si j'apprend que tu lui as encore faire du mal, je viendrais te faire la leçon que tu sois un vampire ou pas.

Zeck : Ce n'était pas volontaire, je t'assure. Je ferais plus attention, maintenant…

Duo : T'as intérêt ! Heero, si t'as besoin de me voir toi aussi, n'hésite pas… Peu importe ce qui se passe. Ok ? Je serais toujours là pour toi, moi aussi.

Heero : Merci… Je m'en souviendrais. Occupes-toi bien d'eux, OK ?

Duo : Oui ! Je leur apprendrais le secret du bonheur, compte sur moi…

Zeck : On devrait y aller. Au revoir, Duo… J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Duo : Moi aussi, Zeck. T'es un chic type, finalement... Je t'avais mal jugé, au début.

Heero : Au revoir… A la prochaine, Duo !

Duo : Salut, à la prochaine… Et soyez prudent avec OZ, OK ?

Heero : Promis. Vous aussi…

Duo : Oui, on fera attention. Ces salauds ne nous auront pas !

Heero et Zeck sourirent à Duo et se dirigèrent ensemble, bras contre hanche et l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la porte. L'américain leur rendit un immense sourire du canapé et les regarda sortir, en refermant la porte vitrée derrière eux… Pour finalement, se retourner main dans la main vers lui et lui faire un signe de la main, avant de disparaître. Peut-être pour toujours… Mais Duo savait qu'il les reverrait. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où mais il savait que ce n'était pas des adieux. Heero lui avait promis, après tout… Il reviendrait le voir.

Quand les autres pilotes trouvèrent Duo en train de dormir sur le canapé, en se levant plus tard, ils comprirent que les vampires étaient partis sans avoir besoin de vérifier leur chambre… Mais ils n'étaient pas tristes, car en voyant le sourire sur le visage endormi de Duo, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas vraiment un adieu

Dès son réveil, Duo leur raconta son expérience au pays de la mort, leur expliquant sa nouvelle façon de voir les choses pour essayer de mettre un peu de soleil dans leur manière de ressentir. Quatre s'y montra très sensible immédiatement mais Wufei et Trowa moins… Duo ne se découragea pas pour autant, bien décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Heero. Malgré le départ des vampires, il montra une énergie nouvelle à faire des propositions de sortie afin de vivre comme heero leur avait appris à le faire et tout le monde y adhéra.

Quatre était heureux de sentir Duo si vivant malgré le départ de son meilleur ami, il avait tellement craint que ça ne le détruise complètement… Mais non. Lorsqu'il les avait réunis pour leur parler de son expérience « là-bas », il avait eu encore l'impression que Duo leur livrait un nouveau secret de lui-même… Jamais il ne leur avait autant confiance. C'était une grande marque de confiance de sa part… Maintenant, l'empathe était certain que Duo s'en sortirait. Ce sacrifice qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, l'avait finalement renforcé et lui avait permis de voir la vie autrement. Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort… C'était vrai pour Duo, comme pour eux. Heero devait être fier de sa famille et vraiment rassuré à présent… Il sentait sa présence toute proche, il devait les observer parce qu'il était inquiet pour eux. « Tout ira bien, Heero. Fais-nous confiance et devient le plus grand vampire que l'éternité ait jamais vu ! Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, mon frère… » Il sentit comme une caresse dans son esprit et la présence disparu… Souriant, il regarda Duo. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard surpris.

Duo : J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Quatre : Non, je me disais simplement que Heero devait heureux de te voir aussi en forme…

Duo : Il est là ?

Quatre : Il est parti… Mais il reviendra.

Duo : Quand tu veux, Heero !! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu !

Souriant, Duo reprit où il s'était arrêté après que Wufei lui ait donné un coup de coude quand il se leva pour faire de grands gestes de la main vers la fenêtre, parfaitement inutiles d'ailleurs.

VVV

Après deux ou trois semaines de vacances bien méritée et bien remplit, la réalité les rappela à l'ordre avec une nouvelle mission mais ils gardèrent leur bonne humeur et leur nouvelle joie de vivre quand même. Et oui, Duo avait réussit à TOUS les convertir… Après le départ de Heero et Zeck, les vampires leur avaient beaucoup manqué mais grâce à l'énergie positive de Duo, le vide s'était peu à peu comblé et ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés les uns des autres… Trowa et Quatre ne se quittaient pratiquement plus et restaient l'un près de l'autre dès qu'il n'avait rien a faire de spécial. Même Duo et Wufei étaient plus proche mais en toute amitié… Ils faisaient des trucs « entre célibataires », comme l'entrainement au sabre comme le chinois avait proposé et avaient même décidé de partagés la même chambre. Wufei avait l'habitude de dormir seul mais pas Duo. Il ne s'y faisait toujours pas et maintenant que l'ambiance légère des vacances était derrière eux, il refaisait des cauchemars. Wufei, sachant que la présence de Heero lui manquait beaucoup la nuit et ça bien que Duo n'en dise rien et montre une joie de vivre sans faille, lui avait proposé en toute amitié qu'il partage la même chambre. Parce qu'il était un peu inquiet pour lui et parce qu'il avait promis à Heero de veiller sur lui et puis, ça leur permettaient de discuter avant de dormir, un peu comme Duo faisait avec Heero avant. Wufei avait vite compris pourquoi Duo avait su devenir le meilleur ami de Heero… On se sentait beaucoup moins seul quand il y avait quelqu'un aussi joyeux qui est avec vous, à l'heure la plus solitaire de la nuit, celle où les démons viennent vous rendre visite. Rapidement, Duo avait cessé de cauchemarder et Wufei était devenu beaucoup moins stressé aussi… Lui aussi endurait le coup de l'absence de Heero, mais pas comme Duo. Après deux mois de cohabitation, il était presque aussi proche de Duo que l'américain l'était de Heero, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais que le second meilleur ami de Duo mais ça lui suffisait… Il ne cherchait pas à prendre la place du vampire. Ni même de devenir plus que ça ! D'abord, parce que Duo ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux hommes et ensuite, parce que Wufei avait déjà quelqu'un en vue… Et bien que Duo ait beaucoup insisté pour savoir le nom de heureux(se) élu(e), Wufei n'avait rien dit ! Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Heero, pour ses frères et lorsque le Dr J avait suggéré de former un nouveau pilote pour le Wing Zero afin de leur facilité leur mission, ils l'avaient tous envoyé chier si bien que le scientifique ne leur en avait plus jamais parlé.

Plus motivés que jamais, même à 4, ils avaient bien l'intention d'en finir avec OZ et cette guerre. Ils savaient aussi que quelque part, deux vampires se battaient dans l'ombre pour cette même cause… Souriant discrètement lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'une base qu'ils étaient sensés détruire avait mystérieusement explosé une nuit sans crier gare et qu'un cd de donnée se retrouvait tout aussi mystérieusement sur le bureau du Dr J la même nuit, ils feignaient l'ignorance avec art et remerciaient mentalement leurs amis vampires pour le coup de main. Même si ils ne voyaient personne, ils sentaient parfois un regard bienveillant les observer. Ils savaient, Duo encore plus qu'eux, qu'un jour ils reverraient Heero… Comme une ombre, au détour d'une mission ou lors d'une visite nocturne. Comme cette nuit là, alors que Wufei était en inflitration en solitaire dans une base d'OZ…

Duo, réveillé par une présence dans sa chambre, eut la surprise de voir un visage souriant bien connu mais presque irréel en train de le regarder dans l'obscurité. Se redressant un peu, il aperçu bel et bien quelqu'un debout en face de son lit mais est-ce vraiment celui qu'il pensait ou étais-ce seulement un autre rêve ? D'abord il se cru vraiment en train de rêver mais la personne avança vers lui sur le coté du lit, ses habits entièrement noir apparaissant clairement dans la lumière de la lune mais ne cachant rien de cette silhouette qu'il reconnaissait entre mille… Ses yeux se réveillant vraiment et s'habituant à la pénombre de la chambre, il vit ses yeux bleus si amicaux et son sourire. Lui rendant son sourire, il se redressa complètement dans son lit, comprenant que c'était vrai cette fois-ci. Il était là, vraiment… Il était venu, il n'avait pas oublié !

Duo : Tu n'as pas changé… Heero.

Heero : Toi non plus, petit frère.

Duo : Merci d'être venu.

Heero : J'avais promis.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV OWARI VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Désolé pour le retard, petite baisse de motivation mais j'ai mis la fin, ça y est ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous êtes déçu ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Moi, en tous cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Tout va bien pour tout le monde, tout est bien qui finit bien malgré tout ce qui leur aient arrivés. C'est super !

Reviews, onegai ?

A la prochaine fic !


End file.
